Pirata
by ShanaLy
Summary: Algo acontece em 1720, algo que mudou a vida da Princesa Aria Montgomery. Ezra Fitzgerald pode ter sido o responsável por tudo isto… Um romance pirata! (História sem identificação dos pontos de vista das personagens) (Totalmente Ezria)
1. I

**Nota: Nesta história não vou indicar qual a personagem em que está o ponto de vista, acho que é muito fácil identificar. Boa leitura!**

A culpa de estar nesta situação era minha, eu sabia o que estava a fazer quando sai das muralhas do castelo para as ruas da cidade sem nenhum guarda. Apenas uma das minhas aias me seguia, mas ela era totalmente inútil contra ladrões.

"Porque estão a fazer isto? Querem dinheiro? O meu pai pode oferecer-vos o que vocês quiserem." Eu digo, mas eles continuam-me a empurrar pelas ruas até ao cais. "Vocês não sabem quem eu sou?"

"Claro que sabemos princesa. Não estamos aqui pelo dinheiro… apenas seguimos ordens." Diz um deles.

Eles meteram-me num bote para me levar até um navio. _Meu Deus… Eles são piratas…_

"Não, por favor. Não me levem." Só me restava implorar. Eles não me deram ouvidos e continuaram a remar.

Já no barco prenderam-me num dos compartimentos como os animais. "VOCÊS NÃO SE VÃO LIVRAR DISTO! O MEU PAI VAI ENFORCAR-VOS A TODOS!" Eu gritei e eles riram. "TIREM-ME DAQUI!" Eu continuei a gritar. "EU SOU UMA PRINCESA! EXIJO QUE ME TIREM DAQUI!"

"Majestade não está na posição de exigir nada." Ele enrola um trapo à volta da minha boca e prende as minhas mãos. "Imagino que assim esteja melhor do que antes." Ele ri alto e volta a deixar-me sozinha.

Eu só chorei por horas e quando anoiteceu adormeci. _Eu estava muito exausta._

* * *

"Hora de acordar." O homem berra. Ele deixou um prato com pão bolorento e um copo de água sobre a mesa e tirou-me as restrições. "Se te portares bem não vais precisar disto." Ele agita a corda e o trapo.

Eu apenas assenti. "Come!" Diz ele.

Volto a olhar para o pão. _Tinha bichos!_ "É suposto comer isto?"

Ele ri. "Ou isso ou nada. Ainda temos 1 semana até à próxima paragem."

"Para onde me levam?"

"Para a ilha dos piratas, temos uma viagem de 3 semanas pela frente."

"O meu pai vai encontrar-me… e vocês estarão mortos."

Ele volta a rir. "Não me parece menina. Agora come!" Ele sai e deixa-me sozinha.

 _Eu não vou comer este pão de jeito nenhum._

* * *

Eu não comi praticamente nada os últimos dias. "POSSO FALAR COM O CAPITÃO?" Eu gritei. Um homem magro entrou. "Eu preciso falar com o capitão."

Ele toca-me no rosto e no braço. "Que macia…"

"O que estás a fazer?" Entra o homem que me trazia sempre a comida. "Sabes que não tens autorização para entrar! E muito menos para lhe tocar." Diz ele para o homem magro. "Sabes qual é o castigo para a desobediência…"

"A prancha não…"

 _Eles iam mandá-lo borda fora?_ "Eu chamei. Eu queria falar com o capitão."

"É o que ela está a dizer?"

"Sim, sim!"

"Então vai e não te quero voltar a ver aqui." Ele ruge.

* * *

Poucos minutos depois estava numa nova sala com o capitão do navio pirata.

"Princesa Aria Montgomery." Ele beija a minha mão. Ele tinha muito melhor aspeto que a restante tripulação. "O que quer falar comigo."

"Como sabe eu não quero estar aqui." Ele assentiu. "Eu queria fazer-lhe uma proposta, o senhor pode levar-me de volta e em troca posso lhe dar um lugar no castelo." Eu digo.

"Menina Aria, isso não é possível e a vida de pirata dá-me muito mais do que a vida de burguês." Ele diz. "Eu tenho ordens para a levar connosco."

"Quem deu essas ordens?"

"Ezra Fitzgerald, ele gere toda a nossa ilha."

"E porquê eu?"

"Eu não sei menina, mas a recompensa é muito generosa."

Estou a ver que não ia ter sorte nenhuma. "Já que não posso voltar… Será que posso sair do sítio onde me mantêm?"

"Imagino que a menina não quer andar no meio de uma tripulação de piratas. Eles podem ser desagradáveis com as meninas bonitas como vocês. Mantemo-la no quarto para sua proteção de qualquer maneira."

 _Ok então também vou ficar fechada no quarto…_ "Bom… e a comida? Será que me podem dar alguma coisa que não esteja cheia de bolor? Imagino que o Sr. Fitzgerald não me quer ver apenas em pele e osso."

"Isso podemos arranjar com certeza amanhã atracamos e poderá comer o que quiser." Diz ele. "É tudo?"

Eu anuo. "Sr. Charles?" O senhor que me trouxe entra. "Leve a Srª Montgomery, por favor."

"Obrigada pelo seu tempo capitão…"

"James."

"… James." Eu repeti.

* * *

O meu aspeto era horrível… Eu tinha sofrido de enjoo nas últimas horas. O mar estava muito agitado e eu só rezava para que o navio não fosse ao fundo.

"Menina! Vamos a terra." Eles levam-me para o bote e eu tenho uma pequena esperança de poder escapar.

Assim que chegamos entramos numa taberna. "Queremos o melhor prato." Diz ele entregando um pequeno saco com moedas.

"Claro."

Poucos minutos depois a mulher traz uma sopa quente e uma série de petiscos e um prato com arroz e carne fresca. Eu já não via tanta comida há vários dias e isso sem dúvida deixou-me faminta, tanto que esta manhã quase poderei comer o pão que me deixaram.

Os outros piratas apenas comeram carne e beberam cerveja. _Eu não sabia o que era até provar um pouco. Era horrível…_ Eles riram de mim.

Depois de acabar de comer tudo avidamente um deles falou. "Está na hora de continuar a viagem."

* * *

A segunda semana tinha sido melhor, com o novo abastecimento o meu comer passou a ser pão novo e alguma carne seca. Foi sem dúvida melhor do que a papa que me davam.

Segundo o capitão faltavam cerca de 4 dias para chegarmos ao destino. Eu tinha a certeza que podia negociar com esse tal Ezra e voltar para o meu adorado pai.

Eles iam parar num novo porto esta noite, mas desta vez eu não iria.

* * *

Eles trouxeram mais carne para mim e um vestido muito simples e sem graça. Tive de aceitar… O meu cheiro era horrível, tive o mesmo vestido por mais de 2 semanas… Eles trouxeram também uma banheira de madeira para o meu quarto e encheram-na com água salgada, era o melhor que havia. Eu queria chegar à tal ilha com a pouca dignidade que ainda me restava.

Tomei o meu banho pela primeira vez sozinha e vesti o vestido novo. Em 2 dias estaria em terra firme e sem dúvida temia pelo meu futuro.

* * *

"Menina Aria?"

"Sim?" Eu desviei os olhos do livro que o capitão me deu.

"Venha comigo."

"Já chegamos?" Pergunto ao capitão.

"Veja." Ele diz apontando.

Lá estava a ilha que eles falavam, parecia um paraíso no meio do oceano. A água à sua volta era de um azul limpo e podia ver alguns cardumes.

"Quando estarei em terra?"

"Pode ver aquele barco mais pequeno?"

"Sim!"

"É a nossa troca. A rapariga pelo dinheiro." Diz ele.

"Sabe que podia ter muito mais do que aquilo, se aceitasse a minha proposta."

"Esqueça menina… Agora é uma de nós."

 _O que ele queria dizer com aquilo?_

* * *

 **Uma nova história! O que acham?** **Obrigada pela oportunidade!**

 **Tento actualizar todas as semanas! Sigam-me se quiserem saber quando sai um capítulo novo! Bjs e até ao próximo capitulo!** 😉😘


	2. II

Eu assisti à troca do dinheiro e mantimentos. Voltando a terra uma mulher jovem apresentou-se.

"O meu nome é Hanna, eu serei sua empregada princesa." Diz ela.

"Prazer, Hanna." Eu estendo a mão para ela beijar, mas lembro-me que isso não acontece aqui.

"Assim que chegarmos a senhora será cuidada, temos algumas mulheres a tratar do seu banho quente e da comida. Tenho a certeza que está esfomeada. Mais tarde terá de ver o Sr. Fitzgerald."

"Muito bem." Eu digo-lhe.

Sigo-a a pé pelas ruas cheias de gente até chegar a um pequeno palacete que não estava no seu melhor estado. Os cheiros e as pessoas eram horríveis e mal-cuidadas, apenas algumas pessoas se faziam destacar. Como guardas ou pessoas com mais algum puder era com essas pessoas que me tinha de misturar.

Não tardou para me colocarem numa banheira com água quente e sabão. Começaram a massajar o meu corpo e cabelo. Este era o tipo de cuidados que eu não tinha há 3 semanas.

"Pobre menina, deve ter passado mal com a oscilação do barco. Está muito magra vou informar a cozinheira." Diz uma mulher um pouco mais velha antes de sair. As outras incluído Hanna continuam a cuidar de mim. Eu estava realmente habituada ao mimo, mas parecia muito estranho estar a ser tratada assim por um pirata.

Hanna volta com dois vestidos lindos com rendas e veludos, um verde esmeralda e outro de um azul escuro. Os corpetes de ambos eram magníficos. "Não sei qual escolher."

Hanna sorri. "Pode escolher um para hoje e amanhã o outro."

"Vou escolher o azul." Digo por fim.

Elas ajudam-me a vestir. "Está bom assim?" Pergunta Hanna ao apertar as cordas do meu corpete.

"Não. Só pára quando eu disser." Todos sabiam que o corpete só estaria apertado o suficiente se apenas pudesse dar um pequeno suspiro ou até mesmo desmaiar. Ela continuou a puxar e puxar. "Está bem assim." Digo com voz sumida, 3 semanas sem corpete e já não o consigo aguentar.

Olho para o reflexo do espelho desiludida por não conseguir apertar mais o corpete. _Terá de servir por agora._ Ajudam-me a vestir o vestido e encaminham-me para uma sala de refeição e servem-me o almoço. Estava muito grata por poder comer alguma coisa que não soubesse a carne crua ou água suja. De qualquer maneira eu sabia que não podia comer tudo por mais fome que tivesse, o corpete não iria permitir.

* * *

"A princesa precisa de mais alguma coisa?" Hanna tinha-me deixado no quarto para descansar da viagem.

"Quando vou ver o Sr. Fitzgerald?"

"Penso que ele voltará daqui a 1 hora. Eu irei chamar quando ele chegar." Diz ela.

"Fico agradecida." Ela vai embora e eu olho pela janela. Não haviam grandes jardins calmos, nem flores exóticas e muito menos esculturas de mármore como no castelo. As ruas fervilhavam de pessoas e a actividade era constante. Tudo parecia descuidado e feio com excepção da vista para o mar que era realmente linda. Volto-me para o quarto, havia uma secretária com folhas e pena para escrever e livros na parte superior. Sobre a cómoda haviam frascos com rótulos. _Francês, Arábia e Índia. Dizia._ Peguei no frasco que dizia Arábia e abri, um cheiro muito bom e intenso enche as minhas narinas. _Era perfume._ Cheirei os três e coloquei um pouco da Arábia, tinha sido o meu favorito. Ao lado havia uma caixa com imensas jóias lindas, peguei os brincos tipo lágrima e um colar de pérolas e coloquei.

No final sentei-me sem saber o que fazer quando vejo uma carta na mesa ao lado da cama. _Aria Montgomery_. Estava escrito numa caligrafia perfeita. Abri e comecei a ler o conteúdo.

 _Querida Princesa,_

 _Sei que não nos conhecemos pessoalmente e peço imensas desculpas por não estar presente na sua chegada. Por motivos de força maior tive de me deslocar ao outro lado da ilha, mas estarei de volta em breve._

 _Estou ansioso pela nossa reunião,_

 _Ezra Fitzgerald_

Foi simpático da parte dele deixar uma carta a explicar porque não estava aqui. De qualquer maneira isso deixava-me nervosa. Ele era o "chefe" dos piratas, não fazia ideia o que esperar deste homem.

* * *

"Princesa?" Hanna acorda-me suavemente. "O Sr. Fitzgerald chegou e quer vê-la."

"Agora?"

"Sim." Hanna ajeita o meu cabelo uma última vez e então ela guia-me pelo corredor. Ela aponta para a sala. "Tem de bater." Aproximo-me. A minha mão estava a tremer, mas mesmo assim bati. _Tenho de ser valente, não pode parecer que tenho medo._

"Pode entrar." Oiço do interior.

Olho uma última vez para Hanna e ela sorri para mim. "Maior parte das vezes ele é gentil." O que ela quer dizer com _Maior parte das vezes?_

Suspiro e abro a porta, eu entro e Hanna fecha a porta atrás de mim.

Era um escritório… Ele estava de costas para mim a olhar pela janela. Eu não sabia como ele parecia.

"Creio que me queria ver." Digo quebrando o silêncio.

Ele olha para mim. _Ele era muito bonito para um pirata…_ "Peço desculpa, pensei que era uma empregada." Ele vem até mim, pega a minha mão e beija-a. "Ezra Fitzgerald, prazer."

"Prazer." Eu digo. O silêncio continua e o constrangimento parecia ainda maior. Ele olhava de uma forma muito penetrante para mim. "Vai dizer-me porque estou aqui?" Digo um pouco chateada.

Ele acorda. "Claro." Ele parecia que tinha a cabeça noutro lugar enquanto olhava para mim. "Pode sentar-se." Ele aponta para a cadeira e ele senta-se na cadeira da sua secretária.

Ele parecia um pouco perplexo. "Basta começar." Digo eu.

Ele sorri. _Ele era bonito quando fazia aquilo, mas ele era um bandido perseguido pela marinha inglesa e francesa._ "Tecnicamente eu pedi para a raptar e trazer até mim."

Eu já sabia… "Já percebi isso. Porquê?"

"Bem, o meu irmão saqueou um navio à cerca de um ano." Ele aponta para a parede atrás de mim. "E aquilo estava no meio das preciosidades."

Eu volto-me para ver. _Era um retrato meu._ Um pintor francês fê-lo para mim, mas nunca chegou ao castelo. "Tinha um nome na parte de trás, mandei alguns homens procurá-la para trazê-la até mim."

 _Ele era louco?_ "Queria devolver-mo?" Pergunto-lhe.

"Na verdade, não. Cada vez que olho para o retrato apaixono-me mais por si. A princesa é muito mais bonita em pessoa."

"O quê? Você não me conhece. Isso não pode ser vocês é louco?"

"Eu reconhecê-la-ia em qualquer parte do mundo."

"Você está louco… Quem é que rapta uma pessoa por causa de um retrato?" Eu pergunto.

"Não percebe? Eu só peço uma oportunidade, Aria."

"Eu quero voltar para casa." Eu digo sem olhar para ele. "Eu posso dar-lhe o que quiser em troca."

"Muito bem…" Eu olho para ele com esperança. "Eu quero que fique comigo 1 ano na ilha, no final escolhe se quer ficar ou partir." Ele diz.

 _Isto tinha de servir._ "Dá-me a sua palavra?"

"Sim e ou meu coração também é seu."

"Temos um acordo." Disse. _Ele ia tentar namorar comigo?_ Eu sou muito insuportável e impertinente quando quero. Aposto que consigo que ele me mande embora em menos de 1 ano.

* * *

 **Como estamos no Carnaval deixo-vos mais um capítulo esta semana** **!** 😉

 **EzriaBeauty realmente as minhas ideias são muito random, mas eu penso nisso e invento uma história e à medida que escrevo vou imaginando o que pode acontecer. Fico muito feliz por gostares! Tive de ser "mazinha" com a Aria, a vida no mar não era fácil com certeza. Ainda vem ai muita coisa** 😉

 **Sigam-me se quiserem saber quando sai um capítulo novo! Bjs e até ao próximo capitulo!** 😉😘


	3. III

Era hora de jantar, mas eu não tinha nenhum apetite. "A comida não lhe agrada?" O Sr. Fitzgerald pergunta-me parecia um pouco decepcionado.

"Está muito bom, mas não tenho fome."

"Se querer outra coisa ou um médico pode pedir." Diz ele.

"Eu estou bem, apenas cansada talvez." Eu digo.

"Nesse caso devia descansar. Hanna? Leve a princesa ao seu quarto." Ele pede. "Boa noite, Aria."

"Boa noite."

Hanna leva-me novamente para o meu quarto e ajuda-me a despir e vestir uma camisa de noite. "Ele é sempre assim?"

"Não, só consigo." Diz ela.

"O que isso quer dizer?"

"Muitos dos dias dele são perdidos em negócios ou a olhar para o seu retrato no escritório. Ele ficava furioso quando recebia más noticias dos piratas que andavam à sua procura. Eu acho que ele fez grandes planos para si."

"Planos?"

"Sim, como casar."

Eu ri à gargalhada. "Ele perdeu a cabeça? Isso nunca vai acontecer."

"Nunca diga nunca princesa. Eu sempre disse que você nunca chegaria aqui." Diz ela.

Ela tinha razão. "Eu vou fazer-lhe a vida num inferno. Ele vai implorar para que eu vá embora." Eu digo.

"Vai ser mais agradável se não lutar com o chefe." Diz ela.

"Eu não teria de lutar se não tivesse aqui."

Ela ajeita as minhas almofadas. "Precisa de mais alguma coisa?"

"Não, obrigada."

"Durma com os anjos princesa." Disse ela antes de sair.

Por mais impressionante que fosse o meu cansaço tinha acabado de desaparecer.

* * *

Finalmente tinha a princesa. Eu sei que raptá-la foi errado, mas o que podia ter feito? Ir ao castelo dela? Pedir a mão dela em casamento ao rei e apresentar-me como "rei dos ladrões" ou pirata? Esta foi a maneira mais fácil e a que não me levava directamente à forca. Era impressionante como o amor podia mudar uma pessoa, eu fiz coisas horríveis na minha vida. Eu matei muita gente inocente para chegar aqui e não iria deixar a minha única chance de ser feliz embarcar naquele navio no próximo ano.

"Sr. Fitz o forte está protegido, esta noite está calma."

"Perfeito, obrigada tenente." Ele volta a sair.

Vou para o meu quarto que era a poucas portas de Aria. Havia uma luz por baixo da porta dela, mas decidi não a incomodar. Ela devia estar a processar a informação do dia. A vida dela deu uma volta de 180 graus em poucas horas eu tinha de compreender se ela queria ser distante ou fria comigo.

Hanna sai do quarto de Aria. "Ela está bem?"

"Sim, senhor."

"Ela disse alguma coisa sobre mim?"

"O que quer saber?"

"Eu não sei ao certo…"

"Um conselho, tenha cuidado ela não é um retrato."

"O que isso quer dizer?"

"Ela não me parece querer estar aqui e pode ferir os seus sentimentos senhor. Tanto como o senhor pode ferir os dela."

"Eu nunca a magoaria…" Eu fiquei um pouco chateado com a insinuação.

"Eu não disse que era intencional… Tome cuidado ela é uma menina mimada."

"Nunca mais fales dela assim ou vais dormir na rua." Eu digo-lhe.

"Desculpe, foi apenas um conselho." Ela vai embora.

Ela sabia mais do que estava a dizer, mas estava a proteger a princesa era isso que as aias faziam.

* * *

Eram 7 horas quando acordei para o pequeno almoço. "Bom dia, minha princesa." Diz Ezra quando entra na sala e se senta na mesa para a refeição.

"Bom dia, dormiu bem?"

"Sim, a Aria também?"

"Dentro do possível… A cama era muito dura e as almofadas muito altas, fiquei dorida." Digo. O jogo só agora estava a começar.

"Eu tratarei disso mais tarde." Diz ele.

Hanna e outra empregada servem o pequeno-almoço. Elas deixam uma chávena de chá e torradas à minha frente. Estava grata por não ser aquele pão duro e bolorento que me deram no navio, mas eu tinha de reclamar de qualquer maneira. Eu bebo um pouco de chá e trinco a torrada. "O chá está morno… eu gosto dele quente e as torradas têm muito doce."

"O quê?" Pergunta Hanna. Eu mando-lhe um olhar fulminante.

"Trate disso Hanna." Diz Ezra. Eu sorri para ele e ele sorriu para mim.

"A Hanna disse-me que mandou fazer os vestidos unicamente para mim."

"Sim isso é verdade. Gosta deles?"

"Sim, amo todos eles. Será que vou ter um novo todos os dias?" Pergunto delicadamente. _Como é que estava a conseguir ser tão mimada?_

"Um novo todos os dias?" Ezra pergunta espantado.

"Sim… as verdadeiras princesas nunca repetem vestidos." Digo. "Eu percebo que pode ser caro…"

Ele corta-me. "Não. A Aria terá um vestido todos os dias."

Eu nem acreditei que ele aceitou… Se eu vou ficar aqui 1 ano, ou seja, 365 dias de vestidos novos. _Meu Deus! Fui longe de mais desta vez._ "Esqueça o que eu disse. Não é necessário…"

Ele corta-me novamente. "Tudo o que a Aria quiser pode ter." É a última coisa que ele diz antes de entrar um guarda.

"Sr. Fitzgerald, o Capitão Liam está aqui para o ver."

"Claro." Ele diz para ele. "Desculpe Aria, vou ter de ir."

Eu faço um olhar de tristeza. "Claro."

"Vai ser rápido, reunimo-nos mais tarde." Diz ele antes de sair e eu apenas concordo.

"Hanna volta com os meus pedidos."

"Desculpa, Hanna. Eu só estava a tentar ser mimada, mas ele faz tudo o que eu peço sem pestanejar." Eu digo frustrada.

"Ele ama-a." Diz ela.

"Não pode ser… Como é que se pode amar alguém que não conhece?"

" _O coração tem razões que a própria razão desconhece_." Diz ela. "Amor à primeira vista é real!"

* * *

Depois do pequeno almoço Hanna segue-me até ao meu quarto. "Será que posso ir lá fora?"

"Acho que deve pedir autorização ao Sr. Ezra."

"Eu sou princesa… não vou pedir autorização… eu dou autorização." Eu digo olhando pela janela. "Talvez devesse ir até ao escritório dele… podia arrelia-lo mais um pouco." Eu sorrio para mim própria com o pensamento.

"Penso que o Capitão Liam ainda está com ele." Diz Hanna.

"Perfeito!"

Ezra disse-me que podia entrar em qualquer quarto que quisesse sem pedir permissão. No entanto precisava de uma boa desculpa para interromper o seu negócio com o Capitão Liam. Eu abro a porta com cuidado. "Oh, desculpem não sabia que ainda estava acompanhado." Eu finjo ignorância.

"Não tem problema o capitão já estava de saída." _Que pena… esperava interromper mesmo a meio._

O capitão levanta-se e eu podia ver quão bonito ele era. _Este lugar tinha homens muito bonitos. Não tão bonito como Ezra, mas mesmo assim é agradável._ "É um prazer conhecê-la, menina. Capitão Liam." Ele beija a minha mão e olhou para mim de um modo intenso.

"Aria Montgomery. O prazer é meu." Digo eu tentando namoriscar com ele mesmo na frente do Ezra. _Estava a ser divertido…_

Ezra limpa a garganta e Liam afasta-se. "Espero por mais noticias então." Diz Ezra.

Liam concorda. "Foi um prazer senhora." Ele volta a beijar a minha mão antes de sair e eu sorri.

"Está tudo de acordo com as suas necessidades?" Ezra pergunta-me com azedume. _Os ciúmes funcionaram…_

"Sim. Eu pensei que podíamos dar um passeio lá fora." Eu digo suavemente para o convencer.

"Eu não acho seguro." Diz ele.

"Então é assim? Vou passar um ano fechada nesta casa?" Eu tento forçar algumas lágrimas. _Isso funciona sempre…_

"Não, claro que não." Ele tenta corrigir a situação e eu limpo as minhas lágrimas num lenço.

"Então quando vamos?" Pergunto quase como uma criança.

"Agora se quiser." Diz ele.

"Sim."

Ele abre a porta para mim e dá-me o braço para o acompanhar.

Um guarda e a Hanna seguem-nos o tempo todo. "A ilha parece um sitio agradável. Já vive aqui há muito tempo?" Pergunto-lhe. Eu não sabia nada dele, era justo fazer um pequeno interrogatório.

"Sim, desde que nasci."

"O seu irmão também vive aqui? E os seus pais?"

"O meu irmão vive no mar e os meus pais já morreram." Diz ele. "A minha mãe morreu pouco tempo depois do meu irmão nascer e o meu pai foi há cerca de 4 anos."

"Sinto muito." Eu podia estar a tentar ser terrível para ele, mas ninguém merece a dor de ver os pais partir tão cedo. Ficou um silêncio desconfortável sobre nós.

"A Aria tem irmãos?"

"Sim, tenho um irmão mais novo e ele vai ser o próximo rei. Eu apenas fui prometida a um príncipe o ano passado, o casamento é no final do próximo ano." Eu disse.

"É?" Ele pergunta.

"Sim, nessa altura estarei em casa outra vez." Eu sabia que tinha acabado de pisar o coração dele _. Basicamente ia casar com um príncipe desconhecido que nunca tinha visto e que só veria no dia do meu casamento, eu perguntei vezes sem conta à minha mãe "E se eu não gostar dele?" ela apenas respondeu "Vais aprender a gostar"._

A minha situação neste momento era igual, estava com um homem que me dizia amar, mas nem o conheço… _E se o príncipe não me amar? Posso estar a perder a oportunidade da minha vida com o Ezra? MAS QUAL OPORTUNIDADE? ISTO É UMA LOUCURA!_

A dor que eu vi no rosto dele dizia tudo, ele sabia que tinha feito a coisa errada em trazer-me para aqui. Eu tinha duas opções, dizer que ele ainda podia tentar a sua sorte ou despedaçar o que restava do coração dele. _Ele tinha de saber o que eu pensava._ Eu paro de andar solto o meu braço do dele e olho os seus belos olhos azuis. "Eu nunca o vou perdoar por me tirar a minha vida." Eu dou a volta e volto para a casa dele com Hanna a correr atrás de mim.

"Porque fez aquilo? Ele ficou tão destroçado…"

"E eu? O que eu sinto? Ele tirou-me tudo… eu nunca me senti tão humilhada na minha vida. Aquelas 3 semanas no navio foram as piores da minha vida… eu pensei que ia morrer a qualquer momento. Ele queria o quê? Que me entregasse a ele assim tão fácil? Isso nunca vai acontecer… só por cima do meu cadáver."

"Oh Deus!" Diz Hanna.

Eu volto-me para ver Ezra atrás de mim e pela cara dele ouviu tudo. Eu volto-me novamente para a Hanna e começo a chorar.

"Princesa." A voz de Hanna transmitia preocupação.

Eu não aguentei a pressão e corri para o meu quarto. _A minha vida ia ser um inferno._

* * *

 **Oh pah temos uma Aria mimada por aqui e não está nada feliz. Isto ainda vai dar muitas voltas, mas será que a atitudes da Aria vai mudar? Será que se pode arrepender?**

 **Obrigada à Lua Montgomery por seguir a história :)**

 **EzriaBeauty eu estou mesmo muito animada com esta história e nestes dias já escrevi até ao capitulo 20... (Sim 20! Não tenho vida... xD) Enfim, vai ser intenso! Eu podia publicar com mais regularidade, mas quando os trabalhos e os testes começarem não vou ter muito tempo para escrever e prefiro ter alguns capítulos de reserva e conseguir publicar todas as semanas do que colocar tudo de uma vez e não ter depois... de qualquer maneira e com este avanço enorme acho que vou publicar mais um esta semana** 😉 **Quero muito saber o que estás a achar!**

 **Sigam-me se quiserem saber quando sai um capítulo novo! Bjs e até ao próximo capitulo!** 😉😘


	4. IV

A Hanna acorda-me. Doía-me as costas pela posição desconfortável em dormi e tenho a certeza que os meus olhos estão inchados das horas de choro. Desde ontem depois do nosso "passeio" praticamente só bebi chá, o meu estômago não aguentava mais nada.

"Já sente vontade de comer, menina Aria?"

"Não."

"Tem aqui o seu chá nesse caso." Ela deixa-o na mesa ao lado da cama. "Veja o vestido de hoje." Ele mostra-me, era lindo com ornamentos em branco e azul.

"Eu sinto-me um pouco doente. Será que posso ficar na cama?"

Hanna parecia preocupada. "Não tem febre." Ela verifica.

"Eu só não me sinto muito bem."

"Realmente a sua pele está pálida e esteve a chorar." Ela faz a observação.

"Ele ainda está muito chateado?"

"Ele não falou muito e esteve fechado no escritório este tempo todo. Só perguntou por si ao jantar."

"Obrigada."

Estou tão arrependida por ter sido tão fria com ele… A cara de desilusão dele não saia da minha mente e a culpa tinha sido minha.

* * *

O que a Aria me disse magoou-me, mas ela tinha razão. Eu fui egoísta em trazê-la para aqui, mas a vida é egoísta e tiranos tudo o que pode.

Eu dei-lhe tudo o que ela pediu na manhã anterior e ela não me deu a mínima simpatia. Esta princesa seria um osso duro de roer, mas eu aceito o desafio. Afinal, terei 1 ano inteiro para conquistar o coração dela e tinha de começar com os pequenos gestos.

"Sr. Fitz esta noite tem o jantar com todos os capitães."

"Claro. Chame a Hanna, por favor."

Poucos minutos Hanna entra na sala.

"O senhor chamou?"

"Sim. A princesa já acordou?"

"Sim senhor, no entanto, ela não vai tomar o pequeno almoço esta manhã."

"Porquê?"

"Males do estômago e a sua pele está muito pálida também." Diz ela.

"Será que esta doente?"

"Febre não tem."

"Menos mal, cuide dela. Mais uma coisa, esta noite teremos um jantar ela tem de estar presente."

"Com certeza." Ela sai.

Termino o meu pequeno almoço e vou até ao quarto dela, pelo menos queria ver se estava melhor. Só espero que ela não esteja realmente assim tão mal.

Era feio escutar, mas eu podia ouvir claramente através da porta.

 _Aria: Ele está chateado comigo?_

 _Hanna: Eu acho que não._

 _Aria: Ele deve pensar que o estou a evitar._

 _Hanna: Claro que não, ele sabe que a princesa está doente._

 _Aria: Eu sinto-me tão mal por ter dito tantas coisas cruéis. Ele deve-me odiar._

 _Hanna: Claro que não, ele ama-a tanto. Por favor não chore novamente._

Eu bato à porta e a sala fica em silêncio. Hanna abre uma pequena freta e espreita para o exterior. "Posso vê-la?" Ela volta a fechar a porta.

 _Hanna: O Sr. Ezra quer vê-la._

Não consegui ouvir a resposta, mas a porta abriu poucos segundos depois. Hanna deixa-me passar e sai do quarto.

Eu vou até Aria que ainda estava deitada. O cabelo longo e sedoso dela estava solto em ondas suaves bonitas, a pele dela estava realmente mais pálida e os olhos um pouco vermelhos. "Sente-se doente?" Pergunto-lhe enquanto lhe pego na mão fria.

"Desculpe-me." É a única coisa que ela diz.

"Aria…" Ela corta-me.

"Eu disse coisas horríveis."

"Não tem importância, podemos esquecer isso e começar de novo." Eu disse.

"Como pode ser tão boa pessoa?"

Eu sorri. "Eu sei que não fui correto em trazê-la. Eu não sou boa pessoa, mas prometo melhorar por si. "

Ela sorri e podia notar um leve rubor no seu rosto. "Se vamos realmente começar de novo pode chamar-me apenas Aria."

"Só se me chamar Ezra."

"Está bem, Ezra." Ela sorri.

"Não tens mesmo fome?"

"Não."

"A Hanna falou-te do jantar?"

"Sim, eu vou."

"Não quero que te esforces."

"Eu sei que é importante para ti, eu vou." Eu sorri, ela estava a tentar fazer um esfoço. "O teu irmão também vem?"

"Sim ele vem."

Ela sorri para mim e coloca a mão sobre a minha. Eu inclino-me para ela e beijo-lhe a testa. "Descansa, vemo-nos mais tarde."

* * *

Ainda faltavam 2 horas para o jantar, mas eu queria falar com o Ezra antes disso.

"Hanna? Ajuda-me a vestir por favor."

"Sente-se bem princesa?"

"Sim, só me ajude."

Ela apertou o meu corpete e ajudou-me com o vestido. Penteou o meu cabelo e prendeu com um gancho na parte de trás deixando as minhas ondas suaves caírem pelos ombros. Apenas coloquei uns brincos de perolas e um pouco de perfume francês. Hanna aplica um pouco de pó no meu rosto para me dar alguma cor no final.

Faltava 1 hora para o jantar e eu encaminhei-me para o escritório do Ezra. "Posso?" Ezra olha para mim antes de voltar para os papeis.

"Claro. Estás melhor?"

"Um pouco." Eu ando pela sala.

"O que te está a incomodar?"

"Nada eu estou bem, só não gosto de passar muito tempo sozinha." Digo. "No castelo tinha sempre muita companhia."

"Podemos arranjar mais empregadas."

"Não é necessário." Eu digo. "Na verdade, eu queria pedir uma coisa."

"Qualquer coisa." Diz ele com um sorriso.

"Eu não preciso de um vestido novo todos os dias, fui egoísta. Talvez um ou dois por semana é suficiente."

Ele sorri. "Tu é que sabes, mas podes ter os vestidos que quiseres."

"O meu pai não me deixava ter um vestido novo todos os dias." Eu sorri. "Ele dizia que era um gasto desnecessário."

"Cada centavo que gastar contigo vai valer a pena Aria."

Isso fez-me corar. "De qualquer maneira sentia-me mais confortável com o meu pedido."

"Muito bem então." Ele volta para os papeis.

"O que é isso?"

"Alguns registos dos navios."

"Posso aprender?"

"Queres aprender?" Ele parecia espantado.

"Sim. Se vou passar 1 ano aqui, pelo menos posso aprender alguma coisa e ajudar." Eu tento ser prestável.

O sorriso dele era brilhante e bonito.

"Isso é um sim?" Pergunto-lhe.

"É sim."

* * *

 **Pequenos avanços entre eles os dois! (Quando reli senti que o capitulo foi curto... Desculpem.)**

 **Céus... Acho que nunca tinha tido tantos comentários num capítulo :) Obrigada!**

 **Guest (anónimo): Obrigada e vou continuar com certeza :)**

 **Lua Montgomery: Super obrigada por leres o que escrevo! Fico feliz por gostares e enquanto conseguir vou escrever mais histórias em português :)**

 **EzriaBeauty: Sempre assídua nos comentários! Obrigada!** 😘 **Eu acho que a parte mais difícil e que eu tenho vindo e evoluir é a construção das personagens e fico muito feliz por estares a gostar. Sinto que esta história está muito mais complexa em relação aos sentimentos... tudo muda muito rápido. Outra coisa que eu adoro quando leio é sentir que estou na história e quero participar nela, e quando disseste que querias abraçar o Ezra vi que estou no caminho certo** 😉

 **Adorei mesmo ler e responder aos vossos comentários!**

 **Sigam-me se quiserem saber quando sai um capítulo novo! Bjs e até ao próximo capitulo!** 😉😘


	5. V

Catalogar os registos dos navios era algo muito interessante. No fundo Ezra tinha de fazer um inventário de tudo o que era saqueado pelos piratas e guardado no forte da ilha. Ele também me explicou como conseguia ganhar e gerir a ilha com parte do lucro desses saques.

Ele também me mostrou como era importante fazer alianças entre tripulações e outras questões que o ajudavam a ter sucesso. As pessoas respeitavam-no e seguiam as suas ordens, ele era o rei neste lugar. _Ele era o rei dos piratas… quem diria._ _Um homem tão gentil e ponderado._

"Está na hora de irmos jantar."

Eu faço uma careta. "Eu não tenho fome ainda."

"Só tens de fazer um pequeno esforço, minha querida. Tentar comer alguma coisa para ficares forte." Diz ele guiando-me para o salão.

Eu concordo. "Eu vou tentar."

* * *

Aria ocupa o lugar que normalmente tomava na cabeceira da mesa oposta à minha. Podia ver que ela se sentia um pouco incomodada por estar no meio de tantos piratas e eu dou-lhe um sorriso doce para a tranquilizar.

"Meus senhores, sejam bem-vindos."

Todos se sentam e os empregados com as bandejas cheias de comida entram. Ninguém precisava de ser servido à excepção da Aria, que tinha a Hanna para cuidar das suas necessidades. Ela colocou pouca comida no seu prato e apenas água no seu copo.

Muitos dos homens perguntam quem é a rapariga. "A Menina Aria estará presente a partir de hoje nos nossos jantares de negócios."

"Ela é uma princesa irmão, uma mulher… Não devia esta no meio de assuntos de homens." Diz o meu irmão Wesley.

"Se não reparou eu estou presente e sei perfeitamente a minha posição." Diz a Aria para o Wesley. Wesley fervia por dentro… Ele detestava que o confrontassem. Muito menos uma mulher… ele tinha pensamentos um pouco machistas. Eu ri interiormente para não o irritar mais.

"Eu gosto dela." Diz o Capitão James a rir da situação. "Eu também… É uma mulher com fibra." Diz o Capitão Will. "É sempre agradável ter uma mulher tão bonita sentada à mesa. Ainda por cima uma princesa." Diz o Capitão Liam e eu não consigo deixar de sentir uma pequena pontada de ciúmes.

"Bom ela vai passar uma temporada connosco e se quiser pode ficar permanentemente." Eu digo.

O jantar continua sem incidentes. Alguns homens têm uma linguagem mais rude ou um pouco impropria para a Aria, mas nada significante. O vinho estava a ajudar a descarrilar o comboio.

"Bom meus senhores, espero que tenham um resto de boa noite no _Paraíso_."

"Vou ter com certeza." Um deles diz muito embriagado e todos os outros riem ao acompanha-lo.

A sala fica em silêncio quando apenas eu e a Aria ficamos sozinhos. "O que é o _Paraíso_?" Aria pergunta inocente.

 _Um bar de prostitutas..._ "Não interessa." Eu sorri para ela. "Notei que não comeste praticamente nada."

"Continuo sem fome e acho que estou um pouco enjoada."

"Já é tarde é melhor descansares."

Antes de ter uma resposta, Aria apressa-se para fora da sala e eu corro atrás dela. Assim que ela chega à outra sala pega num pote de porcelana e vomita lá para dentro. _Ela estava mal._ "HANNA!" Eu grito. Afasto o cabelo dela. "Está tudo bem… não faz mal. Vais ficar bem em breve." Digo para a confortar.

"Senhor?" Ela vê-nos no chão e vai em nosso auxilio.

"A princesa não se sente bem, chame o médico." Eu digo.

"É para já. Venha para o quarto." Ela ajuda Aria e eu tento-me recompor.

Sigo atrás delas e não deixo Aria sozinha enquanto Hanna chama o médico.

* * *

Para o exame do médico tive de ficar algum tempo fora do quarto.

O médico finalmente sai. "Ela vai ficar bem?" Pergunto.

"Sim, penso que é uma situação passageira por ter passado praticamente 3 semanas sem alimentos frescos. O corpo dela está em adaptação, tente primeiro pequenas quantidades e comeres simples sem condimentos. Em poucos dias voltará ao normal."

"Obrigada doutor."

Eu bato à porta. _Aria: Sim?_ Abro.

"Já te tentes melhor?"

"Eu estou bem Ezra. Não te preocupes tanto."

"Mesmo assim… Sentes-te confortável para dormir?"

"Sim."

"Não precisas de mais nada?"

"Não."

"Se precisares grita… eu estou no fundo do corredor e qualquer empregado não estará longe."

"Sim, já percebi."

"Nesse caso vou dormir."

"Sai Ezra." Ela diz a rir.

Eu estava a fazer o meu papel de protector dela, tinha de me assegurar que elas estava bem. Eu tinha a noção que estava a ser exagerado, mas nada é de mais quando se fala da menina que amamos.

* * *

Sinto uma mão quente na minha testa e rosto e depois na minha mão. Abro lentamente os olhos adaptando-me à claridade já existente no quarto. Sentado ao meu lado estava Ezra.

"Bom dia." Diz ele. "Desculpa-me tive de te acordar. Já são quase 9 horas. Como te sentes?"

"Bom dia. Melhor, acho eu." Digo-lhe.

"Sentes-te capaz de tomar o pequeno almoço comigo?"

"Sim, acho que sou capaz de comer esta manhã." Eu sorri para ele.

Hanna entra com um novo vestido para mim. Vermelho escuro veludo e ornamentos em pérola e dourado. "Eu disse que não era preciso mais vestidos Ezra."

"Eu sei, mas ainda não tens muitos no teu roupeiro. Depois vai parar eu prometo." Ele diz.

"Obrigada, são lindos."

"Sejam rápidas, estou à tua espera." Diz ele antes de sair.

Em tempo recorde Hanna apertou o meu espartilho ao máximo vesti o meu vestido e fez o meu cabelo num apanhado bonito na parte detrás da minha cabeça. Coloquei uns brincos de rubi que estavam na caixa e sai para o pequeno almoço. Ocupei o meu lugar de sempre, mas eu sempre me questionei porque tinha de estar tão longe dele se aqui não existiam regras tão rígidas como no castelo. Hanna serviu o meu chá e saiu para trazer as torradas.

Eu levanto-me e pego no meu chá. Ezra olhou-me com atenção pensando que me sentia mal. Eu sorri para ele pousando o chá e sento-me na cadeira do lado direito dele.

"O que estás a fazer?" Ezra pergunta.

"Eu não consigo te ver correctamente do outro lado da mesa. O Ezra tem olhos mais bonitos que alguma vez vi." Eu dou-lhe um sorriso tímido. Eu estava a brincar com os sentimentos dele. "Se nos estamos a conhecer não devia haver uma distância tão grande entre nós. O Ezra não concorda?"

Ele concorda sem dizer uma palavra.

Hanna entra com as minhas torradas. "Aquilo é pão de ló? Quero um pouco também." Ter fome e puder comer com gosto é fantástico.

"Estou feliz por teres fome novamente Aria." Ezra sorri para mim.

* * *

As próximas horas foram passadas no escritório com Ezra, eu vou ditando os valores enquanto ele escrevia.

"Alguma coisa não bate certo aqui." Ele diz.

"O quê?" Eu levanto-me da cadeira à frente dele e inclino-me sobre a mesa. Ele tinha uma boa visão sobre o meu decote. Eu senti-o a fazer um esforço para não olhar. _Não o tinha de torturar… mas era divertido dar um pouco de alegria ao meu dia._ "Este valor é 80 e não 18." Eu digo apontando para o papel.

"Sim claro."

"Não está calor aqui?" Eu digo.

"Eu acho que não."

Mesmo assim fui até à janela e abri-a. A brisa fresca e suave entrou, mas não era suficiente. Começo a sentir tonturas e a cair. "Ezra…"

* * *

 **Céus... a Aria ainda não se sente bem.**

 **Lua Montgomery: O final do jantar foi o pior para a Aria, mas uniu ainda mais o Ezra e ela. Eles são muito queridos quando estão juntos... gostam de jogar um com o outro.**

 **EzriaBeauty: Sim... eu queria muito um Ezra na minha vida! Eu não posso dizer o que vai acontecer entre este triângulo amoroso Ezra-Aria-Liam, é surpresa! A Aria vai mudar muitas vezes de pensamento e opinião baseado no medo e nas atitudes do Ezra... Temos aqui uma menina curiosa e que gosta de ser diferente, tenho a certeza que nem metade das mulheres da altura teriam coragem para responder como ela respondeu ao Wesley.** 😉

 **Sigam-me se quiserem saber quando sai um capítulo novo e não se esqueçam daquele comentário com o vosso apoio!**

 **Bjs e até ao próximo capitulo!** 😉😘


	6. VI

Aria tinha tomado uma atitude diferente, em vez de distante ela fez um esforço para se envolver mais comigo.

"Aria, não precisa de vir comigo eu vou continuar o inventário."

"Mas eu quero ajudar."

Eu apreciava o esforço dela em envolver-se no meu mundo. "Muito bem."

Ela ditou-me os valores dos produtos enquanto eu ia fazendo os cálculos. "Alguma coisa não bate certo aqui."

"O quê?" Ela levanta-se da cadeira à minha frente e inclina-se sobre a mesa. Ela estava a mostrar o seu peito demais… "Este valor é 80 e não 18." Diz ela ao apontar para o papel e eu tento-me distrair da visão que tinha mesmo na minha frente.

"Sim, claro."

"Não está calor aqui?" Ela diz.

"Eu acho que não."

Ela vai até à janela para a abrir. Eu não consegui tirar os olhos dela nesse momento, ela é linda. Então a expressão dela muda e percebo que algo está errado. Ela apoia-se na mesa que estava mesmo ao lado e começa a cair. "Ezra…"

Os meus instintos foram precisos e consegui chegar à Aria antes que ela caísse totalmente no chão. Agarrei-a pela cintura e olhei-a nos olhos. "Aria?" Ela abre os olhos quase imediatamente ainda confusa. "O que se passa?"

"Eu acho que desmaiei, senti-me muito tonta." Ajudo-a a senta-se. "Acho que não devia ter pedido à Hanna para apertar o meu corpete com tanta força." Ela tentou tornar a situação engraçada.

Atravesso a sala e sirvo um copo de água fresca para ela. "Porque o quer tão apertado? Sabe que pode não o usar, certo?"

"É essencial uma dama usar o seu corpete."

"Não temos essas regras aqui, podes andar sem ele, se quiseres." Ela não me diz nada em resposta. "Muito bem. Pode usar, mas não tão apertado. Poupe-me o susto, por favor."

"Eu não vou apertar tanto na próxima vez." Diz ela.

"HANNA?"

"Senhor?"

"Leve a Aria, ela tem o laço do corpete muito apertado."

* * *

Depois do almoço, Ezra voltou para o escritório e deixou-me sozinha com Hanna. Ambas estávamos a bordar à pelo menos meia hora.

"Estou aborrecida." Digo. "Posso ver o resto da casa? Eu nunca vi tudo."

"Suponho que a princesa tenha acesso a todas as salas." Diz ela.

"Então vou explorar."

"Chame se necessitar de algo."

O primeiro quarto que queria ver era o do Ezra. Assim que entro vejo um quarto completamente limpo, muitos livros estão sobre a mesa do canto e um pequeno barco dentro de uma garrafa. Toda a mobília parecia mais antiga do que a minha. No outro lado da parede havia um retrato, uma mulher e um bebé. _Sei que não devia bisbilhotar, mas ninguém estava aqui para ver._ Abro as gavetas à procura de algo interessante, mas a maior parte são apenas folhas soltas.

No final encontro uma capa de couro e percebo que é um diário quando a abro. _Vou até à porta e verifico que não está ninguém por perto_. Ezra não escrevia todos os dias, mas sempre que escrevia parecia fazer pequenos resumos ou expressar algumas emissões variadas.

Quando chego às datas de à cerca de um ano atrás as entradas eram mais frequentes e mais curtas.

 _(em itálico são alguns excertos do diário do Ezra)_

 _23 de Abril de 1719_

 _O irmão trouxe-me um retrato magnifico de uma mulher do saque do mês passado. Ele deu-me como presente de aniversário e disse que uma bela mulher na minha vida ia fazer toda a diferença… não lhe dei ouvidos._

 _27 de Abril de 1719_

 _Não consigo tirar os olhos do retrato desta mulher. Falei com vários capitães e todos me dizem que deve ser princesa, a identidade está numa placa na parte de trás do quadro. Aria Montgomery, é um nome requintado… invulgar e vibrante tal como a beleza dela. Não a consigo tirar da minha cabeça._

 _1 de Maio de 1719_

 _Enviei alguns homens a Londres para conseguir informações sobre a rapariga, espero ter alguma informação para a encontrar depois disto. Espero que ainda não esteja casada… Normalmente as princesas casam muito cedo…_

Eu ando mais para a frente. 2 meses antes de chegar à ilha.

 _5 de Março de 1720_

 _As informações batem certo, os homens encontraram a princesa que eu procuro. O navio está pronto para partir amanhã de manhã e quando voltar a minha linda princesa estará nele. Eu quero tanto ouvir a sua voz, estudar os seus gestos… Tenho a certeza que ela é tudo o que eu sonhei._

Ele tem sido muito viciando em mim o último ano. Salto para a última data. O dia em que discuti com ele.

 _5 de Maio de 1720_

 _Aria tem-se mostrado ser totalmente diferente de tudo o que imaginei. Ela é muito decidida e não espera por ordens de ninguém, ela é a ordem! Mostra-se fria comigo… é normal depois de a tirar da sua vida para a "fechar" nunca ilha. Mesmo que ela escolha ficar aqui quase que não passará de uma prisioneira… eu nunca poderei levá-la a Paris ou a Roma… eu nunca poderei competir com um príncipe ou um homem da nobreza… eu nunca serei a pessoa que ela precisa… foi um erro fazê-la vir… ela nunca me vai perdoar… é duro amar alguém que não nos ama._

Isto ainda me fez sentir pior do que já me sentia por lhe ter dito aquelas coisas horríveis, eu tinha quebrado o coração dele tão mal… Ele é um bom homem e não merecia o que fiz.

Eu ia continuar o que tinha feito até agora. Aproximar-me dele, mas sem lhe dar grandes esperanças. Ele não merecia sofrer ainda mais quando eu voltasse para casa. Guardo tudo novamente no lugar e volto para o corredor.

Na sala ao lado da sala de refeição havia um piano. Eu tive lições quando era mais nova. Sento-me e levanto a tampa, a pauta já esta aberta no início de uma música. Os meus dedos começam a dedilhar as teclas do piano e eu deixo-me levar pela melodia. _Era uma canção de embalar._ Antes de acabar o Ezra entra na sala e fecha a tampa das teclas.

"O que se passa? Não gostas?" Pergunto. Ele parecia um pouco chateado.

"Peço-te que saías e não voltes a entrar aqui." Diz ele.

"Porquê? Tu disseste que eu podia entrar onde quisesse."

"Aqui não."

"Porque não? Qual é a justificação? Porque não posso tocar?"

"Eu não tenho de explicar… Eu sou o dono desta maldita casa e tu fazes o que eu quiser que faças." Ele diz chateado.

"Eu não sou o teu brinquedo." Eu digo antes de sair da sala.

"Aria?" Eu não respondo. "Aria?" Eu volto-me para ele sem dizer nada. "Eu fui longe demais, desculpa." Diz ele. "Eu não estou pronto para te contar ainda…"

"Não tens de pedir desculpa… Tu és o dono, tu mandas."

"Aria…"

"São as tuas regras, eu percebi. Não te preocupes eu vou manter-me afastada dessa sala." Eu não estava feliz com a situação e eu queria que ele soubesse disso.

"Aria, por favor… eu vou contar-te um dia!"

* * *

 **Segredos... O que vem aí?**

 **EzriaBeauty: #EzriaForever Sim... vai haver muita tensão entre o nosso triângulo amoroso, mas vai ser passageiro. A Aria é mesmo brincalhona apesar de não se notar muito... acho que escrevo muitas cenas em que ela é mais tímida e reservada.** 😉 **É difícil mostrar tantos pontos de vista e é engraçado porque a personalidade das personagens também vai evoluindo ao longo da história... esta não é a mesma Aria do capitulo 1 e vai ser sempre diferente em todos os capítulos apesar de ser a mesma pessoa.**

 **Sigam-me se quiserem saber quando sai um capítulo novo e não se esqueçam daquele comentário com o vosso apoio!**

 **Bjs e até ao próximo capitulo!** 😉😘


	7. VII

"Menina Aria?"

"Hanna?"

"Está na hora de se levantar, o senhor Ezra está à sua espera para o pequeno almoço."

"Não quero saber… ele que coma sozinho."

"Tem a certeza? Eu pensava que estavam mais próximos."

"Quanto mais longe eu estiver dele melhor."

"Por favor princesa, faça um esforço."

"Muito bem… eu vou. Não ia conseguir dormir de qualquer forma…"

Hanna apresenta-me a outro vestido novo que ele fez questão de me comprar…

"Será que não posso vestir algo mais confortável?"

"Mais confortável?" Pergunta Hanna confusa.

"Sim… como a tua roupa."

"A minha roupa? Não é adequado a uma princesa."

"Ninguém se importa se eu sou a princesa. Consegues arranjar-me alguma coisa?"

"Bem… eu tenho algumas roupas, mas são velhas."

"Tenho a certeza que vai servir." Eu dou-lhe um sorriso.

Ela sai para trazer a roupa. Eu pego no novo vestido e olho para ele, sem dúvida quem os escolhia tinha bom gosto. Até agora todos os vestidos eram lindos, mas eu sentia-me "enfeitada" demais para este lugar… eu nem saía de casa para os verem.

"Está aqui." Diz Hanna quando entra.

"Parece perfeito." Era um vestido muito simples azul claro com uma renda discreta no decote. Não chegava aos pés deixando ver um pouco da parte inferior da minha perna e tornozelo.

"Tem a certeza que se sente bem em usá-lo?"

"Sim. É muito mais fresco e leve que o outro. Gosto muito dele, obrigada."

"É uma honra princesa."

Coloquei perfume enquanto Hanna prende parte do meu cabelo com um gancho deixa cair o resto em ondas suaves na parte de trás. Calço uns sapatos que combinam com o vestido. Tinha um aspeto angelical no espelho. Não coloquei mais joias ficando o mais natural possível. _Vamos lá ver o que o Ezra pensa disto._

Hanna e eu continuamos pelo corredor até à divisão.

"Bom dia." Digo eu quando entro na sala.

"Bom…" A hesitação dele foi devido à minha aparência. "Bom dia." Diz Ezra.

"Está alguma coisa errada?" Pergunto-me. Sentando-me na cadeira perto dele como no dia anterior. Eu ainda estava um pouco chateada com ele, mas tinha de fazer um pequeno esforço… estava cansada de fazer o papel de menina mimada.

"Não." Ele limpa a garganta e os empregados começam a servir. "Esta tarde vou ter de sair." Diz ele quando já tinha o comer no prato. Podia dizer que ele estava um pouco inquieto.

"Eu também posso ir?" Pergunto-lhe.

"Não é necessário vou apenas tratar de negócios rápidos." Diz ele.

"Então vais deixar-me sozinha?"

"Não vais ficar sozinha tens a Hanna e os guardas."

"Isso é a mesma coisa de ficar sozinha." Digo aborrecida.

Ele ficou em silêncio e eu fiz o mesmo. _Um silêncio desconfortável._

"Aria, eu…" Ele começa e eu olho para ele, mas então ele pára de falar.

"O quê?"

"Nada." Então eu volto a dar atenção ao meu chá.

"Precisas da minha ajuda esta manhã?" Pergunto-lhe.

"Se quiseres." Diz ele.

"Sim eu quero." Era melhor estar com ele. Pode ser que diga alguma coisa sobre a sala do piano. _A Hanna não sabia nada sobre isso._ Eu queria cair nas boas graças dele e talvez se tiver algum sucesso, ter algo em minha vantagem. _O que mais queres? Ele dá-te literalmente tudo o que quiseres. Não sei… Mas pode ser útil para mais tarde._

* * *

 **(quase na hora de almoço e ainda no escritório de Ezra)**

Acabei de ditar mais alguns valores do inventário e fiquei apenas a olhar para ele e para a sala no geral.

"Eu não consigo deixar de achar bizarro teres o meu retrato aqui este tempo todo."

"Porque dizes isso?"

"Tiveste o quadro por tanto tempo aqui, podes olhar ele sempre que olhas em frente… isso deixa-me preocupada e observada. Para não falar de todas as pessoas que já recebeste aqui. É estranho… tu nem me conhecias."

Ele sorri. "Posso pedir para o colocarem noutro sítio, se te faz sentir melhor."

"Não… Ele está bem aqui. Pelo menos sei que é apreciado convenientemente." Eu provoco.

"O retrato não faz justiça à realidade de qualquer maneira." Ele estava a namoriscar comigo. _Ele está a dizer que estás mais bonita que a pintura… controla-te._

"Ezra…" Nesse momento batem à porta e a empregada anuncia que o almoço está servido.

"O que ias dizer no escritório?" Ele pergunta-me quando estávamos à mesa novamente.

"Eu ia dizer que não pertenço aqui Ezra, tu sabes disso."

"Eu sei." Ele parecia triste.

"Mas eu perdoo-te… Tu tiraste-me algumas preocupações que me atormentavam há algum tempo no castelo."

"Preocupações?"

"O casamento… eu tinha de lidar todos os dias com os preparativos e provas. Estava tão cansada de tudo, mas quando voltar tudo vai voltar outra vez e eu não sei se quero isso. Eu não pertenço aqui Ezra, mas este sitio ainda me parece melhor do que voltar ao castelo e casar com um príncipe que nunca vi."

"Eu não quero que escolhas ficar porque tens medo de voltar Aria."

"Eu sei, não estaria a ser justa contigo. Só é difícil às vezes. Eu vou aproveitar este tempo e organizar a minha mente e descansar dos meus deveres."

"Só tens de seguir o teu coração e não será um dever." Diz ele. Isto podia ter um duplo sentido… Seguir o meu coração e ficar aqui por causa do casamento ou por ele.

"Eu tenho muito tempo para pensar nisso."

"Só uma coisa. O capitão disse-me que não tiveram de entrar no castelo porque te encontraram sozinha na rua. O que estavas a fazer?"

"Eu ia fugir, sem destino com uma aia e uma bolsa com moedas de ouro." Eu suspiro. "Quando me agarraram ela escapou com o dinheiro. Não sei se foi à minha família ou seguiu o plano e fugiu com o dinheiro. Para meu bem espero que ela não tenha ido ao castelo porque senão posso estar em maus lençóis quando voltar."

"Então havia uma possibilidade de a tripulação não te encontrar naquele dia..." Ele diz.

"Parabéns Sr. Fitzgerald foi o seu dia de sorte."

* * *

 **A Aria ia fugir... foi uma grande sorte encontrar esta princesa antes de ir embora. Isso pode dar algumas chances ao Ezra!**

 **EzriaBeauty: O Ezra desta história é um homem de fibra, que sofreu e que também é um romântico incurável... as vezes tenho de ter cuidado quando escrevo porque pode parecer um pouco obcecado com a Aria. Para o Ezra a Aria é a mulher perfeita e ele ama-a muito. A Aria pode ser um pouco difícil às vezes, mas temos de ver que ela ainda é muito jovem e ele é muito mais velho que ela e isso pode fazer com que ela se sinta insegura e que não queira se mostrar muito... ele ainda é um estranho para ela (** _mas não por muito tempo_ 😉 **).**

 **Lua Montgomery: Tem cuidado esta é uma história com emoções fortes xD O passado do Ezra assombra-o e com certeza que isso vai abalar as coisas entre eles! Mas será que os vai unir ou separar? No próximo capítulo vai acontecer muita coisa!** 😉

 **Peço desculpa por não publicar mais cedo... esta semana foi intelectualmente intensa para mim. Estava mesmo mal... nem tinha paciência para reler o capítulo antes de publicar. Obrigada pelos comentários meninas!** 😘

 **Sigam-me se quiserem saber quando sai um capítulo novo e não se esqueçam daquele comentário com o vosso apoio!**

 **Bjs e até ao próximo capitulo!** 😉😘


	8. VIII

Ezra saiu à apenas 1 hora, mas já pareciam meses. O castelo tinha muitas mais actividade e mexericos do que esta casa, estou a ficar entediada. _Queria sair…_

"Hanna? Achas que o Ezra me vai deixar sair quando voltar?"

"Se ele a acompanhar penso que sim." Diz ela. "Ele é um romântico… Tenho a certeza que ele a quer levar para ver um pôr do sol na praia."

"Como sabes que ele é um romântico?"

"Ele andou enamorado por uma mulher há cerca de 3 anos atrás. O nome dela é Jackie, ela arranjou outro homem quando o Ezra estava a pensar pedir a mão dela em casamento ao pai. Foi uma desilusão enorme, ele fazia tudo por ela. Ela tratou-o como um boneco e quando se cansou deitou fora."

"Que horror… coitado."

"Pois… quase todos na ilha sabem a história e quando ele disse que tinha encontrado a princesa muitos riram na cara dele. Acham que você vai fazer o mesmo."

"Claro que não, eu fui prometida a um príncipe não tive escolha."

"Não, não. Esta manhã ouvi algumas conversas… Dizem que o Capitão Liam está a espalhar que vai namorar consigo. Existem apostas."

"Como ele se atreve? Eu não sou uma qualquer. Eu não sou o troféu de ninguém." Digo indignada. "Eu tenho de ver esse Capitão Liam e esclarecer o mal-entendido."

"Princesa, não pode sair o Sr. Ezra não permite."

"Vem comigo, eu não conheço a ilha. Sabes onde encontrá-lo?" Pergunto-lhe.

"Sim, mas não posso fazer isso. Prometi ao Sr. Ezra que a manteria segura por ele."

"Muito bem… então trá-lo até mim."

"Vou enviar alguém." Diz ela.

"Obrigada."

* * *

Eu tinha trocado para o vestido que o Ezra me tinha oferecido antes do Liam chegar.

Liam entra na mansão, tirando o chapéu e beija a minha mão. "A princesa chamou?"

Hanna estava no canto da sala. "Sim, eu ouvi dizer que anda a anunciar uma relação comigo. Gostava de perceber a razão."

"Bem, a princesa insinuou-se a mim com desejo."

"Desculpe? Isso não é verdade e eu gostava que negasse publicamente o que anda a espalhar aos 7 ventos."

"Não posso fazer o que me pede, isso denegrirá o meu nome."

"Pensasse nisso antes! Eu não sou uma mulher qualquer, não me dou a homens comuns. Sangue azul corre nas minhas veias." Estava furiosa.

"Mesmo com sangue azul não passa de uma mulher e eu sei como satisfazê-la, tal como as outras prostitutas."

Dei-lhe uma bofetada assim que ele terminou a frase. "Nunca mais se atreva… Saía e faça-me o favor de não se dirigir a mim nunca mais."

Ele sorri como um louco e agarra-me pelo braço. "A princesa ainda vai estar na minha mão."

"Só por cima do meu cadáver." Eu enfrento-o. "Não é bem-vindo aqui."

Ele solta-me e sai sem dizer uma palavra.

"Menina, está bem?" Pergunta-me Hanna.

"Sim."

"Eu tive medo que ele lhe bate-se."

"Eu também, mas está tudo bem agora."

* * *

Estava a bordar quando ouvia a fechadura, apressei-me para receber o Ezra.

"Como correu?" Quando olho para ele noto que ele tinha parte do rosto vermelho com uma ferida e um pouco inchado. "Ezra? Meu Deus! O que aconteceu?" Pergunto-lhe quando o estudava atentamente.

"Estou bem. Às vezes os negócios não correm tão bem." Ele tenta acalmar-me.

"Céus… HANNA!" Assim que ela entra e vê o Ezra corre para procurar alguns curativos.

Ezra senta-se na cadeira e eu espero que Hanna traga algo para limpar a ferida dele rapidamente. Hanna chega e começa a tratar dele. "Eu faço." Digo retirando o álcool da mão dela e o pano limpo. Verto um pouco do conteúdo no pano e começo a limpar a ferida. Ezra geme com alguma dor. "Só mais um pouco." Esta tinha sido a primeira vez que eu estava tão próxima dele por iniciativa própria.

"Não sabia que sabias tratar feridas."

"Existe muitas coisas que não sabes sobre mim. Eu tive algum tempo como função de princesa no campo de feridos do exercito, vi muita coisa horrível. Eu apenas dava comer a alguns homens, mas aprendi vendo as mulheres mais velhas." Eu explico.

"Afinal não é apenas uma menina mimada." Diz Ezra provocando e eu carrego-lhe na ferida de propósito. "Isso doeu." Ele reclama.

"Eu sei."

Ele pede para ficar sozinho e vai para o escritório. Eu e Hanna continuamos a bordar.

 _Como é que fui tão parvo?_ Alguns comerciantes do outro lado da ilha são pessoas sem escrúpulos. Arrisquei a minha vida por sedas… sedas… para os vestidos da Aria. As sedas estavam comigo e o comerciante morto pela sua estupidez em me atacar. Eu sabia que valia a pena, mas cada dia que passava a esperança de a ter era menor e a vala entre nós parecia maior. Até no bar onde bebi algum rum para as dores diziam que ela não era para mim, mesmo na minha presença as pessoas riam.

Talvez tivessem razão… ela era uma princesa e eu um pirata que tinha medo do mar. Alguém bate à porta. "Sim?"

Era Hanna. "Sr. Fitzgerald, enquanto esteve fora o Capitão Liam esteve aqui."

"Porquê?"

"A menina Aria pediu para ele vir." _Até a própria Aria me tinha trocado._ Ela continua. "Eu contei-lhe sobre os boatos que ele espalhou a dizer que o Capitão ia ficar com ela."

"O que aconteceu?"

"Ela pediu para desfazer o boato e ele disse que ela era uma mulher vulgar muito fácil de satisfazer para ele. A princesa deu-lhe uma bofetada e ele agarrou-a e disse que ela ia cair aos seus pés. Tive medo que ele lhe batesse, mas foi embora."

"O Liam sempre gostou de me desafiar." Eu levanto-me e faço o meu caminho para sair e encontrar o Liam para resolver tudo como os homens faziam por aqui. Ele tinha tocado na _minha_ Aria, eu tinha de protegê-la.

"O que vai fazer?" Hanna pergunta ao seguir-me.

"Resolver isto."

Assim que entro no bar viro a mesa onde Liam esta sentado com outras prostitutas, todas fogem como ratos e Liam fica apenas sentado a olhar para mim.

"O que foi isso?" Ele pergunta. "Estava a divertir-me."

"A diversão acabou." Eu salto sobre ele batendo-lhe no maxilar e onde podia bater enquanto ele ainda estava dormente das primeiras pancadas.

Pouco depois veio o retorno e já estávamos na rua quando a verdadeira luta começou. Na minha boca já sentia o sabor metálico do meu sangue e a minha cabeça doía bastante, mas eu não ia desistir. _A minha honra estava sobre a mesa._

"Menina Aria!" Hanna diz.

Ela parecia aflita. "O que se passa?"

"O Sr. Ezra… ele saiu. Eu acho que ele foi à procura do Liam e nada de bom vai vir." Diz ela aflita.

"Céus… chama alguns guardas, temos de ir buscá-lo."

Assim que saí segui os gritos da multidão, todos se tinham amontoado e só os guardas os conseguiram afastar e eu segui até ao meio onde Ezra e Liam estavam… completamente ensanguentados.

"PAREM!" Eu grito.

Ezra olha para mim e Liam aproveita a distracção para socar o Ezra. "NÃO!" Eu grito.

Os guardas agarram no Liam e afastam todos e eu vou para Ezra que tinha caído no chão com a pancada forte. "Porque fizeste isto? Será que tudo corre mal hoje?" Pergunto-lhe.

"Ele tocou-te e desrespeitou-te."

"Não tinhas de fazer isto… Ele não vale a pena. Vê onde isto te levou… podias estar morto." Só então notei que estava a chorar. _Ele não mentiu…_ Este homem estava realmente apaixonado por mim e faria tudo, matar ou até morrer… Ele queria conquistar-me, mas infelizmente isto não era correto e eu não podia ficar aqui mesmo que isso quebrasse o seu coração e provavelmente o meu também por ir para um marido que não conheço.

* * *

 **Será que o coração da Aria também pode quebrar se ela se afastar da ilha por causa do Ezra... eu acho que ela não se quer apaixonar porque quer voltar ao castelo sem o peso de um amor proibido... mas... e se esse for o amor da vida dela? Porque acham que ela chorou?**

 **EzriaBeauty: Um capitulo de emoções fortes! Espero ter estado à altura da expectativa, o próximo capitulo tem um salto de 1 mês na história e posso já dizer que eles ainda estão na corda bamba no que toca a segredos e sentimentos. Esqueci-me de agradecer no último capitulo pelo apoio na história "Aria e o Monstro"... é uma coincidência enorme termos a mesma princesa Disney preferida.** 😉😘

 **Sigam-me se quiserem saber quando sai um capítulo novo e não se esqueçam daquele comentário com o vosso apoio!**

 **Bjs e até ao próximo capitulo!** 😉😘


	9. IX

**1 meses depois**

"Ezra?" Pergunto ao entrar no escritório. "Podemos ir até à praia esta tarde?"

"Teria todo o gosto de acompanhar uma menina tão bonita." Diz ele com um sorriso.

"Óptimo." Digo com um sorriso. Ele não parou de tentar conquistar-me, mas eu tinha aprendido a não corar a cada pequena gentileza dele. "Precisas da minha ajuda?"

"Na verdade, já terminei. Podemos ir até à praia agora se quiseres." Diz ele fechando o livro.

"A sério?" Algo me dizia que ele não tinha terminado, mas queria dar-me a sua atenção primeiro. "Eu queria ver o pôr do sol de qualquer maneira, não posso apanhar muito sol."

 _Qual era a obsessão das meninas da nobreza e realeza com a pele pálida?_ A pele da Aria era tão branca que podia ver algumas veias perfeitamente, para ela isso era perfeição. Não tenho nada contra a pele macia dela, mas às vezes faltava-lhe um pouco de cor. "Um pouco de sol não te fará mal nenhum, pelo contrário o sol dá vida."

"Só uma vez sem exemplo. A minha pele é muito frágil." Diz ela.

"Perfeito."

Ela fica ao meu lado e coloca a sua pequena mão no meu antebraço enquanto andamos. _Eu adorava senti-la perto de mim._ _De fazê-la segura!_ "Porque queres ir à praia?" Pergunto-lhe.

"Eu adoro a concha que me trouxeste no último mês. Disseste que encontraste na praia, eu quero encontrar uma também." Diz ela.

"Eu não encontrei a concha nesta praia, mas sim numa praia deserta do outro lado da ilha."

"OH!" Ela pareceu desiludida.

"Mas não quer dizer que não exista nesta também, só temos de procurar." Eu tento animá-la.

Alguns minutos depois estávamos na praia. "Chegámos."

"Nunca pensei que uma praia fosse assim." Ela diz espantada.

"Nunca estiveste numa praia antes?"

"Não."

Ezra ri. "Não tem piada!" Digo.

"Provavelmente é melhor tirares os sapatos." Diz ele baixando-se para me ajudar. Eu senti-me corar.

Quando disse que ia à praia a Hanna insistiu em trocar de roupa. Agora vejo porquê, facilmente iria ficar suja e seria muito pesado usar um vestido daqueles então voltei a vestir o vestido que Hanna me emprestou, era curto, mas ficava bem. As pessoas nem me notaram tanto na rua como na última vez.

"A areia pode incomodar um pouco, mas vais habituar-te rapidamente." Diz ele.

"Nunca andei descalça na rua e o único sitio onde já vi areia foi dentro de uma ampulheta."

Ele ri novamente. "Estamos na praia, as pessoas andam descalças e a areia faz parte."

O local era realmente bonito, a areia era branca e o mar de um azul impressionante. Eu dou os meus primeiros passos na areia e gostei da sensação.

Aria anda desajeitadamente na areia até que pára e leva as mãos à cintura. "Muito bem! Onde estão as conchas?" Ela pergunta determinada, como se fosse assim tão fácil.

Eu não tinha muitas esperanças que ela tivesse sorte, mas mesmo assim ela precisava de sair do quarto e ver um pouco o meu mundo para além do escritório. "Estão na areia."

A expressão dela muda. "O quê? Como é possível? Existe muita areia aqui!"

Ela tinha razão… a praia era extensa. "Tens de ficar atenta e procurar, normalmente à mais perto da água." Ela olha para a água. _Mantê-la ocupada com algo que ela quer é um bom plano._

"Muito bem então." Ela vai para a borda da água e começa a olhar para a areia. Ela parecia engraçada e muito querida à procura da sua preciosa concha.

"Porque a queres afinal?"

"Logo irás descobrir."

"Então posso ajudar-te?"

"Não, eu quero fazer isto sozinha." Diz ela.

"Vou sentar-me na areia então."

"Sim, claro." Diz ela continuando à procura.

Ela continuou doce à procura. Quando via um sorriso quase logo desaparecia pois muitas vezes as conchas estavam partidas ou imperfeitas e ela atirava-as para o mar. Podia passar horas a observá-la. _Afinal não foi assim tão mau sair esta manhã e limpar um pouco a mente._ Na realidade já era praticamente hora do almoço.

"Aria? Está quase na hora de almoçar."

Ela olha para mim. "Já? Eu ainda não tenho fome."

"Estás a divertir-te e perdeste a noção do tempo." Eu digo-lhe aproximando-me dela.

"Pois… Eu ainda não encontrei nada." Ela parecia triste.

"Não fiques triste, eu posso levar-te ao outro lado da ilha um dia." Para a deixar feliz eu faria qualquer coisa. Eu continuo tão apaixonado por ela como no primeiro dia em que a vi ou até mais.

"Eu pensei que era perigoso."

"Pode ser um pouco, mas eu prometi que nada te vai acontecer aqui."

"Não faças nada estúpido novamente Ezra. Também me prometeste isso."

"Só farei o que for necessário, eu prometi primeiro manter-te a salvo."

Ela pensa por um segundo. "Sabes que mais? Eu não quero a concha."

 _Porque ela mudou de opinião tão rápido?_ "Estás a desistir? Porquê?"

"Temos de desistir das coisas que não são importantes."

"Mas era importante até há poucos minutos atrás…"

Ezra estava a ser muito insistente. "Ezra… Esquece. Podemos ir?"

"Não. Não até me dizeres a verdade." Diz-me ele.

Eu não podia dizer que queria uma concha para lhe oferecer. _Eu nem sei a razão para querer fazer isso… talvez a ilha me esteja a deixar louca._ "Eu só queria passar algum tempo e ir à praia."

"Realmente? Porque ficaste desapontada? Porque não me queres contar?" Ele parecia um pouco preocupado comigo, mas eu estava a ficar chateada com esta conversa.

"Porque não começas tu? Porque não posso tocar piano?" Eu confronto-o. Uma pontada de dor passa na sua face e depois nada. Ele ficou sem palavras e só me olhou. "O gato comeu-te a língua?"

"É melhor voltarmos."

"Eu estou cansada das tuas meias verdades… Porque não me contas o que se passa? Eu percebo que se passa alguma coisa e tu não me contas." Eu tenho lido algumas entradas do diário dele, nada falava da sala do piano.

"Vamos." Ele tenta pegar-me pelo braço, mas eu afasto-me.

"Quanto tempo mais vais fugir? Quanto tempo vais deixar-me no escuro sem saber?"

"Já chega." Ele diz com calma.

"Não, não chega. Tu trouxeste-me até aqui, dizes que tens sentimentos por mim e depois fazes isto… afastas-me. Como queres que fique se nem sou bem-vinda?"

"Tu deixaste claro que não querias esta vida!" Ele parecia estar a perder a calma. "O que te importa? Em 11 meses estarás num barco de volta." Ele diz da forma mais fria que alguma vez o ouvi falar.

Só naquele momento eu percebi como duro seria para mim partir naquele preciso momento… eu tinha aprendido a lidar com ele. _Eu aprendi a preocupar-me com ele… Eu aprendi a… NÃO POSSO!_ "O que vais fazer quando eu for embora?" Eu pergunto com uma voz de choro, estava à beira das lágrimas.

"Eu não sei… Desculpa-me." Ele tenta alcançar-me novamente, mas eu afasto-me. Hanna disse-me claramente o que aconteceu quando ele perdeu a esperança de me encontrar por apenas algumas semanas, não haviam entradas no diário para provar o que aconteceu. _Ele bebeu dia e noite, ele parecia o maior mendigo da cidade._ Foram as palavras dela. _Quando um homem condiciona a sua vida por uma mulher é porque a ama ou é louco._

"Eu tenho a certeza que sabes o que vais fazer assim que eu sair… e se vais continuar a agir assim devias começar já a afogar as magoas na tua garrafa de rum." Eu começo a afastar-me dele.

"Aria?"

"Deixa-me em paz…"

"Aria? Volta aqui!"

"Como eu já te disse não sou o teu brinquedo." Ando ainda mais rápido para longe dele.

* * *

 _Eu aprendi a preocupar-me com ele… Eu aprendi a… NÃO POSSO!_ **(Eu aprendi a ... ama-o? Será? Está-me a parecer que a Aria está a lutar demais contra o que sente.)**

 **Ui... Passou 1 mês e já temos problemas no paraíso! Vamos esperar que o Ezra diga tudo à Aria.**

 **EzriaBeauty: O Ezra está mesmo muito apaixonado e fará mesmo tudo para a agradar e para que ela fique bem... Ele pensa mais na felicidade dela do que nele próprio. Para já o Liam ainda vai aparecer pelo menos uma vez, mas é algo muito insignificante que vai ajudar a Aria.** 😉

 **Em principio não vou publicar mais nada esta semana, é só para avisar.**

 **Sigam-me se quiserem saber quando sai um capítulo novo e não se esqueçam daquele comentário com o vosso apoio!**

 **Bjs e até ao próximo capitulo!** 😉😘


	10. X

_Ela não pode compreender que eu não quero falar de feridas do passado?_ Ela conseguia tirar-me de mim em poucos segundos… Ela conseguia controlar-me como um cachorro e eu sabia que ela ia ter o que queria em breve, mas eu não estava pronto para chafurdar no passado. _Ainda não… mas quando estaria?_ Já passaram anos e eu não contei a ninguém.

"ARIA?" Ela já estava longe. Como é que uma menina tão pequena e frágil podia andar tanto? Eu corri atrás dela. Quando ela sentiu que estava perto começou a correr também. "Pára por favor!" Ela tinha razão… eu não a deixei entrar totalmente na minha vida, eu não lhe contei as coisas horríveis que fiz. Eu só mantenho as aparências para ela por tem medo do que ela pode pensar de mim.

Assim que a pego pela cintura ela começa a lutar para a soltar. "Podemos falar por favor?"

"Eu não quero mais falar contigo."

"Então ouve o que tenho para te dizer." Ela não estava a olhar para mim, mas tinha parado de se agitar o que já era um começo. "Isto não é fácil para mim e eu já te pedi algum tempo."

"Leva todo o tempo que quiseres… Não te arrependas quando for tarde demais."

"Tu não sabes muita coisa sobre mim e eu não quero que me veja de uma forma diferente quando te contar."

"Então não vais contar-me o que eu quero saber."

"Eu vou contar a seu tempo."

"Enquanto estiveres a fugir o tempo nunca será o certo."

"Eu estou a fazer um esforço… eu quero falar melhor contigo quando chegarmos a casa. Depois de nos acalmarmos."

"É bom que seja bom… se não eu juro que fujo." Ela diz sem saber o que dizer.

"Estamos numa ilha… não vais longe."

"Vou longe o suficiente para te preocupar por algumas horas." Ela testa-me.

Eu não queria experimentar. "Podemos ir então?"

"Espera." Ela curva-se para a água e pega alguma coisa. Aproximo-me para ver.

"É um búzio de Tritão… e é dos grandes, és uma menina de sorte."

"A sério?" Ela diz maravilhada. Era fantástico ver um sorriso no rosto desta rapariga.

"Sim, normalmente só se encontram em alto mar."

"Que fantástico!"

"Posso contar-te um segredo?" Pergunto-lhe.

"O que é?"

"Podes ouvir o mar com ele."

"Ouvir o mar? Como?"

Faço com que coloque o búzio perto do ouvido e os olhos dela brilham instantaneamente. "É perfeito!" Diz ela. "É para ti."

"Para mim?" Eu pergunto confuso.

"Sim, eu estive este tempo todo á procura de algo para ti… só não encontrava algo perfeito."

"É teu, tu encontraste-o."

"É uma prenda! Aceita."

Eu não consegui deixar de sorri com o sorriso mais tolo do mundo, ela era incrível e eu tinha sorte de a ter para mim neste momento e estou a desperdiçar todas as oportunidades que tenho para a conquistar até agora.

"Eu ainda estou chateada contigo… Não penses que vou pedir desculpa pelo que disse porque não vou." Diz ela ainda séria.

 _Eu tinha de a deixar entrar… só um pequeno esforço e nunca mais teria de falar nisso._

Ele aproxima-se de mim e beija-me o topo da cabeça. _Inadequado!_ Demonstrar sentimentos em público era inadequado… _quer dizer_ … aqui tudo é aceite. "Obrigada." É a única coisa que ele diz. Isso fez-me derreter… ele era realmente romântico como a Hanna disse. Como é que ele podia agir assim sabendo que eu estava chateada? Aliás, ele devia estar furioso comigo por o desrespeitar.

* * *

"Podemos falar quando terminarmos ou queres descansar primeiro?" Pergunta-me Ezra.

"Podemos falar." Eu digo. Não me sentia cansada, a curiosidade era maior.

Terminamos a refeição e fomos para o escritório.

"Não quero que ninguém se aproxime deste corredor enquanto estiver aqui com a princesa." Diz Ezra para o empregado, o pobre homem apenas treme e assente.

 _Isto era realmente necessário?_

Ezra abre a porta para eu entrar e fecha-a atrás de mim. "Senta-te por favor." Ele diz.

Passaram alguns segundos antes de falar novamente. "Nunca pensei ter de contar isto a alguém e muito menos ter de te contar a ti. Tenho de admitir que tinha medo deste dia. Nem sei como começar…"

A respiração dele estava um pouco instável. "Respira. Começa pelo início."

Ele dá-me um leve sorriso antes de continuar. "Eu tinha 6 anos quando o meu irmão nasceu e nessa altura eramos a família mais respeitada pelos saques que eram feitos pelo meu pai. A minha mãe passava muito tempo com uma tia minha que morreu de doença pouco tempo antes do Wes nascer, então ficamos totalmente sozinhos com a nossa mãe a partir daí." Ele ficou um tempo a reflectir.

"Tenho a certeza que a tua mãe te amava tanto como tu a amas." Tento confortá-lo.

Ele sorri e continua. "Uma noite… o meu pai estava no bordel a comemorar mais um saque e a minha mãe estava aqui em casa a tocar uma canção de embalar para mim e para o meu irmão, nós estávamos no quarto. Podias ouvir o piano em toda a casa… então o piano parou." Ele estava claramente em sofrimento.

"Não temos de falar disso agora."

"Eu tenho de te deixar entrar… Tu tens de saber."

"Ezra…"

"O meu irmão já estava a dormir, mas eu esperava sempre até chegar à última nota para adormecer e então levantei-me para ver. Ouve um estrondo e então… notas irregulares suaram em toda a casa. Vi dois homens entrarem no cofre e então eu corri para a sala do piano onde a minha mãe estava… havia sangue por toda a parte e ela estava no chão."

 _"Mamã?"_

 _"Ezraa… querido."_

 _"Mamã!" A pobre criança começa a chorar._

 _"Shhh… não chores. Tens de ser forte… eu sei que consegues. Pega no teu irmão e foge, encontra o teu pai ele vai saber o que fazer."_

 _"Mamã." Ele não a deixou._

 _"Ezra, eu amo-te! Agora vai… Salva as vossas vidas!"_

 _"E tu mamã?"_

 _"É tarde demais… eu vou estar sempre contigo querido. Foge!" Então a criança correu da sala._

"Eu só tive tempo de pegar no meu irmão e sair antes que me vissem, o meu pai encontrou-me na rua. Ele correu para casa e quando saiu trazia 2 cabeças dos bastardos que fizeram aquilo com a minha mãe… Eu não a consegui salvar!"

"Ezra… tu tinhas 6 anos, salvaste o teu irmão aquela noite. Foste um herói."

"Como é que me podes ver como um herói quando o que fiz foi fugir?"

"Não sejas tão duro contigo."

"Eu não terminei de qualquer maneira. Como o meu irmão tinha nascido há poucos dias disseram que tinha sido da gravidez… os corpos dos homens foram deitados ao mar e ninguém ficou a saber."

"Porquê?"

"O meu pai tinha muitos planos. Ele conseguiu ficar com muitas propriedades e com o triplo da tripulação em menos de uma semana. Adivinha… ele queria ir para o mar, mas ele fez uma promessa à minha mãe. Ele não nos podia deixar… ele teve de ficar connosco e deixar o navio, começaram os esquemas e as hierarquias. O meu pai começou a nomear capitães e a negociar em terra e foi muito bom com isso."

* * *

 **EzriaBeauty: Estes 2 dias sugam-me toda a energia, estou cansada, é 1 da manhã, mas aqui está o capitulo** 😉 **Quem corre por gosto não cansa e eu adoro publicar! Muita coisa veio à tona neste capitulo e ainda não acabou! Algo ainda mais bombástico vem aí! A Aria está a ser muito compreensiva por baixo da sua "armadura" de menina chateada. O momento do búzio foi muito fofinho, fiz especialmente a pensar em ti.** 😉

 **Sigam-me se quiserem saber quando sai um capítulo novo e não se esqueçam daquele comentário com o vosso apoio!**

 **Bjs e até ao próximo capitulo!** 😉😘


	11. XI

**Anteriormente**

 _"O meu pai tinha muitos planos. Ele conseguiu ficar com muitas propriedades e com o triplo da tripulação em menos de uma semana. Adivinha… ele queria ir para o mar, mas ele fez uma promessa à minha mãe. Ele não nos podia deixar… ele teve de ficar connosco e deixar o navio, começaram os esquemas e as hierarquias. O meu pai começou a nomear capitães e a negociar em terra e foi muito bom com isso."_

"Isso é o que tu fazes certo? E és bom nisso também."

"Eu nunca fui tão bom como ele… de qualquer maneira eu nunca me perdoei pela morte da minha mãe. Eu não fiz nada para a ajudar."

"Claro que ajudaste, ela queria que te salvasses e ao teu irmão e tu conseguiste. Tenho a certeza que a alma dela está em paz."

"Eu sou um fracasso."

"Claro que não!"

"Eu tentei navegar, mais tarde quando fiz 17. Tive de lutar para sobreviver, o navio dos ingleses atacou em força e nós perdemos tudo nem sei como posso estar vivo. O meu pai quase me matou quando cheguei aqui, acho que nunca me bateram tanto na vida… por alguns momentos desejei ter morrido no navio."

"Não digas isso."

"O meu pai tinha razão… Nunca passei de um coração mole com vícios, que não tinha mais as saias da mãe para me esconder. Eu sou a vergonha da família e tenho uma bomba prestes a explodir nas minhas mãos. Não posso parar senão é o fim da ilha…"

"Não podes pensar assim Ezra. Como é que o teu pai morreu?"

"Foi um assassinato."

"Que horror… alguém se queria vingar?"

"Sim, Aria. Eu queria vingança."

"Espera… tu?"

"Matei o meu próprio pai."

Eu não sabia o que dizer… nunca pensei que ele fosse capaz de matar o pai.

"Ninguém sabe… Matei também alguns empregados e um dos melhores amigos do meu pai. Todos pensam que foi ele."

"Meu Deus… tu… tu és um assassino."

"Aria…"

"Eu sabia que havia alguma coisa muito errada aqui… antes de me matares podes só dizer-me o que queres de mim exactamente? Porquê eu? Eu não fiz mal a ninguém eu juro! Desculpa-me por tudo o que eu disse antes… eu estava fora de mim… eu não te queria desafiar. Vou fazer tudo o que me pedires a partir de agora, prometo."

"Eu nunca te faria mal…" Ele estava a chorar à minha frente. _Mas ele é um assassino._ "Eu só fiz o que fiz porque estava cansado. A última vez que matei alguém foi há 1 mês e foi para me defender."

"Como sei que não te vais cansar de mim… eu fui tão mimada."

"O que eu sinto por ti é… o amor mais honesto que eu tive em toda a minha vida. Eu só te contei isto porque sei que posso confiar em ti e porque queria ser honesto contigo sem mais esquemas e segredos."

Ela parecia atónica demais para falar e então ela apenas olhou para o búzio que ela tinha encontrado esta manhã que estava em cima da minha secretária para me lembrar dela. _Ela já estava no meu pensamento 24 horas por dia isto era só um lembrete._

"Deves odiar-me agora."

"Eu não te odeio." Diz ela.

"Dizes isso porque tens medo do que eu posso fazer." Antes que pudesse falar eu bati na mesa com força e ela quase caiu da cadeira com medo. "Eu tinha razão. A verdade mudou a tua forma de me ver."

Ela não disse nada… só chorou.

"Podes ir se quiseres. Acho que terminamos." Ela levanta-se para sair. "Eu acho que não te tenho de pedir para não contares nada a ninguém."

"Eu não vou dizer nada."

* * *

 **(2 dias depois)**

Aquela mulher corajosa que tinha chegado à ilha o mês passado desapareceu, ela tinha demasiado medo. Já não vinha falar comigo ao escritório e ficava horas a fio no quarto, só nos víamos à hora das refeições. _Eu sabia que tinha de fazer alguma coisa… Tenho de ganhar a confiança dela novamente._

A meio da tarde vou até ao quarto dela. Bato à porta. _Aria: Sim?_ Respiro fundo antes de abrir.

Ela está junto à janela a olhar para o exterior. "Queres sair?" Pergunto-lhe.

Ela olha imediatamente para mim. "Eu estou bem." Ela parecia calma.

Sentei-me na cama perto dela. Aria encosta-se na parede junto à janela e abraça-se a ela mesma. "Aria, não devemos continuar assim. Eu sinto que não estás bem."

"Como é suposto me sentir?" Ela não parecia chateada ou com medo.

"Primeiro devias sentir-te segura, eu nunca te irei magoar."

Ela suspira e olha para a janela. "Eu não sei se consigo voltar a confiar em ti novamente."

"Eu farei qualquer coisa para provar, deixa-me provar. Eu amo-te, por favor."

"Não digas isso... como consegues viver assim? Não sentes culpa?"

"Eu já sofri com isso, há muito tempo atrás o meu melhor amigo era o álcool. Quase que perdi o controlo, isso não me ajudou em nada." Disse-lhe.

"A Hanna disse-me que tinhas problemas com a bebida."

"Foi uma época difícil, mas eu consegui superar o problema. A culpa é um sentimento forte, mas eu não posso pensar apenas em mim. Existem outras pessoas que dependem de mim nesta ilha."

"Tiveste uma recaída…" Diz ela. _Como é que ela sabia? HANNA…_

"Isso foi há 3 anos… uma mulher fez isso comigo. Imagino que a Hanna te contou o que aconteceu."

"Sim, ela contou. Foi cruel o que ela faz, eu nunca faria isso contigo."

Isto era o começo de alguma coisa… a pequena chama de esperança que ardia dentro de mim multiplicou-se e eu senti que ainda podia lutar por ela. "Vem comigo."

"Onde?" Ela pergunta.

"Confia em mim."

Ela hesitou, mas deu-me a mão que eu tinha estendido para ela. Guiei-a até à sala do piano e sentei-me no banco com ela.

Eu quebrei o silêncio. "A minha mãe ia ensinar-me a tocar antes de morrer, nunca cheguei a aprender." Levantei a tampa que protegia as teclas, passei a mão pelas teclas sem tocar nenhuma nota. _Ainda era triste para mim estar aqui. Agora que a Aria sabia a verdade era a única maneira de a conquistar outra vez._ "Por favor, toca."

"Tens a certeza?" Ela parecia chocada.

"Sim." A pauta estava aberta na música que a minha mãe tocava tocas as noites. "Eu tenho de ouvir a música até ao fim para deixar o passado."

Eu não tinha outra opção senão tocar a música para o Ezra. Ele parecia transtornado a cada nota. Os meus dedos dançaram sobre as teclas até ao final. Não tinha prestado atenção até agora, mas o Ezra estava a chorar silenciosamente ao meu lado. _Era de quebrar o coração._

"Ezra? Por favor, não chores… está tudo bem." Eu não sabia bem o que fazer.

"A culpa é minha…"

"Claro que não." Eu aproximei-me dele para o confortar. Ele não parou de soluçar. "Estás bem?" _Claro que não está bem… és estúpida Aria?_ Aproximei-me mais, já estava praticamente em cima dele. Não suportava ver pessoas chorar assim…

"Eu vou ficar bem." Diz ele, mas mesmo assim o pranto continua.

* * *

 **Será que a atitude dela vai mudar? Será que ela vai voltar a dar uma oportunidade ao Ezra? O que ele fez foi grave, mas todos merecem uma 2ª oportunidade certo?**

 **EzriaBeauty: O Ezra é sempre um doce quando não está chateado... xD Agora sabemos o passado dele e vemos que também é um bom mentiroso... ninguém sabia a verdade. Agora duas pessoas sabem o segredo... 😉** **Eu acho que ela ainda tem medo apesar de parecer mais segura de si no final do capitulo.**

 **Lua Montgomery: Não faz mal, eu normalmente publico 2 e no máximo 3 capítulos por semana e sei que nem todos têm disponibilidade para ler todos os dias. Talvez até esteja a ser rápida demais.** 😉 **Estou sempre muito ansiosa para avançar com a história tenho de me acalmar xD O Ezra teve mesmo uma vida muito difícil e ele era apenas uma criança... Acho que a Aria vai ter um grande trabalho pela frente para superar tudo o que ele fez.**

 **Sigam-me se quiserem saber quando sai um capítulo novo e não se esqueçam daquele comentário com o vosso apoio!**

 **Bjs e até ao próximo capitulo!** 😉😘


	12. XII

Ele parecia inconsolável, dava dó vê-lo assim. "Tens de ser forte… eu sei que consegues." Ele ainda ficou pior. "Meu Deus, Ezra."

"Ela disse o mesmo." Diz ele referindo-se à mãe.

"Desculpa." Eu abraço-o.

Este tinha sido o mais próximo que estive dele desde que cheguei aqui e tenho de disser que me sentia bem dentro das circunstâncias. Ele chorou no meu ombro pelo menos uns 20 minutos enquanto eu o confortava nos meus braços. "Vai ficar tudo bem." Se ele continuasse por muito mais tempo eu própria iria chorar… eu não consigo controlar as minhas emoções nestas situações. _Já conseguia sentir as lágrimas a vir._ "Por favor, Ezra." Eu digo tentando-me afastar, mas ele abraça-me com força.

"Só mais um minuto." Eu não sabia ao certo se ele estava a aproveitar a situação a seu favor. Pouco depois ele afasta-se limpando as lágrimas nas costas da mão. "Desculpa por isto." Diz ele.

"Não tem problema." Eu limpei uma lágrima que ameaçava escorrer.

"Podes tocar sempre que quiseres, só não toques esta." Diz ele.

"Claro."

"Provavelmente devia ir, tenho de terminar uma contagem." Diz ele voltando a ficar de pé. "Faz o que te agradar, não te preocupes comigo." Diz ele antes de ir.

Isto era praticamente o mesmo de dizer para correr atrás dele e continuar a abraça-lo até a dor passar. Ele carregou isto por anos até se vingar no pai pela incompetência de deixar os próprios filhos e a esposa num sítio sem segurança. Eu não o podia desculpar pelas suas acções, mas também não o podia culpar por ter feito o que fez. Ele teve as suas razões e eu não tinha absolutamente nada a ver com isso.

Volto-me novamente para o piano e começo a tocar _Gavotte_ de Arcangelo Corelli que era uma das melodias que sabia de cor. Enquanto tocava não conseguia deixar de pensar no Ezra e quando terminei fui até ao escritório para ver se estava tudo bem. Entrei sem bater como fazia sempre e sem fazer barulho. Ele estava debruçado sobre a mesa ainda a chorar. _Era impossível vê-lo assim._ "Ezra?" Eu chamo-o suavemente quando já estava ao lado dele. Ele assustou-se, mas relaxou imediatamente.

"Eu estraguei tudo, tirei-te a tua vida quando pedi para te trazerem." Diz ele. "Eu sei que não me vais perdoar, mas eu sinto muito por tudo o que fiz. Eu só tenho problemas e arrastei-te para eles."

"Tu estás errado."

"Estou?"

"Eu perdoo-te Ezra. Eu ia fugir de qualquer maneira, só acabei num lugar diferente e tive sorte de te ter a ti para cuidares de mim. Nunca ninguém cuidou de mim como tu… o meu pai sempre me tratou como um fardo. Eu sabia que ele me queria despachar o mais rapidamente possível eu só lhe fiz um favor em sair mais cedo." Eu própria começo a chorar… _está a ser um dia emocional._

"Isso é por seres a filha mais velha, não é?"

"Sim… eles queriam tanto um rapaz."

"De qualquer maneira estás pior aqui." Diz ele.

"Acredita, qualquer sítio é melhor que o castelo. Eu nunca me ajustei… achas mesmo que me mandaram cuidar dos feridos da guerra? Eu fugia do castelo maior parte das vezes para cuidar das pessoas."

Ele dá-me as mãos. "És a pessoa com o maior coração do mundo Aria. Eu contei-te o que aconteceu com o meu pai e tu mesmo assim perdoaste-me."

"Como podia não perdoar? Estás tão magoado…" Eu limpo as minhas lágrimas com uma mão enquanto o Ezra continua a agarrar a outra.

"Não sei como tive tanta sorte em te conhecer. O destino colocou-te no meu caminho por alguma razão."

"Eu já não tenho medo de ti Ezra, só fiquei abalada."

Ele dá-me um pequeno sorriso.

"A Hanna deve andar à minha procura, devia ir."

"Eu vou ter de sair de qualquer maneira." Diz ele.

"Onde?"

"Tratar de alguns assuntos. Eu volto mais tarde." Ele beija-me o topo da cabeça antes de sair do escritório. _O cheiro dele era tão intenso quando estava perto de mim… Era tão bom_.

* * *

 **(no dia seguinte)**

Fui acordada pela Hanna como todos os dias e ela começou a arranjar-me.

Os problemas de confianças que tinha com o Ezra estavam a ser superados aos poucos. Hanna achou estranho eu não querer falar sobre isso já que eu lhe contava tudo, mas não me questionou quando eu não quis contar nada como prometi ao Ezra. "Como está ele hoje?" Perguntei.

"Ainda não o vi menina."

Não perguntei mais nada, mas achei estranho já que ele espera sempre por mim para o pequeno almoço. _Talvez estivesse no quarto ou no escritório e não se cruzou com a Hanna._

A mesa já estava servida quando entrei, mas não havia sinal do Ezra. Voltei a sentar-me no lugar ao lado dele, coisa que não tinha feito nos últimos dias. Esperei mais 10 minutos e ele não estava aqui.

"Está tudo bem menina?"

"Sim… onde está o Ezra?"

"Deve estar no escritório a fazer algo muito importante. Coma alguma coisa, eu vou ver o que se passa." Diz ela antes de sair da sala.

Comi toda a minha salada de fruta com o meu sumo natural. _Este local tinha frutas exóticas deliciosas._

Hanna entra novamente na sala. "Já terminou?"

"Sim. Onde está o Ezra afinal?"

"No quarto e no escritório não está." Diz ela. "Também não deixou nenhum recado aos guardas ou aos empregados."

"Que estranho…" Alguma coisa me deixou nervosa. _Se aconteceu alguma coisa?_ "Obrigada Hanna."

Ela pega na minha loiça e sai.

Eu tinha de confirmar com os meus próprios olhos o que estava a acontecer. Segui pelo corredor e entrei no quarto dele. _NADA._ Escritório. _NADA. Assim seria difícil de o encontrar…_

Vou até ao único sítio para além deste dois onde ele podia estar. _A sala do piano._ Sobre o local onde estavam as partituras estava uma carta com o meu nome escrito com a inconfundível caligrafia perfeita do Ezra. _Isto não era um bom sinal… Abro-a._

 _«Querida Aria,_

 _Tenho de assumir os meus erros e desculpa por ser um covarde e não te dizer cara a cara o que vou escrever nesta carta.»_

Céus… não começa bem.

 _«Ontem à tarde quando saí falei com o Capitão James, o mesmo capitão que te trouxe e que te vai levar para casa e para a tua vida novamente. Eu sei que não gostavas do castelo, mas eu não consigo manter-te em segurança mais tempo.»_

Não… ele está a mandar-me embora! Se fosse há um mês atrás ficaria radiante, mas agora parecia um pesadelo. Eu não posso ir embora ainda, sabendo o estado do Ezra.

 _«Ele partirá esta tarde por volta das 17 horas, os guardas vão acompanhar-te ao porto. Desculpa mais uma vez, mas eu não vou conseguir estar presente quando fores… Prefiro guardar a minha última memória de ti perfeita e adormecida do que ver lágrimas de adeus.»_

Meu Deus! Ele não queria estar presente para não sofrer mais do que já está a sofrer em mandar-me embora. _O MEU SONHO!_ Eu pensei sonhar com o Ezra no meu quarto a noite passada enquanto beijava a minha testa, mas afinal não foi apenas um sonho ele esteve lá a fazer a sua despedida silenciosa.

 _«Eu amo-te Aria e é por isso que tenho de corrigir os meus erros, nunca serias feliz com uma pessoa com tantos problemas como eu. Tu vais ficar bem, tenho a certeza que o teu príncipe te vai amar… é impossível não o fazer. Não tenhas medo de nada._

 _Do homem que te amou,_

 _Ezra Fitz.»_

Eu não consegui conter as lágrimas… ele acha que o melhor para mim é estar longe dele e ficar com o príncipe à minha altura. _Ele abdicou de mim para EU ser feliz._ Quem iria cuidar dele? Aposto que as únicas vezes que ele sorriu ultimamente foi comigo… Quem o vai fazer feliz quando não estiver aqui? _E porque usou o verbo "amar" no passado? Ninguém deixa de amar alguém do dia para a noite, a menos que…_

 _Uma voz gritou na minha cabeça. PORQUE QUERES SABER? ELE RAPTOU-TE! O TEU LUGAR NÃO É AQUI!_

Volto a ler a carta.

Eu não sei o que fazer…

* * *

 **Onde acham que está o Ezra? O que acham que se está a passar? Qual vai ser o próximo passo da Aria? Acham que vai embora?**

 **EzriaBeauty: Bem... agora que a Aria lhe dá uma segunda oportunidade ele manda-a embora? Tenho a certeza que estás ansiosa para saber o que a Aria vai fazer 😉** **O próximo capitulo é bem chocante! Não posso contar...**

 **Lua Montgomery: O Ezra teve uma vida bem complicada e eu acho que a Aria só se quer ajustar um pouco à realidade dele... _Ela já se preocupa com ele. Está perto de se apaixonar!_ Uma mulher do passado podia estragar tudo?**

 **Poxa meninas... tenho de me controlar para não contar tudo aqui xD Devo estar mais ansiosa do que vocês para o próximo capitulo.**

 **Sigam-me se quiserem saber quando sai um capítulo novo e não se esqueçam daquele comentário com o vosso apoio!** **Bjs e até ao próximo capitulo!** 😉😘


	13. XIII

Depois de ler a carta volto ao quarto do Ezra. Se queria respostas talvez o diário dele era a solução para encontrá-lo. _Eu só o tinha lido uma vez sem exemplo porque estava muito desconfiada e agora era uma emergência._ Abro rapidamente nos últimos 2 dias.

 **(a itálico são excertos do diário)**

 _10 de Junho de 1720_

 _Ela não confia mais em mim. Os meus problemas são horríveis e eu não a tinha de envolver por mais que ela quisesse saber._

 _Uma parte positiva é não ter de fingir nada, mas também já não tenho oportunidade para estar perto dela. Isto foi um erro tão grande._

 _11 de Junho de 1720_ (a noite passada)

 _O que me resta é viver neste tormento, nunca poderei ser feliz com ela quando tudo o que tenho dentro de mim é escuridão. Ela era a minha luz, o farol que me guia, mas está na altura de a deixar ir. Existe um mundo lá fora à espera das coisas fantásticas que ela tem para oferecer._

 _Já não haverá mais nada para mim aqui talvez seja melhor ir embora… estou cansado de viver assim._

ESPERA? Ele quer acabar com a própria vida? Por isso é que escreveu "amou"? Ele está louco? Como é que ele pensou nisso?

Eu corri pelo corredor. "HANNA!"

"Menina?" Ela apareceu.

"Tenho de vestir a minha roupa de montar."

"Vai sair sozinha?"

"Por favor Hanna eu tenho de o encontrar antes que seja tarde demais."

"É o senhor Ezra?"

"Sim, ele deixou um bilhete para mim. Ele deixou que voltasse hoje para o castelo."

"Isso é fantástico! Não era o que a princesa queria?"

"Não, sim… eu não sei Hanna."

"Gosta dele?"

"Eu importo-me com ele… Preciso de um guarda comigo também."

"Se a menina se importa já é um progresso." Diz ela.

"Mesmo que quisesse… eu não posso."

"Porquê? Ninguém sabe que está aqui, pode começar uma nova vida."

"Isso não interessa eu vou voltar ainda hoje."

"Princesa, aquele barco só parte se você estiver nele. Eu acho que a última escolha é sua."

"Eu só o quero encontrar… tenho de falar com ele."

"Vai dizer que está apaixonada por ele e não pode voltar?"

"Por favor Hanna, que inconveniente… Eu só quero agradecer-lhe pessoalmente."

"Claro! Agradecer é assim tão urgente…" Ela diz com ironia. "Ele provavelmente está no bar a afogar as magoas na cerveja."

"Eu vou passar por lá." Duvidava que ele estivesse tão perto. Provavelmente ele sabia que eu o iria procurar.

* * *

Montei o cavalo com e o guarda seguiu-me com o seu cavalo. Fomos até à praia primeiro e como não havia sinal dele seguimos para o bar. Liam estava sentado numa das mesas com uma mulher sentada no colo mais despida do que vestida.

"Posso perguntar uma coisa?" Pergunto-lhe.

"Acabaste de perguntar." Diz ele com um sorriso. "Vieste entregar-te a mim?"

"Claro que não… eu estou à procura do Ezra. Viste-o?"

"Perdeste o teu animal de estimação?"

"Não fales dele assim. Viste-o ou não?"

"Vi… ele esteve aqui mais cedo. Bebeu uns copos de whiskey e saiu."

"Sabes onde foi?"

"Não falei com ele."

Eu estava desapontada, teria de procurar noutro sítio. "Obrigada na mesma. Desculpa incomodar." A mulher ainda esta melosa de volta dele.

"Espera." Eu volto-me novamente para ele. "Aquela mulher deve saber." Ele aponta para uma mulher na casa dos 45 anos. "Ela tem olhos em todo o lado, mas tens de ter um bom pagamento."

"Obrigada."

"Tenho de voltar a casa." Digo ao guarda.

Assim que chego e entro no meu quarto tiro algumas das minhas jóias da caixa. O que ela poderia querer? Pérolas? Rubis? Safiras? Esmeraldas? Pego num colar de ouro e pérolas e uns brincos a condizer. Isto deve servir…

Volto ao bar com o guarda e dirijo-me à mulher, ela estava a falar com mais duas mulheres que tinham o mesmo género da mulher que estava com Liam. "Por favor, posso falar consigo?"

Ela olha-me de alto a baixo. "Queres trabalhar para mim linda?"

"O quê?" Então ocorreu-me que ela devia ser alcoviteira. "Não, eu preciso de uma informação."

"Que tipo de informação?" Ela guia-me para um local mais recatado.

"Disseram-me que a senhora pode saber onde o Ezra Fitzgerald está."

"Espera… Tu és a princesa?" Ela pergunta.

"Sim, pode ajudar-me?"

"Isso depende." Diz ela.

"Eu trouxe-lhe isto." Eu entrego-lhe o colar e os brincos. "Eu não tenho dinheiro, mas ele deu-me essas jóias."

"Parece-me suficiente." Diz ela.

"Onde ele está?" Pergunto-lhe.

"Ele esteve aqui bem cedo, bebeu um pouco e saiu."

"Isso eu já sabia. Eu quero saber para onde foi depois."

"Esse anel é lindo." Diz ela. _Ela queria-o também._ Entrego-lhe. "Não te preocupes, eu vou conseguir a informação. Espera lá fora, este não é um lugar para princesas."

Eu faço o que ela diz. Esperei pelo menos 20 minutos antes de ela voltar novamente.

"Ele seguiu a estrada para sair do centro, diria que ele foi para o outro lado da ilha sozinho e um pouco bêbado num cavalo." Diz ela. "Não consegui mais detalhes, mas não vá sozinha. Existem assaltantes nessa estrada."

"Muito obrigada." Antes de voltar a montar o cavalo. "Preciso de mais um guarda, temos de o encontrar." Digo para o guarda que estava comigo.

* * *

 **(20 minutos mais tarde)**

Eu e os guardas seguíamos o trilho a alta velocidade. Quanto mais rápido o encontrar melhor.

Chegamos a uma bifurcação. Que caminho deveria seguir? "Qual o trilho que leva à praia?"

"O da direita princesa."

Segui pela direita e mantive a velocidade. Tive esperança que ele estivesse lá… ele prometeu levar-me até lá um dia.

Alguns minutos depois podia ver o mar no horizonte. _Por favor faz com que ele esteja aqui._ Não havia sinal dele ainda… _Por favor!_

Então vi um cavalo. "EZRA?" Eu grito. Era o cavalo dele tenho a certeza. "Ele não pode estar longe." Se ele foi atacado?

Continuamos pelo trilho mais devagar onde começavam as dunas. Já se podia ver perfeitamente as ondas e a vista era magnífica.

"Onde levava o caminho da esquerda?"

"É um caminho exterior para o forte e para algumas quintas de produção e comerciantes." Diz um dos guardas.

"Ele tem de estar aqui algures." Digo saltando do cavalo e circulando a pé pela proximidade. "EZRA?"

Pareceu-me ouvir a voz da Aria a chamar-me, mas isso era impossível ela estava em segurança e em poucas horas no navio para casa. Tinha feito a escolha certa em deixá-la ir. A dor no meu pulso era cada vez pior e sentia as minhas pálpebras mais pesadas a cada segundo. Não havia mais nada para mim neste mundo.

"Ezra?" Parecia que a voz dela estava mais perto de mim. _Este era o fim? Estaria a ver coisas?_

"O que fizeste Ezra?" Ela estava ao meu lado.

"Estou no céu?" Pergunto-lhe. Era impossível, depois de tudo o que fiz.

"Meu Deus! Não." Oiço o som de um rasgam forte. "Ezra fica comigo, não adormeças. Ezra?" A voz dela era melodiosa mesmo com uma pontada de pânico.

Senti algo no meu pulso alguns segundos depois. "Podes ouvir-me? Por favor Ezra não faças isso comigo!" A voz dela tremeu e eu sabia que ela estava a chorar.

Eu abri um pouco os olhos. "Desculpa, Aria." _Não devia ter feito isto…_ E não consegui manter os olhos abertos.

"Ezra! Não te atrevas a fechar os olhos… EZRA!"

"GUARDAS! Ele ainda está vivo, mas o pulso dele está fraco temos de levá-lo o mais rapidamente possível. Temos de encontrar um médico." Os dois homens olham para mim e depois para o Ezra que estava encostado na árvore imóvel. "RÁPIDO! Eu ordeno!" Eles colocam-no no cavalo numa posição pouco confortável com certeza. "Não! Coloquem-no no meu cavalo, sentado atrás de mim." Eu subo e eles fazem o que eu peço.

Ele era muito mais pesado sobre as minhas costas do que eu pensei. Se ele tivesse consciência podia agarrar-se na minha cintura, mas neste estado tinha de ser eu a mantê-lo seguro a mim com uma das minhas mãos enquanto agarrava a rédea com a outra.

A tira de tecido do meu vestido que tinha cortado para estancar a ferida no pulso dele já estava embebida com imenso sangue. _Só espero que ele sobreviva…_

* * *

 **Isto está tenso...**

 **EzriaBeauty: O Liam apareceu, mas não foi mau de todo** 😉 **Não se preocupem tanto com a "mulher do passado" ela não vai aparecer por enquanto.**

 **Lua Montgomery: Não posso contar nada senão depois não tem graça! xD**

 **Sigam-me se quiserem saber quando sai um capítulo novo e não se esqueçam daquele comentário com o vosso apoio!** **Bjs e até ao próximo capitulo!** 😉😘


	14. XIV

"Hanna! Chama um médico, rápido!" Hanna corre.

Os guardas levam-no para o quarto, deitam-no na cama e saem.

"Porque fizeste isto? Não te posso perder… não agora." Eu acaricio o cabelo dele. "Por favor, luta… eu não te vou deixar Ezra." Ele não respondeu nem acordou. Por breves momentos tive medo que ele estivesse morto, mas ele anda estava a respirar.

"O médico está aqui." Hanna entra com o senhor.

"Ele tem um corte no pulso, foi um acidente." Eu disse. Ninguém tinha de saber que ele tinha tentado suicídio.

"Eu vou ver o que posso fazer." Diz o médico, eu e Hanna saímos do quarto.

"O que aconteceu?" Perguntou ela.

"Uma luta, ele ficou ferido no pulso e perdeu muito sangue." Disse-lhe, esta seria a mensagem que seria espalhada a toda a ilha. O seu "chefe" estaria ferido depois de uma luta.

"Quem foi?"

"Não sei… quando cheguei ele já estava ferido junto a uma árvore. Podes chamar os dois guardas que foram comigo ao escritório do Ezra?"

"Sim."

* * *

"O que pensam que aconteceu com o Sr. Fitzgerald?" Pergunto aos dois homens.

"Ele tinha um ferimento leve no pulso, mas havia muito sangue." Diz um deles.

"Exato. E como é que ele conseguiu o ferimento?"

Eles olham uma para o outro. "Não fazemos ideia."

"Ele foi atacado." Eu disse.

"Por quem?"

Eu sempre tive jeito com as palavras, eles iriam aceitar tudo o que eu disser. "Uns bárbaros, eu não queria que isto passasse impune. Os responsáveis devem ser apanhados, mas sem provas é impossível. De qualquer forma mostraram ser muito nobres por ajudar a proteger o vosso chefe. Se estivessem no castelo seriam condecorados cavaleiros, mas aqui essa hierarquia não funciona por isso fiquem sabendo que eu não me esquecerei dos vossos actos." Eu digo aos homens quase como se estivesse a fazer uma lavagem cerebral. "Gostava que um de vocês entregasse esta carta ao Capitão James o mais rapidamente possível. É muito urgente."

"Claro princesa, eu posso tratar disso imediatamente."

"Óptimo, enquanto o senhor estiver em recuperação eu darei as principais ordens quando necessário. Por agora tudo continua como tem sido até então, mas quando surgir um problema devem dizer-me logo."

"Sim, senhora." Os dois homens saem.

* * *

"O médico ainda não saiu?" Pergunto a Hanna que esta junto à porta.

"Não, ele já está lá dentro há 30 minutos e ainda não chamou uma única vez."

"Achas que posso entrar?"

"Não sei se a princesa deve ver."

"Eu vi ferimentos de guerra, não existe nada pior." Digo entrando no quarto.

O médico não desvia a sua atenção do Ezra, ele tinha limpo a ferida e estava a fazer pontos para a fechar.

"Ele vai ficar bem?"

"Não vou mentir, ele está muito fraco. Foi uma sorte te chegado a tempo. Ele deve ter supervisão e comer muitos legumes quando acordar, como sopa. Não se pode levantar nem fazer esforço para não perder mais sangue."

"Eu vou certificar-me que ele terá tudo o que é preciso."

"Febre e mal de estômago pode ser normal, alguma coisa mais grave deve chamar-me."

"Acha que ele vai acordar em breve?"

"Quanto mais tarde acordar melhor, assim não sente dor." Diz ele antes de sair.

"Muito obrigada!" Eu digo ao homem.

Tomei a mão dele na minha. _Ele estava frio._ Cobri-o com um cobertor e ajeitei a almofada. _Ele ficaria bem._

* * *

Já era noite e o Ezra não tinha tomado a consciência, isto era aflitivo. Agora via o pulso dele apenas de 1 em 1 hora em vez de o fazer de 5 em 5 minutos como no inicio. _Pensei que ia dar em doida._ O pulso dele parecia mais forte o que indicava que o tempo de repouso estava a ter resultados.

"Eu sei que vais ficar bem." Digo antes de sair para jantar.

"Hanna, quero alguém sempre com o Ezra quando eu não estiver com ele. Principalmente à noite e que me chamem imediatamente se ele acordar."

"Claro, menina." Diz ela.

* * *

Hanna estava a ajudar-me com a minha camisa de dormir e a desfazer a trança do meu cabelo.

"Podes ir Hanna. Boa noite!"

"Não quer ajuda para se deitar?"

"Eu não me vou deitar já."

"Quer ver o Sr. Ezra?"

"Sim, vou desejar-lhe boa noite. Eu posso fazer o resto sozinha." _Mesmo que ele não esteja a ouvir_.

"Boa noite, princesa." Ela diz antes de sair do quarto.

Olho-me no espelho uma última vez. Ezra só me tinha visto assim quando estive doente, estas circunstâncias eram um pouco diferentes eu iria entrar num quarto de um homem assim vestida. No castelo isso quer dizer que… estamos envolvidos de uma forma _física_. E isso não é decente para uma menina que deve ir virgem para o casamento. _Eu não iria fazer nada com ele de qualquer maneira, ele está a dormir, mas parecia estranho._

Percorro o corredor e entro no quarto. "Espere lá fora."

"Claro." O empregado sai.

"Hey, sou eu." Eu coloco a minha mão na dele e penteio o cabelo dele fora da testa dele. "Queria desejar boa noite." Eu não sabia se isto era adequado ou não, mas eu inclinei-me e beijei a testa dele verificando também a temperatura.

Quando me afastei juro que a mão dele mexeu na minha. "Ezra? Consegues ouvir-me?" Pergunto calmamente, provavelmente tinha sido apenas um reflexo. Ele não respondeu.

"Boa noite." Então sai para voltar ao meu quarto.

"Se ele acordar chame-me imediatamente." Digo ao empregado.

"Sim, senhora."

Porque me importo tanto? Porque estava a encobrir a porcaria que ele fez? _Eu não sei… mas eu importo-me tanto com ele._

* * *

"Bom dia, princesa!" Diz Hanna ao acordar-me.

"Bom dia! O Ezra acordou?"

Ela deu-me um sorriso triste e eu sabia que isso era um não. "Não acordou, mas parece ter um pouco mais de cor do que ontem que estava tão pálido."

"Isso é um bom sinal, pode ser que acorde."

"Hoje não tem nenhum vestido novo, tem algum preferido?"

"Pode ser aquele bege com as rosas." Hanna ajuda-me com o vestido que era o mais simples de todos os que o Ezra me deu.

Assim que estou convenientemente arranjada percorro o corredor para o ver com os meus próprios olhos. Assim que entro o empregado sai. "Ezra?" Eu chamo-o levemente, ele não desperta.

Eu sentia pena, simpatia e algum carinho por ele. Haviam também outros sentimentos que eu não conseguia descrever… eu queria confortá-lo e tirar-lhe qualquer dor, mas sinto-me tão impotente.

"Menina Aria, deve tomar o pequeno almoço depois pode voltar." Diz Hanna da porta. Eu acompanho-a e sento-me na mesa. _Eu sinto-me tão triste._ "Princesa, tente animar-se o Sr. Ezra vai ficar bem."

"Eu sinto que nada está correto aqui. Esta casa só faz sentido quando o Ezra anda pelos corredores, fala e sorri com toda a sua graça."

"Realmente gosta dele, é inevitável!"

"Eu sinto realmente um vazio. Seria mil vezes pior se eu fosse embora ontem… ele podia estar morto agora."

"Nunca saberia se tivesse ido." Diz ela.

"É verdade, mas depois de quase 24 horas por dia por mais de um mês debaixo do mesmo tecto com aquele homem acho que seria impossível não sentir algo. Ele tem uma energia própria, eu não sei explicar."

"Eu chamo a isso a magia do amor."

Eu sorri. "Hanna… eu já disse que não é isso."

"Eu vejo a maneira como você olha para ele, como sorri e fala com ele e como ele olha para si e faz tudo o que você pede. Como ele saiu furioso para a defender do Liam. Vocês estão apaixonados, eu sei reconhecer o que vejo."

"Eu só vejo um desconhecido com o qual tenho de conviver."

"Não se engane princesa. Ele não é mais um estranho para si e você sabe disso."

"Muito bem então… e se estiver realmente apaixonada como dizes?"

"Devia jogar o jogo da sedução." Diz ela com entusiasmo. "A princesa já fez isso quando lhe deu aquele búzio. Mostrou que se importa com ele e que quer retribuir os gestos que ele faz… isso mostra que está interessada e isso dá esperanças ao Sr. Ezra. Só não percebi porque ele quis mandá-la embora mais cedo."

 _Ela não percebe nem pode perceber_. "Eu prefiro não falar sobre isso, é um assunto de família delicado." Digo.

"Os segredos podem unir ainda mais, a confiança é a base de tudo."

 _Ela tem muita conversa fiada._ "O que é o amor ao certo Hanna?" Pergunto-lhe.

"É quando duas pessoas se amam, independentemente de tudo. É confiar um no outro e querer que o outro seja feliz a cada segundo, mesmo quando o próprio está mal. Amar é partilhar os pequenos momentos e o melhor de nós com quem gostamos. É estar o dia inteiro a pensar nessa pessoa e querer estar com ela sempre. É dar carinho e receber de volta, ver todos os defeitos e mesmo assim aceitar como ele é verdadeiramente." Ela fez uma pausa. "É como quando a princesa deixou de utiliza o espartilho porque o Sr. Ezra disse que ficava bem sem ele, mudar um hábito por alguém." Disse ela.

 _Será possível?_ "Meu Deus… Eu acho que… estou apaixonada por _ele_."

* * *

 **Aria a tomar as rédeas da ilha. O que acham disto? Ela tem a sua maneira de negociar e convencer todos... afinal quem não confia numa princesa?**

 **EzriaBeauty: Eu acho que a Aria está a começar a perceber os sentimentos que tem pelo Ezra... e eu acho que ela tem um longo caminho para admitir que gosta dele. OK... ela disse:** "Meu Deus… Eu acho que… estou apaixonada por _ele_." **no entanto sabemos que ela é um pouco casmurra para admitir isto ao Ezra ou até para ela mesma, para não falar que naquela época as mulheres não tomavam atitudes numa relação.**

 **Sigam-me se quiserem saber quando sai um capítulo novo e não se esqueçam daquele comentário com o vosso apoio!** **Bjs e até ao próximo capitulo!** 😉😘


	15. XV

Ezra ainda estava a dormir quando entrei. Sentei-me ao lado dele e agarrei na sua mão.

Eu não sabia o que se estava a passar comigo. O que a Hanna disse fez tanto sentido, mas eu não sabia que podia gostar dele dessa forma tão rápido. Eu estava assustada, eu sabia que ele também gostava de mim dessa forma. Eu não tenho a certeza se estou preparada para ele, como começar uma vida aqui. Lá no fundo eu sabia que queria isso, mas estava assustada demais para o admitir.

Entrelacei os dedos nos dele. _Senti-me bem._ A mão calejada dele na minha era uma sensação diferente. Um arrepio percorreu a minha coluna fazendo-me sentar direita. Eu olho para o rosto dele, parecia muito relaxado enquanto dormia. Daria tudo para ver os seus olhos cor de safira a olhar para mim de novo.

Passaram alguns minutos até que bocejei. A noite passada foi terrível, não parei de acordar e adormecer. Os meus olhos estavam cada vez mais pesados.

* * *

Uma dor lancinante atingiu-me do nada no pulso esquerdo. O meu corpo parecia dormente e pesado. Não sabia que depois da morte também podia sentir a dor e a culpa. _Aria_. Eu vi-a antes de morrer e foi a melhor visão de todas, não podia ter desejado mais nada. _Ser feliz por breves minutos._

Ainda não tinha aberto os olhos pelo medo que tinha de ver onde estava. _Talvez no inferno._ Quando tentei mexer a mão direita senti algo a envolve-la. Era quente e macio como a mão _dela_ na minha.

Tentei abrir os olhos, mas ainda não estava ajustado à claridade. Com mais algum tempo consegui ver. "Aria?" A minha voz parecia um sussurro, ela apenas se moveu um pouco. A cabeça dela pendia num ângulo pouco confortável. Parecia um sonho, ela estava tão bonita como sempre. _Como era possível?_ Estava no meu quarto. Tentei sentar-me, mas a dor voltou. "Aria?" Desta vez a minha voz suou mais forte.

Ela parecia sobressaltada. "Ezra? Meu Deus, acordas-te!" Ela parecia feliz.

"Estou vivo?"

"Sim. Como te sentes? Queres alguma coisa?"

"Dói-me muito o braço esquerdo."

"Isso é normal o que te passou pela cabeça para fazeres aquilo?"

"Se o tivesse feito como devia ser não estaria aqui." Eu não olhei para ela quando disse isto.

"Não digas isso de novo… a sério Ezra. Nunca ninguém vai saber, eu contei outra história."

"Mentiste para me proteger?"

"Era o correto. Eu sei que te sentias sozinho e com muita pressão, mas não estás sozinho agora e eu vou ajudar-te."

"Claro que estou, tu vais embora ainda hoje." Ela não me ama… porque continua a insistir?

"Tu perdeste a noção do tempo. Tudo aconteceu ontem eu não fui naquele navio, o nosso acordo termina no próximo ano. Eu não quero ir embora agora." Digo-lhe.

"Porque não queres ir?" Ele parecia tão frágil e inocente quando fez a pergunta.

Não podia dizer que o amava, não seria correto para uma dama. "Eu… não posso ir ainda. Eu dou-te uma oportunidade."

"Pensei que não havia mais oportunidades para mim."

"Tens todas as oportunidades do mundo." Dei-lhe um sorriso. "Queres saber o que te aconteceu? Foste atacado por bandidos, conseguiste escapar e ficaste junto a uma árvore muito fraco para voltar."

"Acreditaram?"

"Quando eu falo todos acreditam querido." Porque o chamei querido? _Que vergonha_. Ele sorriu para mim. "Eu já volto. Não te mexas."

Tinha de encontrar a Hanna. "Hanna?" Chamo-a no corredor.

"Princesa?"

"O Ezra acordou! Já que é quase hora do almoço pode arranjar-me alguma sopa e água?"

"Vou fazer isso imediatamente. Estou feliz pela princesa, um sorriso combina muito mais consigo." Diz ela antes de ir. Nem tinha dado conta que estava a sorrir como uma tola.

"A Hanna vai trazer alguma coisa para comeres." Digo quando entro no quarto.

"Não tens de ficar Aria, podes ir embora quando quiseres." Ele dizia com dores.

"Eu fiz uma escolha, eu vou ficar. E esta discussão terminou." Eu digo-lhe.

Ele tenta encostar-se na cabeceira da cama. Coloco-lhe outra almofada para o ajudar. "Obrigada."

"De nada." Eu dou-lhe um sorriso.

"Eu pensei que nunca iria ver esse sorriso novamente." Diz ele antes de se arrepender. "Não tens de ficar outro empregado pode cuidar de mim."

"Eu quero ficar, não tenho nada melhor para fazer e gosto da tua companhia." Ele sorri. "Também tive medo que não ver o teu sorriso de novo." Digo, podia sentir o rubor no meu rosto.

Antes que Ezra responda Hanna entra com o que eu lhe pedi. "Obrigada, Hanna. Pode deixar em cima da secretária."

"Fico feliz por estar melhor Sr. Fitzgerald." Diz Hanna.

"Obrigada, Hanna." Diz ele para ela.

"Se precisar de mim estarei por perto." Diz ela antes de sair.

Pego na taça de sopa quente e sento-me na cadeira junto da cama.

"Eu acho que posso fazer isso Aria."

"Não podes mexer o pulso."

"Posso usar a outra mão."

"Ezra…" Dei-lhe o _olhar_.

"Muito bem então." Ele rende-se.

Ele comeu tudo até ao fim e ficou satisfeito.

"Não queres mesmo mais nada?" Eu coloco a minha mão na testa dele para ver se tinha febre.

"Eu estou bem." Diz ele enquanto me olhava nos olhos. _Aqueles olhos… lindos!_ Eu perco o poder sobre a minha mão e quando dou por mim os meus dedos estavam no meio dos caracóis escuros do cabelo dele. _Retiro imediatamente._

As minhas bochechas estavam a queimar. "Eu devia ir almoçar… Alguém virá para te ajudar." Eu estava atrapalhada e com vergonha demais para olhar para ele.

* * *

"A princesa fez isso? O que ele disse?" A Hanna pergunta-me enquanto me serve.

"Sim, eu não lhe dei tempo... saí de lá o mais rápido que consegui." Eu digo com vergonha. Tinha contado à Hanna o que aconteceu no quarto.

"Não devia fugir, tenho a certeza que ele gostou. Os homens gostam de atenção." Diz ela.

"Como é que vou olhar para a cara dele quando o vir de novo? Que vergonha… eu não sei como agir com um homem."

"A princesa só tem de ser você própria… ele já gosta de si. O mais importante, tem de parecer calma e segura. Ele não vai avançar se sentir que tem medo."

"Avançar?"

"Sim. Beijos, caricias, essas coisas de casais…"

"Céus… Isso ainda é pior. Eu tenho 17 eu nunca beijei ninguém. Ele tem 25 e tem experiência, ele não vai gostar de mim."

"A princesa vai saber o que fazer quando chegar a altura. Uma dica, nunca beije com os olhos abertos."

"Isso de _quando chegar a altura vou saber_ não me deixa mais descansada."

"Tudo tem uma altura certa, não tem de apressar nada."

* * *

"Está confortável Sr. Fitz?" Pergunta-me Hanna a ajudar-me com as almofadas.

"Sim, estou bem."

"A Aria já foi dormir?" Pergunto-lhe.

"Ela está no banho, disse que viria antes de ir para a cama." Perco-me ao pensar no corpo dela enquanto estava no banho. _Não devo pensar nela dessa maneira._ Podia sentir as minhas bochechas aquecer com o pensamento. _Ela fazia-me sentir tão vivo!_

Não queria que ela tivesse pena de mim de qualquer maneira, eu não me orgulho do que fiz.

"O senhor gosta muito dela, não é?" Hanna pergunta-me apanhando-me desprevenido.

"Claro que gosto."

"Ela sente-se insegura perto de si." Diz ela.

"Insegura?" Eu sempre fiz tudo para que ela se sentisse bem. _Tirando a verdade sobre o meu pai._ No entanto ela disse que me tinha perdoado.

"Ela sente-se muito jovem e inexperiente." Diz ela.

"A sério?" Ela parecia sempre tão segura de si.

"Ela é uma menina romântica, se for o cavalheiro que sempre foi com ela tenho a certeza que ela ficará rendida. Ela preocupa-se consigo por isso acho que já está bastante perto do coração dela."

Isso deu-me alguma confiança. "Achas que foi por isso que ela ficou aqui em vez de voltar para o castelo."

"Eu tenho a certeza disso. Se ela se sente segura aqui consigo, nunca quererá voltar ao castelo. Ela nunca apreciou a ideia de casar com uma pessoa que não conhece."

"Eu acho que a Aria não quer voltar porque não quer casar, ela não ficou por mim."

"Acredite em mim ela ficou por si e não digo isto só porque é meu patrão. Devia ter visto o rosto branco dela quando me procurou depois de ler o bilhete que lhe deixou. O tempo que ela deu voltas à ilha para o procurar e a forma como ela o trouxe aqui quando estava inconsciente… ela estava mais do que preocupada, ela tinha medo de o perder."

"Como é que ela me transportou?"

"No cavalo atrás dela, ela aguentou com o seu peso o tempo todo enquanto pressionada a tira do vestido dela na sua ferida. Eu fiquei impressionada como uma menina tão pequena podia conseguir fazer aquilo, mas calculo que foi um instinto de sobrevivência. Ela sabia que tinha de agir para o salvar e conseguiu." Ela sorriu para mim.

A mulher que eu amo, salvou a minha vida…

* * *

 **Isto era para ter sido publicado na terça... Desculpem! Ando um pouco ocupada com trabalhos para não falar que descobri um erro enorme na história em relação a tempos e datas que ainda tenho de corrigir.**

 **Obrigada pelo apoio EzriaBeauty e desculpa pela demora. No próximo capítulo a Aria vai ao quarto do Ezra desejar-lhe boa noite... vamos ver o que acontece.** 😉

 **Sigam-me se quiserem saber quando sai um capítulo novo e não se esqueçam daquele comentário com o vosso apoio!** **Bjs e até ao próximo capitulo!** 😉😘


	16. XVI

Uma das empregadas secou e penteou o meu cabelo deixando-o solto em suaves ondas e outra ajudou-me com a roupa de dormir. Era uma camisa de cetim e renda comprida, minimamente apresentável a um homem. _Por favor, nenhuma camisa de noite é apresentável a um homem a menos que ele seja nosso marido…_ Ainda era cedo quando elas saíram, não sei ao certo se devo ir ou não ver o Ezra. _E se estiver a ser chata?_ Ele pode não me querer sempre de volta dele. _Estou só a inventar desculpas para não ir._

Vou de uma vez para o quarto dele e Hanna sai dele antes de lá chegar.

"Ele está bem?" Pergunto-lhe.

"Algumas dores, de resto está tudo bem."

Olho para a porta do quarto sem saber o que fazer.

"Vá! E tente não ser tão tímida." Diz ela puxando uma madeixa do meu cabelo para a frente do meu ombro. "Calma e natural!"

"Devo fechar a porta quando entrar?"

"Qual é a diferença agora? De dia tinha a porta fechada."

"Eu sei, mas agora parece diferente."

"Não se preocupe tanto Princesa, ele não é o bicho papão." Ela sorri para mim.

"Certo, sou tão tonta." Eu ri. "Boa noite, Hanna."

"Boa noite."

Ela foi embora e eu bati à porta do quarto dele só entrando quando ele permitiu. Ele continuava deitado apenas iluminado pela ténue luz de velas. "Já sentia saudades tuas." Diz ele com um sorriso brilhante.

"Estou a ver que estás bastante bem disposto." Digo enquanto fecho a porta e me sento na cadeira ao lado dele. "Como te sentes?"

"É a milésima vez que me perguntam isso hoje. Continuo igual…"

"Desculpa, eu… não te queria aborrecer." Digo um pouco desiludida.

"Tu nunca me aborreces, mas eu já me sinto mal o suficiente por não me conseguir levantar." Ficou um silêncio desconfortável entre nós. Apenas ficamos a olhar um para o outro até eu desviar o olhar. "Eu acho que ainda não agradeci por me salvares a vida."

Eu sorri para ele. "Não tens de agradecer, eu faria isso por qualquer pessoa. Senti que a culpa era minha quando te vi."

"As acções foram minhas e não tuas."

"Mas eu fui uma das razões para o fazeres." O silêncio voltou, mas desta vez não desviei o olhar dele. Eu sentia o meu corpo incendiar só com o olhar dele.

"Como me encontraste?"

"Bem, eu andei por aí. Não te podia encontrar em lado nenhum, fui ao bar e encontrei o Liam e perguntei-lhe. Ele disse que te viu, mas não sabia onde estavas. Então eu falei com uma mulher e ela disse que tinhas ido por aquela estrada. Quando cheguei à bifurcação foi por intuição o guarda disse que seguia para a praia." Eu explico.

"Estou impressionado." Eu sorri e corei um pouco com o comentário dele.

"Eu percebi que não podias estar bem, tinha essa sensação. Não podia ir embora, tu precisavas de mim." _… e eu preciso de ti! DIZ! Grita na minha mente._

"Tinhas razão… eu não estava bem." Ficou uma pequena tensão entre nós nesse momento.

"Eu preciso de ti também Ezra." Eu deixei escapar. _E agora? Não posso fugir disto._ Ele só ficou lá a olhar para mim à espera de uma explicação. Olhei para as minhas mãos. "Eu importo-me muito contigo, é um sentimento real. Não podia deixar que morresses. Promete-me que não farás isso outra vez."

"Eu não farei." Ele deu-me a mão fazendo-me olhar para ele. "Eu arrependi-me assim que o fiz… pensei em nós e como foi um tolo em não lutar mais por ti." Eu iria chorar a qualquer momento. "Pensei em tudo o que devia ter dito e feito por ti. No último momento de consciência eu senti-me bem por te ver. Pensei que eras um anjo… uma coisa da minha imaginação. O meu último desejo era te ver e lá estavas tu…"

"Eu tive tanto medo de te perder." Não haviam mais barreiras para as minhas lágrimas. "Mais ninguém se importa comigo como tu fazes."

"Aria…" Custa-me imenso vê-la assim. Ela admitiu muito subtilmente que gostava de mim, mas estava lá a Hanna tinha razão. "Não chores." Limpo uma das suas lágrimas e deixo a minha mão no seu rosto por algum tempo fazendo-a olhar para mim. "Não chores." Digo novamente num sussurro audível.

"Desculpa-me por isto." Ela estava frágil.

"Não tens de pedir desculpa por nada."

"Ainda não te sentes cansado? Devia ir."

"Não… fica mais um pouco. Gosto de te ter por perto." Quando estava por perto sabia que estava segura.

"Muito bem, queres falar sobre o quê?"

"Conta-me alguma coisa engraçada sobre ti."

"Deixa-me pensar… Eu tramava as minhas damas de companhia. Algumas delas só me controlavam então eu vingava-me delas. Meti dois ratos na cama de uma delas… foi lindo vê-la correr pelo castelo como louca." Ela riu. _Era ainda mais linda._ "Isto foi um acidente, mas deitei quase metade de um frasco de picante no comer de uma delas. Ela manteve a postura durante o almoço, mas a cara dela era hilariante. Não a vi o resto da tarde." Ela voltou a rir. "Deves pensar que eu sou maléfica."

"Não… Tu és perfeita, mas tenho de ter cuidado." Digo-lhe a sorrir.

"Eu não faria nada para te prejudicar." Diz ela, sentando-se sobre a cama. A minha mão ainda estava no colo dela com as suas mãos.

"Eu acredito em ti."

"Eu devia ir para a cama, sinto-me realmente cansada." Ela curva-se sobre mim e beija-me na bochecha. O cheiro a rosas e canela inunda as minhas narinas. Foi como se tivesse ganho o melhor presente do mundo nesse momento. Um beijo dela significava um mundo para mim, a esperança, o amor e a energia que me movia pertencia a ela. "Boa noite, Ezra."

"Boa noite, amor." Só depois de o dizer é que reparei que tinha dito "amor".

Ela apenas sorriu tímida e sai do quarto calmamente. _Ela era realmente um anjo._ Queria tanto que ela passasse a noite aqui comigo… falarmos até adormecermos com a exaustão. _Parecia perfeito._

* * *

Depois de tudo o que se passou ontem a minha relação com o Ezra seria um pouco diferente. Eu confiava mais nele, ele tinha sido muito doce comigo dando-me a confiança que eu precisava.

"O Ezra já acordou?" Pergunto enquanto me arranjava para o dia.

"Ainda não princesa, pensei que quisesse ser você a fazer isso."

"Sim, eu vou acordá-lo antes do pequeno almoço. Posso levar-lhe algum café."

"Eu vou pedir o café." Diz ela deixando-me sozinha. Coloco um pouco de perfume e uns brincos de esmeraldas simples. _Hoje deixaria o cabelo solto._

"Já estava pronto." Ela entra com a chávena. "Como quer o cabelo hoje?" Ela pergunta.

"Solto, está perfeito." Ela concorda e entrega-me a chávena.

* * *

O quarto ainda estava um pouco escuro pelas cortinas grossas. Deixo o café na mesa e abro um pouco a cortina não deixando passar tanta claridade que o podia encadear.

Ele agita-se um pouco. "Ezra? Bom dia!" Testo a temperatura dele. _Normal._

"Bom dia." Diz ele ainda sonolento.

"Trouxe algum café. Consegues sentar-te?" Eu ajudo-o para ficar confortável.

"Obrigada." Diz ele enquanto eu lhe dou o café. Ele já podia beber sozinho.

A barba dele já começava a parecer, dando-me um aspecto mais velho e descuidado. Tinha de pedir para o limparem. "Eu vou comer também, volto mais tarde."

"Vejo-te mais tarde." O sorriso dele era lindo. "Sinto que me falta alguma coisa."

"O quê?" Eu aproximo-me dele.

"Um beijo de bom dia." Diz ele brincalhão.

"Sonha." Eu ri. "Até logo."

* * *

 **Consegui finalmente corrigir o erro temporal da história xD Tenho de ter cuidado para não deixar isto acontecer novamente... tenho pensado e como vou ter esta semana de férias posso publicar 3 ou 4 capítulos especiais depende dos comentários! Quando eu souber que leram eu publico.**

 **Obrigada pelo apoio EzriaBeauty eles estão mesmo a ficar muito fofos! Estou mesmo empolgada quando escrevo. O beijinho ainda vai demorar mais um pouco os próximos capítulos são mais emocionais, mas vai valer muito a pena vais ver!**

 **Sigam-me se quiserem saber quando sai um capítulo novo e não se esqueçam daquele comentário com o vosso apoio!** **Bjs e até ao próximo capitulo!**


	17. XVII

"Chegaram 2 inventários ontem e mais 1 hoje." Digo ao Ezra. "Posso fazer o inventário final sozinha. Eu sei como fazer."

"Não Aria, eu farei isso depois."

"A sério? Não vai ser muita coisa depois? Eu posso fazê-lo por ti." Ofereço.

"Não te preocupes com nada."

"Ezra, eu sou perfeitamente capaz." Ele olha para mim cansado. "Não vou parar até dizes sim."

Ele agitou a cabeça acenando que não. Mas as palavras dele foram "Está bem… Espero não me arrepender."

"Não vais prometo." Eu saio do quarto para trazer os livros para o quarto dele. Podia fazer o trabalho na mesa com livros que ele tinha no quarto dele.

* * *

Eu fiquei surpreso quando ela entrou com os livros no quarto e os deixou em cima da minha mesa, mas não protestei porque esta era a desculpa perfeita para passar mais tempo com ela. Ela parecia ainda mais bonita quando estava concentrada e não parecia incomodada por estar a olhar para ela durante horas.

"Acho que terminei." Ela pega no livro do inventário principal para me mostrar.

Tudo estava organizado perfeitamente. "Parece melhor do que se tivesse sido eu."

Ela sorri. "Não exageres. O que interessa é que o trabalho está feito. O que faço com estes inventários antigos?" Ela pergunta.

"Confirma todos os valores novamente e pede à Hanna para os queimar."

Ela voltou a sentar-se e a verificar. Cerca de 10 minutos depois saiu com os livros antigos. _Certamente para queimar_.

Eu queria ver o livro mais uma vez, mas estava um pouco longe para esticar o braço. Eu sei que ela iria ficar chateada se me visse levantar, mas seriam breves minutos para ter o livro.

O meu corpo parecia pesar toneladas… era como se tivesse levado uma das grandes tareias que tinha tido do meu pai. Assim que consigo ficar sentado pronto para me levantar Aria entra no quarto.

"O que estás a fazer? Ainda não estás bem…" Ela tenta ajudar-me a voltar a deitar.

"Aria… eu não sou uma criança. Eu só quero o livro e eu vou conseguir sozinho."

"Não és uma criança, mas estás a agir como uma. Quando vai perceber que o teu estado ainda é grave? Tu perdeste muito sangue." Diz ela.

"Eu sou capaz."

"Não, por favor!" Ela olhou para mim com aqueles grandes olhos apenas a uma pequena distância dos meus. "Não faças isso." Ela disse no fim.

Eu não digo nada, mas volto a deitar-me. _Esta mulher pode mexer comigo de uma maneira…_

"Aqui tens o livro." Ela entrega-mo.

"Obrigada por tudo Aria."

"De nada!" Ela diz com um sorriso.

Ficou um silêncio entre nós quando estávamos a olhar um para o outro. "Eu amo-te." Eu digo, não resistindo a dizer-lhe. Ela parecia um pouco perplexa. "Não tens de dizer nada… eu sei que não te sentes da mesma maneira." Uma pequena ponta de esperança esperava que ela sentisse. Ela referiu sentimentos por mim a noite passada, mas amor era algo muito forte para se sentir depois do que fiz. "Eu devo-te a vida. Existe alguma coisa que desejes em troca?"

Ela pensou um pouco antes de falar. "Apenas fica bem rapidamente, não tentes levantar-te e muito menos fazer o que fizeste."

* * *

Aria tinha passado a tarde a bordar algo enquanto eu dormia uma sesta. "O que estás a bordar?"

"Algo para ti." Diz ela sem deixar de olhar para o pano.

"Não tens de fazer nada para mim."

Ela olha para mim. "Mas eu quero. Precisas de alguma coisa? Tens fome?"

"Eu estou bem." Ela sorri e entrega-me o lenço. Era uma concha e as iniciais do meu nome. "É bonito." Eu digo-lhe.

"Gostas mesmo?"

"Sim, adoro." O pano tinha um suave cheiro a rosa que pertencia a um perfume dela. "Obrigada."

"Eu vou tocar um pouco não te importas?" Ela pergunta.

"Claro que não."

Quando me sento no banco do piano começo a tocar _Corrente in D minor_ de Arcangelo Corelli. Como era o compositor mais famoso da época eu sabia muitas das suas músicas de cor.

O Ezra parecia melhor depois da sesta enquanto eu bordava, ele estava mais alegre e com mais energia do que antes. O médico viria mais tarde para saber o progresso.

Eu só quero que ele fique bem e que tire as ideias suicidas da sua cabeça. _Ele disse que estava arrependido, mas nunca se sabe._

A minha mente ainda não tinha parado de processar o que ele disse. _Eu amo-te._ Parecia ter tanto significado para ele quando o disse. Tenho a certeza que ele estava a dizer a verdade. Eu não sei se estou preparada para isto… ou melhor… para ele. Ele era amável e gentil, mas também frio e não olhava a meios para atingir os seus fins. Eu não sabia quem tinha à minha frente por vezes, mas ele sempre me tratou com respeito apesar das insinuações inadequadas para uma senhora. Eu gostava de ser cortejada por ele, tinha sempre um pequeno mistério como se fosse um jogo.

Eu termino a música que estava a tocar e Hanna entra na sala. "Menina Aria, o médico já chegou e entrou no quarto para examinar o Sr. Ezra."

"Tão cedo?"

"Parece que tinha um tempo livre agora."

"Avise-me quando ele sair."

* * *

"Princesa, o Sr. Doutor tem algumas palavras para si." Diz Hanna.

"Menina Montgomery, encantadora como sempre." Diz o homem.

"Obrigado. Como é que ele está doutor?"

"Muito melhor, a recuperação é espantosa. Tem feito um bom trabalho com ele. Ele pode voltar a andar, mas não longas distâncias. Apanhar sol também é importante."

"Muito obrigado por tudo."

Entro no quarto do Ezra com um sorriso. "Parece que não tens de voltar a jantar na cama."

Ele sorri. "Graças a ti! Tu cuidaste de mim."

"Não foi nada. O que interessa é que já podes andar um pouco, mas sem te cansares demasiado. Ainda estás em recuperação." Eu peguei na mão dele inconscientemente. "Eu tenho de falar com a Hanna, eu já volto." Eu digo um pouco em pânico para deixar a sala, tenho quase a certeza que as minhas bochechas estavam coradas de vergonha.

"HANNA?" Chamo no corredor enquanto desço as escadas para a cozinha da casa. _Ela estaria lá._

"Princesa?" Ela encontra-me na entrada.

"Tenho de falar contigo… em privado. No meu quarto." Voltamos a subir.

"O Ezra vai comer comigo no salão esta noite. O médico autorizou."

"Isso é maravilhoso. Porque está tão desconsertada?"

"Ele disse que me amava de manhã e agora eu peguei a mão dele… eu acho que lhe estou a dar esperanças. Quando eu for embora vai ser pior, ele vai ficar mal."

"A princesa teve uma oportunidade para voltar e não quis. O que fez mudar de opinião agora?"

"Eu tenho medo de me apaixonar pelo Ezra quando tenho de casar com outra pessoa. Eu estou noiva Hanna… o que faço? Devo voltar agora que o Ezra está melhor?"

"Eu acho que a princesa tem de ter calma e ponderar. O Sr. Ezra adora-a e quer o seu melhor. A princesa tem de pensar melhor nos seus sentimentos e ver o que é real. É mesmo isso que quer? Voltar e casar com quem não conhece? Ou ficar aqui e ter uma oportunidade melhor? Eu sei que já sente algo por ele e não vale a pena negar."

* * *

 **Ele disse que a ama! Céus... já nem me lembrava deste capítulo xD Reparam na imagem da história? Encontrei-a por acaso e acho que fica perfeita nesta história.**

 **Lua Montgomery: O relacionamento deles vai evoluir muito rápido e a Hanna vai estar lá sempre para empurrar os dois um para o outro. A personagem da Hanna anda sempre muito presente na história e acho que ela ainda vai fazer muita coisa para ajudar os dois. ;)**

 **EzriaBeauty: A Aria tem um grande problema com os sentimentos e em seguir as regras a toda a força. Ela anda numa luta com ela mesma para descobrir o que quer. Ficar ou voltar ainda é uma dúvida! :)**

 **Fico muito feliz por terem tempo meninas! Podem perguntar ou sugerir qualquer coisa, fico sempre muito animada quando leio os vossos comentários. ;)**

 **Sigam-me se quiserem saber quando sai um capítulo novo e não se esqueçam daquele comentário com o vosso apoio!** **Bjs** **e até ao próximo capítulo!**


	18. XVIII

"Hanna? A Aria está onde agora?" Ela estava a ajudar-me a vestir algo mais decente para jantar, apesar de mesmo assim ser uma roupa velha e o meu aspecto não ser ainda muito saudável.

"No quarto a ler."

"Ela disse alguma coisa em relação a mim?"

"O que quer saber exactamente?"

"Tu sabes." Eu queria dizer de uma forma amorosa e ela percebe isso. Ela chegou a fazer alguns serviços de prostituta quando era mais nova, eu tive pena dela e acabei por a trazer como empregada. Ela tinha boa conexões, conhecimentos e era leal.

"Ela está confusa."

"Confusa?"

"Ela ainda pensa em voltar para casa, mas tem muitas dúvidas. Ela é jovem e inexperiente."

"Ela devia ter ido embora como eu lhe disse."

"O ponto é esse, ela não foi. Para sua sorte está vivo e ela já sente algo por si." Diz ela.

"Eu não sei o que fazer… talvez a devesse obrigar a voltar."

"Não será mais fácil conquistar? Fazer com que ela queria ficar?"

"Como?"

"Ela é uma mulher, todas as mulheres gostam de ser cortejadas. Ainda mais! Ela é uma princesa, para ela tudo é mais a sério. Tem de ser insistente e não ser só pelas jóias e vestidos que aparecem no quarto, mas sim pequenos presentes pessoais que tenham significado. Uma flor, um livro ou algo assim que seja dado pessoalmente. Ela gosta disso, ela é uma menina simples apesar de ser princesa. O senhor é um romântico eu sei que é capaz."

"Sim faz sentido, ela adorou a concha que eu lhe trouxe e em troca ainda ofereceu um búzio e bordou um lenço."

"Ela bordou um lenço para si?" Pergunta ela.

"Sim." Eu abro a gaveta para lhe mostrar.

"Isto quer dizer que ela quer criar laços consigo. Provavelmente quer que o senhor ande sempre com uma parte dela que representa o lenço. O símbolo da concha tem um significado para vocês, foi a primeira coisa que deram um ao outro."

"As mulheres são muito complicadas."

Ela ri. "Não teria graça se não houvesse um jogo de sedução. Ela não me falou do lenço, mas talvez devesse mostrar que anda com ele subtilmente. Ela vai reparar que anda com ele e que também tem significado para si. Lembre-se que ela é tímida e nunca irá dar nenhum passo para o inicio da vossa relação."

"Certo, eu vou fazer isso." Coloco o lenço no bolso.

Ela ajudou-me a andar pela casa até à sala para refeição.

"Vou chamar a princesa." Diz ela antes de sair.

Se o que ela diz for verdade devo começar a avançar e tentar seduzi-la de uma forma mais frequente e romântica. _Parece que estou destreinado…_ Não a posso assustar, mas também não a posso deixar ir. Eu tenho de dar lutar e ganhar o coração dela. O não será sempre garantido se não tentar.

Ele estava sentado no lugar dele quando entrei. "Pareces realmente melhor."

"Eu vi-me ao espelho e sei que estou miserável."

"Não é verdade, já estiveste pior e mesmo assim estavas incrível."

Ele sorri. "Graças a ti estou melhor."

Eu corei um pouco sem saber o que dizer. Hanna e outros empregados servem os pratos simples para a dieta do Ezra.

* * *

O jantar correu sem sobressaltos e depois do banho e de me preparar para dormir ainda tinha dúvidas do que fazer. "Achas que devo ir ao quarto dele ver se está tudo bem?"

"Ele já se deitou, mas tenho a certeza que ainda está acordado."

"É parvo… eu já lhe desejei boa noite… ele está bem por isso não o devo incomodar."

"A princesa é que sabe." Diz ela.

"Sim vou dormir." Deito-me na cama.

"Uma grande tempestade aproxima-se." Diz Hanna quando fecha a janela e as cortinas.

"Detesto tempestades, é melhor tentar adormecer antes que comece." Ela apaga a vela e sai do quarto.

Poucos minutos depois eu ainda não estava a dormir e os trovões e a chuva forte começaram. Às vezes batia com tanta força na janela que pensei que ia partir. Eu levantei-me e espreitei pelas cortinas quase não existia luz na rua, mas o grande temporal estava a virar a ilha do avesso. _Eu tinha medo…_

Acendi a vela e entrei no corredor. Eu não queria incomodar o Ezra, mas também não queria estar sozinha e com medo. Não bati quando abri a porta apenas espreitei à espera de algum sinal que ele estivesse acordado. "Entra." Era a voz profunda do Ezra na escuridão.

Deixei a vela na mesa e sentei-me no fundo da cama a olhar para ele. "Tenho medo."

"Não te preocupes, estás segura aqui." Diz ele muito doce.

Eu tremi quando o trovão foi mais forte ainda.

Eu podia reconhecer o sorriso dele no escuro. "As tempestades tropicais são frequentes, mas tens de ter calma vais estar sempre segura. Eu prometo!" Diz ele.

"Não é fácil."

"Vem aqui." Ele pende-me para ir mais perto dele. Ele estava sentado mesmo no centro da sua grande cama.

 _Era mesmo boa ideia?_ Eu nem devia estar no quarto de um homem para começar… vim meter-me na toca do lobo.

"Confia em mim." Diz ele sentido a minha excitação.

Eu migro para mais perto dele. Ele puxou-me para o seu abraço e quando dei por mim, não existia qualquer distância entre nós. Os braços dele estavam na minha cintura, a minha cabeça estava contra o seu peito forte e eu não sabia onde colocar as mãos então deixei-as no meu colo desconfortável. _Aqui está a toca do lobo… provavelmente ele vai-me violar se eu não fizer o que ele quer._ "Estás mais calma?" Ele pergunta.

"Nem por isso."

"Tenta concentrar-te na respiração." Diz ele.

Mas em vez de me concentrar na minha respiração só podia ouvir o coração dele bater a um ritmo perfeito. _Deixando-me embalar._

"Está a resultar?" Ele pergunta suave.

"Sim, sinto-me melhor obrigada."

Ele não me largou e eu sentia as pálpebras cada vez mais pesadas.

* * *

 **Eles dormiram juntos!**

 **É verdade EzriaBeauty a Aria está a começar a aceitar a ideia que o Ezra nunca lhe fará mal e que a ama realmente! Não vai demorar muito para admitir. ;)**

 **Sigam-me se quiserem saber quando sai um capítulo novo e não se esqueçam daquele comentário com o vosso apoio!** **Bjs** **e até ao próximo capítulo!**


	19. XIX

Eu não me podia mexer sem a acordar. Ela era linda enquanto dormia, eu tenho tanta sorte… _Quando o olhar, for mais forte que tocar, é amor._ A Hanna disse-me isto uma vez quando terminei tudo com a Jackie, a nossa relação era muito física. Com a Aria foi diferente o nosso contacto físico não era nada comparado com o emocional. Era muito diferente, eu senti coisas que nunca senti com a Jackie.

Ela agitou-se no sono com um trovão. Ela era mesmo muito jovem para mim, 8 anos era muito tempo apesar de ser comum. _O amor não escolhe idades certo?_

Eu sentia-me muito cansado. _Devo acordá-la?_ Ela parecia um anjo… como é que a poço acordar? Tentei deitar-me com ela ainda junto a mim, puxei a manta por cima dela e deixei-me ficar. Ela colocou a mão no meu peito aconchegando-se mais a mim. Era um gesto reconfortante, o calor dela era muito relaxante. Pouco depois também eu me deixei dormir.

* * *

 _Que estranho…_ Depois lembrei-me da noite passada. _Estou na cama com o Ezra!_ Uma das mãos dele ainda estava na minha cintura. Eu senti-me corar, era embaraçoso dormir aqui com ele, ainda por cima, tinha a mão no peito dele. Não tinha chance de sair sem o acordar.

Ele foi tão carinhoso comigo a noite passada. Olhei para cima, ele era muito bonito. Então ele teve uma convulsão. "Ezra?" Então ele riu. _O quê?_

Ele abriu os olhos e ajustou-se à pouca claridade, nunca tirou a mão da minha cintura. "Bom dia." Diz ele.

"Tu ris enquanto dormes?"

Ele sorri. "Não é o bom dia que esperava, mas sim o meu irmão já me tinha dito isso há alguns anos atrás."

"Desculpa, mas assustaste-me pensei que estavas a ter um ataque qualquer. Sentes-te melhor?"

"Desculpa por te preocupar. Sim eu sinto-me bem e pronto para mais um dia." Ele diz com um sorriso e eu senti-me corar mais uma vez. Ele era perfeito quando sorria.

"Eu tenho de ir."

Ele pega no relógio para ver as horas. "Ainda é cedo, tens a certeza que não queres dormir mais um pouco?" _Meu Deus…_ ele quer que eu fique mais tempo com ele na cama.

"Não consigo dormir mais." Ele ainda não me tinha deixado ir.

"Fica mais alguns minutos. Por favor." Não consegui resistir àqueles olhos azuis.

Voltei a deixar-me como estava antes. "E se a Hanna ou outro empregado aparecer?"

"Não te preocupes com isso é muito cedo."

"Eu só não quero que falem sobre nós e que digam por aí que ando a dormir contigo. Não dessa maneira."

"Não te preocupes, daqui ninguém dirá nada." Ele coloca a mão livre sobre a minha, tinha sido a do pulso que ele cortou.

"No que estavas a pensar quando fizeste aquilo?" Ele não respondeu imediatamente. "Não tens de responder."

"Eu pensei que era inútil e que não valia a pena continuar. Tu ias embora e eu ia ficar aqui até definhar sem grandes objectivos de vida. Pensei em tudo o que já passei e sofri, não ia valer a pena mais do mesmo." Diz ele enlaçando os dedos nos meus. _Isso deixou-me um pouco desconfortável._ "Vi que estava errado, eu desisti cedo demais. Eu posso lutar e vou fazê-lo, não quero pensar que podia ter sido diferente se tivesse outra atitude contigo. Eu não vou desistir tão facilmente de nós."

Isso fez-me arrepiar. _Nós!_ "O que queres dizer?"

"Tu sabes o que eu sinto por ti e eu quero que te sintas da mesma maneira." O meu coração acelerou. "Quero fazer tudo o que estiver ao meu alcance e se mesmo assim não for o suficiente pelo menos tentei."

"Eu não sei o que dizer."

"Não precisas dizer nada. Eu gosto de um bom desafio."

"Eu sou um desafio?" Como algo que ele vai conseguir e usar como quiser?

"Não, tu não és um desafio. Conquistar-te é que é, já não faço isto há muito tempo e a minha experiência não foi a melhor. Quero fazer tudo bem contigo." _Fazer tudo bem? Mantendo-me na cama dele quando só uma rapariga solteira?_ "O que estás a pensar?" Ele pergunta deixando-me desprevenida.

"Não sei o que consideras bem, mas… acho que estar contigo aqui e agora não é… bom. Quer dizer… eu nunca pensei estar nesta situação. Se queres tentar conquistar-me… acho que não devia estar na tua cama."

"Sim, tens razão… eu só não podia deixar passar mais tempo sem te dizer isto. Eu pisei a linha, eu sei. Desculpa, eu não te queria desrespeitar. Ontem à noite tu adormeceste e eu não te quis acordar. Eu não queria aproveitar-me de ti, juro."

"Eu acredito em ti, já provaste isso vezes suficientes. É melhor eu ir." Ele soltou-me, pelo que notei contra a sua vontade.

* * *

Estava no meu quarto a ler enquanto o Ezra dormia uma pequena sesta para ganhar mais força. Eu podia perder horas a ler sem dar por isso. _Toc toc._ "Sim?"

"Estou a interromper?" Era o Ezra.

"Claro que não." Eu deixei o livro e fui até ele. "Estás bem?"

"Óptimo. Isto é para ti." Ele dá-me um malmequer.

"Obrigada!" Não consegui deixar de sorrir como uma tola. "Onde a conseguiste?"

"Isso interessa?"

"Claro, se foste lá fora tenho de ralhar contigo."

Ele riu. "Eu não saí." Diz ele. "Apesar de estar capaz de o fazer."

"Não, não! O médico disse curtas distâncias."

"Eu estava a brincar, mas assim que estiver bem vou levar-te a um sítio." Digo-lhe.

"Onde?" Pergunta ela com um sorriso. Eu quase não resisti a contar, ela era tão doce.

"É surpresa minha senhora."

"Vais deixar-me com curiosidade?" Pergunta ela com beicinho.

"Sim! Vou embora para não ter de resistir à tentação."

"Espera!" Ela aproxima-se de mim e beija-me o rosto. "Obrigado mais uma vez, foi muito querido da tua parte."

"De nada!" E saí com um sorriso. Ela tinha finalmente dado um pequeno passo para mim, foi a esperança que precisava para continuar. Agora sabia que ela ia realmente aceitar o meu cortejo. Eu não sabia bem como faziam na civilização, mas eu iria aprender e aplicar por ela.

Certamente seria melhor do que só ver o príncipe no dia do casamento, fazer sexo com ele na noite de núpcias e namorar só depois se ele realmente gostar dela. Eu não gostava de pensar nisso… a Aria com outra pessoa. _Ela é minha! Eu quero-a para ser minha mulher._ Pensar nela com outros homens dava-me realmente um enjoo.

Eu não queria ter um comportamento possessivo em relação a ela, mas era difícil quando penso como é fácil ela ir.

Eu não queria fazer o que o meu pai fez… sair para as putas e beber enquanto tinha uma esposa em casa. A minha mãe servia apenas de objecto para ele. Eu não quero ser assim, vou ficar ao lado da mulher que amo a cada segundo e ter a certeza que ela está bem. Quero que ela esteja segura e que tenha uma boa relação comigo, não quero que ela faça tudo o que eu digo… eu gosto do fogo dela. Não quero uma mulher submissa. As mulheres têm tendência a fazer isso depois do casamento por respeito ao marido, mas eu queria que ela tivesse o mesmo comportamento. _Desafiador!_

* * *

 **Eles estão cada vez mais queridos... no próximo capitulo já passou um mês. ;) Pequeno salto no tempo!**

 **EzriaBeauty: Então o que achas-te da parte em que eles acordaram? Um pouco intenso, não? ;) Só aviso o** **próximo capitulo vai pegar fogo! #SemSpoiler xD**

 **Lua Montgomery: Tenho a certeza que esta não vai ser a primeira vez que a Aria vai dormir com o Ezra por causa de uma tempestade. ;) Fico muito feliz por dependeres o teu pouco tempo para leres a história :) Eu nem sabia que a imagem era de um livro e também não conhecia a autora... eu encontrei por acaso no Pinterest e achei muito fofinha e que encaixa muito bem aqui.**

 **Fiquei super feliz com os vossos comentários como sempre!**

 **Sigam-me se quiserem saber quando sai um capítulo novo e não se esqueçam daquele comentário com o vosso apoio!** **Bjs** **e até ao próximo capítulo!**


	20. XX

Passou **1 mês** para o médico permitir que o Ezra saísse de casa.

"Para comemorar quero levar-te a um sitio."

"O lugar surpresa?" Pergunto-lhe.

"Sim." Ele estende-me a mão para o acompanhar. Nestes últimos dias temos ficado cada vez mais perto, falamos bastante sobre nós mesmos. Eu sabia o que ele gostava e ele sabia o que eu gostava. _Era impressionante como temos coisas em comum._ Ele adora ler romances tal como eu, montar e outros pequenos pormenores.

Apenas um cavalo estava preparado para a nossa saída. "Só um cavalo?" Eu dou uma festa no animal.

"Montas comigo." Diz ele com um sorriso enquanto subia. Ele e outro guarda ajudou-me a subir também. _Ele fez de propósito para me ter de agarrar a ele._

* * *

A maré está baixa e o areal era ainda mais extenso. O cavalo também conseguia caminhar melhor na areia molhada.

"Então a surpresa era trazer-me à praia?"

"Não, ainda não chegamos lá." Diz ele.

"Começo a achar que isto é só uma desculpa para estar agarrada a ti."

Ele ri. "Na verdade, também é para isso… estou a brincar."

Isso fez-me um pouco desconfortável. "Certo, quando chegamos então?"

"Estás com pressa para te afastares de mim?"

"Si…Não, só queria saber."

Ele ri. "Agarra-te vamos acelerar." O cavalo começou a galopar e eu abracei-o com mais força. Eu já tinha caído uma vez quando era mais nova e não queria repetir.

"Estamos quase lá!" Diz ele algum tempo depois. Poucos minutos depois ele pára. "Consegues descer?"

"Sim." Eu salto para o chão e aliso o vestido. "Muito bem rapaz." Acaricio o animal que estava cansado como é normal.

"Isso é querido da tua parte, tens jeito com os animais." Diz Ezra encaminhando-nos para a areia seca e prendendo o cavalo numa árvore.

"Eles são mais leais do que muitas pessoas."

"Isso é verdade. Vem!" Ele estende-me a mão para o acompanhar.

"A surpresa é levar-me para o mato?" Pergunto-lhe olhando onde colocava os pés.

"A surpresa está aqui."

"A sério? Não me digas." Digo irónica.

"Chegamos."

Eu olhei em volta e não vi nada para além de árvores. "Onde?" Ele aponta para cima. "Wow! É uma casa na árvore." Era realmente grande, tinha uma "ponte" para outra árvore onde tinha outra casa.

"Eu e o meu irmão construímos quando éramos mais novos… eu nem tinha a certeza se ainda estaria aqui."

"Podemos subir?"

"Tu queres subir?"

"Quero." Digo animada.

"Eu acho que não vai aguentar connosco. A madeira está velha e eu estou muito mais pesado." Ele ri.

"Tinha mais graça se pudesse subir, mas eu percebo que não é seguro."

"Realmente não é, mas eu só te trouxe porque queria fazer alguma coisa fora de casa. Sentia-me fechado."

"Eu compreendo."

"Podemos ficar na praia mais um tempo e depois voltar." Diz ele com um sorriso, voltando a guiar-me para a praia. Ele senta-se na areia, tira o casaco e coloca-o ao lado dele para eu me sentar.

"Não tinhas de fazer isso, mas obrigada." Digo ao sentar-me. Beijo-lhe o rosto como agradecimento, o sorriso dele foi lindo.

Senti-me corar um pouco, nós estávamos muito mais próximos. Vivemos na mesma casa, partilhamos os mesmos espaços quase 24h por dia por isso era normal. Ele tinha feito várias surpresas, 8 flores e 1 livro para ser exacta. Ele estava a fazer um esforço para me impressionar e estava a conseguir, ele sabia bem o caminho para o meu coração parece que foi feito para mim… os mesmos interesses e brincadeiras, para não falar que ele era bonito de morrer e era muito carinhoso. _Esconde bem a cara de assassino que ele é… TEM CUIDADO ARIA! Diz a minha mente._ Será que eu me deveria deixar ir tão rápido nos encantos dele? Ele matou pessoas e tentou matar-se… ele tem claramente alguns problemas mentais. Ele também ficou muito agressivo com o Liam, quem diria que ele não seria assim comigo no futuro?

"Aria? O que estás a pensar?" Ele parecia estar a falar há imenso tempo.

"Desculpa… o que estavas a dizer?"

"A praia é bonita nas noites de lua cheia. O que estavas a pensar?"

"Esqueci-me… tenho a certeza que não tinha importância." Minto.

"Podias dizer que não querias falar em vez de mentires." Diz ele magoado.

"Eu não estou a mentir."

"Tu mexes sempre no pulso quando mentes." Diz ele. E eu tiro a mão do pulso.

"Não, é só um vicio faço isso a toda a hora." Digo. Ele olhou para o horizonte. "Desculpa Ezra… às vezes, dizer a verdade piora as coisas."

"Eu quero ter uma relação honesta contigo Aria."

"A verdade é que eu não queria sentir como me sinto agora Ezra… eu não confio em ti totalmente. Eu sei que estás a fazer o teu melhor, mas existe muita bagagem que não posso deixar para trás. Eu não queria dizer isto porque eu estou a tentar confiar em ti, mas alguma coisa me diz para continuar a ter cuidado. Desculpa a sério, eu não consigo."

"Aria, olha para mim." Eu olhei. "Não tens de pedir desculpa, eu fui o responsável… mas eu juro que nunca irei fazer nada para te prejudicar."

"Eu sei que estás a dizer a verdade."

"Como?"

"Estás a olhar-me nos olhos." Ele continuou a olhar para mim e estava tão perto.

Ela tinha razões para desconfiar e para confiar… isso devia ser confuso para ela. Ela tinha dado todas as "pistas" que a Hanna me falou para me aproximar dela. Ela estava tão próxima e continuava a olhar-me nos olhos. Havia uma névoa à nossa volta que me fazia sentir no nosso próprio mundo. _Não quero sair dele._ Eu só queria eliminar os poucos centímetros que faltavam e beijar-lhe aqueles lábios rosados perfeitos. Ela olhou para os meus lábios e novamente para os meus olhos. _Ela sentia o mesmo e se tivesse sorte ela também queria._ O cheiro a rosas dela era cada vez mais intenso… e podia sentir a respiração dela. Mesmo no último segundo quando já podia sentir o calor dos lábios dela, ela afastou-se.

"Desculpa, não posso." Ela diz e levanta-se para ir mais perto de água. Ela precisava de mais tempo, apesar de sentir que ela queria avançar.

Ele quase me beijou… e eu deixei-me levar. Eu queria, mas não posso. Eu não confiava totalmente nele e era errado beijar alguém quando estou noiva e vou casar com outro homem. Eu sabia que ele estava a olhar para mim, mas não me atrevia olhar de volta… sentia-me tão jovem à volta dele às vezes.

"Aria?" Ele estava atrás de mim. "Desculpa… eu não devia ter tentado. Queres voltar para casa?"

 _Voltar agarrada a ti em cima de um cavalo a galope? Claro…_ Não devia ser tão dura com ele, eu dei-lhe a oportunidade… e não te forçou.

"Sim."

* * *

 **QUASE SE BEIJARAM!**

 **Meu Deus PLL começa amanhã! #pllendgame Ansiosa!**

 **EzriaBeauty: O Ezra não quer influenciar a Aria apesar de gostar dela, ele quer que a relação entre eles seja genuína e que ela se sinta sempre à vontade com ele. Ele não quer apenas o amor, mas também uma melhor amiga depois de todos os problemas que ele já teve.**

 **Lua Montgomery: A Jackie é uma chata mal amada... nunca gostei dela nem na série... A Aria ainda está em negação, mas algo pode despertar nela quem sabe... ;)**

 **Sigam-me se quiserem saber quando sai um capítulo novo e não se esqueçam daquele comentário com o vosso apoio!** **Bjs** **e até ao próximo capítulo!**


	21. XXI

"Ele quase me beijou Hanna. Eu fugi… não sabia o que fazer e ainda por cima é errado."

"O que ele fez exactamente? Conte-me tudo!" Ela parecia espantada e animada. "Eu tenho de admitir que estou desejosa para que comecem a namorar, ele está muito ansioso." Eu nunca a tinha ouvido falar assim tão descuidada como se eu fosse amiga dela desde sempre. Ela devia respeitar-me, mas deixei passar.

"Ele aproximou-se de mim muito lentamente e quase me beijou. Ele pediu desculpa depois. Entrei em pânico, eu nunca beijei ninguém Hanna nem sei como se faz…"

"Para ele se aproximar é porque fez alguma coisa para ele avançar. Olho-o nos olhos ou os lábios dele?"

"Sim Hanna… ele estava mesmo na minha frente era impossível não olhar."

"A menina Aria queria o beijo?"

"Eu queria e não queria. Ainda estou confusa só não queria que ele ficasse chateado por não confiar 100% nele."

"A minha pergunta foi se queria o beijo e não se confia nele. Se não desviou logo o olhar é porque queria!"

"Bem… eu não sei o que fazer de qualquer maneira."

"É como um beijo no rosto, mas mais demorado. Se ele a sentir confortável pode querer intensificar e aí ele vai usar a língua nos seus lábios como para pedir permissão. As vossas línguas vão dançar juntas até ficares sem fôlego."

"Isso parece… tão embaraçoso…"

"Nunca é embaraçoso quando é amor."

"De certeza?"

"Eu sei do que falo."

* * *

"A princesa Aria contou-me."

"Ela afastou-se no último segundo."

"Eu sei. Vejo que não perdeu a oportunidade, mas acho que foi cedo demais. Ela nunca beijou ninguém patrão é normal que se sinta insegura. Mas acho que deve continuar a tentar, tenho a certeza que ela gosta de si."

"Eu não a quero obrigar a nada. Tenho de me moderar."

"Eu acho que o senhor está a ir muito bem."

"O que ela diz?"

"Ela está a gostar do seu esforço e anda muito mais sorridente. Eu ainda não percebi o que aconteceu quando teve o acidente, mas ela não queria voltar para a sua terra nem à força. Ninguém a colocaria naquele navio, ela queria muito vê-lo. Acho que a atitude dela mudou muito desde desse dia, está a gostar de estar aqui."

"Isso é um óptimo sinal, mas ainda não sei o que devo fazer não vou desistir isso é garantido."

* * *

Eu não sabia como agir na próxima vez que encontra o Ezra. Falar sobre o que aconteceu ou esquecer e continuar como se nada tivesse acontecido? Era quase hora de jantar e eu ainda não tinha visto o Ezra ou a Hanna.

"Hanna?"

"Chamou?"

"Sim, o Ezra?"

"Está no escritório."

"Achas que devo falar sobre o que aconteceu?"

"Eu acho que deve fazer o que acha correto. Se quer falar com ele não tenha medo, o Sr. Ezra é muito compreensível e gentil consigo."

"Provavelmente é melhor dar-lhe algumas palavras. Obrigada."

Percorro o corredor.

"Posso?"

"Claro." Diz Ezra fechando um livro.

"Estou a interromper?"

"Nunca interrompes Aria."

Eu mexo muito as mãos quando estou nervosa, mas tento ganhar coragem para falar. "Só sobre o que aconteceu na praia…"

"Desculpa-me eu precipitei-me na praia. Não devia ter agido daquela forma, fui rude não se trata assim uma mulher. Especialmente tu." Ele interrompe-me.

Pelo menos sabia que ele não pensava em mim como uma criança que fugiu dele. "Eu não senti que fosse correto. De qualquer maneira queria agradecer pela surpresa, foi um passeio muito bom. Gostei muito, obrigado por confiares em mim para me levares lá." Tenho a certeza que o local tinha uma carga emocional forte para ele.

"Claro, não tens de agradecer espero mostrar-te muitas coisas." Diz ele com um sorriso.

Eu aproximei-me dele e beijei-lhe o rosto como sempre fazia agora para lhe agradecer. Sorri uma última vez e saí do escritório.

* * *

 **(2 semana depois)**

"Isto é para ti." Diz Ezra entregando-me uma caixa grande.

"Não tens de me oferecer coisas a toda a hora Ezra." Aceito a caixa.

"É algo que vamos fazer esta tarde." Diz ele com um sorriso de menino.

"Fiquei curiosa." Tiro o laço e abro a caixa. Nunca tinha visto algo assim. "Oh... O que é?"

"Não sabes?"

"Não." Digo confusa.

"Como é possível?" Ele ri. Estava a fazer troça de mim. "É um papagaio de papel."

"E faço o quê com ele?"

"Vamos fazê-lo voar juntos."

"Voar?" Eu fiquei encantada.

"Mais tarde vais ver." Ele beija-me a testa e sai da sala. Ele tinha ficado incrivelmente próximo de mim como para testar as águas.

* * *

Ela tinha vestido uma roupa menos pesada e mais fresca, que ela pediu em alternativa aos vestidos que ela tinha no início. Trouxe a Aria novamente à praia para fazermos o papagaio voar. Ela parecia muito animada com a actividade que tinha programado para hoje.

"Então como se faz?" Ela pergunta com um sorriso.

"O vou tentar fazê-lo voar para ti."

"Eu queria ajudar, podemos fazê-lo juntos." Ela insiste.

"Certo, então agarra na linha não a soltes e corre o mais rápido que conseguires. Eu vou estar mesmo atrás de ti." Digo entregando-lhe o rolo de linha.

"Estou pronta." Ela começa a correr e eu tento atirar o papagaio mais alto, pouco depois eu alcancei-a.

"Solta mais linha." Digo-lhe. Ela desenrola a linha enquanto continua a correr, o papagaio subiu ainda mais. "Muito bem, podes soltar mais. Estás a ir muito bem para a primeira vez."

Ela sorri. "Tenho o melhor professor." Eu diz já um pouco ofegante.

"Acho que podes parar." O papagaio já esta alto o suficiente.

"Conseguimos!" Ela riu, acho que ainda não a tinha visto assim tão feliz antes.

"Sim, nós conseguimos."

Ela riu. "Posso deixá-lo ir mais alto?"

"Não é uma boa ideia, podem-nos ver do mar ou de terra e tentar um ataque. Não queremos chamar atenções."

"Pois, esqueci-me disso." Ela sorriu humildemente.

"É principalmente para a tua segurança." Aproximo-me dela por trás e pego nas mãos deixando o papagaio subir mais alguns centímetros. Tinha sido uma boa jogada, era quase como se a estivesse a abraçar.

Eu senti um arrepio ao longo de todo o meu corpo quando o Ezra se posicionou atrás de mim e tocou as minhas mãos. Inspirei profundamente quando ele colocou a mão na minha cintura. "Tivemos sorte em conseguir à primeira." Diz ele.

Eu sentia-me um pouco nervosa. Mantive os meus olhos no céu, mas sentia os olhos dele em mim. "Isso está a incomodar-me."

"Desculpa." Ele afasta-se.

"NÃO! NÃO!" O papagaio estava a cair. Eu comecei a correr novamente, mas não resultou.

"Não faz mal. Não fiques triste." Diz Ezra.

"A culpa foi minha…"

"Claro que não, hoje não está assim tanto vento. Vou tentar eu." Ele levou a linha e o papagaio e tentou ele mesmo fazê-lo voar, ele tinha razão o ar tinha ficado pesado e não havia nem uma brisa.

"Ezra?" Ele voltou a sua atenção para mim. "Não vale a pena, hoje não é um bom dia para fazê-lo voar."

"Tens razão." Ele ri. "Podia ter escolhido um dia melhor."

Eu ri com ele. "Eu gostei apesar de só ter voado por 5 minutos."

Ele começou a enrolar a linha. "Podes dizer se não gostastes. Não me tens de agradar."

"Eu gostei, eu gosto sempre de passar tempo contigo." Era verdade, ele tinha um encanto muito particular que me mantinha por perto como um íman.

Ele dá-me um sorriso de menino. "Voltaremos outro dia, prometo. Vamos?" Ele estende a mão para mim.

"Claro." Eu dou-lhe a mão.

* * *

 **Parece que a Aria está a confiar mais no Ezra... Eles andam tão próximos ;)**

 **Desculpem por não publicar tão cedo como desejava. Estive tão cansada estes últimos dias, só tive hoje para relaxar um pouco mais. Na próxima semana vou ter mais tempo e talvez publique 3 capítulos ;)**

 **EzriaBeauty: A Nicole é uma pedra no sapato da Aria... ela até pareceu simpática, mas tudo o que fica entre o Ezra e a Aria não é aceitável para mim. xD Eu acho que a Aria vai ter mesmo alguns problemas na série e o Ezra tem de a apoiar e ajudar.**

 **Sigam-me se quiserem saber quando sai um capítulo novo e não se esqueçam daquele comentário com o vosso apoio!** **Bjs** **e até ao próximo capítulo!**


	22. XXII

**(1 mês depois)**

"Vou ao forte queres vir comigo?" Pergunta-me Ezra.

"Sim, adoraria acompanhar-te."

Saímos com dois guardas já que ainda tínhamos de andar pelo meio de ruas cheias de gente. Ezra importa-se muito com a minha segurança, mas tenho a certeza que se ele fosse sozinho nenhum guarda viria com ele.

"Ezra?" Uma voz feminina chamou por ele. Eu nunca tinha visto aquela mulher antes, mas ela era linda. Olhos grandes verdes claros, cabelo longo preto escorrido, a roupa dela era minimamente aceitáveis e devia ter a idade do Ezra. _Quem é ela?_

Ele não parou apesar da mulher o ter chamado. Então ela agarrou-lhe o braço. "Jackie. Faz-me o favor de ir embora" Diz Ezra.

Então aquela era a tal Jackie que tinha feito o coração do Ezra em pedaços. "Desculpa Ezra. Eu cometi um grande erro." Diz ela.

"Eu não quero saber Jackie. Já fui tolo o suficiente para me ter deixado enganar uma vez." Diz-lhe Ezra com indiferença.

"Podes ouvir-me por favor? Eu quero voltar ao que tínhamos." Diz ela.

Espera… ela queria o Ezra de volta? Eu não podia competir com ela ou podia? Ela é mais velha e experiente, mas também fez mal ao Ezra… _Porque estou a pensar nisto?_ Eu estava a sentir… ciúmes. Ela não tinha qualquer oportunidade com o Ezra… não comigo presente!

"Esquece Jackie." Diz Ezra.

"Está tudo bem Ezra?" Eu agarrei-me ao braço dele da forma mais íntima que podia sem lhe dar muitas esperanças para depois. Eu só queria deixar claro para essa tal Jackie que ele tinha seguido em frente.

Ela olhou para mim de cima a baixo e depois para o Ezra. "Então é verdade que tens uma princesa aqui?" Pergunta ela.

"Sim eu sou princesa." Não deixando o Ezra responder.

Ela voltou a olhar para ele. "Trocaste-me por ela?"

"Creio que não houve nenhuma troca aqui." Digo eu. "Vamos Ezra?"

"Não!" Diz ela. "Não posso acreditar que vais casar com ela, é uma criança. Eu sou a mulher que tu precisas, pensa bem Ezra." Ezra parecia ficar cada vez mais chateado.

"Eu não sou uma criança! Eu nem percebo o que ele viu em ti… por baixo dessa beleza está um cobra, falsa e má. Agora afasta-te da nossa frente antes que eu te obrigue." Eu própria estava a ter um discurso agressivo demais, mas não me importo… ela estava a pisar em território que agora é meu.

"Estou cheia de medo." Ela finge tremer.

"Devias ter!" Eu digo da forma mais fofa que podia antes de fazer um gesto ao guarda que a agarrou e tirou da nossa frente.

"ISTO NÃO VAI FICAR ASSIM!" Ela lutou para se soltar do homem e foi embora.

"Chata!" Eu reviro os olhos e continuo a andar, mas o Ezra não me seguiu. "O que se passa?" Pergunto-lhe quando me volto para ele.

"Estás com ciúmes?"

"Claro que não!" Eu ri. "Ela insultou-me… ou também achas que sou uma criança?"

"Eu nunca te achei uma criança. Tenta manter a calma, ela não vai ficar por perto tenho a certeza." Ele beija-me a testa, na frente de muitas pessoas. Ninguém pareceu notar, mas eu não me sentia à vontade.

Eu segui-o até ao forte, mas não podia deixar de pensar na Jackie. Ela tinha uma beleza exótica, quente e atraente. Isso fez-me pensar que talvez a minha aparência não seja assim tão desejada, parecia jovem demais para o Ezra.

E se ele parar de gostar de mim por encontrar alguém mais próximo do seu perfil? Era uma possibilidade e eu teria de aceitar. O meu pai também tinha várias amantes…

"Aria?"

"Sim?"

"No que estás a pensar?" Ele aproximou-se de mim. Eu era ridícula… eu não podia pensar nele como meu namorado.

"Nada."

A Aria não tinha prestado muita atenção todo o caminho até ao forte e agora que estávamos numa sala mais reservada era a altura certa para a confrontar. "Ainda estás a pensar nela?" Ela não respondeu imediatamente e foi o suficiente para saber que era isso. "Ela não vai fazer nada para te prejudicar Aria, eu prometo ela nunca te vai tocar."

"O que vês realmente em mim Ezra? Ela é bonita e da tua idade como tantas outras raparigas que vivem aqui. É porque sou princesa?" Isso apanhou-me desprevenido.

 _Ela não se acha bonita?_ "Eu nunca soube que eras uma princesa até poucos meses antes de chegares aqui e sinceramente isso não me fez alterar os meus sentimentos por ti. Aria, tu és linda e eu nunca pensei que a idade fosse um problema."

"Mas ela tem mais experiência de vida e eu não posso competir com isso."

"Isso não me interessa. Tu és especial para mim independentemente da idade, da beleza ou da experiência. Tenho de admitir que no início foi a beleza que me atraiu, mas agora… a tua personalidade, eu apaixonei-me duplamente por ti."

"Ezra, eu não sou cega… ela é realmente bonita."

"Tu és mais e eu só tenho olhos para ti! Eu não me importo com o que ela pensa, eu só te quero a ti e não quero que tenhas dúvidas sobre isso." Eu peguei-a pela cintura e aproximei-me dela. _Ela não resistiu._ Acariciei o maxilar dela com a outra mão enquanto me aproximava ainda mais dela. _Ela não se afastou._ Os olhares intensos continuavam a ser trocados.

"O que vais fazer?" A voz dela foi muito sumida. Continuamos a olhar-nos e a tensão ficou ainda maior.

Ele estava tão perto e eu sabia o que viria. Eu contei 4 meses desde que estou aqui e já estava totalmente rendida a ele. _Eu tenho de admitir que queria… eu queria saber como se sente beija-lo._ Ele inclinou o meu queixo mais para ele.

"Isto." Ele disse só a poucos centímetros de mim e então aconteceu eu fechei os olhos e deixei-me levar. Os lábios dele estavam nos meus… tenho a certeza que faíscas saíam de nós. Ele afastou-se um pouco para olhar para mim, só para certificar se estava tudo bem e então voltou a atacar os meus lábios. _Mais intenso!_ Envolvi-me com ele e deixei uma das minhas mãos na sua nuca brincando com os cabelos e deixei a outra no seu peito forte. Ele estava a guiar-me e tenho de admitir que estava a sentir-me muito bem com ele, foi uma ligação diferente da que já tínhamos e eu senti que podia confiar totalmente nele. _Eu nunca pensei que me podia apaixonar por um beijo, mas aconteceu e eu queria mais._

Ele afastou-se e olhou intensamente para mim. Eu podia sentir o rubor na minha face. "Tens alguma dúvida do que eu sinto por ti agora?" Ele perguntou.

Eu apenas acenei que não com a cabeça… eu não podia falar. Ele sorriu e beijo-me a testa, deu-me a mão e guiou-me pelos corredores e cofres que tinham neste lugar.

* * *

 **ACONTECEU!**

 **EzriaBeauty: Consegui manter o segredo até agora xD normalmente digo tudo nas notas finais. O que achas-te? Não foi fofo? A Hanna é muito amiga da Aria e vai ajudá-los sim.**

 **Sigam-me se quiserem saber quando sai um capítulo novo e não se esqueçam daquele comentário com o vosso apoio!** **Bjs** **e até ao próximo capítulo!**


	23. XXIII

Entrei no meu quarto sorridente quando voltei do forte com o Ezra. Ele também parecia ter uma felicidade residual superior à habitual.

"Princesa?" A Hanna entra. "O que aconteceu?"

Eu sorri para ela.

"Aconteceu? Ele beijou-a?" Ela perguntou quando se sentou ao meu lado e pegou as minhas mãos.

"Sim Hanna, foi mágico… eu nunca pensei que poderia confiar totalmente nele só por trocarmos três beijos."

"Três?"

"Dois no forte e outro quando chegamos." Eu não podia parar de sorrir. "Diz-me que aqui também levam os beijos a sério e que isto não é apenas um sonho."

"Os beijos podem ser comuns aqui, mas tenho a certeza que as intenções do Sr. Ezra são reais e que não está a sonhar. Eu tão feliz por vocês!"

"Eu ainda sinto as borboletas no meu estômago. Isto quer dizer que o amo, não é?"

"A princesa está apaixonada! É tão querida! Precisa de alguma coisa?"

"Não… eu acho que vou tocar um pouco."

"Certo, se precisar de alguma coisa é só chamar."

"Hanna? Só uma coisa. Achas que ele vai pedir-me em namoro… formalmente?" Eu sentia-me bem com isso, basta saber o que ele pensa.

"Ele quer algo sério consigo, mas ele também não quer assustá-la. Só aconteceu hoje, a poeira ainda tem de assentar."

"Eu estou um pouco ansiosa." Eu ri.

* * *

Assim que entro novamente em casa podia ouvir o piano e a Hanna apareceu imediatamente descendo as escadas. "Está tudo bem?" Pergunto-lhe.

"Sim. Será que me quer contar alguma coisa?"

"Como se não soubesses o que aconteceu."

"Por acaso até sei, mas queria saber qual o próximo passo."

"Isso é pessoal não achas?"

"Vá lá patrãozinho, eu não digo nada prometo."

Eu ri. "A tua sorte é que estou bem-disposto."

"Então vai partilhar o que vai fazer?"

"Eu vou pedir para ela namorar comigo."

"E como vai ser?"

"És muito coscuvilheira… Vou levá-la à praia e oferecer-lhe isto." Mostro-lhe um colar com um pendente discreto em forma de coração. "Livra-te de abrir a boca."

"A minha boca é um túmulo. Já agora, a menina Aria vai amar." Ela sorri.

"Vou subir para a ver. Podes fazer uma tarte de limão para o jantar?"

"Claro que sim."

Subi a escada e parei na ombreira da porta observando-a. Ela notou-me no final da música e sorriu para mim.

"Olá estranho." Diz ela com o sorriso mais lindo do mundo, eu tinha muita sorte apesar de tudo. Tinha a mulher que amo a sorrir para mim neste momento… era uma conquista!

"Alteza!" Eu fiz uma vénia para ela.

"Não faças isso novamente… é estranho."

"Não te tratavam assim?"

"Sim, mas já não estou habituada. Eu nunca gostei de tanta cortesia, apenas o fazia por educação."

Eu sorri para ela, ela era muito simples para uma princesa. "Eu vim aqui para te fazer um convite."

"Um convite?" Ela diz com um sorriso tímido.

"Sim para daqui a 3 dias à tarde na praia, às 17 horas."

"Uau! Temos horas, é um encontro?" Ela pergunta.

"De certa forma sim. Eu vou ter de sair amanhã depois do pequeno almoço e vou ter de ficar fora por esse tempo e depois vou directamente para lá, um guarda vai acompanhar-te."

"Por mim parece perfeito. Porque vais passar tanto tempo fora?" Diz ela ainda com um sorriso.

"É um negócio."

* * *

Sentei-me perto do Ezra ao jantar como tinha feito até então, mas desta vez algo estava diferente é como se não existisse nada para além de felicidade. A minha pergunta é até quando isto vai durar?

"Eu pedi uma coisa especial à Hanna esta noite."

"O quê?"

A Hanna entra com uma tarte. "É tarte de limão." Ela serviu-nos uma fatia e saiu.

Provei. "É muito bom!" Eu comi outra garfada. Então o Ezra limpou um pouco da nata do meu lábio com o seu dedo e provou. Por dentro um milhão de borboletas voaram, mas por fora eu só fiquei perplexa e comi mais um pouco. "É delicioso."

"É a minha favorita." Diz ele.

"Até agora a minha também." Eu sorri para ele. "Os negócios que vai fazer são muito importantes?"

"Sim, tenho de resolver alguns assuntos."

"Não vais fazer algo perigoso ou idiota, pois não?"

"Não te preocupes vai correr tudo bem, vou estar seguro e não tens de te preocupar absolutamente com nada."

"Fico mais descansada nesse caso. Eu já me sinto cansada, seria muito mau se eu fosse dormir?"

"Claro que não… foi um longo dia e tens todo o direito de descansar." Ele levanta-se comigo e beija o meu rosto antes de ir. "Boa noite, Ezra!"

"Boa noite, amor." Isso foi muito querido da parte dele. O meu rosto incendiou e eu fiquei sem jeito. Apenas sai com um sorriso estúpido no rosto.

* * *

Acordei a meio da noite com o som de um trovão… com certeza que a Aria também estará acordada com medo. Eu já a tinha avisado que seria frequente tempestades durante a noite e que se precisasse poderia vir até ao meu quarto ou gritar por mim. _Mais um trovão!_ Eu não consegui parar de pensar nos beijos que trocamos no forte tinha sido tão espectacular e inesperado… eu não tinha pensado em fazer isso… não no forte, mas sim num local romântico. A Jackie tinha sido um inconveniente necessário para acelerar o processo, ela tinha ficado com ciúmes dela. _Mais um trovão!_ Uma pequena fresta da porta abriu. "Estou acordado."

Ela entrou. "Desculpa."

"Vem aqui, esta noite está muito fria." Ela deitou-se ao meu lado, eu cubro-a com o lençol e o cobertor e ela aninhou-se. _Mais um trovão_ e ela saltou. "Respira! Estás segura… aqui não tens de ter medo eu vou proteger-te sempre."

Ele pareceu muito sincero no seu discurso… eu não o podia ver, estava muito escuro. Então ele abraçou-me e eu encostei a cabeça no seu peito perfeito. Se a tempestade era uma boa desculpa para isto eu queria uma tempestade todos os dias…

"Eu sinto-me muito segura contigo." Digo quase a adormecer novamente.

Ele beija-me a bochecha e foi a última coisa que me lembro.

* * *

Eu olhei pelo quarto, mas não havia sinal do Ezra em lado nenhum. Já era manhã e isso era estranho… ele podia ter-me acordado antes de sair. Sai da cama e fui para o meu quarto. "Princesa!" Hanna diz com um sorriso enquanto fazia a cama.

"Que horas são?"

"Já passam das 9h30. Desde quando anda a dormir no quarto do Sr. Ezra? Ou foi só ontem?" _Ela queria insinuar alguma coisa?_

"Eu não te tenho de justificar nada… Ele está a tomar o pequeno-almoço?" Pergunto-lhe.

"Não, ele já saiu."

"Já?"

"Não tente fugir da questão principal! Sabe que eu não vou dizer a ninguém que dormiu com ele." Ela assegura-me.

"Eu só fui ter com ele por causa da tempestade… eu tenho algum medo e não consigo dormir. Estás feliz?"

"Muito!" Ela diz com um sorriso. "Ele foi gentil?"

"Hanna… eu só dormi na mesma cama com ele não fizemos absolutamente mais nada. E sim, ele é sempre gentil… até tenho vergonha de alguns pensamentos que tive."

"Que pensamentos?"

"Eu pensei que ele me iria forçar, violar ou ser violento se não fizesse o que ele queria."

"Eu já vi o Sr. Ezra muito chateado e tenho a certeza que ele não faria nada consigo, ele respeita-a muito."

"Eu arrependo-me por ter pensado isso dele."

* * *

 **Muito fofinhos estes dois... Acham que o Ezra vai voltar bem desta vez?**

 **EzriaBeauty: Obrigada! :D xP A relação deles vai evoluir bem rápido vais ver ;) Ele já comprou um colar para o namoro vai ser uma questão de tempo. A Jackie vai andar por ai, mas nada muito grave vai acontecer para já.**

 **Lua Montgomery: Eu também achei muito divertido escrever essa parte da discussão com a Jackie. A primeira vez que escrevi a Aria tentou mesmo bater-lhe, a Jackie puxou-lhe o cabelo e só o Ezra conseguiu separá-las. Depois apaguei porque achei "violento" demais para uma princesa. xD Obrigada pelo apoio :)**

 **Sigam-me se quiserem saber quando sai um capítulo novo e não se esqueçam daquele comentário com o vosso apoio!** **Bjs** **e até ao próximo capítulo!**


	24. XXIV

**(3º dia depois do Ezra ter deixado a casa)**

Faltavam 20 minutos para as 17h e eu estava nervosa para me encontrar com o Ezra. _Era um encontro…_ Não o ter visto por tanto tempo deixava-me ansiosa, tinha medo que acontecesse alguma coisa com ele. Eu ainda não me tinha esquecido daquele primeiro dia em que ele chegou com o rosto inchado e ferido. É fácil ferir um homem e ainda por cima ainda não estava na sua melhor condição… a tentativa de suicídio não me deixava mais segura em relação a tudo e eu não queria que ele tivesse razões para tentar algo parecido.

Tinha apanhado o cabelo com um gancho com flores e colocado duas pequenas pérolas nas minhas orelhas. Escolhi um vestido cor-de-rosa claro com alguns adornos dourados, era simples e fresco para a praia. Deixava-me mover facilmente se tivesse de correr para fazer voar o papagaio. _Onde ele estás?_ "Hanna? Onde o Ezra colocou o papagaio de papel que ele me ofereceu?"

"Não sei menina, talvez o tenha levado com ele para já o ter pronto quando chegar."

"Hum. Obrigada!" Isso era estranho… ele andaria carregado com o papagaio este tempo todo? "Estou bem para um encontro?" Pergunto a Hanna.

"Perfeita, o Sr. Ezra não tirará os olhos de si por um segundo que seja."

"Está na hora de ir."

* * *

Eu e o guarda cavalgamos até à praia e eu podia ver o papagaio no ar ao longe. "Só posso ir até aqui o caminho pela areia é seguro. O Sr. Fitzgerald está à sua espera."

"Obrigada." Eu continuo sozinha até Ezra.

Ele notou-me, prendeu a linha no papagaio numa pedra e ajudou-me a descer do cavalo.

"Tive medo que não tivesses bem." Digo-lhe. "Sentia a tua falta."

"Eu também." Diz ele beijando-me no rosto. "Como foi o teu dia?"

"Entediante até agora." Eu sorri.

Ele riu também. "Eu quero levar-te a um sitio, mas tenho de te cobrir os olhos."

O encontro não era aqui? "Não posso saber?"

"Faz parte da pequena surpresa."

"Tu fazes-me surpresas de mais." Digo quando ele me tapa os olhos com um pano. "Devias ter-me acordado naquela manhã… a Hanna fez-me perguntas quando não me encontrou no quarto."

"A Hanna é muito bisbilhoteira não te preocupes." Digo-lhe.

"Pois, mas quem passou a vergonha fui eu." Diz ela.

"Aria, não tens de ter vergonha de nada. Há muitos anos atrás eu tirei a Hanna da rua, ela era uma prostituta. Ela prometeu lealdade e até agora nunca falhou. Às vezes é inconveniente, mas é a Hanna e sempre dá bons conselhos." Digo enquanto a encaminho para o meio das árvores.

"Sim… os conselhos dela são muito bons."

"Eu vou tirar a venda, mas mantém os olhos fechados."

"Está bem." Ela faz como eu lhe pedi.

"Podes abrir!"

Ela olha à volta e depois novamente para mim. "Eu acho que já me tinhas surpreendido com a casa na árvore Ezra." Ela diz com um sorriso gentil.

"Sim, mas… tu querias subir."

"Espera… tu?" Ela parecia espantada.

"Eu passei estes dias todos aqui a consertar a casa, é segura para subir agora."

"Oh Meu Deus!"

"Eu sei que menti… mas foi por uma boa causa." Eu tentei justificar para que ela não ficasse chateada.

"Eu não acredito que te deste ao trabalho de a consertar por causa de mim."

"Eu faria qualquer coisa por ti." Nós estávamos incrivelmente perto.

Ela abraça-me. "Obrigada Ezra."

O meu coração bateu mais forte, eu não queria que nada corresse mal. "É um prazer! Não queres subir?"

"Sim." Ela sorri. "Como vou fazer?"

"Eu vou primeiro e depois puxo-te para cima." Eu subo com agilidade. "Coloca o pé naquela fenda e dá-me a mão."

"Não é uma boa ideia… eu não quero cair." Ela diz com medo.

"Eu não te vou soltar prometo. Confia em mim!"

"Eu confio em ti." Ela aproximou-se e fez como eu lhe disse. "Eu sou muito pequena… não chego."

"Tu és perfeita, confia em mim." Ela volta a tentar e eu consegui chegar à mão dela. Ela era leve e eu consegui puxá-la com facilidade. Fechei a abertura e voltei-me para ela. "Não foi muito difícil, eu sabia que conseguias."

"Tu fizeste o trabalho difícil." Ela ri.

Eu ri com ela. "Podes ver a vista para o mar." Ela olhou pela janela.

"É incrível Ezra. Eu nunca tinha visto um sitio tão bonito."

Eu entreguei-lhe um binóculo. "Aponta naquela direcção e diz-me o que vês."

Ela ficou algum tempo a olhar. "Um navio."

"É o meu irmão, vai chegar esta noite ou amanhã de manhã." Digo-lhe.

"O teu irmão nunca fica muito tempo, pois não?"

"Ele gosta da vida no mar, tem a veia do nosso pai." Não me sentia à vontade para falar da minha família. "Temos aqui alguma tarte e bolinhos que eu sei que gostas." Digo-lhe apontando para o pequeno cesto no canto.

"Tarde de limão?"

"Sim." Eu sorri.

"Tu sabes que eu adoro!"

* * *

Nós distraímo-nos com a conversa e com a tarte. "Está a ficar tarde, não achas?" Pergunto-lhe comendo só mais um pouco de tarte.

Ele sorri. "Tens uma coisa…" Eu ia limpar com a minha mão, mas ele impediu-me. "Não, eu…" Diz ele antes de me beijar docemente.

Tivemos uma rápida troca de olhares antes de ele me beijar novamente mais intenso. Ele sabia a tarte e era incrível. Todas as borboletas que estavam no meu estômago estavam descontroladas. Poucos minutos depois ele afastou-se.

"Tenho de te perguntar uma coisa." Diz ele.

"O quê?"

Ele agiu calmamente e tirou uma caixa do bolso das calças… eu estava ainda mais confusa. Não fazia ideia o que estava a acontecer.

"Eu sei que pode parecer cedo Aria, mas eu quero mostrar-te que a minha intenção é séria. Se eu tivesse condição iria pedir autorização ao teu pai… isto pode não ser correto da minha parte, eu sei que pedi para te raptarem e isso vai contra qualquer principio. Também sei que estás formalmente noiva de outro homem, mas eu amo-te mais do que tudo para te deixar ir tão facilmente. Eu realmente queria que fosses minha namorada… mesmo que seja só pelos próximos 5 meses. Eu não sei o futuro, mas vou apoiar a tua escolha sempre. A tua felicidade e bem-estar é o mais importante para mim e se achares que não podes ficar eu vou compreender, aliás eu também compreendo se não aceitares este pedido." Ele estava a divagar imenso. Antes que ele pudesse dizer mais uma palavra beijei-o. Tinha sido uma surpresa para ele e para mim… nunca pensei tomar a iniciativa, mas ele não se calava.

Ele parecia mais calmo, mas confuso. "Sim." Eu disse.

"Sim?" Era a primeira vez que via o temível Ezra Fitzgerald nervoso ou ansioso com alguma coisa. Nunca nada parecia fugir do seu controlo… eu era uma incerteza para ele. _Eu tinha puder sobre ele._

"Sim Ezra, eu quero ser tua namorada." Eu digo-lhe com um sorriso tímido.

Ele passa a mão pelo cabelo. "Pensei que ias dizer que não." Ele diz com o maior sorriso do mundo.

Ele deu-me a caixa e eu abri. Era um colar de ouro com um pingente em forma de coração. "É lindo, obrigada Ezra! Ajudas-me?" Entreguei-lhe o colar de volta para ele me colocar. Quando terminou beijou o meu pescoço e um arrepio percorreu a minha coluna.

"Vai ser noite em breve, temos de voltar." Diz ele antes de me puxar para um beijo.

* * *

 ***.* Estes dois matam-me... eu já nem me lembro de algumas parte do que escrevi. Eu acho que ando um "bocadinho" viciada a escrever a história. Neste momento estou a escrever o capitulo 51, sim leram bem 51. xD Se quiserem muito ainda mais 1 esta semana digam ;)**

 **Caro:** **Thank you very much for your review! I'm really glad you like it. :)**

 **EzriaBeauty: A Aria tem muito medo de tempestades e não vai ser a última vez que vai voltar à cama do Ezra ;) A confiança da Aria vai crescendo a cada dia e isso comprovou-se na iniciativa dela em beijá-lo neste capitulo. Afinal o Ezra não fez nenhuma viagem estava apenas a 20 minutos de casa xD uma pequena mentira inofensiva, para fazer uma grande surpresa à Aria e fazer o pedido de namoro.**

 **Lua Montgomery: A história está recheada de referências românticas da série e este capitulo teve mais uma 4x16 :)**

 **Estou com 800 visualizações nesta história até agora, para uma história em português acho este valor é incrível. E para meu choque o país que está à frente é a França, seguido de Portugal, Brasil, Suiça e muitos outros países. Muito obrigada a todos do fundo do meu coração! Escrevo para vocês pessoal :)**

 **Mínimo de 2 capítulos por semana! Sigam-me se quiserem saber quando sai um capítulo novo e não se esqueçam daquele comentário com o vosso apoio!** **Bjs** **e até ao próximo capítulo!**


	25. XXV

Ele estava em terra firme e eu ainda cá em cima. "Eu tenho medo… isto foi uma péssima ideia." Sentei-me na borda da abertura.

"Eu não te vou deixar cair Aria."

"Aos três!" Disse eu. "1… 2… 3!" Eu deixei-me cair, não tardou para ter as mãos de Ezra na minha cintura agarrando-me em pleno ar até me pousar gentilmente no chão. "Correu bem!" Digo espantada por não partir nenhum osso.

"Eu disse que não ias cair." Ele deu-me um beijo suave que me vez sorrir como uma tola.

Voltamos à praia e encontramos os cavalos, o papagaio já tinha caído e o Ezra apressou-se a recolher tudo. "Um por do sol na praia." Eu disse vendo o sol a desaparecer lentamente.

"É bonito, não é?" Pergunta-me ele, abraçando-me.

"É sim!"

"Eu sei de uma coisa mais bonita!" Diz ele.

"O quê?"

"Tu!" Ele beija-me a ponta do nariz e eu sorri novamente. "Queres ajuda para subir no cavalo?" Eu assenti, tudo para mais um toque dele.

"Que tal se fizéssemos uma corrida para ver quem chega primeiro?"

Ele ri. "Por mim tudo bem querida, mas eu vou ganhar." Diz ele indo para o seu cavalo.

"Começou agora!" Eu disse deixando-o para trás.

Ela é impressionante… Eu montei o meu cavalo e corri até ela. "Batoteira! Nem com um avanço vais conseguir." Eu ri, passando-a.

Ela deu-me um olhar e o cavalo dela ganhou ainda mais velocidade. Ela manteve-se ao meu lado. "Qual é o prémio para a vencedora?" Ela pergunta.

Eu ri. "O vencedor decide." Foi a minha resposta.

Ela acelerou ainda mais e começou a levar um avanço considerável, ela era leve e o cavalo não tinha dificuldade em correr com ela. Ela parou na saída da praia. "Ganhei!" Ela agitou as mãos no ar.

"Só batota." Eu brinquei.

"Eu quero o meu prémio quando chegar a casa!" Diz ela.

"Que prémio?"

"O vencedor decide!" Diz ela piscando o olho para mim… isso quer dizer que… eu iria decidir porque ela foi a vencedora e eu o vencedor.

Assim que chegamos os guardas levaram os cavalos e nós entrámos. Eu puxo-a para mim e dou-lhe um beijo apaixonado e intenso. Ela tinha aprendido a técnica rápido, isso só fez o beijo ainda melhor.

"Este foi o seu prémio, vencedora." Digo no final.

Ela sorri.

"Céus… juro que não estava a espiar." Diz Hanna quando entra na divisão. "É oficial?" Pergunta ela em relação ao nosso namoro.

Nós dois rimos. "Sim!" Dizemos em uníssono.

* * *

Esta manhã acordei bem cedo para receber o meu irmão mais novo. Ainda era muito cedo para o pequeno almoço por isso fui para o escritório adiantar algum trabalho.

Não era habitual acordar antes da Hanna me chamar, mas hoje sentia-me bem e completa. Como se nada me pudesse tirar o bom humor. Infelizmente preciso da Hanna para me ajudar com o vestido e o cabelo. Levanto-me para ir até ao corredor. Eu podia gritar, mas não queria acordar o Ezra então vou até à zona da cozinha para a encontrar.

"Bom dia princesa! Dormiu bem?"

"Muito bem na verdade. Acordei um pouco cedo, mas queria vestir-me."

"Claro, chegou um vestido novo." Ela trás uma caixa e sobe atrás de mim até ao quarto. "Veja como é lindo." Diz ela ao tirá-lo para eu o ver.

"Incrível!" Ela seda purpura e dourado. "Tenho de pedir ao Ezra para se controlar com os vestidos… é ele que escolhe?"

"Não, a costureira faz dentro de certos modelos. Os tecidos e o dinheiro são as únicas coisas que o Sr. Ezra dá."

"Vamos lá a isto então. Hoje quero o corpete por favor."

"Tem a certeza?"

"Sim."

Cerca de 1 hora depois estava totalmente pronta, mas faltavam as jóias. Nada parecia ficar perfeito com este vestido. _Excepto claro o colar que o Ezra me ofereceu ontem! Nunca o irei tirar!_ Deixei ficar assim…

"Será que o Ezra ainda está a dormir?"

"Não, ele já acordou e está no escritório."

"Eu vou ter com ele então."

Enquanto ia para o escritório lembrei-me que o irmão dele iria chegar hoje.

"Posso?"

"Sim. Bom dia." Diz ele com um sorriso.

"Bom dia! Acordas-te cedo."

"Posso dizer o mesmo. Decidi adiantar algumas coisas e esperar pelo meu irmão."

"Eu não queria ter de te perguntar isto, mas… o teu irmão sabe… que tu fizeste aquilo ao teu pai?"

"Não… e peço-te que fique assim. Não podemos começar uma guerra."

"Claro, eu não vou dizer."

"Tenho uma coisa para ti!" Diz ele abrindo uma gaveta e entregou-me uma caixa.

"Tens de parar de me mimar Ezra." Eu reclamo antes de abrir. "Meu Deus! São lindos!" Era um par de brincos e um anel de ouro com uma pedra ametista oval com diamantes a toda a volta.

"O que achas?"

"É incrível... nunca pensei que a minha vida seria assim."

"Como assim?"

"Bem… no castelo também tinha jóias, mas era algo comum e sem grande significado. Aqui parece diferente, tudo o que me dão tem muito mais valor. Talvez pelo que passei para chegar aqui, ou por estar farta do castelo." Eu coloquei os brincos e o anel. "Eu acho que te disse antes que não me tens de oferecer coisas novas todos os dias, eu já tenho o suficiente."

Ele dá-me um sorriso de menino maroto. "Acontece que eu adoro a tua expressão de surpresa quando te ofereço algo."

"Tu fazes a minha vida muito melhor do que realmente mereço." Ele estava perto de me beijar.

Antes que ele o fizesse alguém bateu na porta. "Entre!"

Era Wesley. "Irmão!" Diz ele abraçando Ezra que já tinha percorrido a sala. Eu devia sair e deixá-los falar a sós.

"Aria, espera." Diz Ezra. "Eu e a Aria namoramos Wes." Wesley olha para mim e depois novamente para ele.

"É mesmo verdade que estão a namorar? Não ofendendo ninguém… eu sempre pensei que quando voltasse ela já não estaria aqui."

"Sim Wes, é verdade." Diz Ezra.

"Vou admitir que há pouco mais de 3 mês eu também queria sair daqui o mais rapidamente possível." Digo e ele ri.

"Vais ficar por cá muito tempo?" Pergunta Ezra.

"O quê? Já queres que vá embora?" Diz Wes rindo.

"Claro que não! Vamos tomar o pequeno almoço e podemos conversar melhor." Diz Ezra.

* * *

 **Meus fofinhos! Quando a série está péssima para Ezria eu diria que a minha história fica cada vez melhor. ;)**

 **EzriaBeauty: O teu apoio é mesmo espectacular, não tenho mesmo como te agradecer por tudo! A semana passada parei de escrever esta história para ver se me concentro mais nos trabalhos, mas acabei por abrir um novo ficheiro word e comecei a escrever outra coisa completamente diferente... enfim muita imaginação agora que tenho trabalhos para fazer quando terminar os trabalhos e já tiver tempo para a história lá se vãos as ideias xD O que achas do Wesley pelo que já apareceu na história? Pode ajudar mais na relação dos dois ou separar?**

 **Mínimo de 2 capítulos por semana! Sigam-me se quiserem saber quando sai um capítulo novo e não se esqueçam daquele comentário com o vosso apoio!** **Bjs** **e até ao próximo capítulo!**


	26. XXVI

"Esse é o meu lugar." Diz Wes falando com a Aria que se ia sentar no lugar que ocupava todas as manhãs ao meu lado.

A Aria ficou confusa, mas afastou-se da cadeira. "Está bem."

"A Aria fica sempre aí Wes, porque não te sentas deste lado."

"Não tem problema Ezra, eu fico desse lado." Ela diz ficando no lugar que sugeri ao meu irmão porque ele não foi capaz de ser cavalheiro com ela. Ele tinha atitudes um pouco desagradáveis com as mulheres às vezes.

* * *

Wesley fez questão de contar todas as aventuras que passou no mar e não deixou de falar das mais violentas e sangrentas… Numa situação normal eu não teria ficado incomodado, mas com a Aria a ouvir tudo… era desnecessário. Eu próprio estava a ficar enjoado.

"Não queres descansar um pouco? Há quanto tempo não te deitas numa cama?" Pergunto-lhe assim que acabou de comer.

"Imenso… é uma ideia muito boa na verdade, acho que vou para o quarto aproveitar um pouco de privacidade e descanso." Diz ele.

"Se me dão licença." Aria levanta-se. "Eu vou bordar com a Hanna esta manhã."

"Claro." Então ela sai. "Tinhas mesmo de contar aquelas histórias?" Viro-me para o meu irmão.

"O que foi? Não foste tu que disseste que ela era uma de nós? Que mal tem de contar a verdade?"

"O problema não é a verdade, foram os pormenores… ela nunca teve ideia de tanta violência."

"Ela tem de se habituar maninho, relaxa ela aguentou-se bem."

"Faz um esforço Wes, tu sabes que ela é importante para mim."

"Está bem. Vou dormir!" Diz ele antes de se levantar e sair.

* * *

"Aria? Podes vir aqui por favor?" Pergunto da porta da sala onde ela e a Hanna estavam a bordar algo. Eu queria falar com ela a sós.

"Sim." Ela levanta-se sai da sala e fecha a porta atrás dela. "O que se passa?"

"Desculpa pelo que o meu irmão disse."

"Não tens de pedir desculpa Ezra. Não podes controlar o que o teu irmão diz."

"Mas eu vi como ficaste."

"Lembra-te, eu estive com feridos de guerra. Eu vi o pior também. O que me incomodou foi que… eu não consegui parar de pensar quando te encontrei quase sem vida." Ela limpou rapidamente a lágrima que caiu naquele momento.

"Eu arrependo-me tanto…" Ela coloca a mão na minha boca.

"As paredes têm ouvidos." Ela diz baixinho. Ela penteia o meu cabelo com os dedos. "Eu não preciso que fales." Ela sorri tímida.

"Tu és incrível!" Beijei-lhe na bochecha. Eu sei que a podia beijar, mas não queria que parecesse que só penso em contacto intimo com ela. _Ela gostava dos pequenos gestos. "_ Vou ter de voltar ao trabalho."

"Eu vou ter contigo antes do almoço." Diz ela com um sorriso. Beija-me no rosto e volta a entrar na sala. _Ela era tão doce… delicada, misteriosa… eu queria sempre saber mais sobre ela._

* * *

Eu tenho a certeza que o irmão dele não gosta de mim… não sei que mal lhe fiz para ele me estar a tratar assim.

Eu não queria dizer isto ao Ezra porque ele parecia tão animado por ter o irmão de volta. Ele merecia ser feliz a cima de tudo. Eu podia guardar as minhas desconfianças e fazer um esforço para não interferir.

"Onde está a sua cabeça princesa?" Pergunta Hanna.

"Tenho de ir ver o Ezra antes do almoço, chama-nos por favor quando estiver servido." Digo-lhe deixando o bordado.

Comecei a subir a escada, mas parei no 5º degrau. Wesley estava à minha frente no degrau superior, como para se fazer superior. _Não tinha reparado nele._ "Desculpa Wesley, não te vi." Eu desviei-me dele evitando a briga. _Ele parecia muito territorial às vezes._ Ele voltou a ficar à frente. Eu olhei para ele novamente. "O que estás a fazer? Deixa-me passar!" Eu estava a começar a ficar um pouco chateada com a arrogância dele.

"Pensas que podes entrar assim na vida dele simplesmente?"

"Desculpa? Eu não sei ao que te referes."

"Não jogues comigo… não me enganas. Tu não pertences aqui."

"Eu decido se volto ou não, o meu futuro não está nas tuas mãos."

Ele agarrou no meu braço com força. "Eu acho que não estás a perceber… tu tens de desaparecer. De vez!"

Eu arregalei os olhos. _Ele quer dizer. Matar-me?_ "O quê?"

"Não podes voltar à civilização depois do que viste aqui… seria um grande risco. Abrires essa linda boca e dizeres que esta ilha existe é algo quase certo."

"Não."

Então ele empurrou-me da escada a baixo. Eu senti como se tudo estivesse em câmara lenta. _Protege a cabeça!_ O meu braço direito embateu no chão com força, a dor foi terrível e eu gritei. A dor no ombro era forte felizmente não tinha batido com a cabeça… podia ter sido mortal…

Hanna aparece imediatamente. "O que aconteceu?"

"Aria?" Era a voz do Ezra no cimo da escada. Eu não tinha força para me mover.

"Ela desequilibrou-se e caiu… não fui a tempo de a apanhar." Diz Wesley mentido.

Ezra já estava ao meu lado. "Onde te magoaste?"

"O meu ombro." Eu choraminguei. _Eu devia dizer a verdade._

Entre a cabeça do Ezra e da Hanna eu vi o rosto sorridente do Wesley que fazia o gesto para me manter calada. Eu tremi… eu não queria estar ali.

"Aria?" Eu ouvi o Ezra, mas não consegui responder. Eu tremi de medo.

"Vou chamar o médico." Hanna corre.

Aria continuava a tremer nos meus braços, algo a parecia perturbar para além da dor. Ela não parou de chorar. "Shhh… vai ficar tudo bem. Ainda dói muito?"

"Parece que… está a queimar." Diz ela.

"Vais ficar bem Aria." Diz o meu irmão mais perto dela.

Aria agarrasse a mim com o braço bom e tenta manter-se abraçada a mim o melhor que consegue. "Queres que te leve para o quarto?" Eu só a senti a dizer sim e foi o suficiente para pegar nela e levá-la.

"Eu vou buscar um copo de água para ela." Diz Wesley.

Ela pareceu melhorar quando a deitei na cama. "Não estás inchado eu acho que vais ficar bem." Digo-lhe beijando-a na testa. "Tropeças-te e cais-te?"

Ela pareceu pensar duas vezes antes de falar. "Sou uma desastrada, devia ter mais cuidado." Ela concorda.

"Aqui está a água." Diz Wesley quando entra.

"Obrigado." Eu pego o copo.

Ele olhou para a Aria e de novo para mim. "É melhor ir não vos quero incomodar." Diz ele.

"Não quero água." Diz ela.

"Mas é para teu bem."

"Não." Ela estava frágil e começou a chorar novamente.

"Não, não, não! Não chores por favor." Eu abraço-a com cuidado. "Tens a certeza que só estás mal do ombro? Não te dói mais nada?"

"Só o ombro. Podemos ficar assim só mais um minuto?" Ela pede para ficarmos abraçados.

"Claro, ficaria assim o resto da vida."

* * *

 **EzriaBeauty: É verdade, a série está a deixar-me louca... O que é que a Nicole está a fazer na sala do Ezra? Querem-me matar só pode... xD O irmão do Ezra é uma peste... coitada da Aria... achas que ela vai contar ao Ezra? Ou ele vai descobrir da pior maneira?**

 **Mínimo de 2 capítulos por semana! Sigam-me se quiserem saber quando sai um capítulo novo e não se esqueçam daquele comentário com o vosso apoio!** **Bjs** **e até ao próximo capítulo!**


	27. XXVII

O Wesley atentou contra a minha vida… ele queria-me morta. Eu tinha medo, mas não podia dizer a ninguém o Ezra ficaria destroçado. _E sabe-se lá se vai acreditar em mim._

O médico estava no quarto comigo e a Hanna. O Ezra estava do outro lado da porta eu podia ouvi-lo a andar do lado para o outro.

"Eu acho que a menina não partiu o osso. No entanto a dor é normal, vai ficar negro nas próximas horas e vai demorar algumas semanas a passar a dor vai durar até um mês ou mais. Não posso fazer nada para a ajudar, o tempo vai tratar de tudo." Diz ele antes de pegar todas a suas coisas e sair.

Hanna ajuda-me a vestir novamente. "Um mês? Céus!"

"Para a próxima deve ter mais cuidado." Diz ela. _Mal ela sabe a verdade._

Eu sei que é o Ezra que está a bater à porta. Hanna estava a terminar de apertar o laço nas minhas costas. "Entra." Digo.

"Um hematoma não é tão grave como uma fractura." Diz ele tentando fazer-me ver o lado positivo.

"Também podia ter sido muito pior do que uma fractura."

"Não penses assim." Ele pede. "Fica na cama, eu vou pedir à Hanna para te trazer o almoço."

Se eu me esconder no quarto ele ia saber que ganhou. _Que tenho medo dele._ "Não… eu vou almoçar com vocês."

"Tens a certeza?"

"Claro."

* * *

Wesley não parou de me arreliar com comentários o almoço todo, estar frente a frente com ele era um inferno. O que importava era que o Ezra estava feliz por ter o irmão. Ele certamente iria voltar ao mar e eu podia voltar a ter paz.

"Quando estás a pensar voltar ao navio irmão?"

"Um mês ou dois de férias não parece bem? Ou até mais quem sabe."

"Mais?" Os dois olharam para mim. "Quer dizer… mais tempo seria óptimo." _Seria ainda pior do que eu estava a imaginar._

"Até a minha futura cunhada concorda." O Wesley ri. _Ele queria tudo menos que eu fosse cunhada dele._

"Pára com isso Wes!"

"Vá lá irmão não sejas tímido! Aria? Se o meu irmão casar contigo ele passa a ser rei?" Ele pergunta.

"Bem… ele não tem nenhum titulo no máximo poderia ser príncipe e eu seria rainha." _Isto seria algum tipo de questão com rasteira?_

"Então eu também posso ter um titulo?" Ele pergunta. "Tu és princesa podes atribuir títulos certo?"

"Isso não funciona assim… eu não posso condecorar a menos que essa pessoa faça algo que extrema relevância para o reino e seria apenas pelo seu mérito não teria grande importância. O rei é o único que pode dar atributos mais altos."

"Então nunca teremos um rei." Diz ele olhando para o irmão. "Tecnicamente ela manda mais do que tu Ezra e pode dar-te ordens." O que ele queria dizer? Que eu sou uma ameaça?

"Claro que não, o Ezra é o chefe eu não sou nada. Aqui sou apenas uma rapariga."

"Tu não és apenas uma rapariga, tu és a rapariga. E a minha princesa!" Diz Ezra. Isso fez-me derreter por dentro, ele era muito doce.

Eu cometi o erro de olhar para o Wesley nesse momento. Os olhos dele ardiam de raiva. Eu apenas olhei para o meu prato podia parecer envergonhada, mas na verdade tinha medo do que ele podia fazer comigo depois de tudo.

"Eu vou sair para beber uns copos." Diz Wesley.

"Não vais voltar bêbedo, pois não?"

"Descansa, não sou uma criança." Ele saiu.

"Não tens de ter vergonha quando te digo algo na frente dele." Diz-me Ezra.

"Não consigo evitar, ainda não estou habituada."

* * *

 **(8 dias depois)**

"Qual a tua ideia?" Acordo com uma mão no meu pescoço. "Abre a boca e juro que te vais arrepender." Era o Wesley. "Podias ter morrido na queda, não podias? Podia parecer um acidente e assim poupavas-me o trabalho."

"Deixa-me em paz, eu faço tudo o que quiseres." Ele apertou o meu pescoço com mais força.

"Como o quê?" Ele passou a mão livre pelo meu corpo e eu lutei para o manter longe. "Eu notei que me tens provocado." _Era mentira eu evitei-o._

"Não!" Eu gritei alto o suficiente para o Ezra ouvir do quarto.

"Cabra!" Ele deu-me uma bofetada com força e saiu do quarto. Eu lutei para me acalmar e respirar.

"O que se passa?" Ezra entra pouco depois no quarto preocupado.

 _O teu irmão entrou aqui, assediou-me e bateu-me!_ "Foi um pesadelo, estou bem."

"Queres contar-me?"

"Não."

"Foi das histórias do meu irmão, não foi? Aquelas histórias…"

Eu assenti. _Eu queria chorar por lhe estar a mentir… mas ele parecia tão feliz com o irmão._

"Amanhã podemos passar algum tempo fora daqui?"

"Claro." Ele beijou-me a testa.

* * *

Eu tomei o meu pequeno almoço mais cedo que o Ezra e o Wesley. Eu não podia olhar para a cara dele, não depois do dia anterior. Então enquanto eles estavam a comer eu toquei piano tentando apagar os meus problemas concentrando-me na música.

"Essa música foi linda." Diz o Ezra da porta. "Queres vir comigo à praia?"

"Sim" Eu levanto-me para o acompanhar.

"O que é isso no teu pescoço?"

"O quê?" Eu olho para um espelho que estava na parede. "Devo-me ter arranhado ontem à noite."

"O teu braço está melhor?"

"Só me dói quando lhe toco, mas ainda está negro."

* * *

Sentei-me com ela na areia a aproveitar o sol da manhã. Ela está muito mais calma e parecia realmente feliz. Eu não sei porquê, mas quando estava em casa parecia que forçava o sorriso às vezes. Não se mantinha muito tempo na mesma sala quando o meu irmão estava por perto e isso era estranho. _Será que ele lhe disse alguma coisa desagradável?_

"Aria?" Ela olhou para mim curiosa. "O que achas do meu irmão?"

O rosto dela endureceu e ela engoliu em seco. "Porque me estás a perguntar isso?"

"Eu acho que alguma coisa em ti está diferente."

"Eu estou bem Ezra, prometo. O meu irmão é simpático e vejo que gostas muito dele."

"Ele é meu irmão e por isso é que te estou a perguntar isto, eu sei que ele pode ser desagradável e agir de alguma forma que te incomodou. Se alguma coisa acontecer diz-me por favor, eu vou resolver tudo."

"Ezra…" A voz dela tremeu e lágrimas verteram dos seus lindos olhos verdes.

 _Ele fez mesmo alguma coisa… eu vou matá-lo._

Eu não podia esconder esta situação por mais tempo, eu sentia-me mal por não contar a ninguém o que aconteceu. _Eu podia explodir a qualquer momento._ Não era correto dizer-me… é irmão…

"Eu não… Ezra eu… ele é tu irmão eu não posso fazer isto."

"É assim tão grave?" Ele estava preocupado e furioso. "Eu não posso acreditar que ele faz alguma coisa… se tu não me contas eu vou lá perguntar-lhe e espero que ele tenha uma boa explicação para te deixar neste estado."

"Não… não faças isso." Eu tremi… se ele souber que contei alguma coisa ao Ezra ele vai matar-me de vez.

"Dá-me uma boa razão. Conta-me Aria, sem mais segredos nós prometemos." Ela ficou ainda mais perturbada.

"Eu não te disse por uma boa razão. Tu estás tão feliz por teres o teu irmão de volta, eu não posso ser a razão das vossas discussões."

"Aria, tu és tão importante para mim como o meu irmão e eu sei que ele é machista e pode ser desagradável."

"Eu conto… eu conto tudo. Ele empurrou-me da escada e ele estava no meu quarto quando gritei. Não foi um pesadelo, foi ele."

 _O quê? Aquele bastardo…_ "Ele fez isso porquê? Conta-me tudo."

* * *

 **Mais um capitulo! Espero que estejam a gostar :)**

 **Sobre 7x14... será que a Aria vai passar para o lado mau? Não faço ideia, mas se for espero que seja para ajudar as amigas.**

 **Agora ando com muitos trabalhos para fazer e calculo que vocês também. Vou tentar publicar conforme a minha e a vossa disponibilidade.**

 **Sigam-me se quiserem saber quando sai um capítulo novo e não se esqueçam daquele comentário com o vosso apoio!** **Bjs** **e até ao próximo capítulo!**


	28. XXVIII

Eu sentia-me muito mais leve por contar tudo ao Ezra. Ele tomou tudo como verdade, mas estava furioso. Por alguns momentos pensei que ele ia achar que eu estava a mentir e ficar do lado do irmão mais novo. Em vez disso ele abraçou-me no final e beijo-me para me confortar. Ele prometeu cuidar da situação e que eu não tinha de ter medo dele.

Era hora de almoço, eu e o Ezra fomos para a mesa. O Ezra ofereceu-me a cadeira onde sempre me sentei. "Não te levantes aconteça o que acontecer." Ele beijou-me a testa.

"Aria, esse é o meu lugar." Diz Wesley quando entra.

Eu estava sem paciência para o aturar. "Existem muitos outros lugares nesta mesa Wesley, tenho a certeza que podes encontrar outro." Ele pareceu entrar em ebulição, mas sentou-se noutro sítio.

Ezra apenas o observava em silêncio. Os empregados serviram a refeição e nós comemos em silêncio. Wesley lançava-me olhares de fúria. _Ele parecia uma criança._ Agora que o tinha desafiado ele iria dar a resposta.

"Quando terminares podes sair e voltar ao mar." Diz Ezra.

"O quê? Porquê?" Wesley foi apanhado desprevenido.

"Tu sabes o que andas a fazer… não me faças dar-te uma sova antes de ires." Ezra disse isto com um tom sério e frio. Eu própria tremi.

"Do que estás a fal…?"

Antes que ele terminasse a pergunta o Ezra bate com o punho na mesa fazendo tudo vibrar. "Tu sabes do que estou a falar. Tu feriste-a e andas a ameaça-la. Não tens vergonha?"

"Eu não sei o que ela te disse, mas não é verdade eu não a iria magoar." A mentira dele dava-me náuseas.

"A sério? E qual a razão para ela me mentir?"

"Ela não gosta de mim… ela passa a vida a desafiar-me."

"Ela não te fez mal nenhum Wesley… qual o teu problema? Que eu seja feliz, é isso?" Ezra estava muito chateado.

"Achas que ela vai ficar? Achas mesmo? Ela vai querer voltar e contar a toda a gente o que se passa aqui, ficar com a sua riqueza, ser rainha com um reino patético e perseguir-nos até nos ver a espernear na forca." Ele praticamente admitiu.

 _Era isso que ele pensava? Que eu queria uma vida de princesa? Que sou mimada e que não pertenço aqui?_ "Acredites ou não eu nunca estive tão feliz como estou aqui, ser princesa é uma chatice… eu não posso fazer nada do que quero, mas sim o que me mandam. No reino sou só mais um pião e para o meu pai, o rei, sou um fardo e uma desilusão só porque sou mulher. Achas mesmo que quero assim tanto voltar? Sabes uma coisa? Eu ia fugir… eu estou cansada de ser julgada pela capa de princesa mimada que todos me colocaram." Eu estava realmente muito triste e chateada.

Wesley olhou para mim e depois para baixo em vergonha. Eu levantei-me e sai da sala… não o queria ver mais.

* * *

"Espero que estejas satisfeito." Digo quando já não podia ouvir os passos da Aria pelo corredor. "Não és bem-vindo aqui, pega nas tuas coisas e sai."

"Mas irmão…"

"Wesley… tu magoaste e tentaste violar a mulher que eu amo incondicionalmente. Tu merecias uma tareia, mas eu não quero sujar as minhas mãos com lixo. A partir de hoje estás por tua conta…"

"Espera! O quê?"

"Leva a tua tripulação e não voltem mais."

"É mesmo isto que queres? Que uma rapariga fique entre nós irmão?"

"Ela nunca esteve entre nós, ela protegeu-te porque sabia que eras importante para mim não porque tinha medo que a matasses."

"Tu estás a agir de cabeça quente… tenho a certeza que não queres fazer isto." Diz ele.

"NÃO ME DIGAS O QUE EU QUERO OU NÃO QUERO FAZER! Sai e volta mais tarde para levar a tua tralha ou eu juro que se ficas aqui mais um minuto isto vai tomar proporções mais violentas!"

* * *

"Eu ouvi-te gritar… o que aconteceu?" Pergunto ao Ezra depois de ouvir a porta da frente bater e ele ter saído da sala de jantar.

"Só me exaltei um pouco… não te preocupes." Ele beija-me a cabeça e continua a caminhar para o escritório e eu segui-o.

"Mandaste-o embora?"

"Sim ele não nos vai incomodar mais." Ele parecia perturbado, muito triste e ainda chateado.

"Ezra… tens a certeza que o querias mandar embora assim? Ele ainda é teu irmão e eu percebo se quiseres manter uma boa relação com ele."

"Eu tenho a certeza do que faço… está bem? Agora deixa-me sozinho por favor." Eu parei no corredor quando ele disse isso.

"Eu não gosto de te ver assim… se quiseres falar sabes onde estou." Eu volto para o meu quarto, uma sesta iria me acalmar.

* * *

Ela parecia um pequeno anjo quando dormia… ela tem uma estatura tão pequena que ainda dá mais vontade de proteger. _Quem é que podia pensar fazer mal a tal beleza?_

Ela agita-se um pouco quando acorda e eu dou-lhe um pequeno sorriso. "Há quanto tempo estás aí?" Ela pergunta.

"Só há poucos minutos… és bonita quando dormes e isso ajudou-me a acalmar."

Ela sorri. "Sinto-me lisonjeada, mas isso também é assustador… ser observada enquanto durmo."

"Desculpa… estava a sentir-me uma confusão no escritório. Tinha de pensar noutra coisa e vim para aqui."

"Eu sei que não queres falar disso, mas… o que vai acontecer com o teu irmão?"

"Eu bani-o, não o quero ver nunca mais."

"Como… para sempre?" Ela pergunta a medo.

"Sim… para sempre." Isso custava-me imenso, mas era o que tinha de fazer… eu não podia ter o meu próprio irmão como traidor, mas também não o queria difamar publicamente por isso mandei-o embora.

"Não tinhas de fazer isso Ezra, ele é a única família que te resta."

"Ele é um traidor sem escrúpulos. Tu ainda o queres por perto depois do que ele fez?" Eu não podia acreditar que ela ainda o queria por perto.

"Eu sei o que ele fez, nunca me senti tão ameaçada em toda a minha vida e só Deus quis que eu não morresse naquela queda… mesmo assim eu posso perdoa-lo se isso for o melhor para todos."

"Tu és a pessoa mais altruístas que alguma vez conheci na minha vida, não sei como posso ter tanta sorte na minha vida."

"Contando que o teu irmão se comporte eu não me importo de tentar novamente, eu sei que ele é importante para ti. Podemos falar com ele os dois." Ela pega nas minhas mãos e dá-me o sorriso mais gentil que alguma vez vi.

* * *

Wesley entrou em casa no final da tarde para reunir as suas coisas.

"Wesley, nós estávamos à tua espera. O Ezra está no escritório para falar contigo." Eu digo-lhe.

"Ele quer falar comigo?" Ele parecia desconfiado.

"Sim, vem." Ele seguiu-me e entramos no escritório. O Ezra levantou-se e colocando as mãos nos bolsos. Eu coloquei-me ao lado do Ezra, esperando que ele falasse.

"Eu quero que saibas que não estou a fazer isto por mim… eu confiei em ti e tu falhaste da única maneira que eu nunca imaginei."

"Eu percebi… o que isso queres dizer?" Wes pergunta.

"Bem… a Aria perdoa o que fizeste e espera uma segunda oportunidade para ti."

"Isso é a sério? E se eu não quiser? Eu nunca fui a favor dela… ela é um veneno entre nós."

"Devias ter vergonha… depois do que fizeste devias ter vergonha de falar assim. Vê na pessoa que te tornaste." Ezra estava a ficar cada vez mais chateado novamente.

Antes de esperar a resposta de Wesley eu intervir. "Meus senhores… eu não quero ser uma desculpa para a vossa discussão. Eu concordo em esquecer o triste episódio que tivemos os dois e avançar sem mais brigas. Vocês são irmãos, eu não vos quero ver chateados e que se arrependam do que vão dizer mais tarde. Façam as pazes por favor e tentem encontrar a harmonia… a família deve vir em primeiro lugar." Os dois estavam a olhar para mim. "Então?"

"Sim… desde que cumpras a promessa que não vais tentar magoar a Aria novamente e que peças desculpa podemos avançar."

"Estás a fazê-lo por ela e não por ti." Diz ele. "Ela controla-te e tu não vês."

"Eu não controlo ninguém."

Ezra agarra-o pelo colarinho. "Como podes ser tão ingrato? Eu estou a dar-te uma segunda chance… estou a fazer um esforço para olhar a tua cara e tu ainda és assim." _Céus…_

"Ezra! Não!" Eu agarrei o seu braço antes que ele batesse no irmão, mas no calor do momento Ezra empurrou-me contra a parede e eu bati com a cabeça. Eu som encheu a divisão e Ezra largou rapidamente o irmão e veio para mim.

"Meu Deus Aria! A culpa foi minha desculpa." Diz ele.

"Eu estou bem Ezra… foi apenas o impacto."

"Olha o que me fizeste fazer… sai daqui… não te quero ver mais." Diz Ezra para o irmão.

"Não! Fica Wesley, o teu irmão e eu precisamos de precisa de ti."

"Porquê?"

"Já pensaste como ele se sente por não te ter por perto?"

"Ele tem-te a ti agora." Diz Wesley.

"Eu nunca te poderei substituir, vocês tinham uma ligação tão única quando eu vos vi o primeiro dia juntos… não podem deixar isso ir por minha causa."

Wesley hesitou e olhou para o irmão que ainda tinha a mão na minha cabeça em busca de algum ferimento. "Desculpa irmão… eu fui um idiota. Eu só te tentei proteger, mas ainda fiz pior… se queres estragar a tua vida com a rapariga tu é que sabes."

"Não é a mim que tens de pedir desculpa." Diz Ezra.

Wesley olhou para mim então. "Desculpa, eu senti-me ameaçado por ti. Eu ainda acho que não posso dividir o meu irmão com ninguém… não vou mudar a minha opinião sobre ti tão cedo, mas vou manter-me afastado desses assuntos."

"Fico muito agradecida por isso Wesley." Ele sai.

"Desculpa Aria… eu não queria…" Ele tinha as mãos no meu rosto e tinha algumas lágrimas prestes a cair. _Foi sincero._

"Eu sei." Eu beijei-o mesmo sentindo-me insegura com o que tinha acabado de acontecer entre nós… _ele podia ser violento comigo quando não estava em si._

* * *

 **PORQUE PORTUGAL ESTÁ EM FESTA COM O RESULTADO DA EUROVISION AQUI ESTÁ UM CAPITULO DA MINHA PESSOA QUE AINDA NÃO PAROU DE ESCREVER EM CAPS LOCK pronto já chega xD A sério estava aqui com um stress a ver o festival que nem imaginam. ESTÁ TUDO MALUCO!**

 **Bom coisas sérias pessoal! Super obrigada pelo apoio das minhas meninas aqui dos comentários em ambas as histórias que estou a escrever agora, por todas as visualizações e por continuarem a acreditar na minha história e a sonhar com ela.**

 **Mais coisas sérias! Como sabem eu já estou mesmo muito avançada na história ainda estou longe de acabar, mas estou a começar a pensar já no final para encaminhar melhor a história. Pergunta: Um final trágico ou um final feliz? _Eu apoio sempre o feliz xD para trágico já temos a vida..._**

 **EzriaBeauty e Lua Montgomery mais uma vez obrigada cada vez que recebo uma notificação no mail com o vosso comentário não imaginam a minha felicidade... eu fico mesmo feliz por escrever e saber que alguém gosta ^^ (flor da gratidão xD)**

 **Sigam-me se quiserem saber quando sai um capítulo novo e não se esqueçam daquele comentário com o vosso apoio!** **Bjs** **e até ao próximo capítulo!**


	29. XXIX

**(cerca de 1 mês depois)**

Hoje faz 6 meses e meio que pisei nesta ilha, quase 7 meses que pareceram voar porque não sentia que já tinha passado tanto tempo. Ezra e Wesley estavam um pouco mais próximos apesar do Ezra não querer confiar totalmente nele outra vez. Wesley foi mais agradável comigo e eu praticamente nunca o via para além das refeições por isso acho que é um pequeno progresso para nós.

Fui ao escritório encontrar o Ezra, mas ele não estava lá então percorri o corredor para o seu quarto. _Também não estava_. Ele nem me deixou nenhum bilhete a dizer que ia sair…

"Hanna? Onde está o Ezra?" Pergunto-lhe quando a encontro.

"O Sr. Ezra está lá fora a cortar lenha."

"Lá fora?"

"Sim, no pátio."

"Vou vê-lo." Hoje estava muito calor e fiquei admirada por ele ter saído para cortar lenha, peguei num leque antes de sair e andei pela arcada do palacete para o pátio na parte traseira que era mais abrigado. Árvores altas faziam sombra e o calor era suportável. Então eu vi-o, estava junto à árvore maior com um grande monte já cortado e ainda outro tanto para cortar, mas o que me prendeu a atenção e me fez suspirar foi o facto de ele estar sem camisa.

As minhas bochechas estavam rosadas de certeza, usei o leque para me acalmar… não era adequado para uma dama ver um homem em tronco nu. _Eu tenho de ir embora._

"Aria!" Ele chamou-me limpando o suor da testa. _Lá se foi o meu plano de fuga…_

Sorri enquanto me aproximava. _Calma…_ Eu já tinha estado com ele na cama quando ele não tinha camisa a diferença era que eu não podia ver pela escuridão ou com a luz fraca. Agora tinha uma imagem para juntar à sensação dos seus músculos fortes a envolver-me. "A Hanna disse-me que estavas aqui. Não sabia que cortavas lenha."

Ele continuou a empilhar os troncos que tinha acabado de corta. "Sim, às vezes faço-o para libertar alguma energia e isto ajuda a manter-me forte." _Céus… os músculos dele estavam perfeitos, ele não tinha de ter mais nada… estava mais do que perfeito._ Eu senti-me aquecer novamente.

Eu apenas concordei e continuei a agitar o leque. "Estás bem?" Ele pergunta-me.

"É o calor… não estou habituada."

"Nesse caso é melhor voltares, está mais fresco lá dentro."

"Sim, talvez seja melhor." Ele pisca o olho para mim e dá-me um dos seus sorrisos de menino. _Eu vivia para estas pequenas provocações que tínhamos todos os dias._ Eu sorri de volta antes de ele se virar para apanhar mais lenha para cortar. "O que é isso nas tuas costas?"

Ele voltou-se novamente para mim. "Não é nada."

"Não é nada?" Eu fui mais perto.

Ele mordeu o lábio. "Isto era o que o meu pai me fazia… eu sei que não é bonito, mas não tem importância. Normalmente esqueço-me que tenho estas cicatrizes."

Eu não sabia o que dizer. Ele tinha a costas cobertas com grandes arranhões profundos, feitos por um cinto ou até mesmo um chicote. "Eu lamento imenso o que aconteceu."

"Não tens de lamentar nada."

"Ele fazia isso muitas vezes?"

"Tinha dias piores do que outros… às vezes bebia e era pior."

Eu não posso imaginar a dor que deve ter sido aguentar aquilo. Eu só me aproximei dele, penteei o cabelo da sua testa suada e inclinei-me para o beijar na bochecha já bastante perto dos seus lábios. _Ele iria saber que eu queria um beijo real._ Então ele voltou a inclinar-se e beijou-me, podia sentir as estrelas caírem. Uma brisa fresca passou no momento certo e eu podia sentir a mão dele reconfortante na minha cintura.

A minha mão foi para a nuca dele quando ele não parou, querendo estar mais perto dele. O cheiro a colónia e suor era quase erótico e fazia-me querer mais. Eu queria ser tomada por ele, deixar-me levar e deixá-lo fazer o que quisesse comigo. _Não é apropriado para uma dama, mas quem se importa?_

Aria estava tão convidativa hoje… Ela só me incentivou a começar um beijo que eu não queria o fim. Contar-lhe sobre a origem das cicatrizes provavelmente fê-la mais consciente dos meus actos… o que eu tinha feito no passado não tinha desculpa, mas eu não conseguia viver mais naquele sufoco. Livrar-me do meu pai tinha sido o meu único desejo por anos até o fazer e quando o fiz lamentei não o ter feito mais cedo… _que espécie de filho sou eu?_ Eu não me estava a arrepender do que fiz, mas sim por não o ter feito antes… isso fez-me perceber que a minha vida era um completo inferno e eu tinha de sair dele e seguir em frente para tentar ser feliz como podia. Aria é a minha felicidade, ela representa tudo aquilo que eu sempre quis. _Eu quero-a tanto!_

Ela aproxima-se ainda mais. _Ela queria tanto o contacto físico quanto eu…_ Eu dei alguns passos com ela até a encostar a uma das árvores. Beijei-a com mais desejo. "Tu és mais do que perfeita." Digo-lhe ao ouvido antes de beijar e mordiscar a pele suave do seu pescoço. Ela gemeu baixinho, mas foi suficientemente para eu ouvir e querer ouvir de novo e mais _alto_!

"Ezra!" Ela deixou escapar deixando-me satisfeito. Eu voltei para os lábios dela que ainda estavam rosados pelo beijo anterior.

Eu estava muito louco por ela… as minhas mãos só exploravam por onde podiam e ela parecia querer mais. _Não… eu não posso._ Eu terminei com um beijo mais gentil antes de me afastar dela. Ela respirou pesadamente tal como eu, no entanto não me tinha deixando ir. Ela ainda tinha as suas mãos pequenas em volta do meu pescoço. "Não quero que isto vá longe demais, Aria."

"E se eu quiser?" Ela diz.

Era tão tentado, mas eu não queria fazer isso com ela. "Não tu não queres… eu vou fazer isto da maneira correta, não quero que te arrependas mais tarde."

Ela apenas parou. "E se eu quiser ficar?" Ela pergunta.

Nada me deixaria mais feliz, eu queria tanto isso. "Se tu ficares, eu prometo fazer-te a mulher mais feliz do mundo." Ela sorri e aproxima-se mais de mim novamente. "Isso quer dizes que queres ficar?" Pergunto-me.

Ela sorri. "Eu quero ficar contigo Ezra. Eu estou tão apaixonada por ti." Eu nunca pensei ouvi-la dizer que estava apaixonada por mim, não em tão pouco tempo. Isso pegou-me de surpresa, parecia um sonho. Nós namoramos, mas parecia sempre tão superficial até agora.

"Estás a falar a sério?"

"Eu estou a falar muito a sério! Eu amo-te Ezra."

Eu não podia esconder a minha felicidade quando a levantei no ar enquanto a beijava. Ela não parou de rir enquanto rodopiava com ela. "Eu não posso acreditar!"

"Coloca-me no chão!" Ela diz a rir.

"Tu não imaginas o quão importante és para mim."

"Posso imaginar, deve estar próximo do quão importante tu és para mim Ezra."

Eu parecia uma adolescente novamente… tonto e apaixonado pela primeira vez. "Eu tenho de continuar a cortar."

"Claro, eu posso ficar aqui?"

"Podes, só não fiques muito perto."

Eu afastei-me um pouco do local e sentei-me num banco de pedra que já lá estava. Eu sorri para ele quando ele me olhou… Vê-lo cortar lenha passou a ser o meu passatempo favorito… ele ficava tão atraente quando o fazia. Eu mordi o lábio para me tentar controlar.

Eu não me arrependia do que tinha dito. Eu amo-o só não tinha tido a coragem necessária para lhe dizer até agora. Isso irá mudar muito a nossa relação? Eu não tinha de tentar esconder o que sinto por ele nunca mais… e eu estava a escolher ficar aqui para sempre e nos últimos dias tinha sido o que eu mais queria. Ficar aqui neste paraíso tropical com ele, ser amada… e sem responsabilidades da realeza era um sonho que se podia tornar realidade só por dizer _sim_.

Eu estava preparada para assumir essa responsabilidade com ele. Eu toquei o colar que ele me deu com o pendente de coração, por breves instantes parecia mais brilhante e com mais significado do que nunca. Eu suspirei… isto foi secretamente o que eu sempre esperei.

* * *

 **Aria super romântica neste capitulo e decidiu ficar! *FESTA***

 **EzriaBeauty: Eu acho que a Aria ultrapassou (por agora) o que aconteceu entre ela e ele no escritório. Eu também sou a eterna fã de finais felizes e fica descansada eu já escrevi o final apesar de ainda faltarem escrever muitos capitulos até lá chegar. Isto foi apenas uma ideia inesperada que tinha de colocar em papel e ninguém vai estar à espera nem mesmo eu esperei aquilo xD vai ser surpreendente.**

 **Sigam-me se quiserem saber quando sai um capítulo novo e não se esqueçam daquele comentário com o vosso apoio!** **Bjs** **e até ao próximo capítulo!**


	30. XXX

No final de cortar toda a lenha ele levou uma parte para a cozinha e outra parte para o estábulo onde era armazenado. "Eu vou tomar um banho." Ele disse com um sorriso.

"Eu também quero." Eu disse andando, mas ele não me seguiu. Quando olhei para ele tinha a boca aberta. "O que foi?"

"Vais tomar banho comigo?"

"O quê? Não… eu quis dizer eu no meu e tu no teu."

"Eu estava a brincar." Diz ele abrindo a porta para mim.

"Não teve graça."

* * *

Hanna estava a ajudar-me a vestir algo novo para o jantar. "Eu disse ao Ezra que o amava esta tarde."

"A sério? E ele?" Ela parecia muito animada.

"Ele ficou muito feliz."

"Eu também lhe disse que vou ficar aqui na ilha."

"Oh Meu Deus! Realmente princesa?"

"Sim, eu não consigo me separar dele."

"Vocês foram feitos um para o outro. Eu vejo a maneira como vocês se olham."

* * *

"Sr. Ezra! Já soube das novidades!" Diz Hanna quando entra no quarto com algumas roupas limpas para o armário.

"Espalha-se depressa estou a ver…"

"Agora que a menina Aria vai ficar, vai pedi-la em casamento?"

"Não estava a pensar fazê-lo tão cedo. Eu não a quero pressionar… ela estava noiva antes de vir para aqui."

"Ela já avançou… quer um conselho? Pense bem no próximo passo, mas não demore muito ela vive aqui e isso faz a relação avançar muito mais rápido."

"Obrigada Hanna vou ter isso em conta."

* * *

"O que se passa com vocês hoje?" Pergunta Wesley.

"Bem, a Aria decidiu ficar na ilha definitivamente." Eu disse-lhe.

Wesley olhou para a Aria. "Então é uma questão de tempo para fazer parte desta família."

Aria olha de volta para ele. "Eu espero que sim." Diz ela.

"Eu e a Aria vamos passar alguns dias no outro lado da ilha."

"O quê? Quando?" Aria pergunta depois de ser apanhada de surpresa.

"Partimos no final do próximo mês."

"Não é perigoso?" Ela pergunta.

"Apanharam os marginais da estrada há poucos dias."

"E vamos só os dois? Sem guardas nem empregados."

"Sim."

"Se queriam ficar os dois sozinhos só tinham de dizer. Eu iria embora sem problema." Diz Wesley a rir.

"Deixa de ser engraçadinho. Eu e ela vamos conviver com a natureza e passar algum tempo juntos apenas isso."

"Conviver com a natureza um do outro?" O meu irmão ri. Aria estava muito envergonhada para dizer alguma coisa.

"Não sejas desagradável Wes."

"Desculpem, mas teve graça… como é que vão sobreviver do outro lado da ilha já agora?"

"Eu já tenho algumas coisas a serem preparadas."

"É surpresa estou a ver." Diz Wes. "É isso irmão!" Ele bate-me nas costas antes de sair.

"O meu irmão gosta de ser muito inconveniente às vezes." Eu digo para a Aria.

"Não faz mal… é o feitio dele." Diz ela. "Onde vamos ficar no outro lado da ilha? Posso saber ou é surpresa?"

"Irás ver no dia!"

* * *

Já se estava a tornar hábito acordar a meio da noite com uma tempestade, este lugar tinha muitas… Eu não queria ir chatear o Ezra novamente por não conseguir dormir. Alguém entra no quarto nesse momento.

"Aria? Estás acordada?" Era a voz baixa e preocupada do Ezra.

"Sim. O que fazes aqui?"

"A tempestade já começou a algum tempo e eu sei que tens medo… fiquei preocupado. Só queria saber se estás bem."

"Eu acordei mesmo agora. Ia tentar adormecer novamente." Eu digo-lhe.

"Nesse caso é melhor ir." Diz ele.

"Espera, fica mais um pouco." Ele pára perto da minha cama. Eu puxei o cobertor para que ele se possa deitar. "Podes ficar a noite se quiseres." Eu disse-lhe, não era uma novidade para nós dormirmos na mesma cama. Ele deitou-se e manteve-me junto a ele. "Adoro o cheiro da tua colónia." Eu digo sonolenta.

Eu sinto-o sorrir. "Dorme amor."

* * *

Quando acordo na manhã seguinte a luz do sol já brilhava através das cortinas. Ezra estava deitado de bruços no outro lado da cama. Os nossos movimentos afastaram-nos durante a noite. Como ele não tinha camisa eu podia ver as marcas que ele tinha nas costas, inconscientemente comecei a traçar levemente as linhas. Ao fim de alguns minutos ele acorda. "Isso sabe bem." Diz ele sem se mexer. "A tua cama é muito melhor que a minha, não me quero levantar nunca mais desta cama."

Eu ri. "Gostas mais da cama do que de mim?"

"Eu gosto mais da cama se tu estiveres nela." Diz ele provocador. Eu sorri.

Eu continuei a passar o meu dedo ao longo das marcas. "Nunca pensaste fugir desta ilha e tentar começar de novo noutro lugar… deixar a vida com os piratas e começar uma vida na sociedade?" Eu pergunto-lhe.

"Sim, eu pensei fazer isso." Ele suspira. _Ele estava a gostar da atenção que eu lhe estava a dar._ "Só é difícil começar um vida fora daqui… sem nada. Viver na rua até ter um teto. Eu cheguei a dormir na rua quando o meu pai me expulsava, mas era diferente eu sabia que tinha um quarto com as minhas coisas. Eu estava decidido a ir embora antes de todo o acidente do navio que eu te contei que quase morri… nessa altura desisti de ir e dediquei-me à ilha. Neste momento é impossível partir."

"Compreendo." Eu voltei a deitar-me enquanto fitava o teto. Ele colocou a mão na minha cintura e aconchegou-se ao meu lado, com a cabeça no meu pescoço. Ele beijou-me no local. "Ezra!" Eu adverti.

"Hum!?" Ele continuou. "Gosto do cheiro do teu perfume." Diz ele.

Eu não podia deixar de sorrir.

"Bom dia princesa." Hanna entra pelo quarto a dentro e não notou no Ezra imediatamente. Felizmente ele afastou-se. "Ohh, desculpem!" Ela deixa o vestido na cadeira e sai.

"Que vergonha!" Eu digo tapando o rosto.

"Porquê? A Hanna está habituada a este tipo de coisas." Ele diz.

"Ela está habituada, mas eu não. Eu adoro ter-te comigo durante a noite, mas ao mesmo tempo não me parece nada certo…" Eu digo.

"Arrependes-te?"

"Não… nunca aconteceu nada entre nós que me fizesse arrepender. Acontece que eu venho de um sitio onde isto é muito errado, praticamente um pecado e agora aqui estou eu. Uma rapariga solteira com um homem na cama… é uma grande mudança."

"Eu nunca farei nada para te desrespeitar, eu tentei deixar isso bem claro. Existe uma linha que nunca irá ser ultrapassada e eu vou respeitar sempre as tuas escolhas. Se não te sentes bem com alguma coisa diz-me." Ele beija a minha testa.

Eu beijo-o nos lábios. "Está na hora de ires, eu tenho de me vestir."

"Não quero ir já." Ele diz abraçando-me.

"Cuidado, o meu ombro."

"Deixa-me ver." Ele nunca tinha pedido para ver o meu ombro. Eu puxei o tecido para ele ver. Eu mordi o lábio e olhei para ele. Ele beijou o meu ombro muito suavemente.

"Eu sinto muito por não te ter conseguido proteger disto."

"Não faz mal, só me dói quando toco. Eu vou ficar bem em breve." Eu volto a cobrir o ombro.

"Tenho mesmo de ir." Ele beija-me a testa antes de sair. _Ele era impossível…_

No segundo depois a Hanna entra. "Eu peço imensa desculpa… eu não sabia que estavam os dois aqui."

"Não faz mal Hanna."

"O que estava a acontecer." Ela era uma coscuvilheira de primeira classe.

"Nada."

"Nada? Nem um beijinho?"

"Está bem… vários beijinhos, mas foi apenas isso."

"Céus… o Sr. Ezra é um amante tão atencioso. Ele vai levá-la para uma pequena cabana no outro lado da ilha."

"Ele não me disse isso."

"Estraguei a surpresa… devia manter a boca fechada."

"Conta-me tudo o que devo saber e fazer."

"Não tem de fazer nada, eu já escolhi alguns vestidos dos mais simples para vestir sozinha. Eu sei que ele sabe cozinhar, por isso não vai morrer à fome." Ela sorri.

"Ele cozinha?"

"Sim… ele contou-me que aprendeu cedo."

"Como é essa cabana?"

"Sinceramente não sei, ele passava algum tempo sozinho. Não aparecia por dias e nunca lhe perguntei muito sobre isso."

Eu não sabia bem se lhe devia contar sobre o que senti no dia anterior. "Hanna, eu confio em ti. Eu quero contar-te uma coisa, mas… não lhe digas nada."

"Eu não conto."

"Ontem quando o Ezra estava a cortar lenha, eu disse-lhe que o amo e que quero ficar com ele." Ela concorda porque foi o que já lhe contei. "Nós beijamo-nos por um longo tempo e eu senti…" Eu não sabia bem como dizer isto.

"Sentiu-se mal? Está arrependida?"

"Não, não é isso. Eu senti tanto calor entre as minhas pernas… eu queria tocar, mas não podia e depois…"

"Depois…?"

"Eu queria que ele me tocasse _lá_."

"Oh! A princesa queria fazer o que as donzelas fazem depois do casamento." Ela diz provocadora.

"Ai que vergonha."

"Não tem de ter vergonha por sentir desejo, é perfeitamente normal. Isso quer dizer que está atraída fisicamente por ele. Aposto que ele se sente da mesma maneira por si."

"O que devo fazer para parar isso?"

"Isso não se pára… só fica mais forte a cada dia que passa."

"Mas eu não quero fazê-lo antes de casar e é tão difícil resistir…"

Ela ri. "O tempo de resistência só torna a união melhor, tenho a certeza que o Sr. Ezra não a vai levar longe demais para ele próprio não se conseguir controlar. Relaxe, tudo isso é natural."

"Obrigada, Hanna."

* * *

 **O Ezra e a Aria vão passar um tempinho fora SÓ OS DOIS o que será que vai acontecer? A cabana tornou-se o meu sítio preferido ;)**

 **EzriaBeauty: Eu acho que podes esperar de tudo nesta história xD, mas eu apoio sempre o final feliz por isso não vai ser uma surpresa assim tão grande.**

 **Sigam-me se quiserem saber quando sai um capítulo novo e não se esqueçam daquele comentário com o vosso apoio!** **Bjs** **e até ao próximo capítulo!**


	31. XXXI

**14 de Novembro – 4 semanas depois**

"Bom dia princesa. Como se sente hoje?" Hanna acorda-me.

"Hanna…" Eu tapo a cabeça com o lençol para tentar dormir mais um pouco.

"Hoje é um dia importante, tem de se levantar."

"Como assim? O que queres dizer?" Pergunto ainda com a cabeça tapada.

"Hoje é o dia de aniversário do Sr. Ezra. Faz 26 anos."

"O quê? Porque não disseste logo?" Eu salto da cama e começo a tirar a roupa o mais depressa possível para vestir o meu vestido do dia. "Não tenho nenhum presente para ele… e agora?"

"Não se preocupe o ele nunca foi de se preocupar com o seu próprio aniversário."

"Que disparate… vão fazer doces e bolos?" Pergunto-lhe.

"Sim temos tarte de limão que é a favorita do senhor."

"Façam pelo menos mais 2 bolos."

"Claro." Diz ela apertando o meu vestido.

"Ele já se levantou?"

"Ainda não."

"Seria muito mau se eu fosse lá acordá-lo?"

"Eu acho que ele vai amar vê-la logo pela manhã."

Eu coloco uns brincos de ouro, ajeito o colar de namoro que ele me deu. Hanna tinha feito o meu cabelo preso com um gancho. Não sei porquê mais parecia mais bonita esta manhã.

Saí do meu quarto para entrar no seu quarto ainda escuro. Podia distinguir o corpo dele deitado na cama e a sua respiração suave era o único som no quarto.

Entrei e abri apenas uma pequena fresta para entrar muito pouca claridade, mas conseguir ver. Ele estava deitado de bruços e as suas expressões estavam muito relaxadas. Ele parecia muito mais jovem às vezes e agora era um desses momentos. Ele era tão fofinho. Então vi as marcas nas costas dele… _Céus._

Sentei-me ao lado dele e passei a mão pelo seu rosto. "Ezra?" Chamei baixinho. "Acorda! Já é manhã dorminhoco."

Ele reclama um pouco no sono.

"Feliz aniversário." Eu beijo-lhe a bochecha e ele vira-se para mim.

"Bom dia." Diz ele sonolento. "A Hanna disse-te?"

"Sim." Eu sorri. "O que vamos fazer de especial hoje?"

"Ela não devia ter dito. Hoje é um dia normal… se não me lembrasses eu juro que ia esquecer."

A atitude dele era totalmente desmotivadora. "Vá lá Ezra! Não é todos os dias que se faz 26 anos."

"26… estou a ficar velho."

"Não estás nada, ainda tens uma longa vida pela frente."

"Eu já passei por tanto e nem sei como fui capaz."

"Tu conseguiste e tornaste-te num homem forte e incrível. Não vale a pena pensar no passado por mais que seja tentador, já passou… não vai voltar. Podes ter um dia especial agora?" Eu pergunto como se fosse uma criança.

Ele ri. "Nunca deixes de ser assim."

"Assim como?"

"Sempre com as palavras certas e com um sorriso nos lábios."

"Eu já chorei bastante Ezra e não valeu a pena."

Ele senta-se e beija-me. "Eu prometo fazer-te feliz sempre que puder." Ele beijou a ponta do meu nariz. "Vou-me vestir, podemos comer alguma coisa e depois logo vemos, pode ser?"

"Claro." Eu sorri.

Ele levantou-se e ficou a olhar para mim, eu estava distraída a olhar para o retrato da mãe do Ezra com ele e nem percebi o que ele queria.

"Queres ficar aí?" Ele pergunta. "Vou-me vestir!" Ele avisa.

"Oh sim… desculpa." Eu fiquei atrapalhada. _Sempre a passar vergonha!_

* * *

"A tarte estava boa não achas?" Pergunto-lhe.

"Sim está fantástica. Estou cheia." Diz ela empurrando o prato onde tinha comido.

"Podemos dar um passeio pelo mercado." Eu sugiro e ela concorda.

Seguimos para o exterior, ela estava perto de mim e tinha a sua mão delicada no meu braço. Desta vez os guardas não nos seguiram.

"Eu ainda não posso acreditar que tu não querias sair hoje."

"Eu não vejo este dia como sendo algo especial, mas posso tirar o dia para estar só contigo sem trabalho."

"Fico feliz por isso." Ela diz. Chegamos a uma banca de flores e ela olha para algumas delas.

"Gostas de alguma?"

"Eu gosto de todas."

"Eu vou comprá-las todas." Digo para o vendedor.

"Não, não! Ezra não é preciso isso é ridículo." Diz ela.

"Qualquer coisa por ti, não importa o que seja."

"Se eu pedir para saltares num poço tu saltas?" Ela pergunta sarcástica.

Eu só olhei sério para ela. Ela sabe que eu o faria qualquer coisa para que ela ficasse bem.

"Não te atrevas a responder." Diz ela.

"Esqueça." Digo para o vendedor e entrego-lhe uma moeda de prata. Pego numa rosa cor-de-rosa e ofereço-a à Aria.

"Obrigada." Ela diz num breve sorriso, volta a dar-me o braço e continuamos a caminhar.

Uma senhora e uma criança estavam numa esquina. Pareciam ter fome e estavam muito maltratadas. Era quase hábito ver pessoas assim por aqui, mas uma criança era uma criança e isso era impensável para mim. "Ezra." Ele parou, olha para a mulher e depois olhou para mim. "Vá lá, ias gastá-lo em flores." Ele não pareceu agir com muita vontade. Deu uma moeda de cobre à senhora simplesmente e queria ir embora. "A sério?" Ele voltou e deixou uma moeda de prata eu lancei-lhe um olhar e ele deu-lhe outra.

"Muito obrigada senhor. Muito obrigada!" Disse a senhora. "Obrigada." Disse a menina tímida.

"De nada." Diz Ezra. Eu sorri e voltamos a andar. "Não me faças ter de fazer isto de novo." Diz ele.

"Que mal tem?"

"Provavelmente a mulher vai gastar o dinheiro em alguma coisa inútil."

"Não sabes… como podes pensar assim? Tu que ias comprar toda a banca de flores… o que seria isso? Inútil?" Eu pergunto-lhe. "Era uma criança, Ezra… apenas uma criança." Eu digo um pouco triste.

"Tu nem imaginas quantas crianças e adultos estão na mesma situação ou pior. Eu não posso dar dinheiro a todos…"

"Eu percebo isso, mas pensa que acabaste de ajudar alguém… isso é tão gratificante."

"Talvez." A atitude dele não me estava a agradar, mas nem tentei comentar mais sobre o assunto. Ele tinha as próprias ideia e eu sei que se não fosse por mim ele não lhe teria dado a esmola.

* * *

Quando estava a voltar para casa com a Aria vi a Jackie. Ela olhou para mim por um tempo, eu não queria que ela se aproximasse e tentasse fazer outro escândalo. A Aria não tinha de lidar com ela e eu também não. Eu não tinha tempo para as brincadeiras dela. Eu tenho a Aria e não preciso de mais nada, ela é o passado e a Aria o futuro se tudo correr bem.

Tentei me envolver no meio das pessoas e levar a Aria o mais rapidamente possível para a segurança da mansão.

"Porque estamos a andar tão rápido?" Pergunta a Aria.

"Estamos atrasados para o almoço."

"Certo."

Ele ficou estanho, como se estivesse a fugir de alguém ou alguma coisa. Ele usou uma desculpa para esconder a verdade. Eu tinha um palpite do que podia ser. Ele ficou um pouco distante e eu iria tirar isto a limpo quando chegasse a casa.

"Ezra, diz-me a verdade." Digo quando entramos. Ele olhou para mim. "Foi ela, não foi? Viste-a não foi?"

"Eu vi, não queria que ela nos atormentasse."

"Não me podias ter dito logo?"

"Eu não quero dar importância a uma pessoa que não merece nada. Só a quero evitar a todo o custo."

"Isso é difícil quando a tua ex tenta constantemente falar contigo. Eu juro que estou farta dela." Eu abro a porta para sair… eu vou encontrá-la e mante-la fora do caminho. O Ezra é MEU namorado.

"Onde pensas que vais?" Pergunta Ezra quando me pega pela mão.

"Vou falar com ela."

"Não, não vais. Nem pensar… ela é louca."

"Eu não tenho medo dela."

"Aria, não faças isso. Por favor, mantém a distância dela."

"Eu acho que ela ainda não percebeu que não vai ter qualquer chance contigo, eu apenas vou dizer-lhe isso."

Ele puxou-me para ele e beijo-me de uma forma intensa. Ele pegou-me de surpresa.

"Não lhe temos de provar nada." Diz ele calmamente e beija-me novamente.

"Desculpem, mas o almoço esta servido." Diz Hanna.

Nós afastamo-nos como se o que tivemos a fazer fosse um crime e seguimos para a sala sem dizer uma palavra. Não seria hoje a minha conversa com essa Jackie, hoje é o dia do Ezra.

* * *

 **O dia de aniversário do Ezra... que fofo. A cabana vem no próximo capítulo :P**

 **EzriaBeauty: O romance está para vir... A cabana é um sítio especial... sozinhos... sabe-se lá o que pode acontecer!**

 **Sigam-me se quiserem saber quando sai um capítulo novo e não se esqueçam daquele comentário com o vosso apoio!** **Bjs** **e até ao próximo capítulo!**


	32. XXXII

**Nota: Especialmente dedicado às minhas queridas senhoras que comentaram tão fervorosamente por este capitulo. Eu não quero que vos falte nada ;)**

 **(2 semanas depois – final do mês de Novembro)**

Já tínhamos feito bastante tempo a cavalo. "Não fica assim tão longe." Diz ele.

"Disseste isso antes e já passou meia hora."

"A sério? Nunca dou pelo tempo passar quando estou contigo." Diz ele.

"Que graça Ezra, estou cansada." Encostei-me a ele e ele beijou a minha cabeça. Ele deixou-me ir à frente dele, isso fazia-me sentir segura.

"Estamos quase lá." Ele desviou-se do trilho para um atalho.

Foram só mais 10 minutos e lá estava a tal cabana feita de madeira e pedra. Era adorável, parecia ter saído de uma história de contos de fadas. Nunca pensei algum dia dormir num lugar assim. "É incrível." Disse-lhe quando ele me ajudou a descer do cavalo.

"Entra." Ele entregou-me a chave enquanto recolhia as nossas coisas do cavalo. Era pequena, mas acolhedora. Era amplo e não haviam divisões, o quarto onde estava uma cama grande também tinha uma cozinha. Tinha uma grande janela do outro lado, eu abri-a para deixar entrar a luz. _A vista é linda!_ Era uma praia.

"Gostas?" Ezra entra.

"Sim, muito agradável." Só havia uma coisa que me incomodava. "A casa de banho?"

"Tens de ir lá fora."

"O quê?"

"Não te preocupes esta parte da ilha é deserta não está aqui ninguém para além de nós."

"Estás mesmo a falar a sério?"

"Também à um penico por baixo da cama."

"Céus… eu não vou fazê-lo à tua frente."

Ele ri. "Eu posso sair."

"Eu não quero agora… era só uma questão." Gostava muito mais quando não era eu a tratar desta situação. Não teria custado nada fazer um pequeno quarto para _isso_. "Vamos dormir na mesma cama?"

"Sim. Também é um problema?"

"Não." Nós já o fizemos antes, mas em circunstâncias diferentes. Sentei-me na cadeira que estava no canto e olhei para o exterior derrotada.

Ele ajoelhou-se à minha frente. "Dá-me só uma chance, eu prometo que não é assim tão mau e vais gostar."

Eu sorri para ele. "Só porque és tu a pedir… e se eu não gostar pego no cavalo e vou embora sozinha." Disse num tom sério, mas a brincar.

Ele ri. "Combinado."

* * *

"É um pouco vergonhoso eu não saber cozinhar." Eu faço a observação enquanto vejo o Ezra de volta dos alimentos.

"Relaxa Aria, é normal tu não tens esse tipo de educação."

"Mesmo assim… só me sinto inútil desde que cheguei."

"Tu não és inútil. Foste uma óptima enfermeira pessoal, sabes tocar piano, bordar e já sabes fazer inventários. Tu aprendes muito rápido e isso é uma vantagem." Ele diz. "Podes ir buscar água ao poço?"

"Sim." Eu disse com um sorriso. Peguei no balde o poço estava mesmo ao lado da cabana, prendi o balde no gancho e deixei descer. Quando o comecei a puxar não consegui… era pesado de mais para mim. _Boa Aria! Não querias ser inútil…_ Tento com mais força e nada. Outra vez… _o meu ombro doeu_. _Tenho de o chamar…_ "Ezra?" Chamei-o da porta. Ele olha para mim. "Eu não tenho força para puxar." Ele apenas beijou a minha testa e saiu para o tirar. _O meu ombro estava a doer como não tinha acontecido antes._

"O que se passa?" Ele pergunta quando entra.

"Nada." Eu tento um sorriso.

"Estás um pouco pálida. Tens a certeza que estás bem?"

"Sim. Só um pouco cansada."

* * *

"Tenho de admitir que cozinhas bem." Digo no final da refeição.

Ele sorri sabichão. "Claro que cozinho bem!" Ele leva os nossos pratos, limpa-os na pia e deixa-os secar.

Ele boceja e eu faço o mesmo praticamente a seguir. Está sem dúvida na hora de dormir. Eu sentia-me exausta e aposto que ele também. Procuro no meio de todos os meus sacos de roupa as camisas de dormir. "Posso deixar algumas roupas aqui?"

"Sim, tenho uma gaveta para ti." Ele abre a primeira gaveta.

"Obrigado." Eu começo a colocar tudo o que consigo lá dentro. Deixo a camisa que vou usar em cima da cama. Enquanto eu estava distraída o Ezra tinha vestido umas calças confortáveis e estava sem camisa pronto para dormir. "Tu vestiste-te comigo aqui?" Eu estava chocada.

"Sim."

"Eu não me vou vestir contigo aí, tens de sair." Eu digo. Ele não protestou e saiu.

Tirei o vestido e vesti a camisa de dormir. Parecia que me estava a preparar para algo importante… _Que tola!_ O meu ombro parecia um pouco melhor, mas mesmo assim as marcas negras não pareciam querer desaparecer. Tirei as jóias excepto o colar que o Ezra me deu. Retirei os ganchos do cabelo e deixei-o novamente solto, escovei apenas uma vez para tirar alguns nós e fui abrir a porta para ele entrar novamente.

 _Não o vi._ "Ezra?"

Ele vem novamente para perto de mim. "Olha as estrelas, são diferentes aqui." Diz ele.

Eu olhei para o céu. "São mais brilhantes." Eram lindas e românticas. "Uma estrela cadente."

"Pede um desejo, Aria!"

"Já pedi."

 _Eu apenas desejei ser feliz com o Ezra._

"Vamos entrar, está a ficar frio aqui fora." Diz ele. Estava mais vento do que antes, parecia que uma tempestade estava para vir… _impossível não existem nuvens no céu._

Ele deitou-se no seu lado da cama e eu no meu. "Boa noite Ezra."

"Boa noite amor." Diz ele com um sorriso antes a apagar a vela.

Parecia tão estranho dormir com ele sem um propósito.

* * *

O vento estava a assobiar alto, para além desse som também podia ouvir a respiração suave da Aria enquanto dorme. _É tarde… devia dormir, mas não consigo._ Tento-me concentrar na respiração dela, no ritmo suave e deixo-me ir. Quando estava prestes a adormecer um trovão alto rugiu. Aria gritou. "Está tudo bem." Eu digo para a acalmar. Eu sentia o coração dela bater muito forte do susto.

Ela vem para mais perto de mim. Coloco as mãos na sua cintura e puxo-a ainda mais para junto a mim. "Está tudo bem, podes dormir." Beijo-me a cabeça.

Ela deixa a mão no meu peito e aninha-se ainda mais perto. Eu deixei-me levar novamente na respiração mais calma e não tardou para adormecermos os dois alheios ao temporal lá fora.

* * *

 **Aqui está minhas queridas meninas ansiosas e como é óbvio vai continuar. SPOILER *eles só voltam para casa no capitulo 36* vamos lá ver o que eles vão fazer tanto tempo sozinhos ;) Vou dar uso à classificação M? XD**

 **Anónima: Não te preocupes eu sei o que é seguir uma história que deixa de ser actualizada e prometo que não vou fazer isso... todas as semanas sai pelo menos 1 capítulo ;) Fico feliz por gostares e obrigada!**

 **Lua Montgomery: Eu acho que a minha história é uma fuga da realidade, mas drama está para vir pois nem tudo é perfeito... Mas o final como já disse vai ser feliz por mais previsível que possa ser.**

 **EzriaBeauty: És a minha veterana ;) marcas o ritmo da história. A coisa da esmola está muito ligada ao que o Ezra sofreu no passado. Deu também para ver o equilíbrio entre eles e como ele está disposto a agir por ela. O Ezra tem muito bom coração, mas é introvertido com estranhos. Ele gosta de ser recatado e de não dar nas vistas, mas gosta de ver a Aria brilhar como a mulher linda que ela é e aí percebemos que não existem barreiras entre ele e ela ^^**

 **Quarta-feira (amanhã) sai como prometi mais um capitulo de "Em coma"**

 **Sigam-me se quiserem saber quando sai um capítulo novo e não se esqueçam daquele comentário com o vosso apoio!** **Bjs** **e até ao próximo capítulo!**


	33. XXXIII

Ezra ainda estava a dormir quando acordei. Beijei a bochecha dele e ele não acordou. Deve ter ficado mesmo muito cansado, ele era sempre o primeiro a acordar. Tentei sair da cama com sucesso sem o incomodar. _Posso tentar fazer o pequeno almoço._ Ainda havia água, liguei o lume com alguma dificuldade e coloquei a água a aquecer para os dois. Eu tinha visto o café para o Ezra e as ervas para o meu chá, só não sabia onde…

Senti um frio onde devia ser o lugar da Aria. Quando olhei ela estava de volta dos armários, claramente à procura de alguma coisa. Ela estava a fazer um pequeno esforço para ser útil. Levantei-me silencioso e abracei-a por trás. "Bom dia, luz do sol!"

"Ezra! Bom dia." Ela diz com um sorriso. Ela não estava à espera. A água começou a ferver e eu tirei-a do lume. "Não consigo encontrar o chá e o café." Diz ela.

Estavam na prateleira mais alta. "Aqui e o açúcar." Coloquei na bancada. Adicionei as quantidades em cada copo com a água quente. "Há bolo de laranja em cima da mesa se quiseres."

"Foste tu que o fizeste?" Ela pergunta-me.

"Não, isso pedi ontem." Eu não tinha assim tanta habilidade para doces. "Tens aqui, ainda está muito quente." Dou-lhe a caneca. Sentamo-nos à mesa e comemos.

"O que vamos fazer hoje?" Ela pergunta.

"Eu lembro-me de te prometer um passeio por esta praia, se o vento for bom tenho o papagaio de papel ou podemos ficar apenas sentados a observar um pouco e relaxar."

"Por mim parece perfeito, eu queria muito vir a esta praia."

* * *

"Aqui tem conchas lindas! Olha!" Ela entrega-me outra. Eu ia adicionando ao balde de conchas para ela. Era delicioso vê-la tão feliz.

"Já tens imensas tens a certeza que precisas de mais?"

"Eu vou coloca-las na cabana." Ela olha para o balde. "Acho que deve ser mais do que suficiente." Ela sorri. "Acho que perdi a noção."

"Eu diria que sim." Dou-lhe a mão e continuamos a andar à beira mar.

Ela sorri. "A praia é um sítio muito calmante, eu gosto do cheiro do mar e de estar aqui contigo." Ela diz tímida.

Deixo o balde onde a água não chegava e volto-me para ela. "Eu acho que está na hora de dar um mergulho."

"Vais à água?" Ela pergunta.

"Sim e tu também vens!"

"Eu?" Eu agarro-a e coloco-a no meu ombro. "NÃO! EZRA! NÃO TE ATREVAS."

"Vai ser divertido."

"Não… por favor! Eu faço qualquer coisa."

"Não vai resultar!" A água já me dava por cima do joelho.

"NÃO! Eu vou ficar molhada."

"É esse o objectivo."

"Eu não vou falar mais contigo por dias." Ela ameaça.

"Ameaças?" Eu continuei a andar. Ela começou a bater-me nas costas. "Obrigada pela massagem."

"Volta para trás por favor! Eu peço-te por tudo, não me faças isso."

"Está bem, podes ser tu a voltar."

"Não, não!" Ela agarra-se a mim como pode.

A água já estava pela minha cintura. Era suficiente. "A água está tão boa, tens a certeza que não queres?"

"Ezra! Eu não sei nadar, se eu me afogar a culpa é tua!"

Eu ri. "Aqui ainda podes andar não é fundo." Eu molhei a minha mão e toquei no pé e no tornozelo dela.

"Está gelada! NÃO!" Ela tenta afastar o pé.

"Acho que está na hora. Tu és mais pesada do que eu pensava."

"NÃO!" Ela gritou ainda mais alto quando eu a atirei à água.

Ela emerge furiosa e eu não podia deixar de rir. "IDIOTA! OLHA O QUE FIZESTE!" Eu nunca a tinha visto tão chateada. "NÃO TE RIAS!" Ela atira-me água para a cara. Ela começa a caminhar para sair da água enquanto reclamava.

Eu agarro-a pela cintura. "Hey, não fiques chateada."

"Eu não estou chateada… estou feliz da vida!" Ela diz irónica.

"Vem." Eu tento que ela venha mais para mais fundo.

"És louco?" Ela não queria.

"Sou louco por ti." Ela olhou para mim sem dizer nada. _Já tinha a atenção dela_. "Eu vou mergulhar também." Eu atiro-me para a parte mais funda.

Eu nadei por baixo de água e voltei para trás sem ela perceber. Eu podia ouvi-la chamar pelo meu nome mesmo por baixo de água, ela começou a caminhar lentamente para a parte mais funda. _Tenho de respirar outra vez._ Toquei no pé dela e ela afastou-se rápido. "Sou apenas eu, calma."

"Calma? Foi um susto de morte Ezra." Ela bateu-me no ombro com força.

"Isso doeu!"

"Não quero saber… não o faças de novo."

"Eu não faço." Eu abraço-a. "Está a tremer. Tens frio?"

"Claro que tenho frio, a água está gelada."

Eu ajudo-a a caminhar pela água. Com um vestido longo não deve ser nada fácil. Uma onda bateu-nos por trás e ela quase ia caindo. Quando saímos ela voltou a reclamar. "O meu vestido está arruinado e pesado."

"Eu posso te dar todos os vestidos que quiseres para o substituir."

"Não foi divertido e um vestido não é o apropriado para andar no mar… Uma mulher nem devia andar no mar." Diz ela.

"Podes tirar o vestido se quiseres." Ela olha-me séria. "Eu não vou reclamar." Eu provoco-a.

"Eu ainda não percebi porque estou a discutir contigo." Ela começa a percorrer a praia para a cabana.

"Aria?" Ela nem olhou. Peguei no balde das conchas e corri atrás dela. "Espera." Eu agarrei-a pelo braço para mim e beijei-a, o mesmo beijo quente que tínhamos trocado no dia em que estava a cortar lenha. Ela foi respondendo até estar completamente envolvida comigo novamente, larguei o balde e dei a minha total atenção ao beijo.

 _Eu estou chateada… Não! Não sei!_ Ele agarrou-me mais perto dele. O calor em mim voltou nesse instante, eu queria sentir a pele dele e não uma camisa molhada. Desapertei os primeiros botões e deleitei-me com a sensação das minhas mãos contra a pele exposta. _Eu quero saber qual é o limite… até onde posso ir com ele sem acabarmos na cama_. "Aria." Ele diz num sussurro. "Temos de parar." Eu não lhe dei importância e atrai-o novamente para outro beijo.

Ele agarrou as minhas mãos para eu parar. Havia uma tensão nos nossos olhares… eu sabia que ele queria avançar, mas não podia.

"Vamos para a cabana." Disse-lhe sugestiva.

* * *

 **Uhhhh ;) e agora?**

 **A** **nónima: Eu não posso dizer se a classificação foi usada ou não, mas quando chegar tenho a certeza que vão adorar ;) Já leste outras histórias minhas? Obrigada pelo comentário!**

 **Lua Montgomery: Não tem de agradecer por nada! Eu escrevo com todo o gosto e adoro sentir que alguém fica realmente feliz por ler a minha história. Essa é a minha maior recompensa! *-***

 **EzriaBeauty: Eu também ri quando escrevi essa parte... eu ainda pensei ser a pioneira da descoberta da sanita no século XVIII! Ia ser lindo** **xD**

 **Publiquei o capitulo da história em "Em coma" esta madrugada ;)**

 **Sigam-me se quiserem saber quando sai um capítulo novo e não se esqueçam daquele comentário com o vosso apoio!** **Bjs** **e até ao próximo capítulo!**


	34. XXXIV

_"Vamos para a cabana." Disse-lhe sugestiva._

"Vai à frente." Diz-me Ezra.

 _Ele não queria vir comigo?_ "Vem comigo." Dei-lhe um olhar suplicante.

Isto era uma má ideia a todos os níveis… eu não podia… ela estava a provocar-me ao máximo. Eu tentei respirar e pensar noutra coisa. Ela não era tão atrevida, a Hanna também não me tinha avisado de algo fora do comum.

"Eu quero, mas eu não posso. Eu juro que não me posso controlar perto de ti dessa forma… Eu não te quero afastar nem que fiques ofendida, mas tu és linda demais e eu não consigo aguentar. Eu quero te respeitar a cima de tudo."

Ele estava a negar algum prazer por respeito a mim… _eu estava a ser tão muito egoísta._ "Eu não te queria provocar tanto… quer dizer eu queria, mas… Desculpa." Eu disse.

"Não faz mal, eu gosto quando não és tão tímida." Ela começa a caminhar para a água. "O que vais fazer?"

"Preciso de me refresca." Diz ela e eu ri. _Eu também preciso._

Eu abracei-a quando cheguei à água.

Ela quebrou o silêncio. "Esta é mais uma coisa que tenho de juntar à minha lista que nunca imaginei fazer."

"O quê exactamente?"

"Ser atirada à água."

"E tens mais coisas nessa lista?"

"Todos os dias desde que cheguei adiciono coisas novas. A minha vida tem sido uma aventura."

* * *

Limpei o meu corpo como consegui e troquei de vestido, pouco depois foi a vez do Ezra.

Ele tinha acabado de fazer o almoço e eu apenas coloquei os pratos e os talheres na mesa. Enquanto ele terminava eu peguei algumas conchas e búzios. _Também podia ouvir o oceano com eles._ Coloquei-os em cima da cómoda e sorri. "Ficam bem aí." Diz Ezra.

"Ficam." Eu sorri, voltei para a mesa e sentei-me com ele.

Depois de comermos ele arrumou tudo. "O que vamos fazer agora?"

"Por mim, deitava-me na cama abraçado a ti e dormia uma sesta." Eu sorri com a imagem que ele colocou na minha mente. Deitei-me na cama e quando ele olhou eu bati no espaço vazio ao meu lado. _Vem eu não mordo prometo._ Eu pensei acrescentar, mas era desnecessário.

Ele veio e fez o que prometeu. 5 minutos nos braços dele e eu já sentia o sono a chegar… ele tinha a capacidade de me estimular e de me acalmar em poucos instantes.

* * *

 _"EZRA! NÃO!" Então ele desapareceu no mar escuro e eu não podia respirar. Eu lutei para chegar à superfície, mas não podia…_

"Aria?" O Ezra estava novamente ao meu lado. Eu podia respirar outra vez. "Estás bem?" O meu coração ainda estava exaltado.

"Sim… foi apenas um pesadelo." Eu sento-me no meio da cama. Respirei fundo.

"Queres contar-me?" Ele pergunta.

"Nós estávamos em mar alto e então mergulhamos, eu não me recordo de lá chegarmos. Então eu entrei em pânico. Eu estavas a ir para cada vez mais fundo até eu não de conseguir ver mais. Eu também não me conseguia mexer e estava a sentir-me sem ar. Eu não podia respirar nem te ajudar." Eu disse.

Ela teve aquele sonho por minha causa. Eu mergulhei e deixei que ela ficasse preocupada, o cérebro dela apenas fez a ligação. "Desculpa, a culpa foi minha eu preocupei-te quando te levei para a água e te assustei." Eu coloquei a mão nas costas dela sentindo-a mais calma. "Está tudo bem. Eu prometo que não vou fazer de novo. Não te tens de preocupar."

Ela sorri para mim. "Acho que já tive o meu tempo de sesta. O que vamos fazer agora?" Ela pergunta.

"Eu não sei o que tu vais fazer, mas eu tenho de cortar ou arranjar alguma lenha. Acho que podemos passar algum tempo na praia esta noite."

"Na praia à noite?"

"Sim, abraçados a observar as estrelas e a lua enquanto ouvimos o mar."

Uma coisa que eu adorava nele é que o facto de ele ser super romântico e meigo comigo.

"Convencida." Digo com um sorriso.

* * *

Ezra tinha feito uma fogueira na praia, juntou alguns cobertores para nos proteger de algum frio e da areia.

Ele conseguiu convencer-me a vestir a minha camisa de dormir para vir até aqui, foi apenas a 2 minutos da porta da cabana. Mas ainda era o exterior e parecia tão inapropriado sair assim vestida. Ele também só tinha as calças que sempre usava para dormir. Eu aninhei-me no cobertor, olhando a chama e o céu estrelado perfeito. Ezra tinha voltado de algo que ele tinha dito se esquecer na cabana, sentou-se ao meu lado cobriu os próprios ombros com a sua manta e abraçou-me através do meu cobertor.

Para além do som das ondas suaves na costa, podia ouvir o som da madeira a estalar enquanto ardia e a respiração suave dele. Nenhum de nós precisava de palavras, apenas estávamos os dois a aproveitar um momento mais que perfeito juntos.

"Eu preciso de te perguntar uma coisa Aria."

"O quê?"

Ele olhou-me nos olhos e falou.

"Eu não esperava tentar fazer isto tão cedo, mas eu sinto que o tenho de fazer." Ele diz. "Tu sabes que eu te amo Aria e eu não te quero forçar a fazer algum que tu não queres."

"Eu sei Ezra, o que me queres dizer?" Ele olhou sério para mim.

"Eu já te disse que os meus sentimentos por ti são sérios e que juro que se tivesse uma oportunidade não teria pedido para te trazer para esta ilha, eu iria ao castelo e apresentaria o meu pedido directamente ao rei." Ele agitasse um pouco. "Eu estou a tentar fazer tudo o que posso para termos uma relação o mais respeitosa possível e dentro de alguns padrões que são aceitáveis principalmente para ti, porque para mim se tu estás feliz é o mais importante." Ele sempre pensa em mim em primeiro lugar. Ele é tão querido.

"Só passaram 7 meses desde que chegaste a esta ilha e eu juro que não foi apenas a tua vida que mudou, a minha também. Nós já tivemos mais altos e baixos neste curto espaço de tempo do que eu na minha vida inteira." Diz ele parecendo pensar um pouco mais nisso. "Quando eu me tentei matar… eu só queria acabar com o fracasso que eu era e corrigir a situação desaparecendo. Tu fizeste-me perceber que ainda podia ter uma esperança, que ainda posso lutar pelo que vale a pena e mais importante, lutar por nós… eu só vi o mal que eu te fiz, mas não vi o lado bom que tu me mostraste."

 _O que isso tinha a ver com a pergunta que ele me queria fazer?_ "Tu és a minha luz no meio da escuridão Aria. Tu és a pessoa que completa totalmente o que falta em mim, tens sempre as palavras certas para o momento certo. És a pessoas mais altruísta, sincera e generosa que eu já conheci. És a mulher mais linda e atraente que eu coloquei os meus olhos, só o teu sorriso faz-me fraquejar às vezes." Eu não podia deixar de sorrir desse comentário. "Eu não quero que este momento seja vulgar para nós, eu quero algo mais sério."

Ele fica de pé e ajuda-me a levantar. Eu estava confusa. Então ele ficou apenas num joelho. _O quê? Ele não pode…_ A minha boca abriu em espanto. Que eu tapei com a mão. "Aria, nada me faria mais feliz do que passar o resto da minha vida contigo. Será que podes aceitar um simples homem que não te poderá dar tudo, mas promete dar tudo o que conseguir para te ver feliz?" Ele tira um anel do bolso. _Céus… eu vou chorar_. "Princesa Aria Montgomery. Aceitas casar comigo e ser a minha Rainha?" O olhar dele era cheio de esperança e suplicante pela resposta.

* * *

 ***coraçãozinhos no ar*O que será que a Aria vai responder a isto? Não foi o pedido mais fofo de casamento que leram do século XVIII? (provavelmente nunca leram nenhum desse século xD)**

 **Eu sei que não era bem isto que estavam à espera e é isso que torna a história melhor ;)**

 **EzriaBeauty: Espero que esteja tão magnifique como imaginaste ;) Eu tento sempre fazer o Ezra parecer um gentleman em todas as histórias... se calhar devia pensar em algo diferente para as histórias futuras xD Super hiper mega obrigada pelo apoio! ^^**

 **Lua Montgomery: Eu começo a preocupar-me porque faço o Ezra querido demais e na verdade eu ainda não acredito que exista alguém assim. Estás exausta? xD A agressão é realmente uma coisa séria que eu queria trazer para a história do coma. Obrigada pelos comentários super doces! *-***

 **Sigam-me se quiserem saber quando sai um capítulo novo e não se esqueçam daquele comentário com o vosso apoio!** **Bjs** **e até ao próximo capítulo!**


	35. XXXV

**Anteriormente:**

 _Ele fica de pé e ajuda-me a levantar. Eu estava confusa. Então ele ficou apenas num joelho. O quê? Ele não pode… A minha boca abriu em espanto. Que eu tapei com a mão. "Aria, nada me faria mais feliz do que passar o resto da minha vida contigo. Será que podes aceitar um simples homem que não te poderá dar tudo, mas promete dar tudo o que conseguir para te ver feliz?" Ele tira um anel do bolso. Céus… eu vou chorar. "Princesa Aria Montgomery. Aceitas casar comigo e ser a minha Rainha?" O olhar dele era cheio de esperança e suplicante pela resposta._

"Ezra, eu nem sei como explicar o que sinto." Eu era uma confusão de sentimentos. Eu quero casar com ele, mas ao mesmo tempo parece tão precipitado.

"Eu sei que pode parecer cedo, eu tenho pensado muito nisto e eu não quero apressar um casamento só por te ter feito o pedido. Eu posso esperar o tempo que quiseres até te sentires preparada." Ele estava a ficar muito bom a decifrar os meus pensamentos ultimamente.

"Deixa-me falar." Eu interrompi-o. "Quando era mais nova sonhava que um príncipe encantado que me amasse iria aparecer, depois cresci e percebi que ele nunca viria, foi um negócio do meu pai que não tinha nada de encantado. Eu fiquei a saber que estava noiva na mesma altura em que pintaram o meu retrato, eu estava um pouco assustada. O meu problema não era o que ele podia sentir por mim, mas o que eu iria sentir por ele. Eu achei que seria impossível gostar dele assim que o visse e mesmo passando algum tempo eu acho que seria estranho." Fiz uma pequena pausa. "Contigo foi diferente. Está a acontecer tudo o que pensei ser impossível tão rápido, eu nunca pensei conseguir ser feliz noutro lugar para além do castelo. Eu adoro estar aqui consigo e tentar perceber e pertencer a este mundo. Eu não queria admitir, mas eu gostei de ti logo quando te vi a primeira vez." Ele riu. "Eu não sei explicar, as nossas personalidades são tão diferentes que se atraem e o mistério fez-me curiosa. Eu acho que nunca fui verdadeiramente feliz até chegar aqui. Eu não via nada no meu futuro até te conhecer e agora sei que o meu futuro só podes ser tu."

"Isso é um sim?" Ele pergunta ansioso.

"Sim Ezra. Eu aceito casar contigo, ser a tua rainha se tu fores o meu rei." Eu disse com o maior sorriso do mundo e com lágrimas de alegria nos meus olhos. Ele também não escondeu a sua felicidade, deslizou o anel de ouro com um diamante perfeito, levantou-se novamente e beijou-me.

"Eu estou tão feliz por aceitares." Diz ele ainda com as mãos no meu rosto. "Eu prometo amar-te para sempre."

"A promessa vem com o casamento." Eu sorri de volta. "Eu também amo o meu príncipe encantado. Demoraste tanto tempo que eu duvidei que existisses." Ele riu e eu ri com ele.

"Eu estou mesmo aqui." Ele sussurrou antes de me beijar novamente.

* * *

Estávamos há um longo tempo a observar as estrela, o Ezra ia-me falando das constelações e como podia seguir as estrelas quando estava perdido.

"Só navegaste uma vez não foi?" Pergunto-lhe.

"Duas na verdade a segunda não correu muito bem como sabes. A primeira foi essencialmente para aprender."

"Aprendeste bem por sinal, conseguiste impressionar-me."

Ele sorri. "Eu não estou a tentar impressionar."

"Eu sei tu consegues impressionar-me mesmo não tentando, sabes tantas coisas."

"Só sei algumas coisas, nada de mais."

Eu não disse mais nada, apenas me voltei a encostar a ele. Olhei para o anel pela milésima vez esta noite. _Lindo! Onde o arranjou?_

"Gostas mesmo do anel?"

"Sim é lindo Ezra. Obrigada!"

"Era da minha mãe, tem um valor sentimental para mim."

Eu nunca pensei que ele me oferecesse o anel da própria mãe. "Eu não posso aceitar Ezra, o anel é da tua família." Eu devolvo-lhe o anel. Ele olhou preocupado para mim. "Eu aceito casar contigo na mesma, só não quero ficar com algo tão importante para ti. E se eu o perder? Deves guarda-lo em segurança, eu sou uma desastrada."

Ele volta a deslizar o anel no meu dedo. "Tu também és importante para mim e eu confio em ti. Sei que vais cuidar bem dele. Está melhor contigo do que numa caixa cheia de pó." Ele sorriu e eu sorri para ele. "Era anel o anel da minha mãe, mas agora é o anel da minha noiva e é assim que o vejo." Ele beija a minha mão suavemente.

"Eu amo-te Ezra."

"Eu também te amo." Ele abraça-me mais perto dele. Não existia um melhor lugar na Terra para estar.

* * *

Aria adormeceu nos meus braços alguns minutos depois, ela devia estar exausta. Dormiu mal porque teve um pesadelo durante a tarde e acordou bem mais cedo do que eu.

A figura dela era muito pacifica e bela, eu não queria por nada interromper este momento. _Ela é minha noiva!_ Eu estava com medo que ela rejeitasse o pedido.

Lembro-me como se fosse ontem… o momento em que ia pedir Jackie em casamento. Encontrei-a aos beijos com outro homem. Só percebi há poucos meses como tudo foi superficial entre nós. Eu e a Aria tínhamos uma relação muito mais forte do que a que tive com ela. Eu sinto que a Aria é a rapariga certa para mim e que a Jackie não passou de um grande erro que eu gostava de esquecer. Ela iria trair-me a qualquer altura e ficar com parte da minha grande fortuna. _Era isso que ela queria… dinheiro!_

O fogo iria apagar em breve, está na hora de levar a Aria para a cama. Peguei nela com cuidado para não a acordar. _Ela era leve_. Enquanto a levava ela tomou alguma consciência que estava a ser transportada pois colocou um braço em volta do meu pescoço.

Abri a porta da cabana que não estava trancada havia uma luz suave de uma vela que tinha sido deixada sobre a mesa. Deitei-a na cama e cobri o corpo dela com o cobertor que estava na cama. Tive de voltar a sair para recolher os cobertores que ficaram na praia. Sacudi a areia e voltei.

"Ezra?" Ouvi do interior.

"Estou aqui." Digo quando entro, deixo as mantas na cadeira. Tranco a porta e vou para a cama. "Acordaste?"

"Senti a tua falta." Diz ela ainda sonolenta.

Deitei-me ao lado dela e ela veio instantaneamente deitar-se no meu peito. Eu apenas apaguei a vela e deixei-me adormecer com ela nos meus braços. _A minha noiva._

* * *

Já é manhã novamente podia levantar-me para tratar do pequeno almoço, mas eu preferia ver a Aria dormir mais um pouco para não dizer que seria impossível sair sem ela dar conta.

Eu brinco um pouco com o seu cabelo na esperança de a acordar suavemente.

"Bom dia." Digo num sussurro quando a sinto mexer.

"Bom dia." Diz ela muito sonolenta ainda. "Estavas a olhar para mim enquanto dormia?"

"Bem, sim. Foi por pouco tempo." Digo sabendo que ela não gosta de se sentir observada quando dorme… _mas ela era tão linda._ "Eu gosto de ver a minha linda noiva a dormir." O sorriso dela foi enorme.

Ela aproxima-se para me beijar e eu fecho os poucos centímetros que nos separam, uma das suas pequenas mãos estava no meu peito e outra na minha nuca. Eu acho que ela não tem a noção de como isso me excita. _Namorar um pouco não fazia mal._ Eu rolei de forma a ser eu a pairar sobre ela. Beijei os lábios dela com desejo, acho que nunca beijei ou fui beijado assim antes. _Ela era tão atenciosa nos seus beijos. Parecia impossível nunca ter beijado ninguém para além de mim._ Eu tinha tanto orgulho em ser o primeiro homem que ela se entregou de uma forma romântica. Eu não queria desiludir a expetativa dela, queria ser perfeito como ela merece. Ela merecia o melhor!

"Os nossos beijos são os melhores que já experimentei." Digo-lhe baixinho quando lhe beijo o pescoço perto da orelha.

"A sério?" Ela pergunta. Ela ainda tinha uma das mãos no meu pescoço incentivando-me a continuar o trilho de beijos pelo seu pescoço, a outra mão dela estava nas minhas costas puxando-me para ela. _Ela queria atenção física…_

"Sim! Tu és muito especial amor." Eu continuei. "Nunca me apaixonei tão rápido por ninguém."

"Nem eu." Diz ela suspirando. "Eu já confio tanto em ti que os meus medos e timidez desaparecem."

"Eu gosto quando és tu própria sem medos." Digo-lhe olhando-a nos olhos.

"Beija-me!" Ela pede-me mordendo o próprio lábio. _Ela era tão sensual mesmo sem querer._

"Os seus desejos são ordens." Eu sorri para ela antes de tomar os lábios dela mais uma vez num beijo apaixonado e com desejo.

Tudo ficou um pouco mais intenso até ela gemer… não foi um gemido de prazer, mas sim de dor. _Eu recuei._ Os olhos dela estavam um pouco vermelhos, mas não haviam lágrimas.

"O que se passa? Fui eu?" Eu estava preocupado.

"É o meu ombro, ficou pior desde ontem quando tocaste doeu imenso." Diz ela.

"Posso ver?" Eu saí de cima dela e sentei-me.

Ela sentou-se também. "Não toques." Diz ela antes de desviar o tecido do ombro.

As manchas ainda não tinham desaparecido e tinha um aspecto um pouco mais inchado do que tinha sido no dia anterior. "Devíamos voltar o teu ombro não está melhor e o médico pode ajudar."

"Não, eu estou bem prometo. Podemos ficar mais um tempo." Diz ela rapidamente.

"Aria, se estás pior devíamos ver o que é."

"Eu prometo que não vou esforçar o ombro. Eu vou ficar bem, não temos de voltar já." Diz ela.

"Tens a certeza?"

"Absoluta."

"Está bem, mas se te sentires mal diz-me e vamos embora logo." Ela apenas concorda. Eu sorri para ela no final. Ela não queria ir embora porque gosta de estar aqui na cabana. "Eu sabia que ias gostar da cabana." Digo-lhe.

"É um lugar especial. Fiquei noiva aqui sabes?" Ela disse a brincar.

Sorri como um palerma. "Sim, nunca trouxe ninguém aqui e quando o fiz acabei por fazer uma pergunta importante a uma menina." Eu disse antes de lhe dar um outro beijo e saltar da cama para tratar no pequeno almoço.

* * *

 **Tanto mel... estes dois estão muito apaixonados. Eu pensei que ainda ia haver festa na cama, mas aquele ombro maroto...**

 **EzriaBeauty: Ela disse SIM! Eu entusiasmo-me com o que eu escrevo... mãezinha...**

 **Lua Montgomery: A melhor parte de escrever é poder criar todo um ambiente que pode levar a vários finais diferentes. Foi um pedido de casamento, mas também podia ser a tal cena de amor ou outra coisa qualquer. Eu gosto muito de criar estes ambientes que me podem levar mais longe. As melhoras e descansa!**

 **Sigam-me se quiserem saber quando sai um capítulo novo e não se esqueçam daquele comentário com o vosso apoio!** **Bjs** **e até ao próximo capítulo!**


	36. XXXVI

"Está calor aqui, não está?" Pergunta ela.

"Não muito." Ela parecia muito cansada e estava a transpirar um pouco o que não era normal, ela não tinha estado ao sol ou a fazer qualquer actividade física. "Sentes-te bem?" Pergunto-me.

"Sim, só me sinto quente." Ela tem uma leve tontura e eu agarro-a.

Ela não parecia assim tão bem. Coloco a mão no pescoço e depois na testa dela. "Eu acho que tens febre." Eu encaminho-a para a cama. "Devias ter-me dito que não te sentias bem. Eu sabia que devia ter-te levado para casa e ver um médico."

"Eu estou bem, só tenho de descansar um pouco."

"O teu ombro?"

"Ainda me dói." Diz ela.

"Descansa um pouco, eu vou arrumar as coisas para irmos."

"Não, eu estou bem."

"Eu já decidi e nós vamos voltar."

* * *

Ela tinha ficado bem pior na última hora. A cabana estava minimamente arrumada e o cavalo estava pronto.

"Está na hora de irmos." Eu beijei a testa dela. _Muito_ _Quente._

Ela apenas olhou para mim cansada sem dizer nada. Peguei nela ao colo e levei-a para o exterior, ela colocou-se de pé e ajudei-a a subir para o cavalo. Tranquei a cabana, subi para o cavalo mantendo a Aria à minha frente junto a mim e partimos rapidamente.

* * *

"HANNA?"

"Senhor, o que se passa?" Ela vê-me a transportar a Aria nos meus braços para o quarto dela.

"Ela voltou a queixar-se do ombro e tem febre." Digo aflito.

"Eu vou chamar o médico imediatamente." Diz ela.

Ela não estava totalmente consciente quando a deitei na cama. "Já estamos em casa amor, vais ficar bem agora." Peguei a mão dela. _Estava fria._

Afastei o tecido do ombro e ela gemeu um pouco com dor. Estava mais inchado. Hanna entra pouco depois com uma taça com água fria e uma toalha para a testa dela.

"A princesa ficou assim quando?" Hanna pergunta.

"Há poucas horas." Digo.

"Vou ter de lhe tirar o vestido vai ficar?" Ela pergunta-me.

Sai por respeito e então o médico entrou pouco tempo depois. Eu encostei-me na parede.

"Ezra? Estás aqui?" Pergunta Wes.

"Wesley… pensava que ainda estavas em alto mar." Ele tinha ido há poucas semanas.

"Voltei entretanto. Está tudo bem?"

"A Aria ficou mal do ombro."

"Ela vai ficar bem tenho a certeza."

"Se não tivesses sido tu ela não estava nesta situação." Digo furioso.

"Eu já pedi desculpa."

"As desculpas evitam-se."

"Eu espero ainda voltarmos a ser amigos como antes." Diz ele.

"Agora não Wesley."

"Como foi na cabana?" Ele pergunta.

"Correu bem." Ele estava a tentar distrair-me um pouco do que estava a acontecer lá dentro. "Eu pedi-a em casamento e ela aceitou." Eu sorri por um pouco ao pensar nisso.

"Parabéns irmão." Diz ele colocando a mão no meu ombro.

" _AHHHHHH! NÃOOO! NÃOOO! EZRAAAAA!_ " Aria gritou. Isto fez-me gelar por dentro.

"Entra!" Diz Wes.

Eu ouvi mais alguns gemidos e tão entrei.

Hanna estava a agarrá-la e o médico estava a tentar acalmá-la um pouco. "Ezra!" Ela estava a chorar imenso.

"O braço foi deslocado tenho de o voltar a colocar no sítio, ela não está a deixar." Diz o médico.

Hanna sai para eu tomar o lugar dela. Eu abracei-a. "Está tudo bem, eu estou aqui agora." Digo-lhe ao ouvido. Ela fica um pouco mais calma. "O médico só está a tentar ajudar tens de o deixar fazer o que tem de fazer."

"Dói tanto." Diz ela ainda chorosa.

"Eu sei amor, mas é só agora." Eu beijei-lhe a cabeça.

"Não vás embora."

"Eu não vou a lado nenhum. O médico pode continuar?"

"Sim." Ela diz baixinho.

Eu dei um sinal ao médico para prosseguir. Ela inalou profundamente e gemeu. As unhas da mão esquerda dela estavam cravadas nas minhas costas.

Eu podia sentir as lágrimas quentes dela no meu pescoço.

"Isto vai doer um pouco mais." Diz o médico.

"Podes morder o meu ombro não te preocupes." Eu sussurro para ela.

Ela apenas assentiu.

Ouvi um estalar alto, ela mordeu na zona entre o meu ombro e o meu pescoço e gemeu com a dor que lhe tinha sido provocada. Ela começou a tremer. "Shhhh. Está tudo bem." Eu disse-lhe baixinho nunca a deixando. Ela já não estava a pressionar as minhas costas ou a morder-me. No entanto ela estava a chorar no meu pescoço. Ela não merecia sofrer tanto.

"Está quase Aria, vou ter de sangrar agora."

"Não!" Ela disse.

"É mesmo necessário?" Pergunto ao médico. Ele já tinha os utensílios para perfurar uma das veias.

"É essencial." Diz ele.

"Não quero." Ela chora.

"Não existe outra forma?" Pergunto.

"Sanguessugas também podem resultar. Não as tenho aqui, mas posso ir buscar."

"Faça isso." Eu digo-lhe.

"Portaste-te muito bem, querida." Digo-lhe afrouxando um pouco o nosso abraço. "Podes deitar-te um pouco." Ela deixa-se cair suavemente sobre a cama.

"Não vás embora." Ela pede.

"Eu não vou a lado nenhum."

"Magoei-te." Ela diz triste.

"O quê?" Então reparei na pequena mancha vermelha na minha camisa. Eu nem tinha sentido que ela tinha mordido te tal forma a fazer sangue. "Está tudo bem, eu não sinto nenhuma dor." Eu digo.

Hanna que não tinha saído do quarto já tinha um pano limpo com álcool para limpar a ferida que ela me tinha causado. "Aqui está." Ela entrega-me o pano para eu tratar do problema, as infecções eram comuns… tinha de ter cuidado.

"Precisa de alguma coisa princesa?" Hanna pergunta.

"Não. Obrigada Hanna."

"Oh Meu Deus!" Diz Hanna exaltada.

"O que foi?" Pergunto-lhe.

"O senhor pediu? Estão noivos?" Ela estava muito espantada.

"Sim." Aria sorriu um pouco. Eu sorri também ao perceber que a mudança de tema a tinha animado.

"Parabéns!" Hanna tinha ficado animadíssima. "Eu vou buscar água, a princesa parece ter os lábios um pouco secos." Hanna pisca o olho para mim. Eu fiquei confuso com o que isso queria dizer com aquele piscar de olho.

"Ela às vezes é assim." Eu digo.

"Eu sei." Ela ficou um pouco mais animada.

Poucos minutos depois a Hanna volta com a água e o médico com as sanguessugas.

"O que é isso?" Aria diz assustada.

"Não se tem de preocupar princesa este animal vai ajudá-la. Vai ficar melhor muito mais depressa."

Aria apenas concordou, mas não olhou quando o médico lhe colocou duas no ombro. Ela só me olhou nos olhos e ficamos assim até o procedimento terminar.

Os animais estavam bem mais gordos quando o médico os retirou dela. Aria também estava mais pálida e parecia mais frágil. No final o médico aplicou uma mistura de ervas e colocou uma ligadura no ombro.

"Não pode fazer esforço com o ombro. Não quer que isto aconteça de novo." Diz o médico. "Deve ter muito cuidado nos próximos dias e nada de movimentos bruscos. A febre não deve durar muito mais, o braço já está no lugar."

"Obrigado doutor. Hanna acompanhe-o." Os dois saíram.

"Como te sentes?"

"Horrível… Como é que eu pareço?" Diz ela.

"Linda, mas cansada." Ela apenas sorri.

"És um bom mentiroso. Desculpa por te ter mordido com tanta força." Diz ela.

"Não tens de pedir." Eu beijei-lhe a testa. "Descansa, eu vou tomar um banho e trocar de roupa e volto. Vais ficar bem?"

"Sim eu vou ficar. A Hanna vai voltar de certeza para saber pormenores."

"Eu vou dizer-lhe para não fazer tantas perguntas."

* * *

 **Este homem está sempre a surpreender-me e fui eu que escrevi isto xD**

 **EzriaBeauty: Verdade também quero um Ezra para mim. O episódio 16 foi muito bom mesmo, nem posso acreditar que só faltam mais 4 para acabar. :'(Eu não percebo porque é que a Aria não conta ao Ezra o que se está a passar. Eu sei que ele anda distante, mas ele podia apoiar.**

 **Lua Montgomery: Romance é o que não falta aqui. Mesmo no meio de uma cena de dor eles conseguem ser uns pombinhos.**

 **Sigam-me se quiserem saber quando sai um capítulo novo e não se esqueçam daquele comentário com o vosso apoio!** **Bjs** **e até ao próximo capítulo!**


	37. XXXVII

Eu bati à porta do quarto dela para ver se ela estava bem. A Hanna aparece. "Não pode entrar agora, a menina Aria ainda está no banho."

"Não sabia. Ela está bem?"

"Sim, ela está a recuperar." Ela sorri. "Ela está muito feliz por estar noiva, não é?"

"O que te parece?" Pergunto-lhe.

"Ela sonha acordada a maior parte do tempo. Eu diria que ela está radiante. O senhor também parece ter um brilho especial… para além da preocupação com o problema da princesa."

"Estamos os dois muito felizes, não podia ter sido em melhor altura. Devias ter visto o rosto dela quando lhe fiz a pergunta." Eu sorri para mim mesmo.

" _Foi uma noite romântica sobre as estrelas…_ _ele foi muito gentil comigo sempre… e ele é o meu príncipe encantado…_ foi o que ela disse." Diz Hanna com um sorriso. "Posso imaginar que fez um bom trabalho. Oh… e… ela gosta muito de o ver sem camisa." Diz Hanna provocadora antes de entrar novamente no quarto.

Não podia acreditar que ela tinha dito aquilo… Andar sem camisa era quase um hábito quando ia dormir ou para algumas tarefas e agora percebo que não era um hábito para a Aria. Isso pode ter feito com que ela pensasse em mim de uma maneira diferente… como querer ser exibicionista quando essa não era a minha intenção. _Tenho de ter mais cuidado a partir de hoje._

* * *

Hanna já me tinha ajudado a vestir algo mais apropriado e que não fosse muito pesado.

"Tem a certeza que não prefere ficar na cama princesa?"

"Não… estou farta de estar na cama. Onde está o Ezra? Ele disse que estaria aqui assim que terminasse."

"Ele esteve, mas a menina estava no banho e ele foi para o escritório penso eu." Diz ela.

"Obrigada Hanna."

Durante o tratamento a dor foi quase insuportável, mas agora quase não sentia nada. O banho fez os meus músculos relaxarem, voltei a cheirar a rosas e o vestido leve ajudaram-me a sentir melhor. Tomar banho sozinha era terrível… eu continuava a preferir ter a atenção de alguém a cuidar das minhas necessidades. A independência era boa em alguns momentos, mas noutros era sempre melhor ter alguém a ajudar.

Abri a porta e sorri para o interior, Ezra estava sentado a escrever algo e quando percebeu que entrei guardou tudo. "Não tens de interromper." Eu disse.

"Não esperava que viesses. Como te sentes?"

"Bem, o meu braço dói muito menos."

"Devias estar na cama, mas fico feliz." Ele sorri para mim.

"Vamos voltar para a cabana?"

"Eu prefiro ficar por aqui e voltar quando tiver a certeza que estás bem." Ele era sempre tão gentil.

Eu afastei alguns livros da mesa e sentei-me sobre ela. "Eu tenho uma pergunta para te fazer."

"Sabes que podes perguntar o que quiseres Aria."

"Já pensaste em alguma data para o nosso casamento? Eu não quero parecer apressada, eu só quero saber se pensaste nisso."

"Eu não pensei muito nisso, mas não o penso casar contigo antes de fazeres 18 anos."

"Eu faço 18 anos em 3 meses. 26 de Fevereiro." Eu digo-lhe.

"Falta assim tão pouco tempo?" Ele foi apanhado de surpresa.

"Calma Ezra… eu não tenciono casar no meu dia de anos." Eu sorri para ele. "Não quero casar enquanto não tirar esta coisa." Aponto para a ligadura. "Quero estar totalmente saudável."

Ele riu. "Claro, eu nunca quis apressar uma data para já só quero o compromisso."

"Isso quer disser que eu posso começara a escolher algumas coisas para o casamento."

"Eu pensava que não querias pensar em organizar um casamento tão cedo."

"Bom, acontece que desta vez eu quero casar e até estou a achar boa ideia ir juntando algumas coisas para esse dia. Quero que tudo seja perfeito!"

"Tudo vai ser como tu gostares, tu mandas."

"A sério? Eu não quero fazer tudo sozinha, tens de me ajudar."

"Está bem… por onde começamos?"

"Um dia, temos de ter uma data… é o mais importante." Digo.

"Pode ser… 12 de Julho."

"Porquê 12 de Julho?"

"Foi o dia em que a minha mãe morreu, eu queria dar-lhe um novo significado."

Eu dei-lhe a mão. "Parece perfeito para mim." Ele sorriu. "Parece que tenho uma nova missão. Tornar o dia 12 de Julho, no dia mais feliz da tua vida."

"Certo! Casaremos na igreja ou na capela?"

"Eu pensei na igreja, mas não sou só eu a decidir."

"Tu és uma princesa e é claro que devemos ter um casamento tradicional onde todos serão convidados."

"Ninguém se importa com isso."

"Eu importo… eu quero que tu sejas coroada."

"Tu queres fazer uma cerimonia de coroação durante o nosso casamento?" Ele apenas concorda. "Apanhaste-me de surpresa."

"Eu queria que fosses a minha rainha, no sentido literal."

Eu não sabia bem o que dizer… para mim era indiferente, acho, no entanto, que é algo desnecessário já que teria de ser o Papa a fazer a coroação e como ele nunca viria não seria válido. "Eu não acho necessário, mas se isso te faz feliz não vejo porque não." Eu não me importava com a cortesia da cerimónia desde que no final o Ezra fosse meu marido.

"Em relação aos pormenores podes ser tu a escolher, eu não tenho jeito nenhum para isso." Diz ele.

"Então o mais importante está decidido, 12 de Julho do próximo ano."

"Aria!" Ele estava a advertir para brevidade.

"O que foi? Eu casaria contigo amanhã mesmo… não vejo a necessidade de esperar mais de 1 ano para além da data."

"Eu só não quero que te apresses e que te venhas a arrepender."

"Arrepender do quê? Eu amo-te Ezra, eu não quero esperar uma eternidade para o nosso casamento. Tu tens dúvidas sobre nós?"

"Claro que não Aria!" Ele responde imediatamente. "Eu nunca duvidei de nós… talvez no inicio, mas agora não. Eu tenho total certeza do que quero."

"Então porque devemos esperar? É porque sou jovem? Achas que sou muito jovem para ti? Achas que sou uma criança?"

"Eu nunca te achei uma criança, tua és uma mulher madura para a tua idade. Sim, tu és jovem, mas isso não é uma coisa má. Tu fazes-me sentir mais jovem também… eu juro que nunca agi assim quando tinha 17, tu conseguiste mudar-me para melhor. Quando eu digo para esperarmos é no sentido e ter um longo noivado e sermos namorados por mais algum tempo. Tu só estás aqui há 7 meses e se queres casar em Julho só temos mais 8 meses juntos… tu sempre disseste que não irias ficar e que não iria resultar. Eu acho que ainda tenho um pouco de medo que tu recuses…"

Eu interrompi-o. "Ezra… eu sei o que disse. Eu estava chateada e queria magoar-te porque não te conhecia. Eu prometo uma coisa, eu não vou desistir de nós nem agora nem daqui a 10, 20 ou 30 anos. A partir do dia do nosso casamento eu vou ser tua e ninguém nos vai separar."

"Promete-me uma coisa."

"Qualquer coisa."

"Não mudes a tua forma de agir comigo depois de casarmos. Eu não sou teu dono Aria, eu gosto quando tu competes comigo e tens o à-vontade para dizeres o que pensas e fazes. Tens o teu direito a não querer alguma coisa que eu queira."

"Mas…"

"Sem mas!" Ele corta-me. "Eu prometo que vou cuidar sempre de ti, mas tu também tens de cuidar de ti quando algo não está dentro dos teus desejos. A última palavra é tua, eu quero que me digas quando algo não te faz feliz."

"Eu prometo Ezra!" Eu só me dei conta agora que ele estava a fazer de tudo para não ser como o próprio pai. Ele queria ser melhor para mim, queria estar presente nas minhas necessidades e dar-me toda a atenção dele. Ele era mesmo o homem que eu procurava. "Sabes que todos os homens gostam de mandar e eu não me importo assim tanto eu sei que queres o meu melhor."

"Eu não sou os outros. Amo-te!" Ele diz antes de um beijo breve nos lábios.

* * *

 **Assim começam a preparar um casamento xD 12 de Julho é uma data especial também para mim porque é o meu aniversário :P**

 **EzriaBeauty: Esta história consegue sempre dar a volta por cima e cá vamos nós preparar-nos para um casamento real xD Eu sinto que já estou perto de terminar, ando a escrever o capítulo 56 agora. Como já terminei as aulas vou tentar publicar com mais frequência até porque tenho muitas ideias para novas histórias que quero colocar na prática ;)**

 **Sigam-me se quiserem saber quando sai um capítulo novo e não se esqueçam daquele comentário com o vosso apoio!** **Bjs** **e até ao próximo capítulo!**


	38. XXXVIII

**(cerca de 3 meses mais tarde – 26 de Fevereiro – Dia do aniversário da Aria)**

Eu ainda me sentia muito mole do sono… não tinha força para me levantar e parecia que ainda estava cansada. Virei-me para o outro lado cobri a cabeça e tentei dormir mais um pouco.

Mais alguns minutos senti a cama mover e dois braços fortes na minha cintura. "Bom dia anjo." Era o Ezra.

Sem abrir os olhos aconcheguei-me a ele. "Hmm!" Gemi em satisfação. Eu ouvi-o sorrir.

Ele nunca mais tinha dormido comigo desde o dia em que voltamos não parecia certo fazê-lo aqui, mas às vezes sentia falta da segurança que ele me dava durante a noite. Ele beijou o meu nariz. "Vamos, hoje alguém faz anos." Diz ele. Eu abri um pouco os olhos para ele. _Um sorriso de menino lindo era uma visão perfeita logo de manhã._

"Não me quero levantar ainda… podemos ficar aqui o dia todo?" Eu pergunto-lhe.

Lá estava o sorriso bonito dele de novo. "Eu tenho alguns coisas para ti lá em baixo."

Eu sentei-me e alisei o cabelo para o lado de forma a cair pelo meu ombro. "O quê?"

"Uma pequena surpresa." Diz ele com o mesmo sorriso que me faz derreter.

"Já me arrependi de te dizer que faço anos hoje." Digo. "Eu já te disse que não tens de me oferecer coisas a toda a hora."

Ele senta-se ao meu lado e beija-me. "Feliz aniversário Aria!" Ele beija-me mais uma vez. "Podemos ir?" Ele pergunta.

"Tenho de me vestir." Digo. "A Hanna já devia ter aparecido."

"Eu pedi-lhe para não vir, não te preocupes com a roupa agora podes vestir-te mais tarde." Ele sai da cama e ajuda-me a segui-lo.

"O que andas a tramar?"

Ele abre a porta do quarto e andamos para a sala de jantar. "Nada. Esta noite vai haver um jantar especial, todos os capitães que não estão em alto mar vão estar presentes."

"A sério? Não tinhas de fazer isso Ezra. O teu irmão já voltou?" O Wesley tinha voltado ao mar há 2 meses e não tinha deixado uma data para regresso.

"Eu não sei, não o posso controlar." Ele volta a abrir a porta da sala de jantar para mim.

Havia muitos bolos e doces em cima da mesa. "O que é isto tudo?" Eu ri.

"Não é nada demais."

"Tu exageras. Olha para isto… não acredito."

Ele ajudou-me a sentar. "Isto é tarde de limão?"

"Sim." Ele sorriu.

"Obrigada Ezra… não tinhas de fazer isto tudo."

"Eu não fiz nada, só pedi." Ele riu.

Comemos e ele levou-me para a sala. Haviam várias caixas sobre a pequena mesa.

"Ezra…"

"São para ti. Aceita sem desculpas." Diz ele antes de me beijar na testa. "Abre-as."

Abria a primeira caixa. Tinha um vestido branco com flores vermelhas e dourado por todo ele. Era tão incrível como os outros, mas tinha a particularidade de ser mais leve para mim. "É lindo, obrigada."

"Continua."

Outra caixa tinha umas sabrinas brancas, claramente para combinar com o vestido. "Queres que vista hoje?" Perguntei-lhe.

"Sim, é algo especial. Eu pedi essas cores especialmente para hoje. Branco para a tua pureza, vermelho para o nosso amor e o dourado para a felicidade e riqueza." Ele ofereceu-me uma caixa mais pequena.

Eu sorri. Era um gancho de ouro e rubis. Ele não poupava a esforços para me agradar.

Só sobrava uma caixa maior que não parecia estar totalmente fechada.

Só faltava mais uma caixa, eu estava ansioso para que ela visse o que estava lá dentro. Eu esperava mais do que tudo que ela gostasse. Ela abre e espreita lá para dentro, ficou espantada e olha para mim. Eu sorri. "Eu não acredito!" Ela estava feliz. "É tão adorável Ezra!" Ela estica os dois braços para dentro da caixa. "Que querido!"

Era um _cocker spaniel_ bebé de pêlo bege. Tive imenso trabalho a mantê-lo escondido dela por 2 dias no estábulo.

Ela manuseou-o com cuidado. O pequeno cachorro ainda estava meio adormecido. "Ezra, foi o melhor presente de sempre." Ela estava mesmo muito feliz. Ela manteve-o no colo enquanto o acariciava. "É tão sossegado… Adorei! Obrigado!" Ela aproxima-se de mim para um beijo.

* * *

 **(nessa noite)**

Eu e Aria ficamos à porta para receber os convidados para o jantar. Ela não sabia que este jantar não era apenas para o aniversário dela, mas também para anunciar o nosso noivado e a data do nosso casamento. Já existiam rumores, mas nada tinha sido oficialmente apresentado.

Tínhamos passado o dia no pátio onde namoramos e brincamos com o cão que lhe ofereci. Ela ficou mesmo muito feliz por ter mais companhia, principalmente algo para cuidar. Nós discutimos nomes por horas até ficar Peter. Estava a dormir no quarto da Aria neste momento.

Os homens iam entrando e beijando a mão da Aria com apreço e dando as suas felicidades. Ela apenas sorria e agradecia o gesto de cada um. Wesley que tinha chegado esta tarde também entrou beijando a mão da Aria.

Juntar todos estes homens era complicado por vezes, mas hoje até estavam comportados. Sentaram-se e serviram-se, Hanna serviu a Aria que tinha ocupado o lugar oposto ao meu no outro lado da mesa.

Antes de terminarem e os criados começarem a levar as taças para substituir pelas sobremesas eu levantei-me. "Obrigado a todos que se juntaram a nós esta noite para celebrar o aniversário da Princesa Aria. Aria, podes vir aqui por favor?" Ela levantou-se e ficou ao meu lado. Ela estava um pouco confusa e nervosa, mas apenas sorriu para todos. "Eu e a princesa temos algo a comunicar-vos. Eu pedi a Princesa em casamento e ela aceitou." Um grande alvoroço começou, todos começaram a falar uns com os outros e a trocar olhares. "Atenção senhores! A data está definida para 12 de Julho deste ano." O alvoroço começou de novo… eu não conseguia perceber se era algo bom ou mau.

"Parabéns irmão! Aria!" O meu irmão disse. "Parece que vou ter finalmente uma irmã meus senhores!" Disse o meu irmão.

Todos pareceram mais felizes, fizeram um brinde e deram-me os parabéns. Então os criados colocaram as sobremesas. Aria voltou para o seu lugar e deu-me um suave sorriso que significou um mundo para mim.

Todos saíram após o jantar, despedindo-se adequadamente da Aria.

Eu segui-a até ao quarto. Ainda tinha mais uma coisa para ela antes da boa noite. "Boa noite Ezra." Ela disse com um sorriso gentil. "Adorei o dia de hoje, obrigada!"

"Espera um pouco!" Ela olhou curiosa para mim. "Tenho mais uma coisa para ti." Entrego-lhe uma pequena caixa com um laço azul.

Ela abriu. "É lindo!" Esta uma travessa de cabelo que tinha sido da minha mãe.

"Era da minha mãe. As pedras originais eram esmeraldas, mas eu pedi para trocar por safiras. É um presente para o casamento." Eu disse.

"Algo antigo e algo azul." Diz ela. "Obrigada Ezra, eu nunca irei conseguir agradecer o suficiente por tudo o que fazes por mim."

"Não tens de agradecer. Eu amo-te!" Digo-lhe antes de um beijo. "Boa noite."

"Fica comigo esta noite."

"O quê?" Isso apanhou-me de surpresa, não tinha passado mais uma noite com ela desde que voltamos da cabana.

"Não queria passar esta noite sozinha." Diz ela.

"Tens a certeza?"

"Sim. É um desejo da aniversariante… não podes recusar."

"Eu vou trocar de roupa e já volto."

Hanna apareceu no momento certo e entrou com a Aria no quarto.

"Vê Hanna." Mostrei o mais recente presente de Ezra. "É um presente para usar no nosso casamento." Eu sorri com toda a felicidade.

"É lindo sim senhora! Eu vi o tecido que escolheu para o vestido de noiva é lindo." Disse ela.

Peter que estava a dormir na sua almoçada no canto do quarto acordou e veio animadamente para mim e lambeu-me o rosto.

"Sim eu fiz um desenho do que quero no vestido e pedi para o entregarem na costureira." Digo-lhe.

Ela ajudou-me a trocar de roupa e a desfazer o meu cabelo. "Ele vem dormir comigo esta noite, eu pedi-lhe."

"A sério?"

Eu concordei.

"A princesa já pensou… em fazer amor com ele?"

"Hanna!"

"Desculpe…"

"Eu sou virgem e vou esperar pelo casamento."

"Certo, eu não queria insinuar nada. Só perguntei se pensou… o que pensa disso?"

"É um dever da mulher Hanna, eu não sei bem o que pensar. Sinto-me um pouco nervosa ao pensar nisso. Ele pode não gostar…"

"Fazer amor não é um dever." Diz Hanna. "Sexo é um dever por vezes… quando se paga no final pelo serviço ou não se quer. Quando são duas pessoas que se amam não é dever. Tenho a certeza que o Sr. Ezra vai gostar… a princesa tem um corpo perfeito e ele ama-a. Não se sinta insegura quando chegar o dia."

Eu sorri para ela. "Obrigada pelo conselho."

"Eu vou levar o pequeno Peter, ele pode acordar muito cedo e incomodá-la amanhã de manhã." Ela pega no cachorro e sai.

Alguém bate na porta quase imediatamente. "Sim!?" Ezra entra. "Vem." Eu já estava deitada à espera dele.

Ele deitou-se e não disse mais nada.

"Obrigada pelo dia de hoje." Eu disse quebrando o silêncio.

Ele acolheu-me nos seus braços como tinha feito esta manhã.

"Obrigada por tornares os meus sonhos impossíveis realidade." Diz ele.

"Nada é impossível!" Ele beija-me a bochecha. "Boa noite."

Ele apaga a vela. "Boa noite amor." A mão dele voltou à minha cintura. E finalmente caímos cansados no sono.

* * *

 **Cada vez mais perto do casamento ;)**

 **EzriaBeauty: Boa sorte com os teus últimos exames! Eu já sentia falta de uma episódio tão bom de PLL, a parte do musical é uma das minhas favoritas da série inteira. E na próxima semana tenho esperança que haja uma cena super romântica Ezria com aquela camisa e o resto a ir fora xD**

 **Sigam-me se quiserem saber quando sai um capítulo novo e não se esqueçam daquele comentário com o vosso apoio!** **Bjs** **e até ao próximo capítulo!**


	39. XXXIX

**(2 semanas mais tarde)**

O médico tinha vindo esta manhã para fazer um último exame para ter a certeza que o ombro da Aria está totalmente curado. Ela não se tinha queixado com mais dores e sempre que perguntava parecia tudo bem.

Eu esperei fora do quarto por uma questão de privacidade, eu não queria entra demasiado cedo na sua intimidade. Uma pequena distância entre nós antes do casamento era o suficiente. Para mim tinha de servir, eu não a queria afastar, mas parecia impossível resistir aos encantos dela e não me deixar ir. _Ela pode ter literalmente tudo o que quiser de mim._

O médico sai. "Ela está bem?" Pergunto-lhe directamente.

"Sim, ela está saudável. Com os exercícios não sentiu dor e o osso parece estar no lugar certo."

"Muito obrigado!" O homem sai.

Eu tinha de ir ao forte esta tarde e tenho a certeza que ela quereria acompanhar. Bato à porta. _Sim!_ Hanna que estava a acompanhar o exame do médico sai quando eu entro.

"O médico deu-me muito boas noticias." Eu digo com um sorriso.

Ela sorri também. Pega no cachorro e acaricia-o. "Parece que já estou boa."

"Sim, mas não convém fazer esforço." Digo-lhe. "Já agora, depois do almoço tenho de ir ao forte."

Ela olha para mim curiosa. "Posso ir?"

"Claro." Eu sorri. Aproximei-me dela beijei-lhe a testa e acariciei também o pequeno Peter. "Descansa se quiseres vou estar no escritório esta manhã." Digo antes de sair.

* * *

Eu tinha a minha mão no braço do Ezra enquanto caminhávamos para o forte. Ainda não me tinha habituado a andar na rua com todas estas pessoas, também ainda não tinha saído a público depois de anunciarmos o casamento. O povo parecia olhar para nós de maneira diferente.

"Então é verdade? Vais casar com essa pirralha?" Era a tal Jackie.

"Retira o que disseste!" Eu digo.

Ela olhou para mim com tanto ódio que eu tive medo do que ela podia fazer.

"Eu pensei que tinha ficado claro que não te queria por perto novamente." Diz Ezra amargo.

"Eu sou melhor que ela, tu sabes disso… O que é que ela tem que eu não tenho?"

"Vai embora." Ele exige e tenta tirá-la da frente.

"Antes não dizias isso!" Ela começa a fazer escândalo. Ezra pega-lhe pelo braço e leva-a para uma rua mais calma onde quase não havia ninguém.

"Já chega!" Diz ele.

"Não me digas que é por ela ser virgem? É pura ou já a fornicaste?" Ezra deu-lhe uma bofetada, eu própria saltei para trás pela atitude dele. Ela cobriu o rosto com a própria mão e virou-se para mim. "Ele era assim para mim quando começamos a ter um relacionamento mais sério…"

"CHEGA DE MENTIRAS!" Ezra estava muito furioso. "Tu sabes bem o que fizeste… eu vi! Andavas com outro gajo na cama!" Diz ele. "Não te aproximes mais de nós."

Eu não sabia bem o que pensar… eu não achava que ele fosse capaz de bater numa mulher por muito chateado que estivesse. Ele já me tinha empurrado uma vez, mas não tinha sido intencional foi por causa do irmão dele. _Ele seria capaz de fazer isso comigo no futuro?_

"Posso voltar para casa? Estou um pouco enjoada." Digo. Ezra olhou para mim e não parecia chateado, mas sim preocupado.

"Aproveita bem princesinha! Aposto que nem o conheces… Tu ainda vais voltar a ser meu Ezra!" Diz ela.

Isso não fazia sentido nenhum… quem iria querer um homem que lhe batesse? _Ela só pode estar a mentir._

"Não lhe dês ouvidos." Ezra volta para mim. "Sentes-te muito mal? É do calor?" Ele já não estava a dar atenção à Jackie. Ele estava a encaminhar-me para o forte em vez de ir para casa. "Estamos mais perto do forte, lá podes ter água fresca e descansar um pouco."

* * *

Ele não tinha dito mais nada até estar no forte e ter um lugar fresco, água e um assento. "Como te sentes?" Pergunta ele, quando bebi um pouco de água.

"Melhor."

"Desculpa por assistires àquilo… eu não me queria ter descontrolado. Só que… ela insultou-te de uma maneira inaceitável para mim. Eu sei que não é uma boa desculpa, mas ela diz tantas mentiras." Ele parecia triste.

"Nunca pensei que lhe batesses."

"Não o devia ter feito."

"Eu tento confiar em ti a cada dia, tu sabes que eu não podia estar perto de ti sem me lembrar do passado. Como foste capaz de fazer isto comigo a ver. Sabes o que eu pensei?" Eu fiz uma pequena pausa sem esperar uma resposta. "Eu pensei que é uma questão de tempo para ser eu." Eu não queria pensar dessa maneira. No entanto, ele tinha de saber que eu não fiquei bem.

"Eu não farei isso contigo, nunca."

"Nunca digas nunca…" Eu estava a ser dura.

"Se não estás feliz é melhor afastar-me por um tempo." Diz ele.

"O quê?"

"É melhor passar uma temporada fora e deixar-te pensar correctamente sobre tudo."

"Ezra, faltam 4 meses para o nosso casamento. Vais deixar-me sozinha agora?"

"Talvez devêssemos repensar o casamento."

 _O que ele queria dizer? Ele não me ama? Quer desistir do casamento?_ Eu estava furiosa… como é que ele pode brincar com os meus sentimentos assim. Nem me dei ao trabalho de dizer nada. Eu levantei-me e fui para a rua, queria voltar para casa.

"Aria? Volta aqui!" Eu não iria voltar.

Sai e misturei-me na multidão, não queria que ele me encontrasse agora. Como é que ele pensou em _repensar_ algo tão sério para mim? Eu amo-o! Mas parece que ele não me ama o suficiente ou então só tem gosto em quebrar o meu coração.

"ARIA?" Ouvi-o gritar ao longe.

Continuei a andar, mas não devia fazer pelo caminho principal… ele ia encontrar-me. Fui pelas pequenas ruas… até reparar que estava totalmente perdida. De repente não haviam pessoas, a rua parecia mais escura e eu estava assustada e sozinha. Eu queria chorar por ter sido tão estúpida.

"Olá!" Digo quando ouvi um barulho.

"Olá." Era um rapaz com uns 14 anos talvez.

"Será que me podes ajudar? Estou perdida." Ele estava a ir embora. "Espera."

* * *

Corri para casa onde ela devia estar… eu voltei ao forte para ter a certeza que ela não voltou para trás, voltei novamente a casa peguei no cavalo e fui até à praia percorri o resto da vila e nada dela. Eu estava tão preocupado… quando a visse novamente iria ralhar com ela por ter feito isto. _Se a encontrares viva!_ Diz a minha consciência. O que não faltavam eram bandidos neste lugar. _Ela tem de estar viva!_

Ela devia estar muito chateada… eu devia medir melhor as minhas palavras. Eu não quero adiar o casamento, só pensei reagendar a data já que faltava tão pouco tempo e ainda faltava organizar tanta coisa.

Voltei para o palacete e pedi a alguns guardas para a procurarem também, seria melhor ter mais do que uma pessoa a procurar.

Eu ainda acho que me devo afastar por um tempo para acalmar o ambiente, sinto que algo está a causar muito pressão em nós. Eu não queria senti-la obrigada a casar comigo. Eu amo-a mais do que tudo!

Era tarde e a brisa estava mais fresca. Tenho a certeza que uma tempestade iria acontecer esta noite, o ar estava pesado.

 _Onde está ela?_

* * *

Só de pensar no que o Ezra pode fazer quando chegar a casa até de dá um calafrio… _ele não me fará mal, mas vou levar um raspanete tão grande._ Ele iria ter razão.

"Eu tenho de ir, é tarde…" Digo ao Christian, o rapaz que tinha encontrado. Ele era simpático só que não foi fácil conquistá-lo. Ele era tímido, não tinha muitos amigos e os pais era comerciantes. Nós falamos por muito tempo até agora, ele falou-me dele e eu falei-lhe de mim. _Ocultando o facto de ser princesa._ "Podes levar-me a casa do Ezra Fitzgerald, eu não sei o caminho."

"Moras lá?"

"Sim." Ele não disse mais nada e guiou-me para fora da sua humilde casa. Teve um pressentimento que ele sabia quem eu era agora, mas não disse nada.

Andamos poucos minutos. "É ali." Diz ele.

"Obrigado, talvez nos voltemos a ver algum dia."

"Talvez, adeus Aria."

"Adeus!" Então ele deixou-me sozinha a poucos metros da entrada.

"Princesa Aria!" Uma guarda diz espantado. "Andam todos à sua procura."

"Agora não têm de procurar mais. O Ezra está lá dentro?"

"Não… ele também está à sua procura." Céus… ele deve estar com muita raiva de mim. "Entre, eu vou chamar todos." Eu fiz como ele disse.

"Princesa! Está bem?" Hanna pergunta.

"Estou óptima."

"O Sr. Ezra está tão assustado ao pensar que algo podia acontecer consigo." Diz ela.

"Não era minha intenção… eu perdi-me foi só isso." Eu digo. "Eu vou para o meu quarto." Eu tinha feito asneira desta vez.

Não passaram mais do que 15 minutos quando Ezra entrou ferozmente pela porta do meu quarto sem bater. Eu mantive-me calma em cima da cama com Peter no meu colo a dormir. Ele olhou-me nos olhos por breves segundos. "Não voltes a fazer isto." Diz ele. Eu não sabia se ele estava zangado ou aliviado. "Eu já estava a pensar o pior… é perigoso lá fora."

"Eu não queria causar transtorno." Eu digo. "Acabei por me perder." Não olhei mais para ele.

"É normal… tu ainda não conheces bem a ilha… queres que te façam mal? O que te passou pela cabeça?"

 _O que me passou pela cabeça? Que ele não me ama mais… que ele não quer casar comigo… que ele pode ser violento comigo… que a minha vida estaria completamente acabada… que viveria num escândalo, deixada antes do casamento… que a minha vida será miserável quando ele me colocar fora de casa sem abrigo ou que me pode mandar para o castelo… até mesmo matar-me para manter o segredo da ilha._ Os meus pensamentos estavam tão escuros… comecei a chorar ao pensar nisso. Tentei manter o silêncio e ser forte, mas ele já tinha notado.

* * *

 **Ui... um pouco de tensão agora.**

 **Lua Montgomery: Eheheh vão mesmo casar sim ;)**

 **EzriaBeauty: O Ezra gosta mesmo muito dela! Até bateu na Jackie por causa disso... e não correu muito bem... vamos lá ver como acaba esta discussão.**

 **Ritata: Obrigada! ^^**

 **Sigam-me se quiserem saber quando sai um capítulo novo e não se esqueçam daquele comentário com o vosso apoio!** **Bjs** **e até ao próximo capítulo!**


	40. XL

**Anteriormente:**

 _O que me passou pela cabeça? Que ele não me ama mais… que ele não quer casar comigo… que ele pode ser violento comigo… que a minha vida estaria completamente acabada… que viveria num escândalo, deixada antes do casamento… que a minha vida será miserável quando ele me colocar fora de casa sem abrigo ou que se me mandar para o castelo… até mesmo matar-me para manter o segredo da ilha. Os meus pensamentos estavam tão escuros… comecei a chorar ao pensar nisso. Tentei manter o silêncio e ser forte, mas ele já tinha notado._

"Alguém fez alguma coisa contigo?" Ele pergunta e agora parecia genuinamente preocupado.

"Não."

Eu estava chateado com ela, mas não conseguia vê-la chorar. "O que se passa? Diz-me!" Eu sabia que tinha de esclarecer a questão de _repensar_ o casamento, mas queria ouvi-la primeiro.

"Já não queres casar comigo?" Ela não olhou para mim, em vez disso rodou o anel de noivado que tinha no dedo. O mesmo anel que tinha sido da minha mãe e que parecia ter sido feito para a Aria também. Eu nem quero pensar se ela quiser terminar o noivado.

"Como te sentes em relação a isso? Tu não queres?" Isto está a partir-me o coração.

"Eu ainda quero." Ela limpa o rosto com um lenço. "Mas tu pareces não querer mais." Ela parecia prestes a quebrar.

"Olha para mim." Eu pedi gentilmente. Ela resistiu um pouco, mas olhou. Os olhos dela estavam um pouco vermelhos. "Eu amo-te Aria! Eu nunca pensei terminar o noivado."

"Mas eu pensei…" Cortei-a.

"Quando eu disse repensar o casamento, foi apenas para a data… está muito perto e ainda existe tanta coisa para fazer. Eu quero que esse dia seja perfeito, mesmo não sendo a 12 de Julho." Eu disse-lhe.

Ela chorou ainda mais. "Sou tão estúpida." Ela diz.

"Não, não és." Eu sentei-me ao lado dela e abracei-a e ela abraça-me de volta. Mesmo assim ela continuou a chorar. "Shhh… está tudo bem. Eu não devia ter dito o que disse daquela forma, deite a ideia errada sem querer."

"Desculpa por te ter deixado… eu não queria fugir, eu juro. Só queria voltar para aqui sem ti, eu estava magoada e não te queria ver naquele momento."

"Eu também estava chateado e ainda estou um pouco… tu colocaste-te em perigo, mas a responsabilidade também foi minha."

"Desculpa!"

"Desculpa-me também." Eu afasto-me e limpo-lhe as lágrimas.

"Não tens de pedir desculpa." Diz ela. Estávamos próximos. "Beija-me." Ela pede.

Os nossos lábios estavam juntos novamente. Coloquei todo o meu amor no beijo e tenho a certeza que ela também estava de corpo e alma a fazê-lo. Os nossos lábios tinham íman e não queria separar por nada deste mundo. Eu anseio pelo dia em que poderei beijar os lábios dela a cada segundo do meu dia sem restrições. Eu sonho como o dia em que o sobrenome dela será Fitzgerald.

O nosso beijo provou-me que ele ainda me ama… e limpou todas as dúvidas da minha mente sobre tudo o que aconteceu esta tarde. _Ele nunca me iria fazer mal._ A grande discussão que eu pensei por ter fugido não aconteceu e aqui estamos nós sentados na minha cama, envolvidos num beijo intenso.

* * *

Eu e Ezra estávamos na mesa para jantar. "Eu estou a pensar passar um tempo afastado. Eu acho que estamos a levar tudo rápido demais." Diz ele.

Ele era o único responsável pela rapidez… "Se foi aquilo no quarto…" Eu começo.

"Não é isso." A Hanna tinha entrado no quarto alguns minutos depois do Ezra me ter feito deitar na cama enquanto me beijava. _Foi uma vergonha._ "Eu acho que vivermos 24 horas por dia juntos antes do casamento não é saudável. Acho que precisamos de um pouco de espaço para cada um."

"Qual é o problema? Eu sinto-me bem e segura contigo."

"Não sentes que parece que já somos casados às vezes?"

"Sim, mas…" Ele corta-me.

"Eu acho que não é correto… somos noivos e não casados. Percebes o que quero dizer?"

"Percebo." Ele tinha razão em certo ponto. Nós deveríamos no máximo namoriscar e não acabar deitados juntos numa cama. "O que estás a pensar fazer?"

"Passar alguns dias na cabana e outros aqui."

Eu não tinha nada a dizer sobre isso, se ele queria ir eu não podia impedir nem podia ter uma decisão sobre isso… _ele é o homem_.

"Achas bem?" Ele pergunta.

"O que decidires estará bem para mim." É claro que eu não queria que ele saísse. Passar dias fora sem saber se está bem ou mal, se está seguro… eu iria pensar nele constantemente e seria muita preocupação.

"Nesse caso vou amanhã." Diz ele e eu cuspi a sopa que tinha na boca.

"Amanhã?" Nunca pensei ser tão cedo.

"Aria… tens a certeza que está tudo bem em eu ir?"

"Sim, só não pensei que fosse tão cedo."

"Posso esperar alguns dias antes de ir." Diz ele.

"Não, se queres ir amanhã então deves ir."

Um trovão violento ouve-se e pouco depois o clarão. _Eu tremi por dentro._ Agora tinha perdido o meu porto de abrigo… não podia partilhar o mesmo quarto com o Ezra. Tinha se manter a distância para o bem do nosso casamento. _O Peter será a minha companhia para esta noite._

"Podes vir para o meu quarto esta noite." Diz ele. Ele lê os mesmo pensamentos muito facilmente… _E manter a distância?_ Onde está todo aquele discurso de _não somos casados_?

"Eu acho que posso tentar dormir."

"Muito bem, mas a minha porta está sempre aberta para ti."

* * *

Quem eu queria enganar? Peter estava agitado no início, mas depois acabou por adormecer… não posso dizer o mesmo de mim. A sorte não estava do meu lado hoje.

Só me podia render e ir ter com _ele_.

Vou devagar totalmente às escuras e por vezes o brilho dos relâmpagos guiam-me para o quarto dele. Esta tempestade parecia pior que algumas das anteriores.

Já dentro do quarto dele, deslizei para baixo do lençol e tentei aquecer-me porque estava bastante frio de repente. Ezra que tinha notado a minha presença colocou-se mais perto e envolveu-me nos seus braços. Foi uma sensação reconfortante… _quente e segura_ … eu sabia que lhe podia confiar a minha vida.

"Estava a perder a esperança que viesses." Diz ele num tom sonolento.

 _Esperança? Ele queria?_ Ele iria sair amanhã de manhã.

Eu tenho de lhe dizer agora mesmo que seja inconveniente. "Ezra?"

"Sim querida?" Ele disse isto de uma maneira tão doce que eu quis derreter.

"Eu sei que é para o nosso bem, mas… eu não gosto da ideia de ires para a cabana."

Ele afunda o seu rosto no meu pescoço. Eu podia sentir a respiração suave dele a fazer cócegas na minha pele macia. "Também não gosto da ideia de ficares aqui sem mim, eu gosto de te ter por perto e ver que estás bem." Ele deu um beijo suave no meu pescoço antes de continuar. "Não ficarei lá mais do que 3 dias seguidos, prometo. Eu só pensei ir para começar a preparar tudo para depois do casamento, tu sabes para estarmos como um casal, sozinhos." Ele diz com outro beijo.

 _Estarmos como um casal, sozinhos? Como… para aquilo que eu penso que ele está a dizer?_ A Hanna falou-me disso e tem vindo a falar, eu acho que para me preparar um pouco.

"Também pensei em começar a preparar o nosso quarto aqui." Diz ele.

"Aqui como?" Eu não estava habituada a isto… dormir com um homem seria apenas para sexo no castelo… aqui e ao que parece em todo o lado fora das muralhas o marido dorme com a sua mulher todas as noites… não apenas para sexo. _Isso era confuso… quando é que eu saberia que seria a altura? Ele diria?_

De qualquer maneira todas as vezes que dormi com ele não aconteceu nada disso, nem iria acontecer antes de casar.

"O nosso próprio quarto tu já deves ter visto o quarto grande no fundo do corredor."

"Sim, é enorme e faz-me lembrar o castelo."

"Esse vai passar a ser o nosso quarto se tu também quiseres."

"E o meu antigo quarto?"

"Podes fazer com ele o que quiseres. Guarda-roupa o que achas?"

"Eu gosto da ideia." Até me parecia bem ter um quarto próprio para me vestir.

"Vou pedir um colchão como o teu, a cama também vai ser maior. Podes escolher o modelo e a cor. Quero que te sintas à vontade para escolher tudo o que quiseres." Ele volta a beijar-me suavemente o pescoço fazendo-me suspirar. Ele volta à sua posição original.

"Então não vais ficar muito tempo longe de mim?" Era a minha principal preocupação.

Podia senti-lo sorrir. "Eu não quero ficar longe de ti… eu só tenho coisas para fazer." Diz ele com uma voz ainda mais pesada. _Ele deve estar muito perto de adormecer_.

Eu já não o sentia acordado. "Amo-te Ezra." Aproximei-me dele para dormir também.

"Amo-te Aria." Eu não esperava que ele fosse responder, mas tinha sido muito fofo.

* * *

 ***.* Romântico! Que momentos fofinhos que estes dois nos trazem...**

 **EzriaBeauty: Acho que o Ezra conseguiu dar muito bem a volta à situação da Jackie. O carinho e a protecção são sempre um bom começo.**

 **Sigam-me se quiserem saber quando sai um capítulo novo e não se esqueçam daquele comentário com o vosso apoio!** **Bjs** **e até ao próximo capítulo!**


	41. XLI

Quando acordei ainda podia ouvir a chuva forte contra a janela e já era manhã. _Aria!_ Olhei para o lado e encontrei-a a olhar por uma fresta da janela.

"Bom dia."

"Bom dia." Responde ela com o sorriso mais doce. "Apesar de não estar assim tão bom tempo." Diz ela. Ainda se ouvia a tempestade lá fora… _assim não posso ir para a cabana_.

"Consigo ouvir." Incentivei-a a voltar para a cama. "Dormiste bem?"

"Dentro do possível. Ainda acordei com alguns trovões, mas consegui voltar a adormecer."

"Não te sentes cansada?"

"Só, um pouco." Diz ela antes de bocejar timidamente.

"O sol ainda mal nasceu e o tempo está terrível, não queres tentar dormir mais um pouco."

"Isso parece uma desculpa para me veres dormir."

O comentário dela faz-me sorrir. "Talvez." Ela convenceu-se a voltar a mim e adormecer.

* * *

Acordei com um bater na porta.

"Sim?" Diz Ezra.

"Menina Aria? Uma pessoa quer vê-la." Diz Hanna que me fez olhar para ela.

"Quem?" Pergunto ainda ensonada.

"Não disse o nome só insiste em vê-la."

"Mande embora Hanna, por favor." Diz Ezra.

"Não, eu vou lá." Já me levantando da cama. "Eu já volto."

Eu acho que ele não estava muito feliz com a ideia de ir atender um estranho, mas eu fiquei curiosa.

Hanna deu-me um robe para cobrir a minha roupa de noite e ajeitou um pouco o meu cabelo. Desci a escada e lá fora à porta estava o rapaz de ontem… _Christian_. Ele sorri assim que me vê. _Sinceramente nunca pensei que o visse de novo._ Lá fora estava um gelo e ele estava todo encharcado. _Vai ficar doente._

"Olá. O que fazes aqui?"

"Isto é para ti." Era uma margarida simples, ele era muito querido em vir oferecer-me uma flor.

"Obrigada." Ele já ia dar meia volta para ir embora. "Espera!"

Eu viro-me para a Hanna. "Podes trazer-me algumas daquelas bolachas de ontem?"

"Volto já." Diz ela.

"Vieste aqui de propósito com este tempo?"

Ele encolheu os ombros.

"Podes ficar doente, não o faças novamente." Ele era pobre, não teria dinheiro para um médico… ou para tratamento.

Hanna volta com o meu pedido. "Toma, aceita." Eu entrego-lhe um guardanapo com as bolachas.

"Não posso aceitar."

"Claro que podes, leva."

Ele apenas sorriu. "Obrigada Aria, eu vou estar aqui para quando precisares." Ele vai embora com as bolachas e com o que pareceu um pequeno sorriso. Eu estava um pouco confusa… ele veio só para ver se eu estava bem?

Eu fui ao meu quarto e coloquei a flor dentro de um livro para secar.

Voltei para o quarto do Ezra. Ele estava exactamente na mesma posição.

"Quem era?"

"Um rapaz, já foi embora."

"O que queria?"

"Nada."

* * *

"Quem era esse tal rapaz?"

"Não sei senhor… nunca o tinha visto."

"O que é que ele lhe disse?"

"Deu uma flor à princesa e no final ela deu-lhe algumas bolachas e ele disse: _Obrigada Aria, eu vou estar aqui para quando precisares._ "

"Então eles conhecem-se…"

"Talvez tenha sido ontem quando a menina se perdeu." Disse Hanna.

"De certeza… eu só temo que ela se encante por ele."

"Tem medo que ela o traia?"

Eu acho que a resposta era óbvia. "Tenho."

"Por amor de Deus… Isso nunca irá acontecer. Não vê a forma como ela olha para si? É amor verdadeiro! Ela já está encantada consigo e se quer a minha opinião nem fale mais nisso… não quer que ela pense que a quer controlar e tirar pessoas da vida ela só porque pensa que são uma ameaça."

"Eu sei… ela pode ficar chateada."

"Já sabe que ela tem um temperamento especial." Diz Hanna.

* * *

Eu estava com o Ezra no nosso futuro quarto. "Que cor queres?" Ele pergunta.

"Eu gosto de cor de rosa, mas acho que é um pouco feminino para ti." Eu brinquei com ele.

Ele ri para mim. "Bom, se quiseres muito pode ser." Diz ele.

"A sério?"

"Já te disse um milhão de vezes que podes ter tudo o que quiseres." Diz ele aproximando-se de mim e dando-me um beijo na testa.

"Sabes… se fosse no castelo eu nem teria uma opinião sobre isto. Nem teria um quarto para dormir a noite inteira com alguém." O rei e a rainha não dormiam juntos nunca… todos sabiam… _só faziam a sua obrigação quando o rei queria_. _Será que o Ezra também me vai trair?_ O rei tinha sempre alguma empregada ou plebeia para dormir algumas noites de forma a satisfazes as suas vontades.

"No que estás a pensar?" Ele pergunta.

"Nada… parvoíces." Eu sorri. Ele não faria isso. "Pode ser vermelho?"

"Pode." Nós já tínhamos discutido os móveis, a cama seria o único elemento novo e os restantes elementos seriam movidos dos nossos quartos para aqui.

"Podemos escolher o tecido em qualquer ocasião." Digo-lhe.

"Vou pedir para chamarem a costureira com algumas amostras para escolheres."

"Escolhermos." Corrigi-o. Porque ele pensa em mim e não em nós?

"Claro, desculpa." Diz ele.

* * *

Estava a chover tanto que ainda nem sei como é que a ilha ainda não afundou.

Eu e a Hanna começamos a bordar um novo conjunto de toalhas que seria para depois do casamento. Eram brancas, suaves e teriam uma rosa vermelha num dos cantos que combinaria com a cor que escolhemos para o quarto.

"Menina Aria, a costureira chegou." Diz uma das empregadas.

"Chama o Ezra por favor." Eu pedi, deixando-me com a Hanna e a costureira.

A senhora fez uma vénia sem saber bem o que fazer depois… eu ainda não a tinha visto apesar de lhe mandar os recados para o vestido de noiva. "A senhora faz todos os meus vestidos, não é?"

"Sim senhora."

"Eu preciso de falar em privado consigo por causa do vestido de noiva." A mulher assentiu.

"Tenho aqui os tecidos vermelhos que pediu. Para que são?"

"Isso é para o nosso quarto… cortinas, colcha e almofadas."

"Claro." A mulher sorri. "Tenho de começar a tirar medidas e a fazer tudo o mais rápido possível… já tenho muito pouco tempo." É verdade… o Ezra queria mudar a data, mas eu iria fazer os possíveis e os impossíveis para ser 12 de julho.

O Ezra entra na sala e cumprimenta a senhora. A mulher começa a tirar as tiras de tecido da sua bolsa. Tinha alguns que eu já tinha visto em alguns dos meus vestidos. Ezra parecia muito baralhado. "Parecem todos iguais." Diz ele.

"Claro que não." Eu pego num. "Este é mais macio." Ele toca. "Vê este, tem detalhes dourados. É lindo, não é?"

Ele tenta inspeccionar os restantes, mas não lhe agradou mais nenhum. "Eu gosto desse." Ele diz.

"Fica este." Eu disse.

"Tens a certeza?" Ele pergunta.

"Sim." Eu sorri para ele e entreguei a amostra do tecido vermelho com dourado à mulher. "Nós escolhemos este. Não tem algum dourado que fique bem aqui?"

"Sim, tenho um perfeito aqui." Diz ela vasculhando a sua bolsa e dando-me outra tira de tecido.

"Perfeito, quero as duas cores nas cortinas. Ficam lindas juntas."

"Tenho de tirar as medidas."

"A Hanna vai levá-la e dar-lhe todas as medidas que faltarem." As duas deixam a sala.

"Estamos muito perto Ezra, tudo se está a compor." Eu digo.

"Já pensaste no teu vestido?" Pergunta ele.

"Sim, vou falar disso com ela a seguir."

"Tenho a certeza que vais ser a noiva mais bonita que algum vez alguém viu." Diz ele muito meigo e beijando a minha bochecha. Isso fez-me corar.

"Estou ansiosa."

Ele sorri muito doce e dá-me um beijo casto para me fazer lembrar o amor que sentimos. _Eu quero muito ser a mulher dele._

"Ops…" Diz Wesley entrando na sala fazendo-nos afastar. Eu não me esqueceria daquela noite que eu ele entrou no meu quarto, mas ele nunca mais tentou nada e eu penso que ele o fez para me assustar _._

Ezra por outro lado mantinha uma conversa superficial com ele… já nem pareciam irmãos às vezes. Wes também se tentava manter afastado para não criar mais problemas.

"Wesley." Eu disse. "Estás bem?"

"Sim. Não queria interromper… eu só vinha dizer que estou a pensar voltar ao mar. Depois da tempestade quero partir." Diz ele.

"Mas vens ao casamento?" Eu pergunto-lhe e o Ezra aperta a minha mão. Eu olhei para ele em interrogação.

"Claro, são a única família que me resta." Diz ele. "Vou voltar antes da data."

"Eu não sei bem como pedir isto, mas… eu preciso de alguém que me leve ao altar." Ezra aperta outra vez a minha mão.

"O que foi?" Perguntei-lhe.

"Não Aria."

"Porquê?"

"Eu posso concordar com tudo menos isso. Ele abusou de ti… eu nem o devia deixar entrar nesta casa."

"Ezra… ele é teu irmã melhor pessoa."

"Eu pensei que podia ser o capitão James."

"O capitão James?"

"Ele trouxe-te à ilha, trouxe-te até mim."

"Obrigado por pensares em mim Aria, mas eu também não acho boa ideia." Diz Wesley.

"Isto não vai ficar assim." Eu digo. "Vocês têm de fazer as pazes." Os dois pareciam crianças e o Wesley foi embora. "Quando é que isto vai terminar entre vocês?" Pergunto ao Ezra.

"Isto não vai terminar… tu sabes a minha opinião sobre isto. Ele só ainda anda aqui porque tu me convenceste." Eu sabia que não valia a pena discutir mais isso.

A costureira e a Hanna voltam. "Conseguiram tudo?" Pergunto.

"Sim." Diz Hanna.

"Eu vou voltar ao meu trabalho, até já." Diz Ezra para mim.

"Até já."

"Venha até ao meu quarto." Ela seguiu-me. "Como vai o vestido? Percebeu o desenho?" Ela tira o papel da bolsa e começa a questionar-me sobre pequenos detalhes e o que queria de algumas partes.

Quando ela ficou satisfeita guardou novamente o papel. "Na próxima semana já vou ter alguns provas para fazer."

"Tão rápido?"

"Já tenho muita coisa adiantada. Não vai estar terminado, mas temos de ter a certeza que está perfeita como merece."

"Obrigada." Eu digo antes de ela ir embora.

Tudo estava a ter um rumo muito favorável.

* * *

 ***.* Preparativos! E se vos disser que no próximo capitulo vamos ter a prova do vestido? E não vai ser a única coisa que vai acontecer...**

 **EzriaBeauty: Ele ainda vai para a cabana, mas vai acabar por ficar mais dias do que o previsto ;) O episódio desta semana foi mesmo fantástico... só faltam 10 dias para o casamento na série! A cena de amor deles no sofá fez o meu coração acelerar e lembrei-me logo do episódio 2x24 (a primeira noite deles) *.***

 **Sigam-me se quiserem saber quando sai um capítulo novo e não se esqueçam daquele comentário com o vosso apoio!** **Bjs** **e até ao próximo capítulo!**


	42. XLII

**12 de abril de 1721 (1 mês depois)**

Alguns dos pedidos que eu e o Ezra fizemos para o nosso quarto também já estavam prontos. Hanna começou a fazer a nossa cama de casal e a colocar tudo no seu lugar. Faltavam 3 meses para o casamento, eu sentia-me ansiosa cada vez que entrava no quarto só o queria ver arrumado e perfeito para nós.

O Ezra foi ontem para a cabana onde iria passar esta semana para meu desgosto. O número de guardas era o dobro para minha segurança e eu quase não podia dar um passo sem ter de pedir permissão. Felizmente tinha Peter para me fazer companhia nos dias difíceis.

Eu, a Hanna e os guardas saímos para ir até ao atelier de costureira, hoje seria a última prova do meu vestido de noiva. Depois disto ela iria tratar do véu e então daqui a 3 meses farei a minha entrada perfeita na igreja.

"Princesa Aria." A costureira faz uma vénia antes de me guiar para a sala onde estava o meu vestido.

 _Meu Deus!_ Era incrível, era de um branco acetinado tinha brilhos por todo ele especialmente o corpete com decote coração que também tinha alguma renda. A parte de baixo era muito volumosa e fazia-me recordar os vestidos que usava no castelo nos dias de bailes e festas, seria adequado para um casamento também. Era exactamente como eu imaginei.

"É lindo princesa." Diz Hanna atrás de mim.

"É maravilhoso estou ansiosa para experimentar."

As duas ajudaram-me a sair no meu vestido para entrar no outro. Ainda não estava apertado ou minimamente ajeitado e já me estava a sentir fantástica com ele. Hanna apertou o laço na parte detrás de forma a que o corpete ficasse perfeitamente ajustado, a costureira colocou-se por baixo da saia do vestido para dar mais volume ao tecido.

"Tenho algumas coisas que pensei que poderia gostar de ver no vestido." Diz a mulher.

"O que é?" Pergunto-lhe curiosa.

Ela traz algo que eu nunca tinha visto, um tecido transparente em comprimento e com uma faixa de renda e brilhantes. "Gosta?"

"É bonito. É para o véu?"

"Este não." Diz ela. Fazendo passar o tecido pela minha cabeça e pendendo-o na minha cintura com alguns alfinetes. Era outra "saia" que cobria as outras. Colocou-me mais duas mangas de renda que ficavam a meio do meu antebraço e que prendeu por baixo do braço e nas costas.

"Não sei… não parece muita coisa?" Pergunto.

A costureira sorriu. "Este é o véu." Era igual ao tecido da saia, mas mais comprido a arrastar no chão alguns metros, a parte da frente era mais curta e delicada. _Era perfeito… eu iria escolher este sem dúvida._

Enquanto a costureira prendia o véu no meu cabelo reparei que a Hanna esta a chorar. "O que se passa Hanna?"

"Está tão bonita princesa." Ela limpa as lágrimas num lenço. "Estou muito emocionada. Está linda, o senhor Ezra vai ficar muito emocionada também tenho a certeza." Diz ela.

"Não achas que é demais?"

Ela acena que não.

"Eu quero ver num espelho, por favor." Peço.

"Só um minuto." A costureira termina de ajeitar o véu e trás um espelho de outra sala.

Eu prendi a respiração quando vi o meu reflexo. "É perfeito!" Eu própria tinha as minhas lágrimas de emoção. Tudo encaixava perfeitamente os brilhos de diamante, a renda no bordo da saia, no topo do corpete, nas mangas e no véu. "Quero tudo." Digo.

As duas sorriem e eu não me podia sentir mais feliz. Só quero chegar ao dia do meu casamento e ver a cara dele quando me vir.

* * *

O meu vestido ficaria aqui guardado até ao dia do casamento, a costureira prometeu tratar das últimas alterações e não ia precisar mais de mim visto que tudo estava perfeito.

Eu, Hanna e os guardas que tinham ficado à porta seguem-nos para casa.

"Ficou tão perfeita princesa… nem posso acreditar."

"Hanna." Eu pego nas duas mãos dela. "Queres ser minha madrinha?"

"Não posso… eu não tenho dinheiro para pagar nada."

"E não tens. Por favor, tu tens estado do meu lado todo este tempo. Conheces-me bem."

"Seria uma honra princesa!" Eu abraço-a e ela a mim.

"Não tens de mim chamar princesa, pode ser apenas Aria."

Ela não concorda. "Respeito a cima de tudo."

"Como quiseres, eu não me importo tens sido a minha melhor amiga."

As duas continuamos até que eu parei estupefacta pelo que estava a ver. Algumas lágrimas escorreram instantaneamente dos meus olhos. _Não pode ser verdade!_ "Princesa?" Hanna viu o mesmo que eu. "Meu Deus!" Diz ela.

"Ezra?" Eu perguntei para me certificar que era ele. Eu reconhecê-lo-ia em qualquer parte do mundo, mas eu ainda estava atordoada. Ele afasta a mulher que estava a beijar. _Era a Jackie!_ "EU NÃO ACREDITO QUE FIZESTE ISSO COMIGO!" Eu sentia-me destruída por dentro. _Como é que ele foi capaz?_ Eu corri para fora dali… sem ver bem o que estava no meu caminho. As lágrimas eram espessas e eu não podia ver correctamente.

Eu senti a Hanna atrás de mim. Eu entrei em casa e corri para o meu quarto, o Peter veio para mim percebendo que eu estava mal.

"Princesa…" A Hanna abraça-me.

"Ele estava com ela… ele devia estar na cabana e está a enganar-me com ela… eu nunca pensei…" Só sentia dor agora e não conseguia pensar correctamente em nada.

"Aria!" Diz Ezra entrando no quarto sem permissão.

"SAI! NÃO TE QUERO VER NUNCA MAIS! TU USASTE-ME!"

"Aria, não é o que parece." Diz ele.

"NÃO É O QUE PARECE?" Eu chorei ainda mais. "Eu pensei que me amavas!" Eu disse num leve sussurro.

"Eu amo-te Aria, é tudo um mal-entendido."

"Um mal-entendido? UM MAL-ENTENDIDO? TU ESTAVAS A BEIJÁ-LA, EU VI!"

"Ela beijou-me e eu afastei-a."

"TU AFASTASTE-A PORQUE EU APARECI!" Eu bufei.

"Não é verdade." Ele diz.

"Eu já não sei quem tu és."

"Claro que sabes."

"SAI! EU ODEIO-TE!" Eu tirei o anel de noivado e atirei-lho com fúria. "NÃO QUERO MAIS MENTIRAS. QUERO VOLTAR PARA O CASTELO."

"Não, não, não. Ouve-me, eu não estou a mentir..."

"SAI! AGORA!" Eu grito mais uma vez.

Ele saiu e eu cai no chão derrotada, Hanna estava ao meu lado abraçando-me para me acalmar e o Peter tentava lamber as minhas lágrimas salgadas.

* * *

"A Aria não vem jantar?" A Hanna não me respondeu. "Agora também não falas?"

"O que lhe parece? Acha que ela quer olhar para si?" Ela diz-me directamente.

"Eu tenho de tentar falar com ela novamente. Eu nunca quis beijar a Jackie, ela é que me beijou. Eu juro, eu vou fazer de tudo para colocar este anel novamente no dedo da Aria. Tu sabes que eu nunca a trairia, certo?"

"Eu sei o que vi. Eu colocaria as minhas mãos no fogo por si e disse várias vezes à menina Aria para não se preocupar com outras mulheres porque você só tem olhos para ela e agora estamos nesta situação. Se quer a minha opinião acho que ela não vai mudar de ideias, o coração dela foi quebrado em mil de pedaços e você melhor do que ninguém deve saber o sentimento." Diz-me ela.

"No meu caso foi diferente… a Jackie esfregou-me na cara o facto de ter outro. EU NÃO QUERIA QUE ISTO ACONTECESSE." Eu bati o punho na mesa furioso. "Eu ia comprar alguns materiais para a cabana sabes… eu ia deixa-la mais ao gosto dela… maldita hora que eu decidi vir aqui novamente."

* * *

 **Drama! A Aria vai perdoá-lo em breve? O que acham que vai acontecer? Ela devolveu o anel...**

 **EzriaBeauty: A Aria já parece uma noiva, uma noiva que devolveu o anel. O Christian é apenas um miúdo... já a Jackie é a verdadeira vilã nisto tudo. Sempre a tentar estragar a vida do Ezra é impressionante.**

 **Sigam-me se quiserem saber quando sai um capítulo novo e não se esqueçam daquele comentário com o vosso apoio!** **Bjs** **e até ao próximo capítulo!**


	43. XLIII

_"Eu ia comprar alguns materiais para a cabana sabes… eu ia deixa-la mais ao gosto dela… maldita hora que eu decidi vir aqui novamente."_

Eu tinha-me escondido no corredor para ouvir a conversa do Ezra com a Hanna.

 _"Então encontrou a Jackie no mercado?"_ Pergunta Hanna.

 _"Eu nem a tinha visto aproximar-se… só reparei que era ela tarde demais."_

 _"Eu não sei como vai convencê-la que isso é a verdade."_

 _"Eu não a posso perder Hanna."_ A voz dele estava diferente nesse momento. _"Ela é a mulher da minha vida, não posso viver sem ela."_ Ele diz a chorar. Tenho a certeza que está a chorar.

 _"Ela quer voltar para a terra dela."_

 _"Só depois de passar pelo meu cadáver."_ Isso fez-me tremer por dentro… ele seria capaz de…

 _"Não diga isso!"_

 _"Não me resta mais nada sem ela Hanna… o que vou fazer mais? Ler histórias de amor quando nunca terei nenhuma? Escrever inventários até á morte? Que graça essa vida tem? Viver só por viver não é vida."_ Ele estava a pensar num suicídio novamente. Eu já não sabia o que pensar… será que é mesmo verdade? Ele não quer a Jackie?

 _"Não pense assim."_

 _"Não sabes o que eu sofri Hanna, estou cansado…"_

 _"Então vai desistir da princesa?"_

Ouve uma pausa e eu tremi por dentro novamente. _"Eu nunca vou desistir dela até entrar num navio para nunca mais voltar. Depois já não vai importar… estarei no céu se houver um lugar para mim e esperarei por ela… Ela é a minha alma gémea, eu sei disso."_

Ele tinha razão… por mais que o odiasse neste momento eu também o amo e acho que nunca vou deixar de o amar. Nós somos almas gémeas sem dúvida nenhuma.

 _"Mas não se pode matar."_ Pela voz da Hanna estava preocupada. _"O que vai ser de todos na ilha. Não pode esta a falar a sério."_

 _"Qualquer um pode me substituir."_

 _"Ninguém é substituível. Desculpe, mas… o senhor já fez isso antes não foi? A princesa disse que foi um acidente, mas eu nunca o ouvi dizer o mesmo."_ Ela era esperta é claro que ia descobrir.

Ele não respondeu e isso era a confirmação.

 _"Quem cala consente."_ Diz Hanna. _"Você fez da bonita desta vez, mas eu acredito que não beijou aquela cabra."_ A Hanna confia nele.

 _"Mas ela não acredita."_

 _"Não se preocupe… eu vou falar com ela para tentar que ela queira falar consigo. Só não diga que se vai matar novamente... nem pense nisso."_

Ouvi movimentação na sala e então corri para o meu quarto. Peguei no Peter e sentei-me na cama com ele.

Hanna entra pouco depois. "Ainda não tem fome princesa?"

"Não Hanna, a minha cabeça é uma confusão eu não consigo pensar em comer agora."

"Está a pensar falar com o senhor Ezra?" _Lá vai ela tentar._

"Hoje não, talvez amanhã."

"Quer ajuda para se deitar?"

"Obrigada Hanna." Eu aceito a ajuda.

* * *

Não fazia ideia se ele estava a tomar o pequeno almoço, mas mesmo assim fui para a sala de jantar.

"Bom dia." Diz ele.

Eu não respondi…

Ele não disse mais nada por bastante tempo. Comi e estava quase para sair quando ele tenta comunicar comigo novamente. "Não tens de dizer nada Aria, ouve-me, por favor."

Eu olhei para ele tentando não mostrar nenhuma emoção. Pelo aspecto dele não deve ter dormido muito.

"Eu lamento muito o que aconteceu, mas como disse não foi minha intenção e eu não quero ter absolutamente nada a ver com a Jackie. Eu amo-te Aria, não amo mais ninguém nem penso fazê-lo! Não tenho absolutamente nenhuma razão para te mentir, se eu não quisesse nada contigo seria o primeiro a deixar-te ir embora." Ele tinha o seu ponto de vista e fazia sentido. "Não estou à espera que me perdoes já, mas por favor pondera ficar mais algum tempo."

"Estás a pensar provar-me que dizes a verdade durante esse tempo?"

"Eu não tenho como te provar… ela não vai admitir o que fez." Ele parecia estar à beira das lágrimas. "Eu só quero que tenhas tempo para pensar bem no que queres sem te precipitares e sem te arrependeres."

"Eu vou pensar." Foi a única coisa que disse. Eu sabia que isto só alimentaria a esperança dele.

* * *

"Onde está ele?" Eu estava a manter um olhar de águia sobre ele. Cada passo, cada palavra… eu tinha de ter a certeza que ele não se ia encontrar com ela novamente.

"Ele foi ao mercado, um guarda foi com ele e outro está a segui-los como pediu." Diz-me a Hanna.

"Óptimo."

* * *

"O senhor Ezra voltou, deixou muitos materiais no estábulo e voltou ao escritório. O guarda não viu a Jackie. Ele deu-me isto para si." Ela dá-me uma rosa vermelha. Por dentro eu tinha um pequeno sorriso, mas ao mesmo tempo sentia um pequeno desgosto. Ele tinha deixado de ter este pequeno hábito de me trazer flores… antes era sempre e agora raramente.

"Obrigada Hanna." Ela sai.

Deito-me na cama com Peter. "O que achas fofinho? Devo perdoa-lo?" Ele olhou para mim com os seus olhinhos doces. "Eu gosto muito dele sabes, mas somos tão diferente que tenho receio que isto seja um erro… eu sei que ele me ama e eu a ele… mas e se ele quiser amar outra pessoa? Ele prometeu-me para sempre, diz que me ama, mas nada é para sempre. Existe sempre um _até que a morte nos separe_." Eu suspiro.

"Ele é a minha alma gémea, eu também o sinto. Eu aprendi a confiar nele antes de entrares na minha vida Peter, ele fez tudo por mim e continua a fazer. Ele continua a dar a sua vida por mim, eu sou a vida dele literalmente. Sem mim ele fará uma loucura." Eu beijo o cachorro. "Sabes que mais? Eu acho que tenho tentado ser uma dama recatada demais, o Ezra precisa de perceber que eu também posso mandar tal como outras mulheres por aqui. Tenho de tomar uma atitude."

Levantei-me e percorri a casa até ao escritório onde eu sei que ele está. _Ele ia ver como é a mulher dentro de mim._ A cada passo que dava mais segura estava de mim.

Abri a porta e ele que estava a olhar pela janela virou-se para ver quem entrou, nesse momento eu já estava atrás dele e assim que olhou para mim puxei-o pelo colarinho para baixo e beijei-o. Foi um beijo intenso com toda a tensão das últimas horas. "Aria…" Ele tenta falar.

"Cala-te." Eu puxo-o mais para mim, as minhas mãos estavam na nuca dele e as dele no meu rosto e cintura. Eu afaste-me dele o suficiente para o olhar nos olhos. "Tu és meu! Só meu, percebes?" Ele concorda e beijamo-nos novamente. "E eu sou tua. Toda tua quando chegar o dia." Este beijo foi mais gentil.

"Isso quer dizer?"

"Vou precisar do anel de volta." _Eu escolhi o amor!_

Ele volta a apoiar-se num dos joelhos, tira o anel do bolso e desliza-o delicadamente pelo meu dedo anelar. No segundo seguinte os nossos lábios estavam juntos novamente e as nossas línguas não iriam parar tão brevemente.

 _Só espero não me arrepender disto._

* * *

 ***.* Ainda vamos ter um casamento! No próximo capitulo o Ezra vai para a cabana e não posso dizer mais.**

 **EzriaBeauty: Eu às vezes odeio este site por não me mandar logo as notificações das mensagens que recebo :/ Eles já não estão zangados! Aria adorava ouvir as conversas dos outros no castelo e meteu isso em prática neste capítulo xD Se calhar temos em mãos uma menina romântica, mas também dominante. Ela vai mostrar isso várias vezes. ;)**

 **Sigam-me se quiserem saber quando sai um capítulo novo e não se esqueçam daquele comentário com o vosso apoio!** **Bjs** **e até ao próximo capítulo!**


	44. XLIV

"Vais voltar à cabana?" Pergunto-lhe.

"Tenho de ir." Ele agarra-me pela cintura. "Mas ao mesmo tempo não quero." Beijamo-nos brevemente.

"O que o prende aqui senhor?"

"A menina mais bonita do mundo, ela também é uma princesa. Tenho a certeza que a conhece."

"Acho que ouvi falar." Eu sorri.

"Tenho de ir antes que anoiteça." Uma carroça foi presa no cavalo e tudo o que o Ezra comprou estava lá dentro. Ele beija-me novamente.

"Odeio dizer adeus." Digo.

"Não te preocupes, eu vou voltar assim que conseguir. Vai ser um até já." Eu sorri. "Ainda estamos bem, certo?" Pergunta.

"Sim, eu sei que vais voltar para mim."

"Eu prometo." Diz ele. "Amo-te."

"Também te amo. Traz uma concha para mim."

"Vou trazer." Diz ele antes de ir.

* * *

 **(2 semana depois)**

14 dias sem o Ezra… ele não tinha dito que ia voltar o mais depressa possível?

"A costureira veio trazer as últimas almofadas." Diz a Hanna.

Eu sigo-a até ao quarto, ela coloca as almofadas na cama. Tudo estava impecável. Tudo o que podia já estava aqui só faltavam as cómodas e a mesa que estavam nos nossos quartos ainda.

"Está tudo como queria, não está?"

"Está perfeito Hanna. No início achava estranho compartilhar a mesma cama com o Ezra, mas agora já me vejo a deitar-me com ele todas as noites."

Ela sorri. "O seu vestido também já está pronto e veja o que também tenho aqui." Eram os sapatos para o casamento.

"A sério?" Eu sorri. "São lindos!" Coloquei-os. "Ficam perfeitos Hanna." Ela também sorriu. "Tu já tens um vestido para o casamento?"

"Eu não." Ela diz.

"O teu vestido vai ser azul."

"Azul?"

"Sim, vou mandar um bilhete para a costureira. Vais ter um vestido lindo, como eu te prometi. Lembras-te? Eu disse que te ia dar um vestido novo."

"Não é necessário, eu posso arranjar qualquer coisa."

"Que disparate, eu vou tratar de tudo. Achas que o Ezra ainda volta hoje? Eu estou a ficar preocupada… ele não disse que ia ficar tanto tempo."

"Ninguém sabe onde é a cabana para ir confirmar." Diz ela.

"Eu sei o caminho, eu posso ir."

"Isso é uma péssima ideia e se for tenho a certeza que cabeças vão rolar quando ele voltar."

"Pois…" Só me resta esperar.

* * *

Lembro-me tão bem quando comecei a construí a cabana. Era o meu retiro, o meu lugar sagrado e agora nosso. O que é meu será dela.

Esta ideia já me tinha passado pela cabeça, mas não tive tempo para a colocar em prática. Os armários da cozinha eram novos, as janelas também tinham sido melhoradas, fiz mais uma cómoda e uma mesa de cabeceira feita de um tronco de árvore tal como a minha para a Aria. A cama já era espaçosa o suficiente para nós não tive de mexer nisso.

Parti uma parte da parede para fazer uma nova sala que seria muito apreciada por ela, a casa de banho. Tinha encontrado uma banheira e um bom assento para as necessidades a bom preço no mercado, o lavatório que estava na zona do quarto veio para aqui. Ficou mais acolhedor e estava terminado o que significava que não teria de vir aqui novamente antes do casamento para terminar. _14 dias… a Aria deve estar preocupada._

* * *

A minha intuição dizia-me que ele viria hoje. Eu estava no pátio com o Peter, se ele aparecesse eu iria vê-lo.

Atirei um pau para ele ir buscar. Ele correu e apanhou. "Vem aqui baby." Ele olhou para mim e não voltou, ele desafiou-me. Eu corri atrás e brincamos por algum tempo. "Estou cansada, Peter." Sentei-me no banco e ele deitou-se aos meus pés. _Era muito querido, mas tinha energia a mais para mim._

Ouvi os cascos de um cavalo a entrar no pátio. "Ezra!" Eu levantei-me e corri para ele. Ele desmontou do cavalo e percorreu alguns metros antes de chegar até mim. Eu agarrei-me a ele como se a minha vida dependesse disso e então ele beijou-me apaixonadamente. _Como é que aguentei 14 dias sem ele?_

O Peter andava a correr à nossa volta tentando chamar a nossa atenção. Ezra baixa-se para o acariciar. "Eu tinha tantas saudades tuas! Porque ficaste fora tanto tempo?"

"Eu queria terminar tudo e como consegui não vou ter de voltar a ficar fora mais tempo."

"Isso é fantástico." Eu ajudei-o a tirar o casaco. "Estás mais magro."

"Foi muito trabalho duro." Diz ele.

"Sentes-te bem, não sentes?"

"Sim, óptimo agora que estou contigo. Não te preocupes." Ele sorri. "Isto é para ti." Era a concha que eu lhe pedi.

Eu sorri de volta. "Estou tão feliz por estares de volta. Obrigada."

Nós abraçamo-nos por alguns segundos. _Era reconfortante estar nos braços dele novamente._

"E novidades?"

"Não muitas. O nosso quarto está terminado, só faltam mudar alguns móveis uma semana antes do casamento. O meu vestido, o véu e os sapatos também estão terminados."

"Já? Isso são óptimas noticias."

"Sim, o teu fato está pronto?"

"Não faço ideia, tenho de ir ver amanhã. Ainda falta a coroa, as alianças e a autorização do padre para o dia do casamento. Depois temos a preparação com o treino dos votos para o casamento."

"Claro, ainda falta tanta coisa e eu preocupada com um quarto e roupa."

"Era o que tinhas concordado fazer, parece que eu estou um pouco atrasado. Amanhã começo a tratar de tudo."

"Eu pedi à Hanna para ser minha madrinha."

"Ela aceitou, certo?"

"Sim, ela está animada com o casamento. Talvez até mais do que nós."

"Impossível! Eu serei o homem de sorte que terá o prazer de levar uma rainha para casa. Ninguém pode estar mais feliz do que eu."

Eu sorri como tola, ele tinha sempre as palavras certas para me fazer sentir especial.

"PETER! Vem!" O cachorro ainda estava na rua a morder o pau que lhe dei. Ele correu para dentro de casa e eu fecho a porta. "Deves estar cansado, relaxa um pouco eu vou avisar a Hanna para contar contigo para o jantar."

"Vou fazer isso, vou estar no quarto."

"Chamo-te quando for servido."

* * *

"Ezra? Acorda!" Aria chama por mim. "O jantar está à nossa espera."

Eu sorri e abracei-a antes de sairmos do quarto. "Já não podia estar mais um dia sem ti." Beijo-lhe o topo da cabeça.

"É mesmo verdade que não vais voltar à cabana?"

"Só para o casamento." Eu disse-lhe.

"Isso é tão fantástico." Afastei a cadeira dela para se sentar. "Obrigada Ezra." Ela diz quando lhe empurro a cadeira. Sentei-me também. "Ainda pareces muito cansado."

"Foram 2 semanas de trabalho duro. Vou ter muito tempo para recuperar."

"Não me vais contar nada, pois não?"

"Não posso, faz parte da surpresa."

"Eu também tenho uma surpresa para ti."

"A sério?" Isso deixou-me curioso… o que podia ser?

"Hanna? Podes trazer-me aquilo que tu sabes?" Ela sai da sala e volta em menos de 2 minuto.

Ela entrega-me uma caixa. "Obrigada." Sorri para a Aria e abri. "Wow! São para o casamento?" Era um par de sapatos. Ela tinha pensado em algo para me oferecer para o casamento… não estava à espera disso.

"Sim. Gostas?" Ela pergunta.

"Adoro, amor. Obrigada." Chego-me mais perto dela e dou-lhe um beijo rápido.

"De nada."

* * *

 **Meu Deus está cada vez mais perto... já sinto o cheiro a casório xD**

 **EzriaBeauty: A Aria vai ter muito mais confiança com o Ezra isto vai começar a aquecer ;) No próximo capitulo alguma coisa vai acontecer que pode afectar a ilha...**

 **Sigam-me se quiserem saber quando sai um capítulo novo e não se esqueçam daquele comentário com o vosso apoio!** **Bjs** **e até ao próximo capítulo!**


	45. XLV

**(12 de Junho – 1 mês para o casamento)**

Alianças pronto.

Fato pronto.

Carruagem restaurada pronto.

Igreja reservada pronto.

Almoço e convívio pronto.

O capitão James já aceitou levar a Aria ao altar.

Faltava convidar formalmente alguns capitães.

A coroa da Aria ainda está a ser feita.

Tenho de arranjar um padrinho, seria o meu irmão se me tivesse esquecido que ele tentou violar e magoou a Aria...

Esta casa parecia uma autentica praça por vezes, Aria ainda não tinha escolhido o arranjo de flores nem as flores para a decoração da entrada principal. Muita gente entrava e sai ultimamente. Eu gostava de manter uma vida discreta apesar de tudo e ter estranhos em casa nunca me agradou.

"Aria, uma palavra." Eu chamei-a. Ela olhou para mim e depois novamente para a comerciante com quem estava a falar desculpando-se.

"Ezra." Ela diz com um sorriso incrível. "Passasse alguma coisa?"

"Quando é que isto vai acabar?"

"Isto o quê?"

"Gente a entrar e a sair o dia todo?"

"Tu disseste que não havia problema. Eu já escolhi o que quero por isso não viram muitas mais vezes." Ela diz.

"Não há problema, mas quero manter alguma privacidade."

"Esqueci-me que não estás habituado a isto… no castelo entram e saem dezenas de pessoas por dia é uma grande diferença e eu acho que me deixei entusiasmar."

"Eu não me importo, só não confio nessas pessoas e quero manter algum cuidado. Isto não é nenhuma casa do povo."

"Eu percebo. Como disse não viram muitas mais." Ela voltou para a mulher. Não no podíamos beijar na presença de estranhos, foi uma regra que criamos para o namoro.

* * *

"Senhor Ezra! O capitão Steve está aqui e quer falar consigo com urgência."

"Leva-o para o escritório, eu vou já." Era muito estranho ele estar de volta visto que tinha acordado estar pelo menos mais 3 semana no mar. Alguma coisa estava errada… voltar mais cedo e querer falar com urgência… nada de bom vinha nesta conversa.

"Capitão Steve." Eu saúdo o homem. "O que o traz tão cedo? Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

"Senhor Fitzgerald, não trago boas noticias." _Como eu esperava._ Ele parecia meio nervoso.

"O que se passa exactamente?" Pergunto-lhe curioso.

Ele tira uma folha dobrada do bolso e entrega-me. "Encontrei isto numa taberna a pouco mais de 1 mês daqui e está a espalhar-se."

Desdobrei para ler.

PROCURA-SE VIVA OU MORTA

PRINCESA ARIA MARIE MONTEGOMERY do REINO DE ROSEWOOD

futura RAINHA DO SUL

RECOMPENSA DE 10000 MOEDAS DE OURO

No final da folha tinha um esboço dela.

Isto podia colocar todos em perigo, principalmente a Aria. Se algum pirata traidor descobrir pode tentar levá-la ou pior dar a localização da ilha e ter o dinheiro em troca.

"Todos estes papeis devem ser destruídos. Ninguém pode saber disto senão podem quer levá-la e eu não quero ter de tomar medidas mais severas."

"Mas senhor isso é praticamente impossível… se foi espalhado por todas as aldeias não podemos cobrir todas?"

"Façam-no nas zonas costeiras onde mais pessoas vivem."

"Sim senhor."

"Perceba isto, se eles descobrirem onde ela está a ilha está comprometida tal como toda a riqueza que guardamos aqui. Eu vou casar com ela no próximo mês e nada lhe pode acontecer, temos de manter este lugar longe dos mapas comuns e proteger o que é nosso. Fez bem em vir avisar-me eu vou colocar mais pessoas no forte e manter vigia 24 horas não podemos ser apanhados com um ataque surpresa, vou pedir pelo menos um navio na baía para protecção também."

"Sim senhor, estou à disposição."

"O seu navio pode ficar este mês?"

"Claro senhor. No próximo mês todos os capitães viram para o casamento?"

"Sim, todos estão convidados não lhe disse antes porque estava no mar."

"Será um honra estar presente. O seu pai estaria muito feliz por ver o seu filho casar com uma princesa." Diz o homem. _Mal ele sabe o que o meu pai era._

"Sim, ele ficaria." Eu digo. "É tudo?"

"Sim senhor. Até à próxima."

"Até à próxima." Ele faz uma espécie de vénia e saiu.

Tinha um grande peso nas minhas mãos neste momento… devo contar à Aria ou deixá-la fora das preocupações? Eu prometi dizer-lhe a verdade sempre. Ela merecia saber o que estava a acontecer lá fora. Até podia ser bom ter a própria Aria alerta para o perigo.

Fui para a sala onde sabia que ela estava com a Hanna a bordar. "Aria, preciso de falar contigo a sós vem ao meu escritório." A cara dela disse tudo, está preocupada e sabia que eu também estava.

Ela seguiu-me para o escritório. "O capitão Steve esteve aqui hoje e trouxe-me uma noticia que não é muito boa."

"O que é Ezra? Estou a ficar muito nervosa."

Ele entregou-me um papel.

 _Céus…_ andam à minha procura por uma recompensa. Eu sentei-me um pouco atordoada. Isto só podia ser uma parceria do meu rei e do príncipe com quem eu devia casar. Odeio quando fingem que se preocupam comigo. Isto iria alterar o casamento? O que vai acontecer agora? Olhei para o Ezra ainda preocupada. "E agora?"

"Nada. Eles não te vão encontrar eu vou certificar-me disso."

"E se por acaso algum navio encontrar a ilha?"

"Nós saberemos e podemos agir em protecção da ilha e manter-te segura."

"Ezra… eu não sei porquê, mas eu acho que só te trago azar e preocupação. Eu estou tão triste."

"Eu não vejo o azar… eu só sinto a sorte de te ter na minha vida amor." Ele passou levemente a mão pela linha do meu maxilar.

"Eu sinto que destabilizei a tua vida, não negues que não mudou porque eu sei que sim."

"Sim, mudou para melhor."

"Isto é sério."

"Eu estou a falar a sério." Diz ele. Ele pegou o papel de mim e rabiscou qualquer coisa no papel. "Tinha um erro." Ele devolve-me a folha para eu ver.

PRINCESA ARIA MARIE MONTEGOMERY do REINO DE ROSEWOOD

futura RAINHA **DOS PIRATAS**

Eu voltei a olhar para ele que tinha um sorriso de menino brincalhão. "Deves pensar que tens graça. Se eles andam mesmo à minha procura isto é sério, só espero que eles nunca encontrem este local."

"Tudo será tratado e tu estás totalmente segura, nunca ninguém colocará um dedo e ti. Nem que seja a minha morte."

"Não digas isso." Ele tinha muitas vezes uma atitude de mártir. "Temos de estar juntos e não penses em me deixar."

"Eu não te vou deixar nunca." Diz ele depois de se sentar na sua cadeira atrás da secretária. Eu levantei-me e fui até ele e tomei uma atitude um pouco atrevida. Sentei-me no colo dele, os nossos rostos estavam muito perto um do outro. O calor em mim começou a aumentar.

"Não vais deixar-me, pois não?" Eu perguntei como uma criança brincando com ele.

"Não." Ele encosta o nariz no meu. "Não sou louco para te deixar ir." Ele diz uma atitude muito apaixonada. _Ele ama-me muito._

"Eu também não te quero deixar." Disse-lhe. "Mal posso esperar para ser a tua mulher." Dei-lhe um beijo leve.

Ele sorriu em resposta. "E eu seu marido alteza." Ele brincou com outro beijo.

"Eu amo-te meu rei." Eu tinha começado a brincar quando o chamava por rei.

"Também a amo minha futura Rainha." Ele deu-me o beijo mais apaixonado que podia pedir que me fez esquecer todos os problemas e pensar como seria estar com ele depois do casamento.

* * *

 **O que acharam da atitude da Aria? No próximo capitulo vão faltar 2 semanas para o casamento!**

 **EzriaBeauty: O casamento está quase aqui e na série é só mais umas horas e vamos ver como acaba... vou chorar tanto.**

 **Sigam-me se quiserem saber quando sai um capítulo novo e não se esqueçam daquele comentário com o vosso apoio!** **Bjs** **e até ao próximo capítulo!**


	46. XLVI

**(2 semanas para o casamento)**

Hoje seria o ensaio dos votos.

"Com a minha mão espantarei as suas tristezas; A sua taça nunca ficará vazia, pois eu serei o seu vinho; Com esta vela iluminarei o seu caminho na escuridão; E com esta aliança eu lhe peço que seja minha."

Eu sorri para ele e deixei que ele colocasse a aliança no meu dedo.

"Muito bem, é a sua vez Menina Aria." Diz o padre.

"Com a minha mão espantarei as suas tristezas; A sua taça nunca ficará vazia, pois eu serei o seu vinho…" _Esqueci-me do que vinha depois._ Fiquei ainda mais nervosa. Ezra apontou para a vela que tinha na mão e eu sorri timidamente ao relembrar a minha fala. "Com esta vela iluminarei o seu caminho na escuridão; E com esta aliança eu lhe peço que seja meu." Eu ia deslizar a aliança no dedo dele quando acidentalmente a aliança caiu no chão por causa das minhas mãos suadas.

Eu fiquei tão atrapalhada. A Hanna que estava a assistir levou a mão para tapar a boca. "A menina não quer casar!" Diz o padre.

"Não! Quer dizer… eu quero, foi um acidente." Eu peguei na aliança novamente. Eu estava tão envergonhada. Olhei para o Ezra em desculpa, ele transmitiu-me compreensão e confiança. Deu-me a mão novamente para que eu colocasse o anel. _Desta vez não falhou._

"A menina tem de treinar melhor os seus votos." Disse o padre muito rígido.

"Eu vou." Eu só queria sair daqui o mais rapidamente possível.

Eu e Ezra voltamos a tirar a aliança para a colocar em cima da mesa com os restantes itens.

"A coroação será depois, correto?" Diz Ezra para tentar mudar de assunto.

"Sim o texto está pronto e a princesa só tem de ficar ali sentada quieta e sem dizer nada não existe nenhuma maneira de correr mal." Eu estava a sentir-me tão atacada e envergonhada.

Ezra limpou a garganta. "Nesse caso estaremos aqui novamente amanhã."

Assim que saímos da igreja. "Desculpa Ezra eu não queria…" Ele interrompe-me.

"Está tudo bem. Eu não estou chateado."

"Não estás?"

"Claro que não, eu percebo estás nervosa. Amanhã tenta pensa que estamos só os dois e mais ninguém." Ele beijou-me a testa.

Eu tentei um sorriso.

"Não fiques triste." Ele encaminhou-nos para a carruagem de volta a casa.

* * *

"Ouves isto?" Perguntei ao Ezra assim que entramos no pátio.

"O quê?" Ele pergunta.

"Também consigo ouvir princesa. Parece um bebé." Diz Hanna.

"Um bebé?" Ezra estava incrédulo.

Assim que a carruagem parou eu abri a porta e sai sem esperar a ajuda de ninguém. Ouvia um choro claramente agora. Eu corri para a fonte, uma cesta de palha em cima do banco que estava ao lado da entrada. Era mesmo um pequeno bebé. "Está tudo bem." Alguém foi capaz de abandonar o próprio bebé? Eu peguei nele na esperança de o acalmar um pouco. "Está tudo bem bebé." Ele acalmou um pouco, mas não totalmente.

Ezra e Hanna chegaram nesse momento. Hanna levou o bebé de mim, embalando-o. Ezra encontrou um bilhete. "Não posso ficar com ele. Estará em boas mãos aqui." Leu Ezra. "Leva-o Hanna." Disse ele no final.

"Para onde?" Perguntei.

"Para o orfanato."

"Não podes fazer isso." Eu insisti.

"Já muitas crianças vieram aqui parar Aria, não posso ficar com todas e deixar que esta casa passe a ser uma cresce não é a minha responsabilidade." Diz ele.

"Como podes pensar assim? É apenas um bebé."

"Não é meu Aria, não tenho nada a ver com isso."

"Esta é a tua última palavra?"

"Não há espaço nesta casa para um bebé." Diz ele.

"E quando for o nosso bebé? Também não haverá espaço para ele?" Eu digo chateada. Nós nunca falamos sobre ter filho… será que ele não quer?

"Aria! Não sejas assim sabes que isso não é verdade."

"Sei? Tu nunca me disseste que querias ter filhos." Eu entrei e subi as escadas para o meu quarto. Ele vinha atrás de mim. "Podes ir embora." Eu disse.

"Ouve-me." Ele pede.

"Não agora, eu tenho de descansar. Falamos depois." Eu fechei-lhe a porta praticamente na cara. Peter que tinha entrado no quarto comigo pede carinho. Agarrei nele e subi na cama. _Eu tinha de me acalmar._

Ela tinha sido tão temperamental quando pedi para levarem a criança. O que era suposto fazer? Eu não queria pensar em crianças a chorar dia e noite… não agora, eu queria ter crianças com a Aria. Serei assim tão mau por pensar assim? Em querer bebés com a pessoa que eu amo? _Mas se ela não puder ter um bebé?_ Diz a minha mente. _Eu seria capaz de amar a criança de outra pessoa?_

Eu não tinha como cuidar de uma criança, eu não me sinto emocionalmente preparado para isso… a minha experiência não era a melhor, o meu pai era um bruto que nem sabia o que era amar os filhos.

Eu ajudava o orfanato com uma verba, mas nunca tinha ido ao local verificar as crianças. Sabia apenas que os rapazes aprendiam artes de navegar e que normalmente integravam uma tripulação e que as raparigas faziam costura e pouco mais.

"O que faço?" Hanna pergunta ainda com o bebé ao colo, agora calado.

Eu tinha pena de ter de fazer isto, mas era o melhor. "Eu disse para o levares." Ela vai embora novamente. Se a Aria queria ver a criança podia fazê-lo, mas ficar aqui não pode ser.

* * *

Eu estava esperançosa que ele tivesse ponderado, mas a Hanna disse que tinha deixado o bebé no orfanato.

"Eu acho que ele também se sente triste por fazer isso. Ele ficou órfão de mãe muito cedo." Diz Hanna. "Eu percebo o seu lado, mas também compreendo o dele."

"Eu exagerei, mas era apenas um bebé… eu não fazia ideia que abandonavam os bebés dessa maneira."

"Provavelmente não viram outra opção senão deixá-lo aqui."

"Eu tenho de memorizar melhor os meus votos agora." Digo-lhe e ela sai do quarto.

"Ela ainda está chateada?" Pergunto à Hanna quando ela saiu do quarto.

"Eu acho que chateada não é a palavra certa, eu diria que ela está abalada. Neste momento está a memorizar os votos."

Eu abri a porta com cautela.

"Com a minha mão espantarei as suas tristezas; A sua taça nunca ficará vazia, pois eu serei o seu vinho; Com esta vela iluminarei o seu caminho na escuridão; E com esta aliança eu lhe peço que seja meu." Ela disse olhando pela janela e para a aliança que tinha na mão. Tinha sido perfeito, eu senti cada palavra que ela tinha dito.

Ela não tinha percebido a minha presença. Abracei-a por trás e comecei a dizer os meus votos também mesmo depois de a assustar. "Com a minha mão espantarei as suas tristezas; A sua taça nunca ficará vazia, pois eu serei o seu vinho; Com esta vela iluminarei o seu caminho na escuridão; E com esta aliança eu lhe peço que seja minha."

Ela virou-se para mim. "Pode beijar a noiva." Diz ela. Eu inclino-me para a beijar, foi um beijo simples que nos deixou a olhar um para o outro. Haviam tantos sentimentos.

"Sei que não é o mesmo, mas podes ver a criança quando quiseres. O orfanato não é muito longe daqui." Ela concordou. "Eu não sei o que uma criança precisa e não me sinto capaz para tomar conta de um bebé agora. Eu não faço isto por mal, tenta perceber."

"Eu percebo."

"Percebes?"

"Sim. Tens receio de não conseguir ser um bom tutor."

"Um pouco, mas ainda assim quero ser pai das nossas filhas." Ele colocou a mão na minha bochecha.

"Filhas?"

"Sim eu quero pequenas princesas."

"Raparigas não trazem riqueza." Sempre me tinham dito isto no castelo e pessoalmente eu queria ter filhos também pela mesma razão.

"Eu sei que a tua mentalidade é diferente da minha, mas eu ficarei feliz seja qual for o sexo do bebé." Diz ele dando-me um beijo.

"Eu também ficarei feliz desde que seja um rapaz." Eu disse. "Eu quero dar-te um herdeiro do teu trabalho."

Ele beija-me. "Isso não importa e ainda te vou fazer mudar de ideias."

* * *

 **Eu prometo que não sabia o que ia acontecer na série quando escrevi isto... quem segue a história sabe que já acabei de escreve esta história à várias semanas... Eu já nem me lembrava desta parte do bebé...**

 **Caro:** **Do not worry! Marriage and M rate in the next chapters will happen ;)**

 **EzriaBeauty: Desculpa pelo testamento desta tarde xD As minhas histórias vão continuar porque esta cabeça não pára e tenho mais 3 documentos = mais 3 história para além desta, "Em Coma" e mais 2 (uma longa e outra que penso que pode ser um pouco mais curta, mas ainda é muito cedo para dizer).**

 **Sigam-me se quiserem saber quando sai um capítulo novo e não se esqueçam daquele comentário com o vosso apoio!** **Bjs** **e até ao próximo capítulo!**


	47. XLVII

**(Dois dias antes do casamento)**

Acordei mais cedo que o Ezra por isso fui até ao seu quarto e deitei-me ao lado dele tentando acordá-lo suavemente. Eu sabia que ele já estava acordado apesar de ainda estar muito sonolento. "Já pensaste que esta vai ser a última vez que vou fazer isto?" Eu disse.

"Vai ser muito melhor depois." Diz ele com voz de sono.

Eu sorri. "Estou muito ansiosa pelo casamento."

Ele abraça-me. "Só te quero fazer feliz como mereces."

Eu sorri novamente. "Vamos temos de ir Ezra, hoje todos os capitães estarão aqui e o teu irmão também já chegou." Ele não disse nada e manteve os olhos fechados. "A minha coroa?" Perguntei.

"Eu disse para não te preocupares, vão entregá-la esta tarde."

"Vais para a cabana antes de anoitecer?"

"Sim."

"Vou sentir a tua falta." Digo-lhe ficando ainda mais perto dele.

"Eu estarei contigo em menos de 2 dias, sabes que faz parte da tradição."

"Sim eu sei, mas não vou puder estar consigo a sós por alguns minutos no dia do casamento. Haverá sempre alguém connosco."

Ele sorri. "Teremos o resto das nossas vidas para ficarmos juntos. Se houver necessidade podemos sempre fugir da nossa própria festa de casamento."

Só ele me podia fazer rir a esta hora.

* * *

"Aria? Posso entrar?" Chamo-a à porta do quarto. Eu tinha a caixa da coroa e outra com uma tiara que ela não sabia que ia usar.

"Sim, entra." Ela estava sentada na cama com um livro numa mão e o Peter no seu colo. "Isso é o que eu penso que é?" Ela diz deixando o livro de lado.

"É a coroa." Digo-lhe. Peter que ficava sempre tão contente quando me via saltou para mim. Deixei as caixas em cima da cama e peguei nele.

"E a outra caixa é o quê?" Ela pergunta.

"Já vais ver. Abre primeiro a maior."

Ela abriu-a. "Meu Deus! Posso tocar-lhe?"

"Claro." Ela pega na coroa. O ourives fez um bom trabalho.

Eu estava maravilhada. "Isto deve ter sido muito caro…" Todos os diamantes brilhavam no ouro fino num desenho invulgar, mas majestoso.

"Nada do que gasto contigo é demais." Diz ele. "Vê o outro."

"Não! Ezra!" Eu chorei. Era a tiara mais linda que eu alguma vez vi. Muito mais discreta que a coroa e com pérolas e diamantes. "Eu não mereço tudo isto." Eu chorei ainda mais.

"Não chores." Diz ele limpando as linhas lágrimas. "Eu sabia que tinha de correr o risco, gostas das duas?"

"Eu adoro Ezra, mas não era preciso tudo isto."

"Eu é que sei o que é preciso ou não." Ele beijou as minhas lágrimas, pegou a tiara e colocou-a na minha cabeça. "Fica perfeita, tenho a certeza que és a mulher mais bonita à fase da Terra."

"Oh Ezra!" Eu abracei-o com força. "Obrigada! Obrigada por tudo! Fazes sempre sentir-me tão especial."

"Tu és especial." Diz ele ainda no abraço.

Ficamos assim por mais alguns segundos enquanto eu sentia o cheiro dele.

"Eu vou ter de ir amor."

"Só mais um minuto." Eu pedi e ele não me largou. Eu deixei-o ir.

"Lágrimas só de felicidade princesa." Diz ele limpando mais uma lágrima.

"São de felicidade." Eu sorri. "Tem cuidado na viagem, volta para mim e trás uma concha." Eu disse-lhe.

"Assim será." Ele faz uma vénia e saiu do quarto.

Não posso acreditar!

"Já viste Peter o papá é tão gentil com a mamã." Eu disse para o cachorro que tentou lamber o que restava das minhas lágrimas. "Vamos despedir-nos uma última vez?" Eu pego nele ao colo e vou até ao pátio, Ezra já tinha montado o cavalo e estava a dar umas últimas indicações à Hanna. "Não te esqueces de nada?" Pergunto.

"Tenho tudo. Ver-nos-emos no altar meu amor."

Eu sorri. "Espere por mim, eu irei aparecer."

Ele sorriu também e partiu.

* * *

 **(Dia do casamento)**

"Princesa Aria." Hanna chama. "Dormiu bem?"

"Custou para adormecer, mas sim." Disse espreguiçando-me.

Mais uma dúzia de mulheres entram no quarto. "O seu banho está à sua espera. O vestido também já chegou, tive de levá-lo para o quarto que vai partilhar com o senhor Ezra porque é muito grande para trazer para aqui."

"Fizeste bem Hanna."

Eu levanto-me para o banho e deixo as mulheres cuidarem de mim, eu estou tão ansiosa para chegar ao altar e dizer _Sim_.

"Ainda nos vamos ver à noite?" Pergunto à Hanna.

"Não princesa, está por sua conta com o senhor." Diz ela com um sorriso maroto. "Ficarão completamente sozinhos até amanhã de manhã."

"Muito bem." Já não sabia se estava mais nervosa pelo casamento se pela nossa noite de núpcias.

"Não tem de temer nada, tudo será perfeito." Diz ela com um sorriso. As empregadas saem com as roupas sujas. O meu cabelo esta perfeito, a tiara e o gancho que o Ezra me ofereceu ficavam perfeitos. "Tenho algo que é meu que lhe quero emprestar." Diz ela. "É algo do tempo em que era prostituta. Eu nunca usei e acho que é adequado para o seu dia." Ela completa.

Abri a pequena caixa e tirei o tecido, era umas cuecas de renda. "Obrigada, são bonitas Hanna."

"Vista-as por baixo do robe e venha até ao quarto para vestir o vestido."

"Certo achas que ainda vou ter tempo para ensaiar a música mais uma vez antes de ir?"

"Treinou ontem o dia inteiro, mas eu acho que sim. Vou pedir para chamarem o músico." Ela saiu do quarto.

Vesti as cuecas e reparei como era praticamente transparente, tentei não pensar muito nisso ele iria ver-me de qualquer forma.

Sai do quarto. "Wesley!" Eu estava nua debaixo do robe e isso deixou-me desconfortável.

"Aria." Ele diz cortês. "Está tudo bem?" Ele percebeu que alguma coisa estava mal.

"Está tudo bem. Eu tenho de ir me vestir, com licença."

"Claro." Ele sai do meu caminho. "Já agora… estás bonita. A tiara fica-te bem."

"Obrigada." Eu continuei a andar.

* * *

Faltava pouco mais que 1 hora e meia para ter de entrar na igreja. _E o que ando a fazer?_ Passear pela praia. Pensar na vida, principalmente na minha mãe. Ela ficaria tão feliz em ver-me casar e conhecer a Aria.

Tinha de descontrair, hoje acordei ansioso e só queria acelerar o casamento. Queria chegar à vila e trazer eu mesmo a Aria até à igreja, não queria esperar mais para vê-la num vestido branco.

Continuei a caminhar sem rumo, seria um homem casado e eu mal podia esperar. Apanhei uma pequena concha branca de vieira, seria perfeita para a Aria.

Talvez esteja na altura de me vestir e voltar.

* * *

"Meus Deus Princesa! Está perfeita, é a noiva mais bonita que alguma vez pisou esta ilha." Diz a Hanna.

"Obrigada Hanna."

Olhei-me uma última vez no espelho de corpo inteiro que tínhamos no quarto. Eu parecia realmente uma princesa novamente. O pó que a Hanna colocou no meu rosto era tão natural que parecia que não tinha nada, ela realçou os meus olhos com um risco fino na linha das minhas pestanas e os meus lábios estavam naturalmente rosados. Era simples, mas perfeito. "Fizeste um milagre no meu rosto. Não imaginas como tinha medo que colocasses demasiado ruge na minha face."

"Eu acho que as noivas são mais bonitas quando são naturais e a princesa tem um rosto tão bonito."

"É a tua vez de te ires vestir Hanna."

"Sim claro, o músico está na sala à sua espera."

* * *

Ensaiei a música que tinha escrito já há algum tempo para o Ezra. Eu tentei acompanhar com piano, mas nada parecia realmente perfeito para a canção. Eu conheci este senhor uma vez quando estava no mercado com a Hanna, ele estava a tocar ukelele e eu fiquei apaixonada. Foi a combinação perfeita.

Wesley entrou a bater palmas. "Uau! Estás linda cunhada. A música é boa. Foste tu que escreveste?"

"Obrigada Wesley. Sim fui eu que escrevi." Ele aproximou-se e beijou a minha mão.

"Impressionante, não sabia que podias cantar."

"Isto é uma surpresa para o Ezra, não lhe digas nada."

"O teu segredo esta seguro e tenho a certeza que ele vai adorar."

* * *

Comprimento todos os convidados que estão e que vão entrando na igreja.

"Estás muito bonito Ezra. A tua mãe iria estar tão feliz se estivesse aqui." Diz a mulher do capitão James que chegou a conhecer bem a minha mãe. "Tens tantas parecenças com a tua mãe. Não mudaste nada querido, continuas com o mesmo olhar de menino apesar de seres já um homem feito." Ela sorri e eu fiz o mesmo. Felizmente a senhora não continuou a conversa às vezes era difícil lembra-me da minha mãe.

"Senhor!" Um guarda apresentou-se. "A coroa chegou, a princesa não tardará a começar."

"Obrigado."

"Irmão!"

"Wes!"

"Pareces nervoso." Ele riu.

"Que engraçado. Foste à campa da mãe?"

"Sim, vi que estiveste lá."

"Fui antes de vir." Ele colocou a mão no meu ombro, em sentimento de conforto.

"Anima-te! Vais casar hoje! A Aria está linda… és um homem de sorte. Eu nunca pensei que ela fosse aceitar ficar contigo, afinal és o irmão mais feio." Ele diz em tom de piada.

"Estás muito contente."

"É um grande dia. Tu e todos aqui vão ficar impressionados. Ela parece mesmo uma princesa."

"Ela é uma princesa."

"Eu sei, mas hoje é diferente tu vais ver. Ainda por cima ela tem uma surpresa para ti depois."

"Uma surpresa?"

"Não posso contar, ela disse que me cortava a língua e eu acredito em tudo o que ela diz quando está assim vestida."

Eu ri.

"Senhor! A princesa está a meio do caminho, vai chegar um pouco atrasada existe muita gente na rua para a tentar ver."

"Avise-me assim que chegar." Peço-lhe.

Caminhei para o altar. "Ainda não desististe da ideia de eu ser o padrinho?" Pergunta Wes.

"Eu só estou a fazer isto para evitar o escândalo." Ele concorda e não diz mais nada. "A mãe iria querer que nos déssemos bem neste dia."

* * *

Entramos na rua da igreja depois de uma longa jornada para aqui chegar, toda a vila parecia estar aqui o que me fez atrasar. Muita gente gritava o meu nome, mas isso era perfeitamente normal nestas circunstâncias.

Hanna ajeitou o meu vestido uma última vez depois de sair da carruagem. Haviam imensos guardas para me escoltar nos poucos passos que tinha de dar até à porta da igreja que estava fechada com o capitão James junto a ela. Hanna entrou e deixou-me sozinha com ele.

"Está magnifica Princesa." Ele fez uma vénia.

"Obrigada capitão." Eu sorri. Ele colocou-se ao meu lado e repousei a minha mão no seu braço. O meu coração nunca bateu tão forte na minha vida, nem mesmo quando um bando de piratas agarrou em mim e levou-me para o navio. Segurei o meu buquê de rosas brancas e cor de rosa junto à minha cintura. _Respira!_ "Estou pronta."

O órgão começou a tocar a marcha nupcial.

* * *

 **Ai que má eu sou por cortar a história por aqui... Esqueci-me de dizer, mas o votos que a Aria e o Ezra vão dizer são do filme C** **orpse Bride (apareceram no capitulo anterior e vão estar no próximo também) ;)**

 **EzriaBeauty: Sempre que conseguir vou acompanhar as tuas histórias porque são muito boas mesmo. Fico mesmo ansiosa com a tua história ;) Estou mesmo animada com o casamento e a surpresa da Aria! :D No próximo capitulo é que vai ser!**

 **Surprised Owl: Muito obrigada! ^^ Obviamente estou triste pela série ter acabado foi como se uma parte de mim tivesse acabado e amanhã de manhã não vou ter um episódio novo :( Ao longo do tempo PLL vai perder a força e cair no esquecimento de algumas pessoas. Isso vai começar a afectar os autores de histórias que usam as personagens desta série porque não vamos ter tantas pessoas a procurar por elas e isso é triste. :(**

 **Sigam-me se quiserem saber quando sai um capítulo novo e não se esqueçam daquele comentário com o vosso apoio!** **Bjs** **e até ao próximo capítulo!**


	48. XLVIII

A marcha começou o que significava que as portas iriam abrir a qualquer momento. Todos se levantaram e fizeram silêncio. _Respirei fundo._ Wesley bateu-me nas costas e deu-me um sorriso. Hanna tomou o lugar dela como madrinha da Aria.

A porta abriu. Os meus olhos percorreram imediatamente a aparência dela. Ela estava a olhar para mim com um sorriso lindo por baixo do véu. O tempo pareceu parar e por alguns segundos foi só eu e ela. Eu não podia parar de sorrir, o Wesley tinha razão ela parecia mais princesa do que nunca. _Eu vou casar com ela, nunca pareceu tão real até agora._ Senti a minha visão ficar turva e limpei rapidamente as lágrimas que ameaçaram cair. _Eu não podia perder nem um segundo da sua entrada triunfante._

O capitão James levantou-lhe o véu e deu-lhe um beijo na mão e entregou-me a sua dela. "Estás linda minha querida princesa." Disse discretamente. Hanna ajeitou-lhe o véu e ficou com o buquê de rosas que ela trazia.

"Tu também estás bonito." Ela coloca a mão no meu braço esquerdo e subimos os restantes degraus para o altar.

* * *

O padre prosseguiu com a cerimónia, mas eu já não estava em mim. Eu só tinha olhos para o Ezra no seu fato de chefe muito idêntico ao fato de um capitão. Ele parecia tão belo, charmoso e forte.

"PAREM! NÃO! EZRA NÃO CASES COM ELA!" Era a Jackie. Como é que ela entrou aqui?

"Tirem-na daqui." Diz Ezra para o irmão que agiu de imediato com alguns guardas.

"Prosseguindo." Diz o padre.

"Princesa Aria Marie Montgomery, do Reino de Rosewood se aceita Ezra Fitzgerald como seu legítimo marido, recebida a sua oferta."

Ezra falou então. Ele levantou uma das mãos. "Com a minha mão espantarei as suas tristezas" Pegou a taça e deu-ma da qual eu bebi um gole e deixei em cima da mesa. "A sua taça nunca ficará vazia, pois eu serei o seu vinho" Pegou na vela com uma das mãos e na aliança com a outra. "Com esta vela iluminarei o seu caminho na escuridão; E com esta aliança eu lhe peço que seja minha."

"Eu aceito." Disse alto para que todos na igreja pudessem ouvir e deixei que o Ezra colocasse o anel no meu dedo.

"Ezra Fitzgerald se aceita a Princesa Aria Marie Montgomery, do Reino de Rosewood como sua legítima esposa, recebida a sua oferta."

Foi a minha vez de falar. Levantei a minha mão. "Com a minha mão espantarei as suas tristezas" Peguei na taça de onde bebi e entreguei-lhe . "A sua taça nunca ficará vazia, pois eu serei o seu vinho" Ele bebeu. Pego na vela e na aliança. _Cuidado para não cair._ "Com esta vela iluminarei o seu caminho na escuridão; E com esta aliança eu lhe peço que seja meu."

"Eu aceito." Disse ele com o maior sorriso do mundo.

"Confirme o Senhor, benignamente, o consentimento que manifestastes perante a sua igreja, e Se digne enriquecer-vos com a sua bênção. Não separe o homem o que Deus uniu." Diz o padre. "Apresento-vos o Sr. e a Sra. Fitzgerald. Pode beijar a noiva." Ezra inclinou-se para mim e beijou-me suavemente nos lábios quase como se tivesse medo de me partir.

"Amo-te." Disse-lhe baixinho no meio de todas as palmas e felicitações.

"Amo-te." Diz-me ele também. "Tens de ir para a antecâmara para a preparação da coroação."

Dei-lhe um último beijo. "Até já." Sai com a Hanna.

Ela retirou-me o véu e a tiara. "Parabéns Princesa, a cerimonia foi linda."

"Hanna, sinto-me nas nuvens. Felizmente a interrupção da Jackie não arruinou o casamento."

"Foi lamentável ela deve estar muito desesperada."

"Eu não quero falar mais nela."

"Princesa! Está tudo pronto para a sua nova entrada." Diz um ajudante do padre. Segui-o pelo corredor secreto que levava novamente à entrada na igreja. Cornetas suaram desta vez e a minha entrada seria sozinha. Segui o som e avancei até à cadeira que colocaram no altar, nunca pensei ser rainha tão cedo. Cheguei à cadeira e virei-me como se me fosse sentar, mas não o fiz. Olhei para todos especialmente para o Ezra que estava na primeira fila e depois olhei em frente. As cornetas pararam, todos se sentaram e eu fui a última apoiando os meus braços nos da cadeira. Respirei e olhei para o chão, teria de ser assim até ao final.

A Aria estava linda durante a coroação, o padre dizia as suas palavras e ela tinha de manter a sua posição. O ajudante trouxe a coroa e entregou-a ao padre que por sua vez a colocou na sua cabeça. Ela voltou a olhar em frente e as cornetas tocaram.

"Apresento-vos a Rainha Aria Marie Montgomery Fitzgerald, da Ilha Tortuga. Longa vida à Rainha!"

"Longa vida à Rainha!" Todos dissemos.

Ela levantou-se e todos nos levantamos também e as cornetas tocaram novamente.

Ela sorriu para mim quando terminou e eu juntei-me a ela. Hanna também se juntou a nós para se certificar que a coroa esta perfeitamente colocada e não teria risco de cair.

"Está na hora da nossa saída." Eu sorri para ela.

"Claro, meu amor." Diz ela.

Sendo os primeiros a sair da igreja fomos recebidos com alegria pelo povo da vila.

* * *

A festa ia longa todos os capitães e respectivas famílias foram convidadas para o almoço que foi servido e para a festa que veio a seguir.

O Ezra já tinha bebido um pouco e apesar de estar sóbrio estava muito mais divertido e parecia muito amigável com os capitães. Ele prometeu que não beberia demais e que hoje era um dia especial no qual ele não se atreveria de arruinar com álcool.

"A primeira dança deve ser dos noivos diz uma mulher." Uma valsa lenta tocou.

Eu e o Ezra trocamos um olhar. Ele deu-me a mão e levou-me para o centro da sala. Tomando a sua posição e comandando a dança. Era o mais próximo que podíamos estar desde que casamos. "Já te disse como está linda?"

"Um par de vezes." Não tirando os olhos dos dele. "Já te disse que estou muito feliz e que te amo?"

"Imensas vezes, mas não faz mal porque eu sinto o mesmo." Diz-me ele com o seu sorriso de menino perfeito. Ele levou-me na sua dança e no final ele fez uma vénia beijando a minha mão. Sorri ainda mais para ele. Ao nosso redor pessoas bateram palmas, eram muito educados para piratas e pessoas tão simples.

"Eu tenho um discurso a fazer!" Diz Ezra.

"Um discurso?" Pergunto, eu não tinha pensado num discurso formal.

Ele sorriu. "Como sabem foi um grande esforço encontrar a minha Princesa, foi um objetivo de vida troná-la minha mulher e foi um desafio conquistá-la. A Aria é uma mulher atenciosa, bondosa, simpática, sonhadora e a pessoa mais altruísta que alguma vez conheci. Eu sabia que era a mulher da minha vida no primeiro dia em que a vi em carne e osso e apaixonei-me ainda mais quando fui descobrindo a sua personalidade. A ideia da coroação não foi dela, mas sim minha. Aliás, ela não queria." Senti-me corar. "O título de rainha não é válido na ilha, mas é válido para mim. Prometi a mim mesmo que ela seria a minha rainha, é meu dever satisfazer as suas necessidades. Ela será para sempre dona do meu coração e da minha atenção." Ele olha para mim. "Isto é tudo o que tenho de valor que te posso dar." Diz ele. Eu estava emocionada pela milésima vez hoje. "Um brinde para a Aria." Um copo chegou a mim e outro ao Ezra e brindámos.

"Eu não pensei num discurso." Digo ao Ezra. Música voltou a tocar e as pessoas dançaram.

"Não faz mal, podes não fazer ou improvisar. Eu improvisei." Diz ele.

"Eu tenho algo especial para ti."

Ele sorriu. "O que é?"

"Eu preciso de encontrar a Hanna."

"Majestade. Posso roubar-lhe o Ezra para uma dança?" Diz uma senhora.

"Claro e trate-me apenas por Aria." Eu sorri para a mulher. Ezra parecia perplexo por ter sido deixado por mim a meio de uma conversa.

"Hanna?" Chamei de um corredor. Então vi-a aos beijos com um homem que nunca tinha visto antes. "Oh desculpem!" Eu fui embora.

"Princesa… quer dizer rainha!" Hanna chamou. "Desculpe, não voltará a acontecer."

"Eu não me importo Hanna. É teu namorado?" Ela agitou a cabeça num não. "Bem, não interessa podes contar-me depois. Eu preciso da tua ajuda para a surpresa do Ezra. O músico anda por aí?"

"Vi-o mesmo há pouco, vou à procura dele."

"Faz isso, por favor."

Entro novamente no salão. "Wesley!? Uma ajuda por favor." Ele vem até mim. "Podes colocar uma cadeira ali." Aponto para o local em frente aos músicos. "Não muito perto dos músicos, por favor."

"É para a surpresa?"

"Sim." Ele levou a cadeira para onde lhe pedi.

Fui até aos músicos. "Não comecem a tocar a próxima música sem permissão." O chefe do grupo concordou.

O que podia dizer num mini discurso?

 _Ezra não imaginas como foi a minha vida até te conhecer…_ NÃO!

 _Amo-te muito, fiz esta surpresa com muito amor…_ NÃO, muito curto e piegas.

Tem de ser algo simples, mas romântico e sem ser romântico demais. A música terminou. _Já?_ Hanna aparecesse com o senhor para meu alivio.

As pessoas olharam à espera da próxima dança.

Tinha de falar… é agora ou nunca. O coração batia tão forte agora. "Bom, eu não preparei qualquer discurso porque normalmente as rainhas nunca dizem nada." As pessoas riram. "No entanto, eu pensei numa pequena surpresa." Hanna pediu ao Ezra para se sentar na cadeira que estava a cerca de 5 passos à minha frente. Ele teria a visão privilegiada. "Eu escrevi uma canção." Revelei, as pessoas olharam-se. "Escrevi-a há 4 – 5 meses, mas não conseguia encontrar uma melodia perfeita para acompanhar a letra." As pessoas ficaram inquietas novamente. "Eu tentei tocar no piano, mas parecia que cada nota não podia completar o sentimento. Eu tive tanto trabalho em colocar o que sinto num papel para a música ser perfeita, não podia deixar que fosse apenas boa ou agradável. Afinal o nosso amor não é apenas bom, mas sim perfeito." As senhoras exclamaram um _Ohhh_ colectivo e o Ezra sorriu.

Dei o sinal ao músico e respirei fundo.

As primeiras notas do ukelele tocaram e eu cantei.

 _I love the way you talk,_

 _I love the way you smile,_

 _the way you walk,_

 _I love the way,_

 _the way you laugh._

 _._

 _I love the way you look,_

 _the way you read me like a book,_

 _I love the way, the way you say_

 _._

 _Breathe, you that it's all right,_

 _oh there ain't need to worry,_

 _there is no need to fight._

 _._

 _Whoa, you know you gotta breathe_

 _I love the way you stand,_

 _the way you take me by the hand._

 _I love the way, the way you hold me._

Os nossos olhos não se podiam separa nem por um segundo.

 _Whoa, and I love the way you are,_

 _you light me up like a shooting star,_

 _I love the way, the way you say_

 _._

 _Breathe, you that it's all right,_

 _oh there ain't need to worry,_

 _there is no need to fight._

 _._

 _Some days I start to think,_

 _well do you love me too?_

 _Oh and then I fade to blue,_

 _ooh, whoa, no_

 _._

 _Some days I can't help but wonder,_

 _if you'd bethe lightning to my thunder._

 _The rhyme in my every line._

 _._

 _Breathe, whoa, whoa, whoa_

 _._

 _You know you gotta breathe._

 _Oh it's alright,_

 _there ain't no need to worry,_

 _it's alright._

 _._

 _Whoa, you know you gotta breathe._

 _Breathe, whoa._

 _You know you gotta...you know you gotta breathe._

As pessoas bateram palmas, mas o mundo parecia ter desaparecido e ser só eu e ele na sala. Daria tudo para beijar aqueles lábios agora.

* * *

 **A letra da música é da Rowan – Breathe. Passou no episódio 19 da 1ª temporada. É mesmo bonita e ficou muito perfeita aqui! Os votos como já disse** **são do filme C** **orpse Bride. Espero que tenham gostado! Só mais 9 capítulos e acaba a história :/ falta mesmo pouquinho! Ainda estou insegura com o final que dei, mas bom...**

 **EzriaBeauty: Muito obrigada querida! Prepara-te porque o próximo vai ser M... (não vai ser apenas o próximo) as coisas vão aquecer por aqui xD Muitas pessoas estão à espera deste momento! Não quero desapontar. ;)**

 **Sigam-me se quiserem saber quando sai um capítulo novo e não se esqueçam daquele comentário com o vosso apoio!** **Bjs** **e até ao próximo capítulo!**


	49. XLIX

Outra música voltou a tocar e os convidados ocuparam-se novamente das suas conversas ou na dança.

"Adorei a música meu amor." Disse ele aproximando-se de mim. Ele disse-o de uma maneira tão apaixonada que me fez fraquejar um pouco.

"Realmente?"

"Ainda não sei como conseguiste manter isto de mim por tanto tempo."

"Sou uma caixinha de surpresas, mas tenho de ter cuidado porque consegues ler-me como um livro."

Ele ri da referência. Então beijou-me, mas não foi apenas um beijo suave e recatado. Foi o beijo que lhe queria dar o dia todo, mas sem público para julgar. "Ezra." Tentei interromper o beijo, mas ele agarrou-me com mais força para ele. Sinto-me tão segura assim.

Afastamo-nos do beijo, mas eu coloquei a mão à volta do pescoço dele e agarrei-lhe a mão. Encostei a cabeça no seu peito e balancei com a música. Ele fez o mesmo, mas com a mão na minha cintura.

"Nunca pensei encontrar a minha alma gémea. Pensava que era um mito."

"Também eu." Diz ele.

"Eu gostava que a tua mãe e o teu pai fossem vivos, talvez fosse diferente."

"Não vale a pena pensar mais no passado e como podia ter sido, vamos pensar no futuro juntos. Tenho a certeza que a minha mãe ia querer que seguisse a minha vida para ser feliz." Era a primeira vez que ouvia um pensamento tão positivo da sua vida. O Ezra sempre pensou tanto no passado.

"Não imaginas como estou feliz por ouvir isso."

* * *

Já era quase noite quando "fugimos" para casa. A festa tinha continuado, mas eu sentia-me tão cansada que o Ezra acabou por me tirar do salão para a carruagem.

"O que vais fazer?" Ezra agarrou-me ao colo depois de me ajudar a descer da carruagem.

"Levar a minha rainha para casa." Diz ele. Isso fez-me derreter por dentro. Eu beijei-o, maravilhada pelo facto de poder fazê-lo sempre que quiser quando estivermos sozinhos a partir de agora.

Ele subiu as escadas e levou-me para o nosso novo quarto que ele ainda não tinha visto. Eu tinha mantido também segredo para ele.

"Wow!" Diz ele. "Nunca pensei que ficasse assim, valeu a pena esperar." Diz ele colocando-me novamente no chão enquanto me beija.

"Gostas mesmo?" Haviam velas acesas em cima da cómoda e mesas de cabeceira. As empregadas tinham feito um bom trabalho ao nos ouvir chegar.

"Adoro."

Ezra deixou-me por um segundo e fechou a porta à chave. A casa estava praticamente vazia, mas mesmo assim ele não queria que entrassem no quarto durante as nossas próximas actividades. Ele gostava de ter a sua privacidade a cima de tudo e depois de ter a Hanna a entrar no quarto constantemente todas as manhãs isto seria uma precaução. Com o som do trinco comecei a ficar nervosa… eu não sei se estou preparada para ele.

"Já te disse como estás linda?" Ele pergunta-me e beija-me novamente.

"Foram tantas que perdi a conta." Sorri para ele.

Nesse momento ele aprofundou outro beijo quente, as mãos dele estavam no fundo das minhas costas brincando com o laço do meu corpete. Beijou o meu pescoço e quando dei por nós já estávamos junto à cama.

Ele levou uma das mãos ao meu rosto. "Não temos de fazê-lo, só me tens de dizer." Diz ele. Como é que ele estava a ponderar que eu não o queria? Eu quero só não sei bem o que fazer… Os olhos dele mostravam-me amor e desejo. Tenho a certeza que os meus também.

"Eu quero Ezra, eu sou tua como tu és meu agora." Ele sorri com aquele sorriso de menino que fazia as minhas pernas fraquejar.

Afastei-me dele e tirei a coroa, em cima da cómoda estava uma almofada de veludo para a colocar. Tirei também o gancho que ele me tinha oferecido e deixei-o ao lado, nesse momento o meu cabelo caiu solto pelas minhas costas e eu puxei-o para o lado deixando o meu pescoço exposto tal como o laço do corpete. Eu podia vê-lo aproximar-se atrás de mim através do reflexo do espelho horizontal que estava por cima da cómoda. Os nossos olhos não se afastaram um do outro, nem mesmo quando ele beijou e mordeu suavemente o meu pescoço… isso estava a deixar-me tão excitada.

Ele tirou o casaco e desfez o nó do seu próprio laço antes de os atirar para o chão, desfez alguns botões da sua camisa e então começou a desfazer o meu laço e a afrouxar o meu corpete. Eu não tinha mais nada por baixo, só as cuecas que a Hanna me emprestou de renda transparente que não cobriam absolutamente nada. Eu estaria exposta para ele.

Eu tirei os sapatos enquanto ele continuava a investir no meu pescoço. Ele sentiu-me descer e sorriu. "És tão pequena que só me dás mais vontade de proteger." Eu sorri com o comentário dele. Ele tirou algo do bolso das calças. "Prometi-te isto!" Ele deu-me uma concha de vieira branca.

"Linda Ezra." Deixei-a em cima da cómoda.

O meu corpete estava no meu corpo por um fio. Eu voltei-me para ele e deixei-o cair aos meus pés tal como o resto do vestido. Ele olhou para mim em maravilha e tirou-me do meio da montanha de roupa que estava no chão. Em segundos a camisa dele tinha desaparecido, tal como os sapatos e o cinto. Presumi que ele também já não teria nenhuma roupa por baixo das calças.

Ele levou-me novamente para a cama enquanto mordia o meu pescoço com desejo. Eu não sabia bem o que fazer, mas mantive a minha mão na nuca dele e outra a traçar levemente as cicatrizes que tinha nas costas. "Eu amo-te Ezra!" Eu deixei escapar como um suspiro enquanto ele sugava a minha pele.

Ele olhou-me nos olhos. "Fazes alguma ideia o quando eu te amo?" Ele não me deixou responder, só esmagou os seus lábios habilidosos nos meus enquanto o sentia tirar a colcha da cama expondo os lençóis brancos de seda.

Ele estava tão perto de mim que eu podia sentir a sua masculinidade por baixo das calças. Ele percebeu que eu notei e deitou-me na cama delicadamente. "Tens a certeza?" Eu acenei. "Preciso que digas." Diz ele pairando em cima de mim.

"Eu quero Ezra." Eu hesitei um pouco antes dizer o que pensei, mas mesmo assim disse. "Ensina-me." Ele beijou-me mais uma vez como se a sua vida dependesse disso.

"Sou um homem tão sortudo por te ter só para mim." Diz ele trilhado beijos ao longo do meu corpo. As mãos dele estavam no elástico das cuecas e olhou para mim pedindo aprovação. Ele queria que me sentisse segura com ele. Eu concordei e então ele removeu o fino tecido que o impedia de me tocar onde o meu desejo era maior. Ele descartou o tecido no chão e percorreu o meu corpo com as suas mãos antes de me beijar novamente. Eu estava totalmente exposta para ele. "És linda." Diz ele voltando a olhar-me nos olhos. Só via amor.

"Não sei o que faria sem ti Ezra, eu amo-te tanto." Ele sorri novamente.

Passaram mais alguns minutos de beijos e caricias até que ele se levanta e tira as suas calças, deixando-me conhecer a sua masculinidade. Como é que aquilo vai caber em mim? Começo a ficar nervosa novamente. Ele percebeu. "Tens a certeza?"

Não o queria desiludir. "Sim! Só estou um pouco ansiosa."

"Não estejas." Ele voltou para cima de mim e agora podia finalmente sentir todo ele, pele com pele. "Não vou fazer nada que não queiras." Ele acaricia-me. "Se não quiseres eu paro, só tens de dizer."

Eu mordi o lábio. "És tão grande." Eu admiti.

Ele apenas sorriu, parecia um pouco tímido de repente. "Eu não te quero magoar, prometo que vou ser gentil."

"Eu confio em ti." Senti o meu desejo entre as pernas cada vez mais forte, eu queria que ele me tocasse lá. Quase como se ele lesse os meus pensamentos afastou um pouco as minhas pernas e tocou-me sentindo o meu sexo carente pelo seu toque.

Mordeu a minha orelha levemente e sussurrou. "Estás tão quente e húmida. Estás perfeita para mim." Isso é um bom sinal, certo? Eu senti a minha mente levitar um pouco quando ele continuou a acariciar a zona com os dedos e continuou e continuou, até o meu corpo tremer ao seu toque e eu deixar escapar um suspiro alto. Foi bom… "O teu orgasmo é impressionante querida." Isto foi um orgasmo? A Hanna falou-me disso. "Ainda estás mais húmida do que antes." Ele acrescenta. Eu queria que ele fizesse aquilo outra vez com o meu corpo. _E se ele não gosta da minha atitude? Ele ama-me!_

"Fá-lo outra vez, por favor." Eu praticamente implorei.

"Os seus desejos são ordens." Ele fez tudo novamente, mas desta vez a resposta foi ainda mais intensa. Eu estava a descobri uma coisa que nunca tinha experimentado e foi óptimo.

Eu sentia-me nas nuvens e ele aproveitou a pausa para beijar e mordiscar os meus mamilos. Eu percebi que ele não fazia amor comigo até eu pedir. "Fazes amor comigo?" Ele pareceu chocado com as minhas palavras.

"Nada me deixaria mais feliz." Diz ele abrindo mais as minhas pernas deixando ainda mais exposta para ele. Ele posicionou-se, entrelaçou umas das mãos na minha em cima da minha cabeça. A outra mão estava no seu membro que estava na minha entrada ponto para se empurrar e foi isso que fez.

Eu tentei não gemer com a dor… a Hanna disse que seria normal e que iria passar rapidamente. Passa, passa, passa! Ele beijou-me, isso fez-me esquecer um pouco a dor e quando dei por mim já me sentia bem. "Estás bem?" Ele pergunta.

"Sim."

"Tenta relaxar um pouco." Diz ele quando começa a fazer o seu movimento de vai e vem em mim. Foi o que fiz. "Tu és maravilhosamente apertada." Diz ele, continuando, enquanto me beija, morde e chupa o meu pescoço e o meu peito. A cada investida dele, tenho a certeza que mais fundo ele ia, era impressionante. Dei por mim a gemer baixinho o seu nome a cada movimento mais forte. Eu apertei a mão dele com mais força, ele apertou a minha coxa com a sua mão livre. Puxei-o para outro beijo com a minha mão livre que tinha perdido a vergonha e que permanecia ou nas suas costas ou na sua nuca.

O seu movimento não era muito lento nem muito rápido, estava perfeito para o nosso amor. Deleitei-me com o facto de sermos um só.

"Vou-te ensinar." Ele disse na sua respiração pesada. Ele fez-me cruzar as pernas na sua cintura e criou um ritmo para mim, quando ele vinha para mim eu ia ligeiramente para ele fazendo-nos encaixar ainda melhor um no outro. Eu gemi novamente. "Aprendes rápido." Diz ele como um sorriso bêbado de amor.

Não havia outro lugar onde queria estar, nem percebo porque tinha tanto medo disto antes. Era alto tão natural e pessoal entre nós. Nós amamo-nos e entregamo-nos tanto um ao outro. Um fino suor já estava nos nossos corpos.

Ele prendeu a minha cintura impedindo-me de fazer os meus movimentos. "Eu estou muito perto querida." Ele iria ter um orgasmo também? Ele faz um movimento circular que me apanha de surpresa.

"Ezra!" Eu gemi um pouco alto de mais quando ele deu duas últimas estucadas fortes e senti-o dentro de mim a pulsar deixando a sua semente. "Aria!" Ele gemeu também.

Ele deslizou de mim e deitou-se ao meu lado, cobrindo-nos com o lençol.

Eu não sabia o que dizer, não queria interromper o silêncio confortável que estava preenchido com as nossas respirações ainda intensas.

Ele abraça-me e beija-me a testa quando estava mais calmo. "És magnifica." Eu levei isto como um ponto positivo. Ele tinha gostado tal como eu a final a primeira vez não foi assim tão má. "Não te magoei, pois não?"

Eu sorri para ele. "Eu estou bem." Beijei-o. "Foi muito incrível, obrigado."

"Não tens de agradecer. Vamos tentar dormir meu amor." Ele beija a minha testa novamente. Deitei-me no seu peito e deixei-me levar no seu ritmo.

* * *

 **Aqui está! Espero não ter desapontado. ;) Vamos ver como vai ser a manhã seguinte?**

 **EzriaBeauty: Pois ninguém sabe quem era o homem que a Hanna beijou porque nem eu sei :/ isso acaba por ir um pouco mais além da vida pessoal de cada personagem. Então calienteee o suficiente? xD**

 **Caro:** **Thank you so much for all your support! I'm so happy you like my story. I hope the chapter is romantic enough for you. In the next it will continue. Sorry, but I'm not good in English... I'm training** **. :)**

 **Sigam-me se quiserem saber quando sai um capítulo novo e não se esqueçam daquele comentário com o vosso apoio!** **Bjs** **e até ao próximo capítulo!**


	50. L

**(MANHÃ SEGUINTE)**

Acordei com o suave riso do Ezra. Ele era muito adorável enquanto dormia. Agora somos marido e mulher! Eu sorri com a ideia.

Ele deu-me muito prazer no inicio da nossa noite, foi gentil, meigo e um cavalheiro, mas quando acabou ou fiquei desapontada por não conseguir um orgasmo como ele conseguiu comigo. Fiquei um pouco insatisfeita por essa razão, mas eu queria tentar novamente num futuro muito próximo.

Quando me aproximei mais dele senti a masculinidade dele dura como na noite anterior… isso seria possível? Ele estava a dormir! Eu não me importei… isto até era excitante. Deixei-me ficar abraçada a ele ainda nua e completamente a leste de qualquer obrigação. O que podia fazer agora? Devo ou não acordá-lo?

* * *

"Humm!" Eu gemi muito perto de acordar. Onde está o corpo quente dela? Olhei para o quarto e vi-a nua em frente ao espelho. Raios! Ela é linda! Tinha uma erecção matinal para esconder e vê-la assim não estava a ajudar, ajustei o lençol para não se notar. "Aria! O que estás a fazer?" Ela olhou para mim pelo espelho.

"Estou a ver o que tu fizeste." Diz ela num tom sério. Ela virou-se para mim e eu vi as minhas marcas no peito e no pescoço. Isso fez-me ainda mais duro, ver as minhas marcas na pele delicada de porcelana dela e pensar na noite passada. "Espero que estejas feliz." Diz ela.

"Estou muito feliz na verdade." Ela revira os olhos e volta para a cama. "Sentes-te dorida?"

"Eu sinto-me bem, tirando as tuas lindas marcas." Diz ela.

"Não fiques chateada, isso vai passar." Eu beijo-lhe a bochecha.

"A tua sorte é que eu gosto de ti senão ias ver." Ela aproxima-se mais de mim.

"Só gostas de mim? Eu pensei que me amavas!" Eu provoco-a.

"Talvez ame." Ela provocou de volta.

Eu sorri e beijei-a demorando para me afastar dela, ela não se queria afastar e por isso veio ainda mais para cima de mim. Lá se foi a ideia de perder a erecção. Ela pareceu perceber e levou a mão mais para baixo até ao meu umbigo deslizando ainda mais lentamente para baixo, estava perigosamente perto de tocar no meu membro duro até que parou. Não sei se por estar insegura, mas nunca deixando de me olhar nos olhos. "Queres tocar?"

"Quero."

Guiei a mão dela mais para baixo, até ter a mão dela em torno dele.

"Porque acordaste assim?" Então ela tinha notado a minha erecção matinal.

"Às vezes acontece, é normal."

"Isso deixou-me excitada." Ela morde o lábio, ela consegue ser tão sensual quando faz isso. Ela estava a fazer um esforço para não ser tão tímida no que toca ao nosso corpo e ao sexo. Aliás… era um pouco da personalidade curiosa dela. Eu tinha conquistado totalmente a confiança dela a noite passada.

"Posso ver?" Pergunto-lhe. Ela concorda e eu levo a minha mão até à sua vagina. "Jesus Aria! Estás tão molhada." Ela pareceu envergonhada depois do meu comentário e parou de mexer no meu pénis. "Não é uma coisa má." Eu disse-lhe. "Podias ter-me dito logo o que querias."

Ela voltou a olhar para mim e mordeu o lábio. "Não quero parecer devassa."

"Podes dizer-me tudo Aria, eu nunca vou levar a mal se quiseres fazer alguma coisa diferente ou se quiseres mais."

"A sério?"

"Sim." Beijei-lhe a ponta do nariz. Ela sorri e monta-se em cima de mim. "O que vais fazer?" Eu sorri. Sem me dizer nada ela baixou-se e beijou-me.

Ela puxou o cabelo para a frente cobrindo a mama direita e expondo ainda mais as marcas que eu lhe fiz. "Não sei, o que posso fazer?" Eu estava maravilhado por ter uma mulher nua sentada em cima de mim a implorar que eu a deixasse comandar. Passei as minhas mãos da cintura à parte detrás do joelho dela. Movi-me mais para trás de forma a que tivesse um pouco mais sentado e ela moveu-se comigo, ela deixou a entrada dela roçar ligeiramente no meu pénis o que me deixou mais ansioso e duro.

"Se estás magoada de ontem é melhor não continuares." Eu aviso.

"Eu estou bem!" Ela insiste. "Eu quero tanto Ezra." Ela diz com uma voz infantil que me deixa louco.

Alinhei-me com a entrada dela e então ela sentou-se sobre mim, resultando num suspiro alto de nós dois. Ela levantou-se um pouco e voltou a sentar-se. Ela não foi coordenada num ritmo constante então tive de intervir, coloquei um braço em volta da cintura dela e outra na coxa ajudando-a a adquirir um movimento melhor para ambos. Quando ela conseguiu apenas acariciei as coxas dela e vi-a saltar em mim, deliciosa e perfeita.

"Ezra." Ela gemeu voltando para baixo.

Levei uma das mãos para o meio das pernas delas e massajei suavemente. "Gostas?" Provoquei.

"OH SIM!" Ela mandou a cabeça para trás expondo o pescoço. "Não pares, por favor." Ela exigiu enquanto continuava o seu movimento.

Eu sorri e dei beijos doces em todos os lugares que conseguia alcançar. Ela devia estar muito perto de atingir o clímax. "Ezra!" Ela suspirou quando os seus músculos ficaram tensos por apenas alguns segundos. Ela abraçou o meu pescoço e beijou-o. Eu ia deitá-la e terminar quando ela me parou. "Eu sou capaz." Disse ela calma, ainda mole de todo o prazer que teve. Começou a moer em movimentos circulares que me deixou louco.

"Isso é muito bom." Eu disse com uma voz arrastada. Ela não parou, mas o ritmo dela era tão lento que me estava a deixar ansioso para a penetrar rápido e profundo. Ela recuperou do seu próprio orgasmo e começou a movimentar-se um pouco mais rápido.

"É bom assim?" Ela pergunta-me.

"É maravilhoso." A velocidade estava a deixar-me cada vez mais perto da minha ejaculação. "Não imaginas a vontade que tenho de mudar de posição e dar-te bem forte até esqueceres o teu nome." Disse-lhe ao ouvido.

Ela olhou para mim. "Eu também quero. Estou tão perto novamente Ezra, acho que não vou aguentar mais." Ela ia ter um segundo orgasmo em breve.

Deitei-a, ela gemeu baixinho pela falta de contacto por alguns segundos. Ela é exigente. Eu sorri, deslizando para dentro dela novamente. Ela puxou-me para um beijo intenso, enquanto eu lhe dava as minhas estocadas. Ela não deixou de gemer tal como eu que estava faminto pela mudança de movimento. Comecei a investir com mais rápido sabendo que tanto eu como ela estávamos tão perto. Eu gemi ao ouvido dela. "Babe, tu és maravilhosa… não vou aguentar muito mais."

"Eu também."

"Olha para mim, não feches os olhos." Eu pedi-lhe. "Vê o que eu faço contigo." Incentivando-a a olhar para o nosso sexo. Ela gemeu e chegou ao seu prazer sem tirar os olhos dos meus. Eu fui ainda mais rápido e cheguei ao meu também. Ela gemeu também quando eu o fiz e sai dela. Eu amo-a demais!

Deitei-me abraçado a ela exausto, tal como ela, felizmente ainda era cedo e podíamos dormir mais um pouco.

* * *

"Estou a ver que correu bem!" Diz a Hanna colocando mais água quente no meu banho. "Como foi?"

Suspirei e encostei-me na banheira. "Não achas que queres saber de mais Hanna?"

"É só por curiosidade, mas pelas marcas vejo que foi intenso. Ele foi gentil?"

"Ele foi gentil, carinhoso, compreensivo, romântico, doce… um cavalheiro de verdade."

Ela riu. "Acabou de descrever o Sr. Ezra de todos os dias."

* * *

 **O que acharam? xD Quem gostou de ver a Aria mais descontraída e disposta a aventuras? A manhã 12 Julho ;) Fica a dica para os atentos xD**

 **EzriaBeauty: Mais momentos românticos e calientes estão para vir :D Quem vai para a cabana?**

 **Caro:** **Thank you! ^^** **I'll keep writing for sure.**

 **Sigam-me se quiserem saber quando sai um capítulo novo e não se esqueçam daquele comentário com o vosso apoio!** **Bjs** **e até ao próximo capítulo!**


	51. LI

"Ezra." Entro no escritório. "Sempre vamos para a cabana hoje?" Pergunto-lhe.

"Vamos assim que terminar de deixar algumas ordens." Diz ele.

"Vamos ficar fora por muito tempo?"

"Apenas uma semana, temos de voltar para ter a certeza que a ilha ainda está segura e para completar o inventário. Depois podemos voltar à cabana se quiseres."

"Eu posso ficar na cabana enquanto tu vens."

"Isso está fora de questão."

"Talvez seja uma má ideia. Como posso sobreviver sem ti?" Digo e ele ri.

O meu marido é incrivelmente belo e inteligente enquanto escreve. Fiquei atrás dele e coloquei as mãos nos seus ombros massajando. "Estás tão tenso. Relaxa." Ele respirou fundo e continuou. Comecei a cantar baixinho a letra que eu escrevi para ele. " _Breathe, you that it's all right, Oh there ain't need to worry, There is no need to fight. Whoa, you know you gotta breathe; I love the way you stand, The way you take me by the hand. I love the way, the way you hold me_." Ele pegou na minha mão e puxou-me até ficar ao seu lado. Ezra chegou-se para trás de forma a que eu me pudesse sentar no seu colo e foi o que eu fiz. Ele agarrou firmemente a minha cintura e beijou-me.

"Fiquei surpreendido quando cantaste ontem, não sabia que sabias cantar."

"Existem mais algumas coisas da minha vida que não sabes e isso é normal. Existem coisas banais que eu não me lembro de contar. Não nos temos de preocupar com o tempo agora, teremos muito para partilhar as nossas vidas um com o outro."

Ele sorri. "Cantar como tu cantas não é banal. Tu podias ser uma cantora famosa talvez."

"Cantar não te disse porque não quis, era uma carta na minha manga. Uma rainha e cantora?" Eu ri.

Ele ri também. "Quantas mais cartas tens na manga?"

"Acho que tens de esperar para ver." Mantive o mistério apesar de não ter mais nenhuma qualidade.

"Ansioso." Ele beija-me novamente.

* * *

"Está tudo tão diferente." Ela diz. "Um lugar para os cavalos." Ela sorri.

Ajudei-a a descer. "Bem-vinda ao nosso lar meu amor." Ela sorri e beija-me. Eu adoro como descontraída ela se tornou comigo. Ela pega numa das duas malas que trouxe. "Deixa-me levar!" Eu insisto.

Peguei na mão dela e abri a cabana. Tinha deixado a janela aberta antes de voltar para manter um aspecto habitado para quando voltasse.

Ela olha à volta. "Não tinhas de fazer isto tudo por minha causa." Ela entrou ainda mais. "Esta porta leva à rua?" Ela pergunta.

"Porque não vês?"

Ela abre a porta com uma expressão curiosa. "Eu não acredito." Ela leva a mão ao peito. "Como?" Eu beijo-lhe o topo da cabeça.

"Pensei que seria adequado. Uma casa de banho é essencial para uma mulher."

Ela enche o meu rosto de beijos. "Eu não posso acreditar."

"O dia de ontem ainda foi um sonho para mim."

"Se é um sonho, não quero acordar." Diz ela com um sorriso incrível.

"A Hanna mandou alguma comida para não me ter de preocupar com isso hoje e podemos ir para a praia, ver as estrelas e apreciar um momento só nosso."

Ela sorri. "Isso parece perfeito. Eu vou arrumar as minhas roupas depois podemos ir."

"Eu vou fazer o mesmo."

Posso dizer que em vez de demorar 10 minutos já estávamos pelo menos há 20 minutos a tentar arrumar a roupa. Eu ia provocando a paciência dela e beijando em vários pontos.

"Ezra… a sério… assim não sou capaz." Ela choraminga no abraço que lhe dei.

"Eu deixo-te em paz por agora." Eu disse em provocação.

Ela desaprovou o meu comportamento e volto a arrumar os seus vestidos da gaveta da cómoda. Eu arrumei também um conjunto de camisas dentro de uma gaveta e acabei.

Sentei-me na beira da cama a olhar para ela que ainda tinha pelo menos mais 3 ou 4 vestidos na mala. "Tu és linda." Ela olhou para mim e sorriu tímida. "A sério, amo tudo em ti."

"Eu também amo tudo em ti. Excepto quando tenho mesmo de fazer alguma coisa e tu tentas distrair-me."

"Não tenho culpa, já te disse que és irresistível."

Ela sorri colocando o último vestido. "Eu vejo como as mulheres te olham quando saímos e como a Jackie te queria tanto de volta. Não sou a única pessoa irresistível neste quarto."

"Vês! Somos feitos um para o outro." Eu puxo-a para o meu colo. "E nenhuma mulher me interessa mais minha querida." Eu beijei-a. "Vamos lá para fora?"

* * *

O meu marido levou algumas mantas para a areia e fez o fogo. _O meu marido Ezra Fitzgerald…_ ainda não posso acreditar que tinha cometido tamanha loucura por amor. Ele foi ainda mais amável a cada segundo se isso era mesmo possível.

Eu estava a trocar para uma camisa de noite enquanto ele ficava também mais confortável. Ele ofereceu-se para sair, mas eu permiti que ele ficasse. Foi estranho fazê-lo à frente dele, mas ele era meu marido já me tinha visto nua e não havia problema com isso.

Comecei a sentir-me um pouco desconfortável quando ele não tirou os olhos de mim. "O que foi?" Eu olhei para baixo, as marcas dele estavam em mim.

"Não devia ter feito tantas marcas na tua pele perfeita."

"Não faz mal. Elas vão desaparecer e eu amei quando tu fizeste cada uma." Toquei numa que tinha no meu seio. "Especialmente esta." Provoquei.

Ele respirou fundo. "Eu vou esperar lá fora." Eu ri.

Deixei-o escapar desta vez, mas não ia acontecer de novo. Eu queria testar o limite dele e agora podíamos ir até ao fim. _Aria… devias ser mais recatada… eu não quero saber, ele gosta de mim assim. Ele disse para não perder o fogo e isto faz parte._ Não quero que ele tenha razões para procurar outra mulher para isso. O meu pai e a minha mãe não eram felizes. Ambos se traiam um ao outro e era tão desprezível. Eu quero que o amor nunca acabe entre o Ezra e eu.

Saí da cabana e encontrei-me com o Ezra no exterior. Ele levou-me para a praia ao colo e deitou-me no meio das mantas, beijou-me a testa e deitou-se ao meu lado. Estava uma noite agradável de verão e as estrelas pareciam mais brilhantes do que nunca.

"Eu adorei a surpresa da cabana. Não podia imaginar tudo isto."

"A cabana já precisava de reparações à muito tempo. Eu comecei a construí-la com 14 anos para fugir do meu pai. As coisas ficavam um pouco agressivas às vezes e eu precisava de sair de casa senão já sabia que ele me ia bater."

"Não merecias nada disso Ezra." Ele tinha tantos vergões nas costas que era impossível contar.

"Quando matei o meu pai foi um instinto de sobrevivência… eu sabia que era uma questão de tempo para ele me matar, a ilha não era suficientemente grande para nós dois." Ele não gostava de falar do pai ou do passado no geral, ele tinha uma grande mágoa dentro dele.

"Eu não te julgo por nada do que fizeste, tu tinhas a tua razão e eu percebi isso. Só não te culpes por nada, tu foste tão corajoso."

Eu podia ver um sorriso nos seus lábios. "Tu és muito doce amor. Eu desisti de me culpar quando deixei de beber. Ainda me sinto injustiçado, mas não posso voltar no tempo e mesmo que pudesse voltar não o fazia por ele eu iria voltar para te poder conhecer novamente e casar contigo centenas de vezes."

Isso fez-me sorrir. "Eu podia ter sido menos rude no inicio, mas eu sentia-me muito insegura"

"É normal e eu não te posso culpar por algo assim."

"Tens mais histórias das estrelas?" Pergunto para mudar um pouco o tema que estava muito pesado.

"Claro."

* * *

Ele tinha acabado de me contar a história de Órion. "Isso é tão triste… Artemis matou o seu próprio amor."

"Ela descobriu que era ele e colocou-o nas estrelas." Ele indicou-me a constelação.

"Não deixa de ser uma história muito triste." Deitei a cabeça no seu peito.

"Já queres ir dormir meu amor?" Ele acariciou o meu cabelo.

"Não tenho sono ainda." Eu brinco com a mão dele. "Podemos namorar um pouco?" Pergunto inocente.

* * *

 **Está quase a acabar... não acredito.**

 **EzriaBeauty: Obrigada ^^ fico sempre super feliz por saber que gostas :D Será que esta noite ainda vai aquecer? xD**

 **Sigam-me se quiserem saber quando sai um capítulo novo e não se esqueçam daquele comentário com o vosso apoio!** **Bjs** **e até ao próximo capítulo!**


	52. LII

_"Não tenho sono ainda." Eu brinco com a mão dele. "Podemos namorar um pouco?" Pergunto inocente._

Ele sorri. "Querida, não preferes descansar? Foi um longo dia."

"Eu posso descansar depois, amanhã o dia inteiro na cama. Parece-te bem?"

"Tudo o que desejares está perfeito para mim."

"Não tens de fazer todas as minhas vontades."

"Eu trouxe-te para aqui para termos um tempo sozinhos, só eu e tu por isso quero passar todo o tempo contigo a fazer seja o que for."

Eu sorri pela doçura dele. Às vezes perguntava-me se ele tinha mesmo 26 anos. "Eu amo-te muito." Beijei-o no rosto. Coloquei-me em cima dele e beijei-o perto da orelha. "Eu não quero que penses mal de mim, mas… eu adoro quando me tocas e quando te posso dar tanto prazer."

"Eu nunca vou pensar mal de ti, eu amo-te muito também. Eu adoro estar ligado a ti de uma forma tão intima e intensa. Quando gritas o meu nome eu sei que estou no caminho certo." Ele sussurra esta última parte ao meu ouvido.

Beijei o pescoço dele novamente. "Posso fazer-me uma marca?" Sussurro contra a sua pele.

"Queres fazer-me uma marca? Assim como eu te fiz?" Pergunto-lhe.

Ela pareceu um pouco embaraçada. "Sim. Achas mal?"

"Seria um prazer para mim exibir a tua marca." Ela pareceu corar à luz da fogueira. "Não tenhas vergonha." Beijo-lhe os lábios com animo.

Então ela desce sedutora para o meu pescoço e beija em vários pontos até encontrar o local. Morde provocando e então chupa a carne tenra. Eu deixei-me gemer com a sensação e abracei-a mais contra mim.

"Ninguém nos pode ver mesmo, não é?" Ela chupou noutro ponto depois da pergunta.

"Estamos completamente sozinhos baby."

"Óptimo." Diz ela ainda tão sedutora como antes.

Ela desaperta a minha camisa e as minhas calças. "O que vais fazer?" Ela apanhou-me de surpresa quando tirou a sua própria camisa de noite e ficou nua na minha frente. "Aria… tu és maravilhosa, mas não temos de fazer isso." Eu suspiro quando ela chupa o meu mamilo. Eu não devia incentivá-la… fizemos isto 3 vezes desde que casamos o que resultou em 4 orgasmos dela e se isso fosse demais para uma menina tão pequena e frágil como ela? Ela era virgem… "Aria, eu estou preocupado contigo… tu tens sempre tanto desejo."

Ela afasta-se. "Não gostas?"

"Eu adoro baby, mas se não tens vontade não forces."

"Eu não estou a forçar." Pelo olhar dela vejo que é verdade. "Não me queres dessa forma agora?"

"Eu quero-te em todos os sentidos não apenas no físico."

Ela sorriu e a preocupação desapareceu do seu rosto. Ela baixa-se e beija-me com força. "Deixa-te levar."

"Nunca pensei que a minha mulher fosse tão assanhada." Eu sorri e apertei a coxa dela com força.

"Uma caixinha de surpresas, não é?" Ela continuou o seu trilho de beijos no meu pescoço.

Suspirei quando ela mordeu em mais um sitio no meu pescoço e para meu espanto deslizou a mão para dentro das minhas calças. O meu membro já estava duro de a ver assim em cima de mim. Tento virá-la para lhe dar tanto prazer como ela me estava a fazer sentir, mas ela impede-me continuando os seus movimentos.

Hanna tinha-me falado esta manhã que podia dar muito prazer ao Ezra se colocasse o seu membro na minha boca. Eu não sabia bem o que pensar parecia horrível fazer isso, mas ela disse que todos os homens adoram e eu podia tentar com ele.

Ele estava a olhar para mim atentamente até que agarrei o seu membro, ele fechou os olhos e respirou fundo e eu aproveitei a distracção para dar uma lambida suave na cabeça. Ele olhou instantaneamente para mim. "Aria… o que…" Coloquei-o novamente na minha boca. Ele gemeu. "Céus Aria… isso… isto é bom…" Ele suspirou novamente e olhou para mim. Eu continuei até ele rugir o meu nome e ter um orgasmo. Deitei-me novamente ao seu lado. Ele agarrou-me perto dele ainda a recuperar do seu estado.

"Eu não tinha a certeza se ias gostar." Disse-lhe limpando a minha boca.

A única resposta dele foi beijar a minha boca e aprofundar um beijo selvagem que resultou em mais algumas mordidas no meu pescoço. "Eu também vou fazer isto para ti minha querida."

"Ezra… não tens de…" Ele voltou a beijar os meus lábios para me calar. Ele beijou todo o caminho para baixo o que me deixou com mais desejo.

Ele abriu as minhas pernas e beijou muito provocador o interior das minhas pernas sem tocar no meu sexo. Ele esteve assim por uma eternidade. "Ezra… não aguento mais por favor." Senti a respiração dele lá em baixo.

"Tu és perfeita." Mais uma vez podia sentir a vibração da sua respiração.

"Por favor." Eu implorei. Não me restava mais nada eu queria tanto que ele me tocasse.

Então algo quente e húmido tocou em mim. A língua dele estava a brincar comigo e senti a minha respiração a ganhar ritmo enquanto me contorci um pouco. Deixei escapar um pequeno grito quando ele chupou. Senti uma pequena vibração do seu riso e depois continuou. "Oh Ezra…" Eu gemi satisfeita com tudo o que ele estava a fazer comigo.

Ela é deliciosa, nunca pensei que ao segundo dia ela fizesse isto. Apanhou-me tanto de surpresa. A Aria é linda quando está excitada e exige prazer. As costas dela arquearam e ela tinha a mão num dos seios acariciando-o e outra agarrava a manta debaixo dela com força. "É assim tão bom baby?"

"A tua boca é maravilhosa." Ela disse olhando para mim. Eu continuei e não tirei os olhos dos dela. Coloquei dois dedos dentro dela. Ela gritou novamente. Não tardou para ela ter o seu orgasmo e gritar o meu nome.

"Tu és magnifica meu amor." Beijei de volta até chegar aos seus lábios mais uma vez. Ela beijou-me com puro amor.

"Tu és muito melhor que eu nisto."

"Eu adorei a tua tentativa e espero que não seja a última."

"Estou cansada." Eu sorri do comentário dela.

"Vou levar-te para a cama."

* * *

Acordei com um raio de sol quente e uma brisa tranquila parecia tarde, mas quem se importa quando se está num paraíso tropical? Tinha os braços do meu marido à minha volta e isso é a coisa mais importante do mundo. Eu sentia-me tão amada e desejada por ele.

Sentei-me com cuidado e procurei a minha camisa de noite. _Está lá fora._ Peguei na camisa dele e vesti-a. Era enorme para mim, mas servia para tapar um pouco o meu corpo para ir lá fora recolher as mantas e a roupa.

Quando voltei ele já estava acordado e encostado na cabeceira na cama. "Bom dia amor." Diz ele quando eu entro.

"Bom dia querido." Digo dobrando as mantas.

"Ficas melhor com a minha camisa do que eu." Eu sorri e voltei para a cama para ficar com ele.

"Posso começar a andar assim em vez dos meus vestidos." Eu brinquei.

Ele beijou a minha testa e ficamos deitados apenas apreciando o momento juntos.

Eu fiquei com a camisa dele o dia inteiro e enquanto ele cortava mais alguma lenha eu fiquei na cama a ler um livro.

Mais tarde fomos para a praia.

"Podemos entrar na água." Ele diz. Olhei para o mar calmo.

"Desde que não me assustes como a última vez por mim tudo bem." Ele girou-me como se estivéssemos a dançar e beija-me. Eu definitivamente não quero que este estado prós casamento acabe.

"Não vou fazer isso contigo novamente." Ele namorou comigo enquanto entravamos mais na água.

"Devia ter tirado a camisa vou-me molhar."

"Não faz mal depois seca." Ele beija-me a ponta do nariz.

"Vais ensinar-me a nadar?"

"Posso ensinar-te a boiar primeiro." Ele segura-me sobre a água. "Relaxa deixa o teu corpo leve. Não te vou deixar." Eu fiz o que ele disse, sentia a mão dele nas minhas costas e na minha perna. "Fecha os olhos e confia em mim." Concentrei-me na minha respiração e nos sons do mar.

Ele ia deixando as minhas costas por breves segundos fazendo-me abrir os olhos assustada, mas rapidamente voltava. Não sei ao certo quanto tempo passou, mas eu sentia-me exausta por fazer os meus músculos da barriga tensos para conseguir flutuar. "Estou cansada." Ele deixou-me ficar de pé e fomos para um pouco mais fundo, a água quase me chegava ao pescoço. "Não me sinto confortável, estou quase sem pé."

"Não te preocupes eu não vou deixar que nada te aconteça. Se ficares sem pé só tens de dar aos pés e aos braços calmamente e ter calma."

"Isso parece fácil dizendo."

"Vamos mais para a frente."

"Tenho medo." Atirei-me a ele abraçando o pescoço e a cintura dele com as minhas pernas.

Ele sorri abraçando-me de volta. "Não tens de ter medo meu amor porque estás segura comigo. Eu vou continuar."

Eu concordei, mas não me larguei dele.

A água também estava quase no pescoço dele. Se eu o deixar vou afogar-me. "Vamos mergulhar? Não te vou deixar."

"Está bem." Inspirei, prendi a respiração e ele desceu. Roubando-me um beijo antes de nos trazer à superfície.

Limpei a água dos meus olhos e olhei para ele. "Começo a achar que me trouxeste para aqui porque não tenho como fugir."

"Descobriste o meu segredo." Ele diz rindo. Beijei-o e apreciei o momento apaixonado que vivemos.

* * *

 **Foi um capitulo fofinho, não foi? ;)**

 **Caro: Thank you very much!** **The story will end, but I have another theme ready to begin. ;) I hope you can enjoy it too.**

 **EzriaBeauty: Foi quente não foi? xD O Ezra tem de ter cuidado com a mulher que tem com ele! Vou começar outra história assim que terminar esta e a 'Em coma'. Tu já sabes o tema ;) já falei disso uma vez. (vai ser mágico)**

 **Sigam-me se quiserem saber quando sai um capítulo novo e não se esqueçam daquele comentário com o vosso apoio!** **Bjs** **e até ao próximo capítulo!**


	53. LIII

Hoje era o dia de volta à vila depois da nossa Lua de Mel, Ezra já tinha aperaltado os cavalos para a nossa partida. Eu esta a vestir-me o que era um inferno sem a Hanna, todas as tiras de tecido para fazer o laço estavam a deixar-me louca. "Ezra!" Eu grito para o chamar, Ele estava lá fora a arrumar as coisas.

"O que se passa?"

"Ajuda-me." Eu peço derrotada.

Ele vem para as minhas costas e começa a fazer passar o cordel para apertar o vestido.

"Obrigada, não ia conseguir sem ti. Aperta com mais força." Ele deu um puxam que foi o suficiente para me fazer expulsar todo o ar que tinha. "Está bom." Ele começa a fazer o laço. "Podias ajudar-me a vestir mais vezes."

"Não… eu prefiro tirar-te a roupa e não vestir."

"Pois, mas não posso andar nua na vila como ando aqui."

"Pois não, isso é só para mim."

"Exato." Dei-lhe um beijo em agradecimento e estava na hora da nossa viagem de volta.

* * *

Hanna e mais algumas empregadas saem para transportar as malas. "Algumas novidades Hanna?"

"Nada senhor está tudo calmo por aqui."

Aria segue-a. Peter que tinha ficado aos cuidados da Hanna veio a correr assim que nos ouviu.

"Fofinho." Aria agarra nele. "Estás maior!" O animal lambeu a cara dela com alegria.

"Vou até ao navio do capitão Steve esta tarde para ver como estão as coisas." Aria olha para mim. "Eu volto logo não te preocupes."

"Ainda agora chegamos e ele já saiu." Queixei-me para a Hanna.

"Mas está tudo bem entre vocês dois, não está?"

"Sim Hanna, foi mágico. Eu senti-me muito amada por ele a cada segundo."

"Isso é óptimo. A senhora tem um brilho diferente agora, está mais bonita. Não que antes fosse feia, longe de mim pensar isso de sua majestade."

"Deixa-te de formalidade Hanna somos amigas." Ela sorriu. "Nós fizemos amor quase todos os dias. Na cabana, na praia, no mar, ao luar… oh Hanna nunca me senti tão bem na vida."

"E fez aquilo que lhe ensinei?"

"Sim… ele adorou. Obrigada pelo conselho."

"A Sr.ª Fitzgerald tem muito sorte em ter um homem que a ama tanto e que fará qualquer coisa por si."

"Tenho mesmo muita sorte."

* * *

Eu estava na cama a ler um livro enquanto o esperava, já passam horas do jantar quando o Ezra apareceu no quarto. Beijou a minha testa. "Está tudo bem?" Perguntei-lhe.

"Sim a ilha está calma." Diz ele tirando a roupa.

"Não tens fome?"

"Não, eu já comi." Deitou-se ao meu lado e beijou-me novamente.

"Estiveste a beber?" Eu afastei-me.

"Só um copo no navio… não estou bêbado." Diz ele. Ele tentou aproximar-se de mim novamente.

"Ezra por favor. Estou muito cansada da viagem." Eu estava mesmo cansada não foi uma desculpa.

"Certo. Boa noite então." Diz ele um pouco amuado apagando a vela.

"Ezra…"

"Boa noite."

* * *

Quando acordei na manhã seguinte podia sentir o cheiro e os braços fortes do meu marido. Ele ficou chateado porque o afastei a noite passada tenho a certeza. Eu sentia-me tão egoísta por pensar só em mim os últimos dias. Abri os meus olhos para ver a cara dele com a luz fraca do quarto. Por qualquer razão devo-me ter aproximado dele durante a noite e ele de mim.

Ele parecia um anjo enquanto dormia e eu tinha tanta sorte em tê-lo comigo. Devem ter passado horas até que ele acordou.

"Bom dia." Disse-lhe suave.

"Bom dia." Diz ele ainda com os olhos fechados.

"Desculpa por ontem."

Ele abriu os olhos. "Porquê?"

"Ficaste chateado."

Ele respirou fundo. "Foi da pressão eu não estava chateado… só quero que estejas segura eu amo-te demais para te perder."

"Tu não me vais perder e se isso acontecer algum dia fica a saber que todos os momentos que tive contigo foram os melhores da minha vida. Eu não tenho vida sem ti. Sinto-me tão egoísta por não pensar no que tu sentes. Eu amo-te Ezra, não imaginas quanto." Quando disse isto pensei que o podia perder realmente e podia sentir as lágrimas a formarem-se.

"Não chores." Ele beijou a minha testa e limpou as minhas lágrimas. "Tu não és egoísta." Ele acariciou o meu rosto. "Não penses em perdas pensa em tudo de bom que vivemos e ainda vamos viver juntos."

Eu sorri e beijei-o com todo o amor, eu nunca o iria perder… ele estará no meu coração para sempre.

* * *

"Eu vou voltar ao barco e depois vou passar no forte." Digo à Aria depois do almoço.

"Queres a minha companhia?" Ela pergunta muito doce.

"Não recusaria, mas penso que não queres passar um dia inteiro comigo num barco quando não te posso dar atenção. Podes divertir-te aqui com o Peter e a Hanna."

"Vou seguir o teu conselho." Ela diz. "Não queres a minha ajuda para algum inventário?" Ela estava muito insistente em fazer alguma coisa por mim hoje.

"Aria descansa, relaxa e não te preocupes."

"Está bem."

* * *

Passaram mais 2 semanas e eu não sei porque me sinto sempre cansada quando acordo e quando me deito. O Ezra trabalhava duro todos os dias, mantinha as actividades da minha protecção, a protecção do forte e ainda fazia o inventário sempre que era preciso.

"Senhora Aria… parece tão pálida esta manhã." Diz Hanna.

"O Ezra já saiu?"

"Ainda não, está no escritório acho que hoje vai sair mais tarde."

"Eu…" Senti uma grande vontade de vomitar, corri para a casa de banho e vomitei no primeiro recipiente que encontrei. A Hanna ajudou-me colocando a mão nas minhas costas e afastando o meu cabelo.

"Está tudo bem." Diz ela. Ela encheu a pia com água para eu lavar a boca e o rosto.

"Eu não quero parecer metida, mas… a senhora Aria já pensou que pode estar grávida? Eu contei mais de 1 mês e meio desde a sua última menstruação e tem-se sentido sempre tão cansada sem razão."

"Grávida? E se for apenas uma constipação?"

"E o período?"

Eu mordi o lábio. "O que faço?"

"Devia começar por contar ao Sr. Ezra que suspeita."

"E se não for? E se passar e o meu período aparecer?"

"Então explica que foi um susto."

"Eu acho que ainda é muito cedo para dizer se estou mesmo grávida."

"Mas se está grávida o Sr. Ezra é pai do bebé, ele gostaria de saber o que se passa."

"Tens razão… não posso esconder algo assim dele. Vou dizer-lhe ainda hoje."

Hanna vestiu-me e então fui para a sala tomar o meu pequeno-almoço.

"Aria querida, estava à tua espera." Diz Ezra que se levantou para me beijar de bom dia. "Continuas cansada?" Ele parecia preocupado.

Eu ocupei o meu lugar. "Um pouco, mas nada de especial Ezra." Ele ainda olhou para mim. "Eu estou bem." Insisti.

Trouxeram o meu chá. "Eu preciso de te contar uma coisa."

"Podes dizer-me o que for."

Assim que a empregada entra com o café do Ezra o meu estômago dá uma volta. "Desculpa." Eu coloco a mão na minha boca e corro o mais rapidamente possível para a casa de banho.

"Aria!" Ele corre atrás de mim e quando me viu encolhida no chão a vomitar num balde rapidamente veio para o meu lado. "Eu vou pedir um médico. Tu vais ficar bem."

"Eu não preciso de um médico." Digo limpando a minha boca.

"O que queres dizer com isso?" Ele ajudou-me a levantar.

"Eu acho que o que tenho o médico não pode resolver."

"Achas que é assim tão grave?" Ele parecia assustado. "Eu posso levar-te de viagem e ver um médico melhor se for preciso." Ele diz.

"Eu estou bem Ezra eu não preciso de um médico eu juro."

"Então o que se passa?" Ela parecia um pouco pálida ainda. "Eu não te quero perder."

"Tu não me vais perder." Ela sorri. Apesar de um sorriso simples isso deu-me mais confiança. "Podes tirar o dia para mim hoje? Já não passamos tanto tempo juntos."

"Claro que sim, primeiro diz-me o que se passa."

"Ezra eu nunca te menti por favor tem alguma paciência." Será que ela tem algum tumor que apareceu de repente… ela ficou assim depois de voltarmos da cabana. Se calhar é tristeza, quer voltar para o castelo e ver os pais. Eu não sabia o que era, mas para a deixar assim tinha de ser sério. Guardar segredo é sempre mau sinal provavelmente ela já tinha visto aquela doença antes e sabe que o que tem é terminar… Eu só quero que a minha Aria fique bem.

* * *

 **Será que a Aria está mesmo grávida? E mais importante ela vai dizer a verdade ou inventar uma mentira? ;)**

 **pllfanezriacm: Thank you for your support! ^^**

 **EzriaBeauty: Verdade parece que foi ontem que comecei a publicar esta história (e foi em Fevereiro como o tempo passa). Eu adoro parar e pensar em algo novo para escrever e sinto que esta foi a única história que mesmo acabando teve o maior potencial (podia ter ido muito mais longe do que fui) e se algum dia ficar sem ideias para outras ainda posso fazer um sequela desta.**

 **Sigam-me se quiserem saber quando sai um capítulo novo e não se esqueçam daquele comentário com o vosso apoio!** **Bjs** **e até ao próximo capítulo!**


	54. LIV

Felizmente Aria conseguiu comer alguma coisa ao almoço e agora estava a dormir uma sesta. A cabeça dela estava no meu peito e eu sentia como se a tivesse negligenciado todos estes dias em que ela tem estado sozinha e cansada de manhã à noite. _Eu sou um péssimo marido._ Sabe-se lá se ela não me disse que anda doente para não me preocupar. Eu também estava cansado então deixei-me dormir também.

* * *

"Ezra? Estás a dormir?" A voz dela foi suave.

"Não." Eu respondi de olhos fechados. Então a mão dela estava no meu rosto e beijou toda a minha face. "Sentes-te melhor meu amor?"

"Sim. Eu queria muito ir à praia, pode ser?"

"O meu amorzinho quer ir à praia? Mas estás doente." Eu beijei-a de volta.

Ela sorri muito quando a chamo por apelidos doces. "Por favor!" Ela deu-me um olhar que eu não podia dizer não.

"Está bem vamos lá."

Ela parecia muito animada e eu adoro vê-la assim. "Podemos levar o Peter?" Ela pediu.

"Sim podemos."

* * *

Peter estava cansado de brincar e deitou-se na areia. Eu e ela sentamo-nos na areia, eu passei as mãos em torno da cintura dela abraçando-a.

"Sentia falta da calma do mar." Diz ela.

"Desculpa por não te conseguir trazer mais vezes, eu vou tirar alguns dias para ti a partir de agora."

Ela sorri. "Fico feliz por ouvir isso."

"Porque não me disseste que estavas tão doente?"

"Eu não estou."

"Mas esta manhã…" Ela corta-me com um beijo.

"Eu não estou doente, mas tenho de te contar uma coisa… eu não tive coragem… eu nem sei se é mesmo verdade."

"O quê?"

Ela olhou-me nos olhos e mordeu o lábio. "Eu acho que posso estar grávida."

 _Grávida_. A palavra bateu-me com força e deixou-me atordoando… nós nunca tínhamos falado muito em ter uma criança.

"Eu não sei se estou mesmo, mas eu não queria esconder isto de ti." Diz ela.

Eu ainda estava em choque. Uma criança… minha e dela.

"Diz alguma coisa por favor!" Ela parecia desesperada.

Eu coloquei a mão no seu rosto. "Estás feliz?"

"Eu… estou com medo da tua reacção." Diz ela.

"Porquê?"

"Podes não querer o bebé agora… eu não sei."

"Eu sei que nunca falamos disto correctamente e com a calma e preocupação que merecia, mas eu quero ter esta criança mais do que tudo. Eu amo-te Aria e quero ser o melhor pai e marido." Eu selei a minha promessa com um beijo. "Eu ainda não posso acreditar que tens o meu bebé em ti." Eu coloquei a mão na sua barriga.

"Eu não tenho mesmo a certeza."

"Eu desejo que estejas certa e se não for desta vez não te preocupes teremos muitas oportunidades para tentar de novo."

Ela sorri. "Eu amo-te." Ela colocou a mão sobre a minha.

* * *

O Ezra parecia genuinamente feliz depois de lhe contar que estava à espera de um bebé. Agora só não o queria deixar decepcionado caso fosse um falso alarme. Voltamos para casa de mãos dadas e Peter seguiu-nos fiel.

Estava a conseguir comer o jantar leve que a Hanna preparou para mim.

Ezra parecia ainda mais inchado de felicidade. "Hanna, a partir de hoje certifica-te que a Aria come por dois."

"Como?" Eu pergunto.

"Para o nosso bebé é claro." Diz ele.

"Eu posso comer o mesmo tenho a certeza que não vou ter fome."

"Tu comes sempre tão pouco." Diz ele.

"Eu como o que é suficiente para não ter fome."

"Pois agora tens de comer para não teres fome e para o nosso bebé não ter fome." Ele era casmurro.

"Está bem." Nem valia a pena protestar e tirá-lo daquele estado de orgulho por conseguir vir a ser um pai.

Terminamos a nossa refeição, levantei-me e sentei-me no colo dele.

Ele abraça a minha cintura e espera pelo meu próximo passo. Hanna entra na sala nesse momento. "Não precisamos de mais nada por hoje Hanna, obrigada." Diz ele, não lhe dando muita importância.

"Boa noite, Hanna."

"Boa noite senhor, senhora." Diz ela antes de sair.

"O que vais fazer?" Perguntei-lhe.

"Nada. Vou cuidar de ti e vamos dormir uma noite descansados." Diz ele levantando-se comigo ao colo.

Encostei a cabeça no ombro dele e bocejei. "Não sei como posso estar já tão cansada."

"É o bebé a roubar-te energia, tenho a certeza que te vais sentir melhor quando começares a ficar habituada."

"Tenho sido tão distante de ti estes dias e por causa disso nem reparei." Digo ao Ezra um pouco triste.

"Não te sentes culpada, pois não?"

"Um pouco… se não fosse tão distraída talvez já tivesse descoberto a gravidez."

"Não penses assim descobriste na altura que tinha de ser." Ele beijou a minha testa depois de me sentar na cadeira da penteadeira.

Ele desfez o laço do meu corpete que não estava muito apertado enquanto desfiz o meu cabelo. Quando ele terminou foi até à cómoda para tirar uma camisa limpa para mim.

"Posso dormir com a tua camisa?" Eu pedi.

"Claro." Ele ia tirar uma camisa dele da gaveta.

Eu vi-me livre do resto do vestido e tudo o que tinha no corpo. Estava nua no meio do nosso quarto e a dirigir-me para ele. "Ezra…" Comecei a desfazer os botões da camisa que ele tinha vestida. "Eu quero esta, pode ser?"

"Mas esta suja." Ele parecia um cachorro confuso com um olhar de desejo e amor. _Pena sentir-me tão cansada._

"Cheira a ti." Consegui tirar-lhe a camisa e visto-a. "Eu gosto de te sentir perto assim." Agarro nas calças que ele costuma usar para dormir e entrego-lhas. "Não te demores." Eu subi na cama e não passaram mais de 2 minutos para ele estar ao meu lado.

Ezra encheu-me de beijos, mas o que mais me tocava era o facto de ele deixar a mão dele na minha barriga. Eu não sei se foi sem querer ou por querer proteger e dar todo o amor que podia ao pequeno ser dentro de mim.

Eu sentia-me a pesar cada vez mais. "E-Ezra…" Ele terminou o beijo. "Vamos dormir?"

"Só um segundo." Diz ele descendo para a minha barriga e deixando um beijo. Foi o quinto momento mais ternurento que vivi com ele depois do pedido de namoro, pedido de casamento, dia do casamento e a nossa primeira noite de amor. Eu fiquei um pouco emocionada. Óbvio que ele era sempre dedicado a mim e dava-me sempre o seu amor, mas desta forma é diferente. Ele subiu e voltou a dar-me um último beijo.

Eu virei-me de costas para ele e ele posicionou-se atrás de mim depois de apagar a vela. Eu sentia-me muito segura assim. "Boa noite meu amor." Disse-lhe.

Ele abraçou a minha cintura por trás. "Bons sonhos meu anjo." Ele era tão querido.

* * *

 **Só mais 4 capítulos para terminar!**

 **EzriaBeauty: O tempo voa mesmo ;) Esta já é a minha história mais longa de sempre, mas acho que eu a próxima vai passar esta! xD Tenho o feeling! Parece-me que estamos aqui a desenvolver o nosso final feliz. Terminei à pouco de escrever a sex scene para a história do coma xD Vamos lá ver o que vai sair dali.**

 **Sigam-me se quiserem saber quando sai um capítulo novo e não se esqueçam daquele comentário com o vosso apoio!** **Bjs** **e até ao próximo capítulo!**


	55. LV

"Aria?" Eu chamei baixinho, senti o lado da cama onde ela estava deitada frio e fiquei automaticamente alerta. Ela estava grávida de cerca de 4 meses e se aconteceu alguma coisa? _Ela não deu sinal da sua presença no quarto._ "Aria?" Chamei um pouco mais alto. _Nada._

Saí do quarto com a vela na mão percorri grande parte da casa. Até encontrar uma luz fraca na sala. "Aria?" Chamei baixinho para não a assustar.

"Acordei-te?" Ela pergunta. Parecia tão cansada sentada no sofá com a mão na sua barriga.

"Não, eu acordei sozinho. Não te senti ao meu lado, passa-se alguma coisa contigo? É o bebé?" A barriga dela já se notava bastante bem.

"Está tudo bem, tinha muito calor no quarto." Diz ela. Os últimos dias têm sido muito quentes e eu não podia fazer nada para a ajudar.

"Eu vou abrir as janelas, vamos tentar dormir." Nunca gostei muito de abrir as janelas do quarto enquanto estava a dormir porque há muito tempo atrás alguém tentou assaltar a casa, mas com este calor ela tinha razão estava insuportável.

Ela sorri. "Eu sinto-me tão cansada que não sei se sou capaz de dormir."

"Claro que sim meu amor, vamos ter uma noite descansada." Beijo-lhe a testa assim que ela se levantou para voltarmos para o quarto.

Ajudei-a a deitar-se e ela reclamou como sempre fazia ultimamente. _Estou grávida, mas eu sou capaz._ Ela dizia. Abri uma das janelas e juntei-me a ela. "Está melhor?"

"Não noto diferença ainda, mas eu vou resolver isso." Ela começou a tirar a camisa que tinha para dormir que era longa e com certeza um pouco quente demais. No final atirou a camisa para o chão e deitou-se nua.

"Assim vai arrefecer demais." Digo-lhe.

"Mas eu sinto-me muito melhor assim." Ela diz querendo parecer inocente.

Cobri-a apenas com o lençol fino. "Bem, por muito que eu goste de ver o teu corpo não quero que fiques doente. Pode ser mau para o bebé."

A cara dela ficou um pouco mais séria ao ouvir aquilo. "E se eu for uma mãe irresponsável?" Ela tinha muitas perguntas como esta ultimamente. _E se não for boa mãe? E se não for capaz?_

"Aria, tu és perfeita e o nosso filho ou filha vai ter muita sorte em te ter. Eu também não estou seguro se vou ser capaz, mas contigo ao meu lado é impossível correr mal. Nós vamos conseguir juntos." O beijo que partilhamos foi apaixonado.

Ela sorri mais uma vez. "Tu mimas-me muito." Ela puxa mais lençol para ela.

"Estás confortável?"

"Estamos bem." Diz ela referindo-se e ela e ao nosso bebé. Era impossível não sorrir para ela.

* * *

Quando voltei a tomar consciência tinha a minha esposa nua agarrada a mim ainda a dormir. A minha mão estava na barriga dela. Eu sentia-me na obrigação proteger tanto os dois. Eu não queria mais nada no mundo.

Ela acordou pouco tempo depois com a claridade da janela ligeiramente aberta, uma brisa suave e agradável entrava o que nos tirou do calor infernar que o quarto estava durante a noite. "Bom dia querido." Diz ela esfregando os olhos.

Beijei o topo da sua cabeça. "Bom dia meu doce. Conseguiste dormir bem?"

"Sim, muito melhor na segunda parte da noite." Diz ela subindo em cima de mim.

"O que vais fazer?" Ela começa a beijar-me os lábios e o pescoço. Eu já me estava a começar a sentir duro. "Aria, tens de parar."

"Porquê Ezra? Eu quero tanto, desde que te contei que estou grávida não me queres tocar dessa maneira."

"Eu sei. É difícil para mim também, mas se faz mal ao bebé?"

"O bebé vai ficar bem." Ela sussurrou ao meu ouvido provocando-me. "Vamos Ezra tu também queres… eu sinto-o." Ela estava a torturar-me passando a mão sobre o tecido das minhas calças.

"Aria…" Eu estava tão carente do seu toque que deixei os meus olhos fechar com o prazer. "A sério… tens de parar, por favor." Eu implorei.

"Não resistas." Ela disse sedutora expondo o meu membro e beijando-o suavemente.

Eu agarrei o lençol com força impedindo-me de a agarrar e libertar a tensão dos últimos 4 meses. Ela tomou-o na boca satisfazendo-me. "Aria… baby…" Não sei se foi do tempo que não tive contacto, mas este foi o melhor oral que ela me deu até agora.

Depois de todo o prazer ela falou. "Soube bem?" Ela pergunta já deitada ao meu lado com a mão no meu peito.

"Foi incrível, mas não tinhas de fazê-lo."

"Eu queria muito amor." Ela coloca a cabeça no meu ombro e podia sentir a respiração suave dela no meu pescoço.

"Se bem te conheço ainda não estás satisfeita." Ela pareceu corar. "Não imaginas como tem sido difícil controlar o desejo que sinto por ti." Era a minha vez de ficar sobre ela.

"Não tens de controlar, só tens de me dizer." Diz ela.

Coloquei a minha mão na barriga dela. "Eu acho que posso satisfazer a minha rainha sem magoar no nosso bebé." Aria riu quando beijei a sua barriga, ela tinha cocegas.

Beijei-a com paixão e voltei a deitar-me ao lado dela sem deixar de a beijar. Todas as marcas que tinha feito da última vez já tinha desaparecido e ela estava a pedir por mais. Eu não queria parecer tão agressivo como a última vez. Deixei apenas uma marca e fui mordendo e beijando o pescoço dela com prazer. A respiração dela já não era tão suave como antes. "Toca-me." Ela pediu.

"Exigente como sempre." Digo ao ouvido dela enquanto brincava com a parte interna da coxa dela sem tocar onde ela queria. Comecei a senti-la frustrada e então toquei-a. Ela suspirou e ficou mais calma com o meu toque. Eu não deixei de beijar o pescoço dela. "Estás muito molhada." Digo-lhe rouco ao ouvido dela.

"Para ti meu amor." Ela diz. Beijei-a com mais paixão e não parei de brincar com o centro dela. Ela ficou cada vez mais ofegante e sabendo que ela estava perto removi a minha mão. "Porque paraste?" Ela quase grita chateada.

"Não quero que acabe tão rápido linda." Mordi delicadamente o mamilo rosado dela.

"Estás a provocar-me…"

"Eu adoro fazê-lo e tu já sabes." Digo antes de fazer o mesmo no outro.

"Não me tortures." Diz ela suplicante.

"Nunca… só te quero dar prazer." Eu voltei a colocar a mão no meio das pernas dela. Ela gemeu de contentamento quando desta vez deslizei dois dedos dentro dela.

O ritmo ficou um pouco mais rápido, a respiração dela mais forte e eu estava a ficar novamente excitado em vê-la assim. Ela tinha de ficar satisfeita com isto ou não sei o que posso fazer mais para me controlar.

Ele ficou posicionado no meio das minhas pernas como se me fosse penetrar, mas em vez disso não parou de deslizar os dedos dele dentro de mim e usou a sua própria língua em mim. A boca morna dele deu-me ainda mais prazer. "Ezra…" Eu estava muito perto do meu grande prazer, já podia sentir a sensação a chegar. "Ezra…" Ele intensificou ainda mais os seus movimentos o que me faz chegar ainda mais rápido, exausta, mas feliz.

* * *

 **(emoji com cara safada) Esta é a última cena de amor nesta história... Tá quase! Ainda estou a sentir que me vão matar com o final a isto xD**

 **EzriaBeauty: O Ezra é super protector com a Aria desde o inicio, a gravidez só intensificou o comportamento e é super fofinho! (vamos lá ver se ele vai ser mesmo pai)**

 **Sigam-me se quiserem saber quando sai um capítulo novo e não se esqueçam daquele comentário com o vosso apoio!** **Bjs** **e até ao próximo capítulo!**


	56. LVI

O dia de hoje estava mais fresco e o Ezra aproveitou para ficar comigo. Estamos no pátio e eu tinha a sorte de estar sentada no colo dele. Ele era sempre tão querido comigo. O Peter estava a dormir perto de nós. Ele estava muito mais protector comigo, às vezes dormia à porta do nosso quarto e seguia-me muito.

Ele tinha acabado de contar uma piada e eu ri. No entanto o sorriso desapareceu rapidamente quando senti algo na minha barriga.

"O que se passa?" Ezra pergunta colocando a mão sobre a minha que estava na barriga.

"Não foi nada." Então senti novamente, era uma sensação suave no interior da minha barriga. "Eu acho que estou a sentir o bebé." Não parecia ser tão real até agora. "Aqui." Eu coloquei a mão dele no local.

Ele sorri quando sente também a pontada suave. "Não posso acreditar."

Ele beijou-me. "Tu vais ser o melhor pai do mundo. Já és o melhor marido."

"Fica mais fácil quando tenho uma mulher como tu ao meu lado."

Coloquei a cabeça no seu ombro.

"Sr. e Sr.ª Fitzgerald." Um dos tenentes do Ezra apresentou-se com uma vénia para mim. Eu rapidamente levantei-me do colo do Ezra por ser inadequado alguém ver-nos assim.

"Tenente, o que se passa?" Pergunta Ezra.

"Receio ter péssimas noticias." Diz ele.

Olhei imediatamente para a Aria e ela tinha os olhos em mim preocupada. "Siga para o escritório." Ele foi. "Fica aqui Aria."

"O que se passa?"

"Eu vou resolver tudo, não te preocupes com nada o bebé deve manter-se calmo."

Ela respirou fundo. "Mas contas-me mais tarde?"

"Claro."

* * *

"Alguém deu a localização da ilha. Mensagens andam em circulação e estamos a ficar sem tempo."

"Isso quer dizer que eles vêm para aqui."

"Sim senhor."

"O forte tem de aguentar, todos os guardar devem estar em alerta máximo dia e noite. Todos sabem os códigos?"

"Sim senhor."

"Óptimo!"

* * *

"Senta-te, por favor." Ele pediu para me sentar na cadeira que estava à frente dele.

"É assim tão grave?"

"É sim." Diz ele e eu mordi o lábio. "O reino do teu pai e o do teu suposto noivo sabem a localização da ilha."

"Não pode ser…" A minha voz falhou. Tudo o que tinha construído aqui com ele iria acabar? Ele estaria morto? E o bebé?

"As comunicações são essenciais agora, temos de saber quais são as intenções."

"Eles vão-nos separar…" Eu podia sentir as lágrimas a formarem-se.

"Claro que não Aria, nunca nos vão conseguir separar. Mas se acontecer alguma coisa mais grave eu quero que fujas e não olhes para trás, tens de cuidar do nosso bebé."

"E quem vai cuidar de ti?"

"Eu cuido de mim."

"Ezra… tu cuidas de mim, do bebé e todos nesta ilha. A última pessoa em que pensas é em ti. Esta criança não pode nascer sem um pai. Pensa em nós em primeiro lugar."

"Eu criei isto… não posso fugir."

"Mas nós podemos, vamos embora… podemos misturar-nos na civilização e ter uma vida diferente."

"Eu não vou viver uma vida a fugir depois de todo o sacrifício. Este é o nosso lar, a nossa ilha e temos de lutar pelo que é nosso." Diz ele imparcial.

"Eu posso escrever para o meu pai? Posso tentar impedir uma guerra pelo menos? Ele já sabe onde estou de qualquer maneira."

"Talvez não seja uma má ideia."

* * *

Eu tinha escrito a carta e estava a caminho, contei-lhe do casamento, que estava grávida e que estava feliz de forma a não me procurarem. "Achas que os podemos parar?"

"Eu não sei amor, mas temo que não seja o suficiente."

Será que o meu pai atacaria a ilha sabendo que a própria filha pode morrer nesse ataque? Eu estava muito preocupada com o futuro… conhecendo o Ezra, ele lutará na primeira fila e eu temo essa luta. Se ele morrer o que será de mim? Nunca terei um lugar seguro para o meu bebé sem ele.

"No que estás a pensar?" Ele pergunta.

"Se pudesses ver o futuro e soubesses que irias perder uma batalha tu lutarias?"

"Amor! Está tudo bem."

"Não… Esta luta vai custar a vida de tanta gente. Talvez devesse voltar e parar tudo isto."

"Olha para mim." Eu olhei para ele. "Eu não posso deixar isso acontecer. Tu e o nosso filho ou filha são da minha responsabilidade, as pessoas mais importantes da minha vida e o meu dever é deixar-vos em segurança."

"Eu nunca vou estar segura sem ti. Vem comigo, vamos voltar e talvez o meu pai compreenda."

Ele abraçou-me. "Tu sabes que isso não vai acontecer. Um rei não pode perdoar um pirata, muito menos o chefe deles. Eu estaria numa forca em praça pública mesmo sendo casado contigo e pai dessa criança."

"Continuo a pensar que poderia ser diferente."

"Eu sei amor, mas não te preocupes com nada porque eu vou tratar de tudo."

* * *

O sol estava a pôr-se, as nuvens altas tinham um tom cor de rosa claro muito bonito e tudo parecia muito parado. Eu fui até ao portão da frente do pátio para ver o exterior, o movimento ainda era caótico.

"Christian?" Eu nunca mais tinha visto o rapaz que me tinha ajudado quando me perdi uma vez.

"Rainha Aria!" Ele fez uma vénia do outro lado do portão.

"Apenas Aria, por favor."

"Está à espera de um bebé." Ele afirma.

"Sim." Eu sorri para ele. "Tu estás bem?"

"Eu estou. É verdade que vão atacar a ilha em breve?"

"Eu espero que não."

"Hum… muitas pessoas estão a tentar sair daqui. Se os meus pais conseguirem dinheiro para a passagem vamos embora."

"Tanta gente assim vai embora?"

"Os que têm algum dinheiro sim."

As pessoas estavam a fugir pela sua vida e os pobres coitados iriam sair muito prejudicados se o meu pai permitir o ataque.

"Espera um minuto." Eu voltei a entrar em casa e fui até ao cofre onde o Ezra guardava algum dinheiro. Ele deu-me o segredo de todos os cofres. Tirei uma moeda de ouro que deveria ser o suficiente para a passagem da família do rapaz.

Discretamente passei a mão por uma das aberturas e dei-lhe a moeda sem ninguém ver. "Tem cuidado e esconde-a bem. Espero que tenhas uma boa vida noutro lugar."

Os olhos do menino brilharam. "A rainha é muito generosa."

"Vai." Eu afastei-me um pouco do portão e vi-o ir embora a correr.

 _Pelo menos alguém que tenha um futuro melhor quando tudo parece condenado._

* * *

 **EzriaBeauty: Vais perceber tudo na segunda feira! ;)**

 **pllfanezriacm:** **You are very nice and thank you for following the story! The next story is coming out next week when this story is over. If you want read stay aware.**

 **Sigam-me se quiserem saber quando sai um capítulo de qualquer história! Não se esqueçam de dar o vosso super apoio!** **Bjs** **e até ao próximo capítulo!**


	57. LVII

**(2 meses depois)**

O sino que estava no forte começou a tocar. Eu andei rapidamente pela casa. _O mais rápido que uma mulher de 6 meses pode fazer_. "Ezra!"

"Temos de sair daqui." Ele agarrou em mim e correu para o pátio onde um cavalo já estava à nossa espera.

"Hanna!" Eu gritei. Ela veio atrás de nós e montou com outro guarda que nos seguiu.

O dia que eu temi estava a acontecer… o meu pai está perto e eu tenho medo do que pode acontecer com todos nós.

O sino tocou mais uma vez. "São dois." Diz o Ezra.

"Dois?"

"Dois navios."

Na baía estavam dois navios nossos e mais dois estavam escondidos de uma forma estratégica para uma emboscada se fosse necessário. Os olhos do povo estão mar, alguns escondem-se em casa ou fogem para a floresta, podia sentir o medo das pessoas no ar.

Ele fez o cavalo correr ainda mais rápido. "Não deves sair do forte em qualquer circunstância. Existem túneis que levam a algumas partes da ilha mais seguras se for necessário. Eu ensinei alguns caminhos à Hanna, ela vai tirar-te de lá se for preciso."

"E tu?"

"Eu estarei mesmo atrás de ti." Isto era o mesmo que dizer que não iria comigo.

"Tenta ser prudente." Eu disse-lhe.

* * *

Depois de deixar a Aria com a Hanna numa das salas subi a torre para a muralha.

"Tenente."

"Sr. Fitzgerald." O homem fez continência.

"Quais são as informações?"

"Dois navios, ambos com as cores de Rosewood. Os dois têm bandeiras brancas hasteadas."

"Então vêm em paz?"

"Um dos navios parece ser um grande navio de guerra." Diz ele e fazia sentido virem protegidos.

"Dê ordem para não atacar. Deixem-nos entrar na baía. Vamos ver o que eles querem negociar. A atenção deve ser máxima."

Pouco mais de uma hora depois os barcos estavam na baía e três botes vinham a caminho do porto.

"Preciso que alguns homens vejam comigo. Organizem um grupo e os cavalos."

Entrei para encontrar a Aria... _esta pode ser a última vez que a verei_. "Querida!" Aria levantou-se imediatamente. "Três botes vêm a caminho do porto, eu vou encontrá-los."

"Porquê? Não podes mandar um mensageiro primeiro?"

 _Ela tentava sempre procurar uma alternativa._ Eu sorri. "Vai ficar tudo bem!" Dei-lhe um beijo prolongado.

"Porque isto parece um adeus?" Ela pergunta ainda mais preocupada.

"Sabes uma coisa?" Ela pareceu um pouco agitada pela mudança de tema. "Nenhum adeus é para sempre… nós vamos voltar um para o outro mesmo que não seja nesta vida."

"Ezra…" Ela tremeu com medo do que podia acontecer.

"Shhh… não tenhas medo! Tudo vai ficar bem."

"Estará tudo bem quando voltares são e salvo." Diz ela com um último abraço. "Estaremos à tua espera."

Eu baixei-me para beijar a barriga dela. "O papá ama-te e vai voltar. Porta-te bem." Uma parte podia não ser verdade… _como podia prometer voltar se nem sei o que vai acontecer?_ Olhei uma última vez para ela. "Um último sorriso?"

Aria deu um pequeno sorriso sem mostrar os seus dentes perfeitos.

* * *

"Eu tenho de ir atrás dele Hanna."

"Isso é muito imprudente Sr.ª Aria. Pense no bebé."

"A vida do pai do bebé é que está em risco. O que vai ser de nós se algo lhe acontecer?"

"Não pense…"

"Não digas isso outra vez." Os humores da gravidez mudavam com frequência. Em menos de 5 minutos já senti, medo, raiva, pânico, frustração e uma vontade louca se fugir e encontrar o Ezra. "Eu sou mulher dele e devia estar sempre ao seu lado. Na saúde e na doença lembras-te?"

"O Sr. Ezra não ficará contente em vê-la a correr perigo desnecessário."

"Eu estou farta que ele diga o que devo fazer… e estou farta que tu me digas o que ele diz que eu tenho de fazer. Eu vou atrás dele e ninguém me vai parar." Eu abri a porta, mas fui parada por um guarda que estava no exterior. "O que pensa que está a fazer?"

"Tenho ordens claras para não a deixar sair."

"Só pode estar a brincar comigo… deixe-me passar! Eu estou a ordenar!"

"Peço desculpa." O homem não se moveu.

Voltei para dentro do quarto. "Muito bem… agora sou prisioneira… porque é que ele não me deixou logo numa cela?"

"Sr.ª Aria tenha calma, tudo se vai resolver. Enervar-se só vai fazer mal ao bebé."

Ela tinha razão. Respirei fundo. "Eu tenho um plano para sair daqui, mas tens de me ajudar."

* * *

Eu estava nervoso com o que ia acontecer. Chegamos ao porto antes deles. "Eles devem ficar desarmados. Não disparem a matar a menos que façam alguma coisa contra nós."

Não tardaram a chegar e a formar uma linha de mosquetes.

"Armas ao mar!"

"Não me parece justo ficarmos desprotegidos." Diz um homem sem arma. Que tinha todo o aspeto de ser o rei, pai da Aria.

"Nossas terras nossas regras. Assim que as vossas armas forem não têm nada a temer." Eu guardei a minha espada.

As armas foram deitadas ao mar. "Isto é verdade?" O homem tira a folha que a Aria tinha escrito. "A minha filha está aqui ou é só um truque para nos atacarem?"

"A sua filha está aqui sim."

"Onde? Como sei que é verdade?" Ele pergunta.

Alguns piratas à minha volta riram. "Acho que vai ter de ficar com a minha palavra. Ela está em segurança longe daqui." A expressão do homem não mudou. "Veio aqui apenas pela sua filha?"

"Não. Eu quero falar com o chefe em privado."

"Se quer falar em privado apenas o senhor pode vir." Digo-lhe.

Ele concordou e veio comigo. "Temos de ficar em vista senão o navio vai atacar." Diz ele.

Nós apenas saímos do meio da confusão de piratas e guardas. "O que quer falar comigo?"

"Então você é o Ezra Fitzgerald?"

"Em carne e osso."

"O que fez à minha filha? Quer um resgate? É pelo dinheiro?" O homem perguntou directamente sem emoção.

"Não, eu amo a sua filha e ela está bem. Eu não quero o seu dinheiro para nada."

"Então o casamento é verdade? Ela está… grávida?" Ele disse a última parte como se tivesse nojo de o dizer.

"Sim, ela é minha mulher e mãe do meu filho."

"Não tem ideia do que isso custou ao meu reino… estamos falidos… o casamento dela era a nossa salvação."

"Ia vendê-la? Gostava que o vendessem também?"

"Vê como falas rapaz! Eu sou o rei."

"Aqui você não é nada. Eu e ela estamos felizes e não queremos que nos incomodem nunca mais." Ele riu alto. "O que tem tanta graça?" Eu já estava a ficar furioso.

"Não vos incomodem? A localização desta ilha está a ser espalhada, quando Espanha tiver essa informação não terão escapatória."

"Então o que quer realmente?"

"Eu quero a minha filha, antes que acabe morta porque ainda pode dar riqueza ao meu reino."

"Ela não vai."

"Sim ela virá… o que faria para manter a Aria em segurança? Claramente não conseguirá manter a ilha por muito tempo e quando tudo for a baixo e não restar nada? O que será dela? Ou dessa criança bastarda que vai nascer?"

 _Bastarda?_ Eu comecei a ferver por dentro. "Não é bem-vindo nesta ilha."

"Tem a certeza que está a tomar a decisão correta?"

"Eu não saio daqui sem ele." Era a voz da Aria atrás de mim, o olhar dela era frio para o pai. "Vai embora." Diz ela.

"Sempre insolente e burra… Não controla a mulher que tem em casa?" Ele pergunta-me a mim.

Ela agarrou o meu braço e ficou perto de mim. "Não a insulte novamente!" Eu aviso. "E eu não preciso de uma mulher submissa. A Aria é tudo menos insolente e burra." Eu digo zangado e provavelmente alto demais.

O homem mais velho apertou o maxilar. "Casada e grávida de um pirata cretino e assassino. São perfeitos um para o outro." Diz ele sarcástico enquanto caminha para os seus guardas.

"Eu disse para ficares em segurança." Eu virei-me para ela. "Como saíste sem os guardas te repararem."

"Achavas mesmo que ias conseguir manter-me fechada por muito tempo? Ezra, eu amo-te e quero estar ao teu lado." Ela diz com doçura.

"Também de amo babe, mas é perigoso. Agora vai." Ele beijou levemente a minha cabeça antes de ouvir o som alto de dois tiros.

* * *

 **Suspense! Quem disparou? Revelação final no próximo e último capítulo!**

 **Sigam-me se quiserem saber quando sai um capítulo de qualquer história! Não se esqueçam de dar o vosso super apoio!** **Bjs** **e até ao próximo capítulo!**


	58. LVIII

Quando ouvi o som alto do tiro fiquei atordoada, eu não me consegui mover por alguns segundos. Eu comecei a sentir o peso do corpo do Ezra e estava cada vez a pesar mais à minha volta. Ele estava abraçado a mim com alguma força, mas começou a afrouxar cada vez mais.

"Ezra?" Eu tentei olhar para o rosto dele.

"Eu amo-te Aria." Ele gemeu.

Eu tremi com medo... algo não estava bem. "Eu amo-te também Ezra." Assim que eu disse isto ele deixou-se cair no chão, outros tiros começaram depois disso. "EZRA? Não…" Muitos canhões também dispararam, mas eu nem olhei para verificar quem tinha sido o atirador ou se eu estava em perigo. Tudo o que importa na minha vida é ele. "Ezra." Eu chorei. "Não…"

"Não chores, perdoa-me." Eu podia ver o sofrimento no seu olhar.

"NÃO, tu não tens de pedir perdão. Tu vais ficar bem… estás a ouvir? Tens de lutar, já o fizeste uma vez só tens de o fazer agora." Eu senti as lágrimas a vir.

Ele tomou o meu rosto num das mãos e a outra repousou na minha barriga. "Tens de sair daqui… leva a Hanna e cuida da criança. Eu amo-vos." Ele disse fraco. Eu sabia que ele estava a morrer, mas eu não posso aceitar.

"Ezra… nós precisamos de ti." Eu chorei no seu peito. _O amor da minha vida estava realmente a morrer._ Já havia uma grande poça de sangue à sua volta e eu não podia fazer nada. "Eu amo-te." Eu senti a dor da perda quando ele simplesmente não respondeu mais. O coração dele já não batia e a dor foi avassaladora. Fechei os seus olhos e beijei a sua testa.

 _Eu estou sozinha… completamente sozinha… mais ninguém se importa comigo como ele fez._

* * *

"Aria? Aria?" Abri os olhos e vi o Ezra.

"Ezra? Onde estamos?" Perguntei-lhe ainda confusa.

Ele beijo a minha testa. "Olha à tua volta." Estávamos numa praia com a água tão azul como o céu e tudo parecia perfeito. Mais à frente estava uma pequena criança com o seu cachorro rafeiro a brincar com conchas. Frederick e o Peter… Foi tudo um sonho não passou tudo de um sonho. "Estás bem?" Ezra perguntou.

"Eu tive um pesadelo." Disse-lhe lembrando-me da suposta morte dele.

"Eu reparei por isso é que te acordei." Ele beijou a minha testa. "Não paravas de te agitar." Diz ele tão gentil e preocupado como o Ezra do meu sonho.

Eu sorri ao pensar em todas as partes que ainda me podia lembrar do sonho.

Sou órfã, esposa e mãe. Não preciso de ser uma princesa apesar do Ezra sempre me chamar assim, não tenho jóias nem vestidos caros. O nosso casamento não foi grandioso, mas sim numa simples capelinha com um simples vestido branco que eu própria fiz. Não haviam alianças porque também não havia dinheiro para isso. Nós temos uma vida muito modesta. Não existem piratas por aqui e ninguém me persegue ou quer por qualquer razão. Agora vejo que não podia estar mais feliz por ser assim. Tenho um marido que me ama, que me deu um bebé e eu amo os dois profundamente.

"Porque choras meu amor?" Ele limpou a minha lágrima. "Foi assim tão mau?" Lá estava ele tão amoroso comigo.

"Em parte foi, mas ao mesmo tempo foi uma autentica aventura." Eu sorri para o tranquilizar.

"Queres contar-me?" Ele penteou o meu cabelo fora do rosto.

"É uma longa história eu podia escrever um livro sobre ela."

Ele sorri. "Podes escrever se desejares acho que podemos arranjar papel." Ele tenta sempre dar-me o melhor que consegue dentro da nossa dificuldade.

"Eu amo-te muito Ezra." Eu beijei-o.

"Eu também te amo minha princesa." Eu sorri ao lembrar-me de ser uma princesa.

"Mamã! Olha!" Frederick correu até nós com uma concha na mão.

"É muito linda meu querido." Beijei a sua bochecha de bebé.

Ele voltou a correr e a brincar com o Peter que se portava como um irmão mais velho. _É VERDADE! Eu tenho uma notícia para o Ezra._

"A nossa família é perfeita Ezra. Estou tão feliz por ter tudo isto na minha vida."

Ele abraçou-me com mais força. "Eu não podia pedir mais nada."

"E se… tivermos mais um bebé?" Eu concluo enquanto o olho directamente nos seus olhos azuis idênticos ao do Frederick.

Ele abriu a boca. "Espera… isso é a sério? Tu estás…?"

"Sim, eu acho que estou grávida."

Ele beijou-me com força levantou-me no ar e beijou-me novamente. "Há quanto tempo?"

"Perdi os últimos 2 meses." Ele beijou-me novamente.

"Nós vamos arranjar uma maneira de conseguir sustentar mais um bebé não te preocupes." Ele diz.

"Eu sei que vamos." Beijei-o novamente e sabia que não o podia deixar ir nunca mais, _nem mesmo num sonho_.

 **FIM**

* * *

 **Não é que tudo foi um sonho... Quem estava à espera disto? Ninguém certo? xD**

 **Eu sitio que esta história/sonho ficou com imensas pontas soltas para ter uma continuação…**

 **Se repararam não conclui a história e isto tem uma razão. Eu quero responder a algumas perguntas mais profundas da história. Então o próximo capitulo é um Pergunta/Responde com questões que vocês tenham interesse da história e que eu acho interessantes esclarecer por não ter colocado devido ao enredo. Perguntas do tipo: O que aconteceu neste momento ou com a personagem _tal_ ou alguma coisa que queriam ter lido, mas não aconteceu (para o passado/sonho e para o futuro/acordada). **

**Espero ter perguntas suficientes na próxima semana para publicar. BJS ^^**


	59. Pergunta-Responde

Eu sei que conseguiam fazer muitas mais perguntas sobre a história... Só a EzriaBeauty é que fez uma questão as restantes fui eu que inventei -.-'

(*)

 **EzriaBeauty:** Achas que vais fazer uma sequela de esta história e se o fizeres, do que vai tratar?

Eu realmente não sei se vou fazer uma sequela para esta história. Por duas razões: **1.** Já estou a publicar uma história nova que me vai levar algum tempo para não falar de outras ideias que vou tendo ao longo do tempo e que acabo por apontar ou escrever um ou dois capítulos para não me esquecer. Estou a ponderar também apostar em histórias mais curtas que não me deixem tão presa apenas a um tema. **2.** Em Setembro começo a faculdade vai ser o meu último ano = a tese... então o tempo vai ser muito menor para pensar em escrever muito. No entanto e como não sei como vai ser o ritmo e nunca se sabe depois de tudo posso escrever uma sequela sim. Eu pensei nisso e o que me pareceu uma melhor ideia foi continuar a história, mas em vez do sonho ser a Aria a escrever o seu livro, mas o Ezra não morre e continuaria a história a partir daí. Dando um universo alternativo ao pesadelo da Aria. ;)

(*)

Pensaste colocar o ponto de vista da Hanna (como ajudante do casal)?

Várias vezes... eu pensei mesmo até ter uma história só para a Hanna, mas os meus _feelings_ são bastante Ezria... Seria interessante ter mais o ponto de vista das sugestões e até do estilo de vida que ela tinha e o que fazia. Até daquele beijo na festa do casamento da Aria e do Ezra... quem era o homem misterioso? Óbvio que a Hanna tinha uma vida própria e os seus interesses amorosos. Provavelmente seria o Caleb. ;)

(*)

O rapaz que ajudou a Aria conseguiu fugir?

Sim! Ele conseguiu esconder o dinheiro e entregar aos pais para fugirem da ilha. O Ezra nunca chegou a saber que o dinheiro desapareceu e Aria ficou conhecida pela sua generosidade. Quem sabe se não se encontram mais uma vez.

(*)

Porque não tiraste a Aria e Ezra da ilha para outra cidade?

Nem eu sei bem a resposta a esta questão... no inicio seria o sentimento de responsabilidade do Ezra para com as pessoas da ilha, mas ele tinha sempre a opção de tirar todos de lá e encontrar outro local seguro. Ele odiava o pai e isso podia fazê-lo desistir de tudo o que o pai criou, mas suponho que ele próprio não queria levantar suspeitas sobre a sua morte. No final acho que foi um sentimento de pertença "a ilha é minha..." eu vejo o Ezra a pensar algo assim. Ele permitiu que tudo continuasse, criou o seu lar e a sua segurança na ilha. Eu sei que não é assim, mas eu vejo os homens de antigamente como mais apegados aos seus bens.

(*)

Quem foi o/a responsável pela fuga de informação (saberem a localização da ilha)? **A sério... estava à espera desta pergunta!**

Era para incluir este pormenor na história! Foi a Jackie! Ela foi a responsável por tudo... ela ficou fula com o casamento e deixou a ilha para receber uma recompensa pela informação. Se houver sequela ela vai voltar só para o drama.

* * *

 **Só me lembrei destas questões... espero que tenha sido interessante!** **Vemo-nos em "Escola de Feiticeiros" beijinhos! ^^**


End file.
